What if?
by Lady Demiya
Summary: AU. One man's decision causes a change of events in the land of Rohan. A love story set during the great war, surrounded by friendship, hate, jealousy, and ending with the bitterness of revenge. A story that was never meant to be. Theodred/OFC. Rating - M
1. A Message to Bring Good Tidings

**Important!**

I have changed a part of Tolkien's world, which some people may not like. If you are one of these people... well I am sorry to upset you. I have always liked the idea of Lothiriel and Eomer being together, so I thought why change that part? I have changed the area in which Lothiriel is not Imrahil's daughter (or so Imrahil says at first). Instead, Imrahil has a daughter called Laela, and Lothiriel grows up in another noble family. I did this for a twist and to make the story just a tad more juicy.

Mostly movie based, but I have added little bits and pieces from the book. The only thing I own in this story are my characters, the rest belong to the awesome work of Tolkien and we have him to thank.

**This is not the ordinary LOTR fanfiction you read everyday. It is quite different with many plots, twists, romances, hate, jealousy, with the story ending in a remarkable form of revenge.**

**...**

**What If?**

_Nothing is as it should be_

**...**

**Dol Amroth, Gondor: June 2 3018 TA**

**Summer**

It was a hot day. Summer had just begun; the days were long and tiresome. In two months, Laela, Princess of Dol Amroth would be celebrating her coming of age ceremony, and finally, she would be classed as a woman.

Two years ago, Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor had refused to send Rohan help when they called for it; and it resulted in an uneasy alliance between the two realms. The Rohirrim had the Oath of Eorl to live by, but Lord Denethor - Laela's uncle by marriage - believed that that the Rohirrim should not expected Gondor to ride to their aid. It was no secret that Theoden King was ill and - some presumed - incapacitated. Lord Denethor began talks that the King of Rohan had gone mad and was unworthy of the throne, and that his son, Prince Theodred should take his father's place. Lord Denethor, like Laela's father, Prince Imrahil was a hard man to convince, and it amazed Laela at how alike they were, since both men were never fond of each other. She had no idea what was really going on in Rohan, or how their king faired; no one did. Any emissary that was sent to Rohan by order of Lord Denethor was sent away without submission to see the king. Theoden's adviser, Grima would only speak to them as if _he_ were the king.

Only last month did Prince Imrahil practically beg Lord Denethor to send for Prince Theodred, or even the king's nephew, Marshal Eomer to come to Gondor and speak on behalf of the king. Surely, they would know what was happening in their realm, and surely, they would have council with their king. Lord Denethor ignored Imrahil's ideas and pleads, and sent him back to Dol Amroth as if he was a worthless servant. This was the reason why both men were on bad terms.

Recently the shadow of Mordor had expanded and reports were coming in of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and the Harad making their way freely through Ithilien and past the border from Gondor into Mordor. Denethor son and heir, Boromir had scouts stationed near the Black Gate to watch and make note on how many supporters of Sauron's were arriving. Unfortunately, the scouts were spotted and killed instantly. It was no secret – the Dark Lord, Sauron was rallying an army.

Imrahil, the Prince of Dol Amroth, sat in his study with his three sons. They were trying to resolve the issue concerning the Rohirrim, and Gondor's lack of commitment to their greatest ally. It was something that bothered Imrahil deeply. Never before had Denethor acted like this, and Imrahil himself had met Theoden many times before. Their fathers, Prince Adrahil and Thengel King, had been good friends and played together as children. Never in his life did Imrahil imagine Theoden refusing to help Gondor. Something was indeed wrong.

"There is only one thing we can do," Imrahil said, sitting back in his chair. "We must send an emissary to Edoras, asking for Prince Theodred to come here, not Minas Tirith, and have council with me in person about the difficulties his people are having."

"We have already tried that approach," Erchirion started. "Lord Denethor sent his own emissaries to Edoras and were refused admittance."

"Then we need to get around this man... Grima," Amrothos chipped in.

"Well, I am open to suggestions," Imrahil said. "You are the future leaders of my realm; you cannot always rely on me to have the good ideas."

"We could send a message as planned, but we could say something else in the message; something that is not a diplomatic motive," Elphir suggested.

"You mean lie to the King of Rohan?" Amrothos said, surprised.

"Amrothos is right. No matter what state Theoden King is in, he would not fall for it," replied Imrahil.

"Well, then, we must make sure that the message is given to Prince Theodred, not the king," Elphir said. "Then we write another message, one which would be given to either the king or his adviser, saying that he or they are invited to Dol Amroth for another purpose."

"What purpose, though?" Erchirion asked.

"I do not believe we have ever mastered the art of dishonesty," Amrothos commented.

"It is dishonesty for the good of both kingdoms," Elphir corrected him. "We could invite them to Brisela and my one year celebration?"

"You want to invite the King of Rohan to your wedding anniversary?" Amrothos laughed. "Do you think he will find it that important?"

"I... well it is an idea," Elphir stammered.

Imrahil chuckled at his sons. "A good idea," he said to them. "But Amrothos is right; it is a risky thing to use as an invite."

"Well, it is not as if we know that Rohan is in jeopardy. Half of what we know is only suspicion," said Erchirion.

"That is true. Theoden King or his adviser should have no reason to suspect us of anything. They are keeping their problems well hidden," Imrahil replied in thought. "We shall use that to draw at least Prince Theodred here."

"We can only try," Amrothos said.

"Good. Send word to Lord Denethor of our plans, for as much as I dislike him nosing about in my business, he is the Steward of Gondor, and that I have to respect him. Send the emissary to Rohan in the morning." With that, Imrahil stood up and his sons followed and bowed respectfully, before leaving his study. He sat back down, pulled out a piece of parchment, and wondered how he should write it out.

"You're inviting the Prince of Rohan here?" Laela asked Erchirion and Amrothos, amused. She and her brothers were sitting in the balcony connected to the Great Ocean Hall. It was the largest room in the palace and was used by the royal court for many functions.

"Yes, and I believe we will get past the king's adviser," Amrothos replied happily.

"I don't think it will work."

"Oh, girl of little faith," Erchirion teased. "It is our father's decision and we must not only respect it, but hope that it will work."

"I do hope it will work, but I do not have much faith when it comes to the King of Rohan... like Father said, he has changed." Laela frowned at the memory.

"If the king is indeed ill and has been getting worse these past few years as speculated, then it won't be long before his son, Prince Theodred is king. We need to befriend him before that day comes."

**...**

"He has done what?" Denethor yelled at Imrahil's courier.

"He has sent an emissary to ask for Prince Theodred to come to Dol Amroth," he replied nervously. "The emissary was sent early this morning."

"He cannot do that!" Denethor replied angrily.

"He is doing best by his judgment," Boromir interjected. "After all, he is a Prince of Gondor."

"And I am the Steward. He has committed treason by consorting with Rohan."

"Father," Boromir said hastily, "Rohan is our ally; he has every right to make contact with them."

"The prince should be brought here to Minas Tirith where I, not Imrahil, can speak to him."

"It's too late, my lord," the messenger said. "The emissary has been sent out. We cannot retrieve him."

"Boromir, you will go to Dol Amroth and seek council with the prince when he arrives," Denethor said to his son.

"I will not spy on my uncle," Boromir protested. "If he is able to get someone from Rohan to talk to us, to him, then that is good enough. He will not keep anything from you. He respects you as the Steward of Gondor."

Denethor hesitated before replying. His son was right, as always, he thought. "Very well, but he should have informed me before sending word to Rohan. Tell Lord Imrahil that he will notify me right away when he has information concerning Theoden King."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger bowed and left the throne room gladly.

When Denethor was left alone with his eldest son, Boromir spoke again: "As much as I would like to go, Father, I cannot. My place is here in Minas Tirith with you, helping you rule Gondor. Could we send Faramir?"

"Faramir!" Denethor snapped. "He wouldn't know what to do in this situation; he is not a man of good judgment."

"He is your son," Boromir gaped. "You raised him as you raised me, so how could he not be a man of good judgment?"

"Raised like you, but not you in person," he replied. "No, Faramir will stay in Ithilien as ordered."

**Edoras, Rohan**

Theoden King was not the man that he used to be. Not only did his son, Theodred see it, but everyone else too. It was no secret that Theoden had fallen ill and was no longer ruling his people, as a king should. Before his illness, he had taken a new adviser, Grima; a man of Rohan, yet he did not carry the looks of the Rohirrim. Black hair, black clothes, and pale skin; he was definitely not a man of Rohan, or of Gondor. He was a man of evil. He had been well liked years ago when he first came to the royal court of Meduseld. His father before him was also well liked, and he came from a well-respected family. No one knew why the change in his behaviour happened. There were rumours of his work, his leechcraft. It was also no secret of his lust for the king's niece, the Lady Eowyn.

"If he looks at my sister one more time..." Eomer grumbled to his cousin, Theodred. They were standing near the main entrance into Meduseld, away from the king and Grima. They were no longer permitted near him while Grima sat at his side, and they had to ask for his council these days. The king trusted no one except Grima; he did not even recognise his own son.

"There is nothing we can do. Eowyn is a strong person; we taught her well," Theodred replied uneasily. They watched Eowyn as she sat near the king. She was the only one allowed to do so. She had a book in her lap. Eomer and Theodred knew she hated reading, and they knew she only picked up a book in order to halt any conversation.

"My lords," Hama, the Door Warden said to them, "four men bearing the flag of Dol Amroth are approaching the city."

"Again?" Eomer said.

"No, the flag of Dol Amroth has never appeared before," Theodred replied quickly.

"Then it must not be the steward seeking council with the king," Eomer said. "Lord Denethor should have been wise enough to tell his lords that there is no use coming here."

"No need to worry of what has and has not been done - come, we shall have to greet them outside," said Theodred, leading Eomer out to the terrace of Meduseld. They saw the men riding up into the city; dressed in dark and light blue with silver armour, they bore the flag of Lord Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Theodred knew this man had been well respected by his father. He had even met him on two occasions when he was a just a boy. He remembered looking up at the dark haired man and thinking how he looked almost elf kind - untouchable and so fair compared to his father and the other men of Rohan. He remembered him being a sturdy man, someone you could not easily intimidate.

Theodred and Eomer waited while the Gondorians were led into the stables. Moments later, they appeared again. The man in lead was no soldier; he was an emissary. As all the emissaries before him, he had that look about him – no facial expressions, nothing to indicate what message they brought to a foreign place.

"My Lord Theodred," he said with a deep bow, "an honour it is to be in your presence."

"An emissary of Gondor," Theodred said, cutting to the chase. He knew they would not have long before word reached Grima of their arrival. "What message do you bring?"

"I have a letter for you and a separate one for the king, but we know we are not allowed admittance to his majesty. I should hope you will deliver it for us," he said boldly.

"We shall see," Theodred replied cautiously. "You said you have a letter for me?"

The messenger signalled for Theodred to walk down the stairs with him towards the stables with his guards following a little behind. "I know that we _Gondorians_ are not warmly welcome here anymore, so we shall not burden you with us staying too long. Imrahil knows that Theoden King in unwell, and he knows that there is jeopardy between our great kingdoms. He wishes to resolve this in any way possible. Having said that, he wishes for you to come to Dol Amroth."

Theodred looked at him in awe. "You want me to go to _Dol Amroth when_ my father is ill?"

"Yes," he replied sternly. "If you want good relations restored between our kingdoms then you will do as my lord bids. It is no secret - we know what is happening here. We know the king is incapacitated, and we know his adviser has more say than you do. We know all of this."

Theodred could not believe how they had learned all of this. Never had a Gondorian been allowed to step forth to his father in many years. No foreign man was able to. "How can I convince the king to let me go?"

"Ah, that is where my Lord Imrahil's brilliance comes in," he laughed. "My lord has a letter for the king, or an invitation you could call it, asking for him, your cousins, and you to travel to Dol Amroth for a celebration. Surely the king would allow you to go to a mere celebration?"

"Oh, you would be surprised at what he disallows me to do," Theodred replied. "He is not the man he used to be, as you already know."

"Well, my Lord Imrahil can be very persuasive, even in his invitations. Here, deliver it to him." He handed Theodred the letter, stamped with the seal of the House of Dol Amroth.

"He expects to see you within two weeks." The emissary and his guards mounted their horses. "I wish you and your cousins' luck in these dark times." The group galloped out of the stables, leaving Theodred alone, holding the letter, which possibly held the outcome for the alliance between Gondor and Rohan.

He walked quickly back up to Meduseld where Eomer stood watching him curiously. "What did he say?" Eomer asked.

"I shall tell you after I deliver this letter to the king," Theodred replied. "Act your normal self when you hear what it says. We cannot raise suspicion from Grima if he sees one of us acting disbelieving."

"Very well; is it good news?"

"Very," Theodred confirmed, half smiling. "But it is going to be quite the adventure."

Eomer frowned at his younger cousin, who had a way of leaving him in suspense. He followed his cousin up the great hall where Theoden sat on his throne, Grima and Eowyn nearby. Grima stood immediately when he saw them approach.

"What news from Gondor did that emissary bring? And why did he not see it to the king himself?" he asked coldly.

"If you do not remember, Grima," Theodred started just as coldly, "you never allow Gondorian emissaries in this hall, so he handed me a letter to give to the king."

Grima grabbed the letter. "Leave us," he said to them. Eowyn stood and walked further down the hall to wait.

"What did they want?" Eowyn asked her cousin, when they were out of hearing range.

"I cannot say," Theodred whispered. He could see Grima's men close by, watching them. "I do not know what the emissary wanted," he said louder so they could hear him. The cousins watched Grima read the letter; his facial expressions showed that he was utterly surprised by what it said. Theodred could not help but laugh to himself, wondering what Grima thought it would say, when actually it was a simple invitation.

Moments later, he summoned them back. "Such an odd request to ask of Rohan," he said. "Why should they invite us when they insulted us by not sending men to our aid?"

"Maybe it is their way of making up for it? And if I remember correctly, you agreed with their decision to not send aid; you were agreeing with Lord Denethor," Theodred replied.

Grima gave him an odd look, as if Theodred had him cornered. "The king is too ill to travel."

"May I ask what we are summoned for?" Theodred asked carefully.

"You have been invited to the celebration of the anniversary of Prince Elphir and his wife, Princess Brisela in Dol Amroth," Grima replied, looking at the letter again.

"Well," Theodred said, turning to Eomer and Eowyn, who looked at him as if the letter had asked them to jump off a cliff. "I do not see why _we_ cannot go to that."

"Nor do I," Grima said, to everyone's surprise. "You and Eomer will go in the king's stead."

"What about Eowyn?" Eomer asked quickly. "She is invited also."

Grima stared at him coldly, and then looked back to the king. "The king needs her by his side."

"My king," Eowyn said, stepping in. "I would be forever grateful if you would allow me to attend this event with my brother and cousin on your behalf." Grima could see the plea in her eyes; he saw how much this journey meant to her. He loved her, in his own way. He would do anything to make her happy and if it meant sending her to a celebration in Dol Amroth, then so be it.

"Very well," Grima said with a sigh. "Just make sure that extra men are taken to keep the lady safe."

"Of course," Theodred said, bowing to his father in the proper manner. "I shall make preparations now."

Theodred and Eomer left for their chambers, while Eowyn stayed behind to thank the king again, even though he had no participation in the conversation. "You knew what the letter said?" Eomer asked his cousin.

"I did," he replied, turning a corner. "I could not make it obvious, though; it had to be a complete surprise for Grima."

"But what point is there to go for a mere celebration?" Eomer asked.

"It's not for the celebration," Theodred said, stopping and pulling his cousin into his chamber. "Prince Imrahil wants to have council with me, with us. He wants to resolve all issues between Gondor and Rohan. That invitation was just a diversion to get Grima to say yes."

Eomer put his hands over his head, a little surprised that Grima took the bait. "Well, it sure worked."

"That it did, and now we will go and sort out all our problems."

"It better be worth it, Cousin. I don't like politics."


	2. A Princedom Palace

**Dol Amroth, Gondor:**** June**** 16 3018 TA**

Travelling to Dol Amroth was long and humid. Summer in Gondor and Rohan was cool, but as the Rohirrim came closer to the shoreline, the heat of summer became more intense. Even the horses were feeling the heat. Dol Amroth was located to the south of Gondor, near Harad - which was partially a desert. No riders in their company had seen the ocean, in fact only Theoden, their ill king, had witnessed such the sight.

The colour in Eowyn's face had come back, and she seemed to be enjoying the long journey. Getting away from Edoras had lifted everyone's mood. The only time they would leave Edoras was to go out on patrols or to fight off the enemy. There was no time left for leisure nowadays, and no time to have enjoyment with friends and family. Nothing was the same anymore.

The party could see Dol Amroth from afar, built high up on a cliff. The palace stood at the very top. It was a huge castle, made from white stone just as Minas Tirith was. The next thing to catch the Rohirrims' attention was the tall watchtower standing near the edge of the sea, to the right of the palace. A giant golden bell shined in the sunlight at the very top in an open dome. It seemed to be the only golden object within the city. Houses and buildings sloped down the peninsula, and around the whole city was a thick, tall wall. Only a few buildings stood beyond the wall, and they looked to be farmers' huts and mills. The ground surrounding the city was lush with growing crops; a stone road led out of the gate and down the slope of what seemed to be a rock face.

"At least we have managed to get Eowyn away from Grima," Theodred said to Eomer as they neared the city. The cousins looked behind them to see Eowyn, who was riding on her own, taking in the scenery. She did look a lot happier to be away from Edoras.

"Yes, I was surprised Grima allowed her to come," Eomer replied. Before Theodred could respond, one of their fellow riders called out.

"My lords, look!" He was pointing past Dol Amroth towards the sea. Everyone in the company looked out at the sight. There was a harbour with ships docked; they could see some men unloading a few ships. Endless amounts of water swept past the horizon. The Rohirrim gazed in amazement at what they saw, and the closer they came, the more they could feel the ocean breeze; it was rather warm with a tinge of freshness.

The Rohirrim approached the outskirts of the city and rode up towards the palace. They noticed that on every street they rode along, children were laughing and running around, and adults talked and bartered pleasantly. Like most Gondorians, the people of Dol Amroth had dark hair and almost perfect complexions. They were tall and proud. Even the peasants stood with pride. It was obvious that most had Numenorean ancestry. The Rohirrim also noticed that Dol Amroth seemed untouched by evil. Nothing was falling apart, no bodies were in the streets, and there were no large burial mounds of soldiers, who had fought bravely. There was nothing to indicate that any sort of battle had occurred here, or would in the near future.

At the top of the peninsula, the party reached white gates, guarded by swan knights. Before access was granted to them, the emissary who had delivered the message to Edoras walked out of the palace and across the courtyard to greet the Rohirrim.

"Ah! We knew you would come. Who could resist hospitality by the ocean?" he asked.

Theodred smiled, looking around. "Yes, it is definitely an eye opener!"

The emissary led them down another stone path into the stables, where their horses were given their own stalls. Eowyn was the first to notice that someone else was also in the stables, behind a beautiful, white horse. She tried to get a better glimpse to see the person better, but whoever it was stood very still and kept their back towards her. Eowyn frowned and went back to tending her horse.

Several minutes later, Eowyn turned back around and saw that the person had moved from behind the horse into the walkway. It was a young woman. She had long, dark brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin like the townspeople. The woman stood for a moment looking at the Rohirrim before her eyes wondered over to Eowyn. She smiled at Eowyn, and Eowyn smiled back.

"My lady," one of the riders said with a bow. Eowyn just shook her head. The men of Rohan were always respectful to women, but a tad extra courteous to the beautiful. The woman gave a formal nod with her head to the rider, but did not smile naturally. Eowyn knew immediately that this woman could only know how to smile like that if she had been raised in the court. It was the 'court smile', and any woman of the court could master it in order to always show politeness, even when they did not feel so. The woman stepped back from the rider as he returned to his horse. She looked very uneasy and turned to walk out of the stables. When she was gone, Eowyn spoke up.

"Who was that woman?" she asked the emissary, who as talking to Theodred and Eomer about how the Gondorians tamed their horses.

The emissary looked up at the walkway and saw the woman leave out the stable doors. "That, my Lady Eowyn, was Princess Laela of Dol Amroth."

"She was a princess?" the rider - who had acknowledged Laela - asked, bewildered.

"Yes. She is Prince Imrahil's youngest and only daughter," the emissary replied. "Laela is the jewel of this city!" He led the Rohirrim out of the stables and up the stone path to the white gates; Eowyn saw Laela walking ahead of them.

"Are you not going to introduce us?" Theodred asked the emissary, gazing at Laela.

"It is not polite to introduce a Princess of the Blood in a stable," he replied. "It won't be long until you have been formally introduced to not only the princess, but her brothers as well."

As the emissary led the Rohirrim through the white gates, they saw that the courtyard was full of activities. A group of women sat together on one side on a large blanket talking, and a few men walked about, deep in conversation. Water spurted out of a swan statue in a great fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Stone seats were placed around the fountain, but only one young girl sat there, busy writing on a piece of parchment. At the other end of the courtyard was the palace, and the white stone gleamed in the sunlight. The stairs up to the main entrance had three tall ferns on either side, and the palace had a terrace similar to Meduseld, but with stone arches. The entrance doors were white, lined with black and silver. Never had they seen a door so finely made. It seemed Elvish to the Rohirrim.

Laela was easily granted entrance through the doors as the guards stepped aside to let her in. The emissary followed shortly after, and announced the Rohirrim to the guards. The first thing Theodred saw inside was a large hall leading up to a marble, black throne where Prince Imrahil was sitting. Laela stood at his side, talking softly to her father. The throne room had a dark blue runner edged in silver. Five large, marble pillars carved with pictures and elvish script lined; if you looked closely, you would see that the pictures were stories.

Prince Imrahil stood up, smiling as the Rohirrim came before his throne. "Finally we have a reason to be united," he said, opening his arms. "It has been an unfortunate time for our kingdoms these past few years. I wish to change that." Imrahil stepped down and grasped hands with Theodred. "My lord, Prince Theodred, how you have grown, for it seems only recently I was looking down at a young prince who was the clear image of his late mother."

Theodred smiled politely and looked up at Imrahil, who was still taller than he was. Prince Imrahil did not seem to have aged a day since he had last seen him; he was still the same, proud man who had visited Meduseld all those years ago. "It is good to see you again," Theodred replied, stepping back.

Three men stepped into the hall from the doorway behind the throne. Theodred knew they were Prince Imrahil's sons by the remarkable resemblance. A woman followed, holding a small boy in her arms.

"Ah, this is my family," Imrahil said, gesturing for his sons and the women to come closer to him. "This is Amrothos, Erchirion, Elphir, and Elphir's wife, Brisela, and their son Alphros. Finally, this is my youngest, Laela."

There were polite greetings as Theodred introduced his cousins and his men. Handshakes were made between the men, but Theodred had eyes only for the young princess, who stood a little way from the crowd with Brisela and Alphros.

"Well, now," Imrahil said, causing everyone to pay attention to him, "you all must be exhausted from your journey. Dol Amroth is a very faraway place to travel to, and we have very few visitors these days. My servants will show you to your rooms where you can rest before dinner."

The Rohirrim were ushered out of the throne room. As they walked past walkways connecting to other corridors, they saw that each new passageway had the same blue runner as the throne room. Windows on the left side of the walkway looked out over the city and ocean. They saw seagulls swooping around the docks and people scurried around the city.

Finally, after a few turns, they arrived in a short corridor lined with tall, arched, black doors on either side. Each of the Rohirrim was given their own chamber, which they had not expected. Meduseld was definitely not as big as this palace; in fact, they had no house in Rohan as big. Meduseld was mainly the Golden Hall, with a kitchen, six chambers, and a study for the king. Here in the palace of Dol Amroth, there seemed to be endless corridors and doorways.

Theodred was given his chamber last, as it was at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and saw the chamber was large, lined with blue sheets of cloth on the walls, and had an open walkway leading onto a small balcony, which offered black and silver curtains as a form of privacy. A large four-poster bed was against the wall to his left, with a beautiful blue and black canopy falling down on either side of the bed. There was another doorway on the right wall, and when he opened it, he saw it led to was the bathing room. Theodred wondered how this could only be a guest room. He could not even begin to imagine what the family chambers looked like.

He sat down on one of the two chairs in the room and took off his riding gear. Leaning back in the chair, he thought of what possible outcomes could happen during his stay here in this magnificent palace.

By late evening, the Rohirrim had managed to find their way to the hall, which was far bigger than the hall in Meduseld. The roof stood high from the ground, and a great long table stood in the centre of the hall. The only people there were Imrahil's family. His sons were already seated at the table, talking pleasantly. Laela was standing out on the balcony looking over at the ocean. She eventually came towards them, or Theodred at least, and was about to say something to him when her brothers called for her.

"Laela, Laela," they called quietly, signalling for her to come over. She turned back at to Theodred, and gave him an unreadable expression.

Prince Imrahil walked in and everyone took his or her place around the table. The evening was rather wonderful. Quiet, but nice. Laela sat opposite Eowyn and they talked a fair bit.

"I saw you in the stables, before you left; it looked as if you were hiding," Eowyn said.

"Oh." Laela blushed slightly. "You were not supposed to meet me in the stables. It's not a very formal greeting, so I froze and tried to think of an escape route." Laela laughed quietly as she said it. "I was tending to a horse that was wounded yesterday," Laela continued. "Personally, I am not the one for formal greetings and so on. I suppose you can imagine why, since I have three older brothers."

Eowyn was beginning to like Laela. They talked about how Eowyn was a shieldmaiden of Rohan, and how Laela had only ever learned how to do proper archery.

"I have to admit that sword fighting would have to be my weakness when it comes to fighting. I am better at archery and horseback than anything else. My father never permitted me to learn the art of war. Maybe during your stay we should exchange our talents with one another?"

"I would like that," Eowyn said, smiling.

As the evening ended, Eomer noticed that Theodred had made a more than a few glimpses towards Laela. "Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Eomer said to Theodred as everyone was retiring.

"And say what?" Theodred asked. Eomer just rolled his eyes.

Daybreak came rather early the next day, which was common in summer. Theodred had gotten hardly any sleep that night. The sound of the waves of the ocean kept him from sleeping. He was used to resting in complete silence, but here, there was always something making noise. If not the ocean, it was the sound of the people down below talking loudly, or sea birds chirping, or another type of animal making some noise. It was a very lively city, and he was not used to it.

That morning Eomer, Eowyn, and Theodred walked down the long, narrow road leading out of Dol Amroth. They had no idea where they were going, but they trusted Erchirion as he led them. The four of them made their way out through a small patch of tall trees, and saw they were on the beach. It was the only seashore in all of Cobas Haven.

Ahead of them, up on the sandbanks, was a large, open pavilion. The only other shade came from the trees hanging over the tent. There was a low rectangular table in the middle of the tent surrounded by large cushions, where Amrothos, Laela, and two other women sat.

"This is Lady Lothiriel and Lady Rosaline," Erchirion said, introducing the women as they reached the tent. "They are two noble ladies of the court."

Eomer took particular notice of Lothiriel, who sat next to Laela. Lothiriel's tanned skin was a little bit lighter than Laela's, and her hair was raven. Eomer sat across from her, in-between Theodred and Eowyn.

"This is our favourite place," Amrothos said to their guests. "Can you blame us?"

"No," Theodred replied, staring out at the ocean behind him. "Your realm is much, much different than to Rohan."

"So we've been told," Laela said. "Are your people more farmers?"

"Yes, they are." She nodded and looked down at her goblet.

"So how far away is Rohan?" Lothiriel asked. She knew the answer to her own question, but it was her way of showing interest.

"About a good week from Dol Amroth, but three days from Minas Tirith," Eomer said before anyone else could.

"A week!" she said in awe. "I personally do not think I could travel that far!"

"You don't travel at all," Laela whispered to her. They both giggled.

The group spent a great deal of the morning talking and laughing. Near midday, Erchirion and Amrothos ended up in the ocean to cool down. Rosaline and Lothiriel were in a discussion about Rosaline's troubled brother, and Eomer had taken Eowyn down to look in the rock pools. Only Laela and Theodred were left alone.

"You can join your cousins if you wish," she said, taking a sip from her goblet.

I am not interested as Eowyn is, and Eomer is only with her to make sure she remains safe," he replied.

"Well, you wouldn't fit in here very well. Everyone in Dol Amroth loves the ocean," she laughed. "So tell me about Rohan - how does it compare to my father's city?"

"Rohan is known mostly for its endless amount of plains and grass fields. It is how we can manage such a great number of horses. Our capital, Edoras, is much like Dol Amroth, as it too is built high up from the ground and the town surrounding it."

"So your palace is built at the top of a hill also?"

"Well, Meduseld is mostly a great hall; it is nowhere as big as the palace of Dol Amroth."

"Reasonable," she said, in thought. "Some believe this palace is bigger than the king's house in Minas Tirith, but they are mistaken. Those who have been inside the palace in the citadel will know it is much bigger."

"Yes, Gondor seems to have a way of building big," Theodred said, thinking of how grand Minas Tirith was the last time he visited it.

"Well, yes and no," Laela started. "The elves are the greatest architects, or so I believe. The ruins of Edhellond - which are just north of here - are an amazing sight. Most has been built in Belfalas by the elves or the Numenoreans."

"You have Numenorean blood in you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, my family is of Numenorean decent. But it won't be long until the line is not; Lady Brisela is only half Numenorean, so it has already begun." She sighed. "My father is proud to have Numenorean and Elvish in his family; he wishes that Numenor was never destroyed."

Theodred did not know how to reply to that. He had never learned about Numenor's destruction in his studies as a boy.

"So you have Gondorian in your house now," Laela said, changing the subject to his family.

"My grandfather married a Gondorian - Lady Morwen of Lossarnach."

"How lovely. Have you ever been to Lossarnach?" she asked, smiling.

"No, the only travelling I have ever done was a trip to Minas Tirith once," he replied.

"I have only ever been to Minas Tirith as well. I have never left Gondor, but I never had a reason to."

"Well, one day you should come to the Mark."

"Maybe one day if your king becomes well again."

Theodred lost hope in her coming to visit Edoras after she spoke those words. No way would his father be recovering anytime soon. It had been four years since he had fallen ill, and he showed no signs of getting any better.

"All we can do is hope, my lady," he replied softly.

"I am sorry for his condition; it must be hard for you," she said, reaching out to grab his hand. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if my father was ill for that long."

He smiled at her gesture after she released her grip. "It _has_ been hard."

**...**

Imrahil sat in his study, going over parchment after parchment about his treasury, when there was a knock on the door. "Father," Elphir said, letting himself in slowly. "Faramir has sent word that due to crossing paths with the Harad in Ithilien on his journey here, he will be late on arrival. He sends his apologies."

"Very well," Imrahil sighed. "I suppose we cannot always be lucky."

"At least the Rohirrim managed to finally come," Elphir said, sitting down.

"Yes, we were fortunate in that problem. Nothing has gone good for Gondor; we are slowly slipping away from our greatness as a realm."

"I will inform Prince Theodred of the delay," Elphir said, standing back up to give his father a bow.


	3. Growing Attractions

Laela woke early in the morning and looked out her balcony window. She saw dark clouds forming; a summer storm was coming. As much as storms were a danger to the docks and ships, Laela loved watching the weather change so rapidly into dark, thunderous clouds and pouring rain with rapid winds, which caused the ocean to thrash about.

She dressed in a woven, light blue gown and ate her breakfast on the balcony at a small table, as she did every morning. She watched the townspeople tie up loose ends around their houses and secure the ships at the dock. Even if the storm would not hit the city, it was always good to be prepared. The great watchtower would ring soon. Three large rings would warn the townspeople that a severe storm was about to hit and to make ready. The only other time the watchtower was used, was to keep a look out for enemy ships or enemy forces inland. Of course, during times of enemy attacks, the bell would ring constantly until the militia was fully armed and prepared.

Laela met Eowyn on the hall balcony. The Lady of Rohan was watching the storm rumble in over the sea. "It looks frightening from afar," Laela said, grabbing Eowyn's attention.

"I have never seen a storm such as this one," Eowyn replied, looking back at the clouds massing near the horizon.

"In Dol Amroth we tend to get awful storms during the summer," Laela replied. "Where are your brother and cousin this morning?"

"Being entertained by your brothers," Eowyn replied, chuckling.

"My brothers never have a dull moment. How about I teach you some proper archery?" Laela asked, switching the subject.

Eowyn's face lit up at the idea. "I would love to. Eomer tried to teach me archery, but I somehow have never been able to master it."

"Well, just as your people are known for your horses, we Gondorians excel in archery. Come, we have to practice in the palace barracks." She led Eowyn down a few flights of steps and swerved through corridors until they came out to an undercover patio. Eowyn noticed it was an archery range, with an open courtyard to the left for sword practicing.

"This is where the knights train to protect the palace. And my brothers also train here," Laela said, looking around.

After about half an hour of Laela teaching Eowyn archery, the great watchtower's bell rang three times. The two women stood out on the open patio to see the massive storm rumble across the sky.

"Looks as if it will hail," Laela said to Eowyn, who frowned at her words. "Hail is chunks of ice that falls from the sky during a storm. Sometimes they are small bits, but on most occasions they are large like the balls dogs play with."

"Is that not dangerous?" Eowyn asked a little concerned.

"Only if you are outside when it hails. Otherwise if you have your windows closed no harm will come to you."

"Then the two of you better get under cover," Erchirion said, walking into the barracks from the palace. "Though, I don't think the storm will be too bad."

"I hope you're right, Brother," Laela replied, leading Eowyn back to the covered courtyard. "Where is everyone?"

"Everywhere," Erchirion said, picking up a bow. "Eomer went down to the stables to see to his horse, and if he does not return soon he will be stuck in the stables until the storm passes. Elphir is spending time with Alphros and Brisela, and Amrothos was talking to Theodred last time I saw."

"Will Eomer be alright in the stables if he gets stuck?" Eowyn asked, worried.

"Oh, yes," Laela replied, laughing. "The horses are always well protected from bad weather. He will be a lot safer than us since the windows are small."

"Should we go inside?"

"Not at all," Erchirion interjected. "Here, I'll help my sister help you, if my inspection is correct." He was thinking about how poorly Laela tends to explain things.

"As if?" Laela smirked. "Eowyn is doing well. Better than I did on my first lesson."

"You almost shot Elphir," he chuckled. "A day we shall never forget."

**...**

Eomer groomed Firefoot alone. He liked company, but no matter where he went inside the palace, he would always grab someone's attention. He found it very hard to get time alone.

_Are you from Rohan? What is it like there? Are you related to Theoden king? What is it like being Third Marshal of the Mark? How long are you intending to stay?_

Those were just some of the many questions men and women would ask him. Sometimes even the servants would try to talk to him of Rohan, and the more he talked about it, the more he missed his homeland. Eomer knew the council could resolve all political issues between Rohan and Gondor, but he still felt that he was going against the king's wish, and that made him feel guilty.

The Third Marshal of the Mark was the only one in the stables; everyone else had left in a hurry after hearing the watchtower ring three times. He wondered if something was happening, so he walked out of the stables to see if anyone was around.

"My lord," a voice said, startling him. He turned and saw it was the Lady Lothiriel, Princess Laela's friend. They were only friends, but he could not help but recognise if not Princess Laela, then Prince Imrahil in her appearance. He knew it could not be possible for her to be a relation in some way, let alone a daughter. Nevertheless, he could not shake something from his thoughts. Affairs were common.

"My lady, why was the watchtower ringing?" Eomer asked her.

"Three rings signals that a severe storm could hit the city," she replied, looking up at the sky.

"How bad?"

"For a warning? Very bad," she replied, looking back at him. "Do you not have storms in Rohan?"

There it was again, another question about his homeland. "During winter we get snow storms, which are the worst type of weather we have in the Riddermark, but we do not get thunder storms bad enough to cause a warning."

"Well, summer storms are one of the many burdens Dol Amroth has to bear for being situated along the coastline." Thunder boomed above them, and lightening streaked across the sky as it started to rain very heavily. They both ran to the nearest shelter, which was the stable. Lothiriel shut the two wooden doors behind her to keep the rain out. It was quite dark inside; the clouds from the storm had covered all possible sunlight.

"We will be stuck here until it passes," she said to Eomer.

"How long would that be?" he asked, looking around to make sure none of the horses was distressed.

"Until the storm settles we cannot leave," Lothiriel replied, not really answering his question, while walking over to a bench. She sat down and waited for Eomer to say something - anything. She did not like being stuck in the stable with a stranger from another realm. At least Eomer was nice to her the day before, and had some sense of pride. However, he was definitely not a man of Gondor; at least not by the way he dressed, shaved, and wore his hair.

Eomer said nothing in reply to Lothiriel. If she had not come and warned him, he would probably have run back to the palace despite the weather. He wanted to go and check on Firefoot one last time, but also did not want to leave Lothiriel alone in the dark.

"Do you have a horse in here?" she asked, breaking the awful silence.

"Yes, I do. His name is Firefoot. Would you like to see him?"

"Gladly," she said quickly, standing up to follow him further into the stables. After being in the dark for a few minutes, their eyes had become better adjusted and they could see the path more clearly.

"As a noble woman, should you have a horse in here yourself?" Eomer asked.

"No. The women of Dol Amroth have no right to claim their own horse, so not even Laela has her own. It was a law brought in by one of the princes many hundreds of years ago, and for some reason none of his descendants have bothered to change it."

Eomer was stunned at what she had said. He believed every man and woman had a right to claim a horse as his or her own. "Why have they not changed it?"

Lothiriel shrugged. "They have more important things to worry about. Besides, it is not as if we cannot ride altogether. The law was to allow only men to own a horse. Men ride into battle, so men need horses far more than women do, and men use horses more often. Most people walk everywhere. It's not far to get anywhere by foot."

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed through the windows. "This is Firefoot, my horse. He has served me well through many, many years," Eomer said, standing before a large, grey horse.

Lothiriel patted Firefoot's nose. "He is so big."

Eomer chuckled at her words. "Are the women here also used to riding smaller horses?"

She blushed. "Do not mock me, Lord Eomer, and if you must know I do not enjoy riding all that much. I am glad I do not have my own horse. If I did then I would be obliged to look after the horse and I have far more important things to do than tend to a mere horse."

Eomer felt like the enemy had just stabbed him. However, she was a noble woman of Gondor, and Eomer knew of their reputation of being haughty. To him, Lothiriel showed him that the rumours were true.

"Perhaps if you were raised in Rohan you would think differently," he said softly.

Lothiriel lowered her eyes. "I am sorry if I sounded rude. I know the Rohirrim are known for their horses, but you cannot judge someone for their petty differences. I don't expect you to enjoy court dances and lively performances."

Eomer laughed. It was true - she read him like a book. He hated court dances and public performances. "I accept your apology, my lady, and I'm sorry if I caused offense. It was not my intention to do so."

Lothiriel smiled faintly. "Well, I'm glad. I would hate to be stuck with someone I didn't truly like." Reluctantly, she sat down on the floor in Firefoot's stall, and Eomer sat down next to her. She was rather beautiful, more beautiful than the princess was, or so Eomer thought.

"Tell me about your parents," Eomer said, trying to figure out the strong resemblance she had to the princely family.

"My father is Lord Earnand. He is a councillor for Prince Imrahil. My mother is Lady Fern; however, she was not of noble blood. My mother was born a mistress, but do not ask how she came to marry my father. They never speak of it to me; they never tell me anything about how they met or why they married."

"Your mother was lucky to marry such a high ranking man," Eomer replied.

"Yes, she was. However, I believe they fell in love. They could not have married for political reasons or because their parents arranged it."

"You talk as if they are not in love."

Lothiriel sighed. "My parents have never really spoken to one another in general. For as long as I can remember, they have always been silent in each other's presence, but I know my mother loves me and my father too."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None. But Laela is like my sister... I wish she really was."

The rain seemed to have died down, and Lothiriel stood up, looking towards the roof.

"The break in the storm may only be for a few minutes. We should make it to the palace in time," she said, helping Eomer stand up.

**...**

"Ah, Prince Theodred, have you come to watch the women of our families practice archery?" Erchirion asked as the prince of Rohan walked into the barracks.

Theodred smiled as he walked over to Erchirion. "I would find it amusing, at least on behalf of my dear cousin, who cannot perform archery very well."

Eowyn glared at her cousin. "You should know that Laela has taught me how to do archery the right way," she said in a sharp tone.

"Oh, how has the princess done so?" Theodred mocked, hoping his tone of voice seemed only directed at his cousin. He would hate to cause offense to Laela, but she looked at him in an odd way, before turning to watch Eowyn shoot an arrow. The shot was almost perfect aim, and Laela turned back to Theodred and gave him a look of achievement. He nodded at her approvingly.

"Eomer will be insulted that a woman taught her better than he has," Theodred said to Erchirion.

"Oh, well. It is my brothers' and my fault that our sister is so talented in archery."

"I have not seen Eomer all day," Theodred frowned.

"He is in the stables."

Theodred frowned and looked out at the rain. "He might be stuck there."

"So I predicted," Laela said. "Lord Eomer will be alright, and if you are so worried, you can attempt to run down there."

Laela and Eowyn giggled. Theodred admired Laela's humour. Not many people would dare make fun of him since he was the prince and heir to the throne of Rohan. Laela in particular caught his eye. She was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and the way she laughed and ran her fingers through her loose hair made him desire her even more.

"Ah, here they are," Erchirion said. Theodred turned and saw Eomer and Lothiriel walking towards them, moderately wet.

"Lothiriel, you're all wet!" Laela gaped. "Come." She grabbed Lothiriel's hand and led her back into the palace.

"What was Lady Lothiriel doing with you?" Eowyn asked her brother curiously.

"She came and warned me about the weather, and then the storm hit and we had nowhere to go... Eowyn, why are you doing archery?"

"Laela taught me the proper way," Eowyn replied happily.

Eomer raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Compliments to me – I taught Laela how to shoot an arrow," Erchirion said, raising his hand. "I'll go and check on my sister and Lothiriel. Laela must be making her change clothes."

Erchirion walked out of the barracks, leaving the cousins alone. "Did you know that the women of this city are not allowed their own horses?" Eomer said, more to Theodred than Eowyn. "Not even Princess Laela is permitted one."

Theodred and Eowyn looked at each other, surprised. "Why? Eowyn asked.

"Because of a law made a few hundred years ago. Lady Lothiriel told me."

"A ridiculous law," Theodred said, appalled. "How could Prince Imrahil continue to allow it?"

"I haven't a clue."

The next morning Theodred woke to the sun shining into his chamber. He rose and walked out onto the balcony to see that there was not a cloud in the sky. Looking down, he saw a few knights bringing horses out of a stable. Even from high up, he could tell that those horses were not tame. He hoped Faramir would arrive soon, since he did not enjoy all this waiting. Eomer always said that he was a man of impatience. He thought of Laela again, which had happened a lot recently. He wanted to go for a ride that day, but had no knowledge of the lands around Dol Amroth. He smiled; he could ask Laela to accompany him.

Laela got out of bed, put her dressing gown on, and stepped out onto the balcony to take in the morning breeze. Her maid, Calla brought her breakfast. After Laela had finished eating, she went to her wardrobe and thought about what she should wear. Finally, she decided on one of her favourite dresses. It was a slim black. She also decided to wear her hair down and loose. Happy with how she looked, Laela left her chamber. She turned a corner towards the throne room and nearly bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Prince Theodred.

"I am sorry, my lord," she said, lowering her eyes. "I should have been more careful. I wasn't concentrating."

"No need for apologies, my lady. I have actually come to find you," he said.

Laela could have laughed at the sound of his voice; it was as if he was afraid to be in her presence.

"To find me?" she said in a content tone.

"I was wondering... if you would accompany me on a ride this morning," he said with more confidence.

"I would love to," she said, smiling. "Are we to go now?"

"Yes." He held out his arm for her to take and they walked out to the stables together.

"Eomer told me Lady Lothiriel mentioned that the women of Dol Amroth cannot claim a horse of their own," Theodred said as they walked.

"Oh, yes. It is a law that my father has been meaning to change for quite some time. But problems concerning Mordor have delayed it," she replied. "The man who made that law was an over-proud ruler who believed that women had no right and no say in this world. He was probably the worst Prince of Dol Amroth."

"Would you like to have your own horse?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. I like having my own things, but I am still a worthy rider and I have horse I can ride whenever I need to." The two of them walked into the stables and Laela let go of his arm and walked over to an injured, white horse. She talked to the horse in clear Sindarin as she stroked his nose.

"What did you say to her?" Theodred asked, liking her kindness.

"Just that she has nothing to fear anymore; that she will get better, and we will eventually set her free, if it is what she wants," Laela responded. She headed over to another horse, which was a light brown colour and seemed happy to see Laela.

Laela showed Theodred another way down to the beach. On the way, she asked him questions about his homeland and his people. "What is the name of your horse, my lord?" she finally asked.

"Brego," Theodred replied.

"After the second King of Rohan?"

"Yes." Theodred looked rather surprised that she knew that. "How do you know about the Line of Eorl the Young?"

Laela gave him an enticing smile. "I know a lot of things, my lord." She turned her attention to the beach ahead of them. She led her horse down to the sea, where the horse went willingly knee deep into the water and started trotting along the coastline. Theodred followed, but stayed more on the water's edge, as he did not think Brego would like going too far into the ocean. As he watched her, he was rather impressed by how well she rode.

After a few minutes, Laela came back to Theodred's side. "My father is worried that Saruman's hold over your father will start to affect Gondor. Father mentioned it to Lord Denethor, but he just ignored him and said that it's not our problem."

"Is this why he has asked me to come here?" he asked. "Saruman's betrayal is only a rumour."

"I know, but Father is worried about orcs and wild men travelling through Rohan - if Saruman is indeed evil - to the coastline to assist the Harad and Mordor. Dol Amroth may seem a serene place, but really it isn't always so." Laela hesitated but continued. "We've had the corsair ships approach the city five times in three weeks. We managed to scare them off or destroy their ships, but every time they return, they are in bigger forces. It's only a matter of time before we cannot hold them off." Laela looked out into the ocean. "Every new sea breeze brings a new fleet closer."

Theodred looked out at the ocean as well. He had never encountered such a force before, and felt a chill go down his back. He did not know what to say to her, and an awkward silence fell between them. "I hear you have cousins in Minas Tirith," he eventually said.

"Yes - Faramir and Boromir. However, word has reached Dol Amroth that Boromir will be going to attend a council in Rivendell, and I am not sure when he will return. My aunt Finduilas was their mother, but she died before I was born."

"I am sorry to hear that," Theodred said. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died a week after I was born. I made her sick," Laela said without emotion.

"My mother also died in childbirth," Theodred replied. Laela looked at him for a few moments.

"We should turn back; we are reaching the edge of the beach. It is rocks from here on. So tell me, how many battles have you been in?"

Theodred was not expecting her to ask such a thing. "Oh... well, a fair few. I am the Second Marshal of the Mark, next to my father. Eomer is the Third Marshal. Most battles I have been in were preventing orc raids on villages."

"You must be very brave to go up against such terrible creatures." Laela gazed at him, and then came to her senses. "Why I just said that, I don't know." She put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Theodred laughed. They were about to head up to the mainland when they heard someone screaming. The two of them turned towards the source, and saw a young girl in a rock pool on the edge of the ocean. If the girl ventured out of the rocks, she would be swept out to sea. Laela looked at Theodred, then dismounted, and ran down to the rocks. Theodred did the same. Laela had already started climbing when Theodred had reached the rocks.

"Princess, no; it's too dangerous, let me go," Theodred said. Laela turned and looked at him with respect.

"It is okay, my lord. I have been in there plenty of times, and I know how to get to the girl. Stay here." She continued to climb through the rocks to the little girl, while Theodred felt hopeless. Laela reached the rock pool and saw the girl was not hurt, but just dripping wet. "Why are you here all alone?" Laela asked.

"My brother was teasing me, so I ran down here to get away from him, and I got stuck." She pointed at a rock that had fallen over her foot. "I can't lift it."

Laela managed to lift the rock, but to do so she had to get into the rock pool herself. The water was freezing, and she saw clouds coming over the horizon and knew that another storm was brewing again. "We better get you home quickly. It looks like there might be some rain coming this way."

Laela lifted the girl out of the pool and followed her. Theodred saw them both coming back his way and sighed with relief. He helped the little girl down from the rocks, and she immediately ran to a little stone house up on the mainland. He then helped Laela down. She was partially wet from being in the rock pool, so he unclipped his riding cloak, placed it around her, and held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and accepted his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"We better return to the castle. It seems it may rain again," Laela said, after a short pause.

Just as the two of them reached the stable, the rain started. "Perfect timing," said Eomer. He was in the stables, grooming Firefoot again. He looked from Theodred to Laela, and noticed she was wearing his riding cloak. Eomer frowned. "Did something happen?"

"I saved a girl who got caught in a rock pool, and I got wet in the process," Laela said as she dismounted.

Theodred escorted Laela back to her chamber. Eomer just chuckled as he watched the young prince and princess leave.

Laela stopped outside her chamber door, turned to Theodred, and took off his riding cloak, handing it back. "Thank you for your kindness, my lord," she said with a curtsy. Then, glancing up at him shyly, she reached up on her toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. With one last smile, she darted into her chamber and closed the door, leaving Theodred to walk back to his own chamber, thinking about what had just happened.


	4. Starting to Fear

Laela sat up in her bed, sweating. She felt uneasy, yet she did not know why. Something was wrong, but when she looked about her, everything seemed fine. As she heard a rumble in the distance, she got out of bed and ran out onto the balcony. Leaning over the railing, she looked to her left and saw the dark clouds of Mordor approaching the city. They were so dark, and the red light from Mount Doom seemed brighter than usual. Since Gondor was the closest realm to Mordor, she knew the Dark Lord would attack her homeland first. That meant it was up to Gondor to protect the rest of Middle-earth. But they were not always able to stop enemy forces crossing through Cair Andros and up the Anduin to Lothlorien or Mirkwood.

Laela walked out of her chamber to find her father. Whenever she had a terrible dream, he was the only one who seemed to give her the right comfort she needed. She knocked softly on her father's study door.

"Enter," Imrahil said. Laela entered and noticed Eomer and Theodred sitting with him. "Ah, Daughter, I am sending an emissary to Rohan to inform King Theoden of his family's delay to return."

Laela hesitated; both Eomer and Theodred were watching her. "I... Father, can I have a moment with you privately?"

Imrahil sensed that Laela had had another bad dream. He smiled warmly. "Would you excuse us, Prince Theodred, Lord Eomer?"

"Of course," Theodred replied, before standing up and giving Laela a smile as he walked past her. Laela did not return the smile, but turned her gaze to the floor. After kissing Theodred on the cheek the previous day, Calla had informed her of how improper her behaviour had been.

When the door closed behind her, she sat down near her father. "I had a bad dream last night and when I woke I saw the clouds of Mordor," she said with a big sigh. "I have never had to worry about Mordor. Why... what is happening?"

Imrahil looked at his daughter thoughtfully. "Mordor does seem to have become rather active lately, and there are reports of the Harad moving in large numbers through Ithilien. You know the Corsairs; many times this year have they visited Dol Amroth. Something is stirring in Mordor. I sense something full-size is going to happen."

"But why now?" Laela pressed.

"I do not know, Laela - I do not have all the answers you seek. I do, however believe war is coming. The Harad are not going to Mordor for a social visit. They have only ever marched to Mordor to prepare for battle. Gondor has to prepare, and I hope to dear life that Denethor sees this. I pray that he is preparing Gondor's army for the worst; Gondor is right in Mordor's battle path to the rest of Middle-earth.

"What must Dol Amroth do?"

"Prepare, look out, and be ready for the worst. Your brothers know this, and Prince Theodred knows of this. Many people can sense the uneasiness from Mordor. Dol Amroth will not be safe; the Corsairs will be our biggest enemy, with the Harad close behind them. If war goes to Minas Tirith, the people of that city will most likely flee to us for refuge. We are the only Princedom in Gondor; the people will think we can offer them sanctuary."

"They would never make it to Dol Amroth; if they go by ship, then perhaps. But travelling by foot or horse is a long journey."

"Yes, but people will risk anything to keep their lives and the lives of their loved ones safe."

"What about Saruman?" Laela asked.

"If Saruman is indeed corrupted, he will attack Rohan before any other kingdom of men. He might make an attack on the rangers of the north or possibly Lothlorien. However, Rohan will be first."

**...**

"There has been attack on Osgiliath," Imrahil said, alarmed. He turned to look at his three sons who stood in his study. An emissary had arrived from Osgiliath with the news only moments before. "How could this be?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Father," Elphir replied.

"But we did not expect it so soon," Imrahil said, sitting down in shock. "It will only be a matter of time before they plan an attack on Dol Amroth."

"Until that time comes we have to honour Boromir's victory in Osgiliath," Erchirion reminded his father. It was custom in Dol Amroth to celebrate every victory in the battlefield belonging to Gondor.

"This is only the beginning," Imrahil murmured. "But you are right, my son." He stood back up. "We shall have a small feast in the Great Ocean Hall in honour of Boromir's victory."

"We won!" Laela said happily, as Amrothos told her the news.

"Yes and a feast will be held this evening, so dress to impress, my dear little sister."

"Oh, how wonderful; we have not had reason to celebrate recently other than Elphir's anniversary. But that was only a dinner."

"Yes, there will be dancing and such. We will only have court dances from Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim know those dances."

"That is fine, I suppose." Laela hated those court dances from Minas Tirith. They were always so formal, while in the Dol Amroth dances were far more lively and fun.

Laela walked back into her chamber to search her wardrobe. She had many dresses, but few important ones. She was never a woman who was in ceremonial dress all the time. After a short while, she decided on the perfect dress for the evening. Eowyn joined her late in the afternoon wearing a lovely green gown.

"You look like a true Princess of Rohan," Laela said, while admiring Eowyn.

"I am only a Lady," Eowyn reminded her.

"Lady or not, you look like a princess."

Both women walked into the Great Ocean Hall from a corridor used only by Laela's family. A large number of people were attending the feast. Lothiriel was standing with Lady Rosaline and Erchirion on the far side of the hall near the balcony. Most of the Rohirrim stood together, looking out of place next to the Gondorians. Eomer sat with Theodred on one side of the hall, drinking ale with a few of their knights. The long table was lined with freshly cooked seafood, sliced meats, and vegetables.

"We have to stay up for the sunrise," Laela declared as she and Eowyn walked over to Lothiriel and Rosaline.

"Why?" Eowyn asked.

"It's a tradition my brothers and I created many years ago. We always stay up for the sunrise after a victory celebration."

"It's about time you made an appearance," Lothiriel said to Laela. "I really do not see the point of celebrating the deaths of hundreds of good men."

"They died in honour," Erchirion replied, after drinking some wine. "Good men always die; it's always happening."

"Well, I don't see a need to celebrate it," Lothiriel said, unconvinced

"They would not want us to grieve over them for the rest of our lives," Laela said assertively. "Besides, would you rather grieve or have a good time?"

Lothiriel smiled at her. "I would rather dance."

"Oh, not court dances," Laela moaned. "You know I dislike them."

"Court or lively, I want to dance," Lothiriel replied as she walked arm in arm with Erchirion to the part of the hall occupied by dancing. Laela followed and found a young man willing to dance with her.

"Eowyn, do you wish to dance?" Laela asked, looking behind herself to where Eowyn stood.

"No, I shall go and see my brother and cousin," Eowyn replied. She walked off and saw the two of them sitting and chatting. She also saw Eomer watching Lothiriel dance with Erchirion; Eowyn swore she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "They are such lovely people," Eowyn said to Theodred and Eomer.

"Yes, they are," Theodred replied, watching Laela dance with a young Gondorian. "They are not as traditional as the nobles in Minas Tirith. It reminds me of home."

"Home," Eomer muttered. "I can't wait for Faramir to arrive. We should leave for home as soon as the council is over."

"Why are you in such a hurry to return to Edoras?" Eowyn asked, accepting a mug of ale from Theodred.

"I do not like leaving the Mark unprotected," Eomer replied.

"We have not left the Riddermark unprotected," Theodred said. "We have captains in our place at Edoras, Helms deep, and Aldburg."

"He's right, Eomer; it's not like we brought the entire army with us," Eowyn said.

While Eowyn and Eomer bickered over Rohan's army, Theodred isolated himself from the argument and turned his attention back to the dancing. He saw Laela spin around on the spot, holding her gown up so she would not trip. From afar, he would have mistaken her for an elf. He knew the Princes of Dol Amroth were descended from Elvish Blood, but he had not seen it in Laela until then.

The dance finished, so Theodred stood up and made his way across the hall to Laela. "My lady."

Laela, who was still standing with her last dancing partner, gave the prince of Rohan a curtsy. "My lord."

"May I have the next dance?"

"Certainly, my lord," Laela replied. She then turned to her last dancing partner, who was gazing at Theodred with uncertainty. "Would you excuse us?" The young Gondorian bowed before departing.

Moments after, everyone took his or her place for the dance; the music started. It was a slow dance, and Laela could see her father and Elphir watching her with Theodred. The two of them seemed rather pleased at the sight she was dancing with Theodred. Laela turned her gaze back to Theodred. Never before had she properly observed his features. His hair was golden and fairer than Eomer's, and his eyes were dark brown. He was also tall, and had pride in his posture. Laela's eyes flickered back up to Theodred's and saw he was watching her. She blushed and bit her bottom lip so she would not smile. Through the entire dance, neither spoke a word.

"Well I believe we all have had a pleasant night," Amrothos said to his siblings, Lothiriel, and the Rohirrim as they sat on the balcony to watch the sunrise.

"I cannot wait till Faramir comes," Laela said to Eowyn. "He is my favourite cousin."

"He is the son of Lord Denethor?" Eowyn asked. She could tell that Eomer and Theodred - seated behind her - were listening in on their conversation.

"Yes, but Denethor does not think highly of him, because Faramir has a sense of his own judgment. Well, that is how I see it. He and his older brother, Boromir get along very well. I miss Boromir also, though I know I won't be seeing him for while if war comes to Gondor."

"Lord Faramir does not fight in the battles?"

"No, he does. Faramir was sent with the rangers to protect Ithilien. They have a base in Henneth Annun, but its location is kept secret for good reason. Most people consider that Ithilien now belongs to Mordor. That is why the Harad believe they can move freely through the lands."

The sun rose in front of them and everyone stopped talking to watch. Laela rested her head on Erchirion's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Nothing of importance will happen today," Laela said as she and Eowyn lay on her bed. "This is good, because I would hate to socialise since I stayed up all night."

Eowyn smiled. "I too; it was a good night. It has been a long time since I had reason to celebrate."

"Here, in Dol Amroth we always find a reason to celebrate. We like to be happy even in the darkest of times." The two of them lay in silence for several moments. "Your brother and cousin are interesting men," Laela finally said.

Eowyn turned her head to look at Laela. "They are good men," Eowyn replied in thought. "They are devoted to do their duty as Marshals of the Mark."

"Lothiriel informed me last night that she is interested in Eomer."

Eowyn raised her eyebrows. "Eomer has never really been a man who takes much interest in women, or Theodred too. They might have if the king had not fallen ill. But because of his illness they have to be more focused on war and keeping the realm in order."

"I am sure they will find peace in the end," Laela said sleepily.

"I do hope so," Eowyn replied.


	5. Suspicions and Worries

**Edoras, Rohan**

Grima paced the length of the Golden Hall. It was early morning and the king was in his chamber asleep. The potions Grima gave the king daily and nightly caused the king to sleep frequently. It did not matter to Grima whether the king was in bed or sitting on the throne, because either way, Grima was in control.

Nearly ten days had passed since the prince and his cousins had left for Dol Amroth. Grima had received no word from the young prince. This made him worry. He also missed having Eowyn in the Golden Hall with him. Although he knew he repulsed her, Eowyn had no say in what her future would hold. He was going to claim her as his bride and it was only a matter of time before he could make it official. Grima had waited years to have his way with Eowyn, and once Saruman was known as the 'Lord of Rohan', Grima would have permission to marry her.

He smiled at the thought of being married to the Lady Eowyn, but that smile faded when he thought of Eomer and Theodred. Those two would do anything to prevent such a marriage taking place. However, Grima did not only see his future marriage to Eowyn just out of lust. He knew such a union would give her the safety she deserved once her uncle, brother, and cousin were deceased. Eomer above all disliked him. Grima would never trust him. Theodred, on the other hand focused more on his father than Eowyn, but he did have the same over-protective affect as Eomer.

Grima started thinking about the invitation from Prince Imrahil and how Rohan had never received one before. Due to the shaky friendship between Rohan and Gondor, he had never expected that such a letter would arrive. For many years, the Gondorians had been trying to obtain an audience with Theoden King. Saruman wanted the alliance between Rohan and Gondor weakened, and Grima was appointed to do all in his powers to do just that. He believed that his goal had almost been achieved. He had been convinced right up to the day the swan knights had appeared in and spoken to Theodred.

Prince Imrahil was no fool. Grima had met the Lord of Dol Amroth many years ago when Theodred was still a child. Imrahil stood proud, which made Grima afraid to approach him. He was far more politically inclined than Lord Denethor had been. Grima should have suspected Prince Imrahil would eventually act, since he was a close friend to Theoden King.

Something else was happening in Dol Amroth; something that Grima believed Theodred knew about. He and the emissary spoke that day. Grima was mad at himself for the fact that Theodred had managed to trick him; Imrahil had tricked him and Gondor had tricked him.

_**...**_

Theodred walked out to the front courtyard and gazed out towards Rohan; he missed his country.

Laela walked slowly over to him, drawing his attention away from the mountain range in the distance."What troubles you, my lord?" she asked, while leaning on the courtyard barrier

"I hope everything is well back in the Mark," Theodred replied.

"Is it really that bad that you have to be concerned every second of the day? I see you and Eomer worrying all the time."

"It's my father who worries me the most. His illness has consumed him for four years; it cannot go on much longer. He has to either recover or... or..."

"I know," she replied gently, before Theodred could finish. She wanted to give him advice, but she had learned never to tell a man what to do. She was fortunate enough that the prince of Rohan was talking to her about his problems, so she was not going to ruin their time together.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Theodred said, facing Laela.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Laela replied, half-smiling. "I don't deny it. I have a better life than you do, but it is only because Dol Amroth is situated away from the rest of Gondor and Middle-earth. There are not many cities around us. Linhir is a port town and Edhellond is a ruined city of the Elves."

"If Saruman has indeed betrayed us, Rohan is in more jeopardy than you think. If he is corrupted, then Rohan will be stuck between Isengard, Moria, and Mordor."

"As will Gondor."

"I am not ready to be king," he said suddenly.

"I don't think anyone would be ready for such an advancement. If it's any comfort to you, I believe you will do a fine job." She met his eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Breaking their gaze, Laela turned back towards Rohan. "I am sure many people tell you that."

"They do, but you are the first princess to tell me."

Laela turned to face him again. "I would believe I am the only princess you have met. I am the only Gondorian princess and Rohan does not have one."

"You are right. However, my aunts were princesses before they died. But it has been many years since I have been acquainted with one."

"And how do you find me?" she asked.

"A pleasure," he grinned. They stared at each other for a few moments. Theodred did not know exactly why he had the urge to kiss her, but slowly he leaned towards her.

Laela blushed, changing the subject. "I am sorry my cousin is late on his arrival."

"You have no need to apologize, Princess," Theodred replied calmly. He was starting to feel like a fool.

Laela turned to look out at Rohan again.

Faramir and his men walked through the gates of Dol Amroth. He had finally made it to his uncle's city. His rangers walked to a tavern, while he continued to walk up the main street to the top of the peninsula. As he walked, he saw Lothiriel sitting by a fountain. He grinned. She was a lovely girl, his cousin's best friend, and he considered her the sister he never had.

"Lothiriel," Faramir called to her. Lothiriel looked up and saw him. Laughing with relief of his arrival, she ran over to embrace him tightly.

"You are finally here!" she said after letting him go. "Prince Imrahil has started to become worried, especially after what happened in Osgiliath."

Faramir frowned. He had no idea what had been happening in Gondor during his journey to Dol Amroth. "What happened in Osgiliath?"

Oh, do you not know?" She sounded a little worried. Lothiriel wondered if she was the right person to tell him. "Mordor attacked the city several days ago. Boromir held them off, but had to destroy the bridge connecting the eastern and western parts of the city. It was the only way they managed to hold back the orcs."

Faramir was shocked at her words. "I should have returned to help him."

"No, you were good to come here. We need you more than Lord Denethor does." She walked with Faramir up into the palace and into Imrahil's study.

"My lord," Lothiriel said with a curtsy as she entered. Imrahil smiled at her.

"Ah, Lady Lothiriel..." he was cut from his speech when he saw Faramir walk in behind her, dressed in his ranger uniform."Faramir? My lord, you are finally here." Imrahil walked over and firmly embraced his nephew. "Did you hear of Osgiliath?"

"Yes, Lothiriel told me. It is dire news."

"I will leave you two be," Lothiriel said, curtsying as she left.

"Come sit; tell me all about Minas Tirith before you left, what is happening?" Imrahil asked as they sat down.

"I am not fully certain as to what has been happening of late. My father has made sure that I am well away from the city and in Ithilien. Boromir would be better to talk to."

"No, my boy. Denethor watches that brother of yours like a hawk watches its pray. There is no way I would have been able to get him here and back again without your father finding out."

"Well, the Harad are crossing into Ithilien more frequently these days. We have ambushed seven different parties. Another two also passed through, but they were too large to ambush."

"Yes, Dol Amroth has been getting frequent attacks from the corsairs. No attacks from inland, but I would presume all of Mordor's forces would be on Osgiliath or perhaps even Minas Tirith."

"Minas Tirith will not be attacked unless Osgiliath is under the control of the enemy," Faramir said firmly. "As long as we have Osgiliath, we own the crossing of the Anduin River."

"Well, for now we have a council to prepare," Imrahil said, standing up. "Come, I shall introduce you to Prince Theodred and his cousin, Lord Eomer." They walked out of the study and down a few hallways until they reached a common room, which the Rohirrim were using. Theodred sat with Eomer talking over a map. The only other person in the room was Eowyn who was the first to acknowledge Imrahil and Faramir's presence.

"My lord," she said, standing up, causing Theodred and Eomer to stop talking and look up.

"Ah, Lady Eowyn, Prince Theodred, and Lord Eomer - this is my nephew, Captain Faramir," Imrahil said.

Theodred could not help but grin at Faramir's presence. "Captain, long have we waited for you to make an appearance." The two clasped hands. "It is good that you have finally come."

"Yes," Eomer said, moving over to where Eowyn stood. "Now we can finally have this council and then return to our homeland."

"We shall have the council tomorrow morning," Imrahil replied. "I have arrangements to make beforehand with some of my council members. So if you will excuse me." Imrahil left the common room, leaving Faramir alone with the Rohirrim. Looking about him, Faramir first noticed the Lady Eowyn; he could not take his eyes off her, as he believed her to be breathtakingly beautiful. She looked at him with interest, but her eyes showed no feelings at all.

"How are you finding my dear cousins?" Faramir asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Wonderful," Theodred replied, sitting down on a couch by a large bookcase. "They are good company. We have made good friends during this stay."

Faramir could not help but smile at the idea. He was glad his uncle was holding council with the Rohirrim. It would not have been pleasant having the council in Minas Tirith with his dispute-causing father. If Denethor did not have his way in all affairs, there was chaos. The only person he really took advice from was Boromir.

"I am glad you like them. I believe I should go and greet them, for if I don't and they find out that I am here, they will torment me for not coming to greet them sooner." Faramir bowed his head before departing from the common room.

He found his cousins talking with Lothiriel in a small back courtyard. There was a tall stonewall blocking all views of the ocean and city below. Covering the stonewall were tall, green vines with flowers planted at the bottom. It was a small paradise.

"Faramir! We've been expecting you," Amrothos said. Laela stood up and ran to Faramir, jumping up into his arms.

"Cousin, I've missed you so, so much," she said as he spun her around. "Have you met the Rohirrim yet?"

"Yes, I met the young prince and his two cousins just a few minutes ago," Faramir replied, setting her down. "They are nice enough."

"They will be relieved you are here so this council can start," Erchirion said, putting his arms behind his head. "I think they were becoming impatient, or at least Lord Eomer is."

Lothiriel blushed at Eomer's name and Laela giggled at her before speaking. "They are nice, and kinder than I had thought they would be, considering we are not on good terms with Rohan."

"I hear the king is still no better," Faramir said, taking a seat next to Elphir.

"No, and don't expect him to be any time soon," Elphir replied. "I believe Prince Theodred will be king within the year."

Laela gasped. "Brother, don't say that! You shouldn't talk of a king dying."

"Well, it's no secret," Elphir protested. "Nearly all of Middle-earth knows King Theoden is unable to leave Meduseld without someone he can hold onto."

"He's right," Lothiriel said. "It's only a matter of time."

"It's unfortunate, but it will happen," Amrothos said, finishing the argument. "Nobody can live forever."

**...**

Eowyn sat on the balcony in the Great Ocean Hall. It was her favourite spot to sit and watch everything. Now that Faramir was here, she knew the council would happen, and then she, her brother, and cousin would leave Dol Amroth for Edoras within the next couple of days. For her this meant she was going back to Grima and her ill uncle. Even though she had adored her uncle for many years after her parents died, she did not want to go back there, for he was no longer the uncle she had loved. He was now a completely different king who made irrational decisions, which could cost the well-being of Rohan.

She heard someone walking up behind her. Turning around, she saw Faramir. She wondered if she should stand and curtsy him as he was the son of the Steward of Gondor, but he did not seem to care as he sat down next to her.

"I've missed this place," Faramir said quietly. "Everything seems so peaceful here."

"I agree," she replied. "I wish it was the same back home." She turned away from Faramir so he could not see the tears in her eyes. She would not cry in front of him. She was stronger than that. She fought her tears back and turned to look over the balcony. "How is Ithilien?" she asked.

"It has been better," Faramir replied, leaning back. "Our ambushes on the Harad are getting so frequent that they are always prepared for us now."

"Why do the Harad fight for the Dark Lord?"

"They have lands around Mordor. I believe they are either frightened to disobey the Dark Lord or they believe in his power."

"It is a shame that not all men are allied against Mordor." Eowyn sighed.

"It will never happen. The realms of Harad and Rhun are too corrupt to be allies."

"And the Dunlandings," Eowyn added. "They have been causing Rohan much trouble."

"I am sorry to hear that. What of Saruman?"

Eowyn turned to face him. "We do not know for sure if Saruman is to blame. It is only suspicion."

"Well, then let us hope it is only a rumour, for we cannot bear to have another powerful enemy."

Laela paced the throne room, her mind aflutter as much as her fidgeting hands. She could not stop thinking about Prince Theodred. Whenever he was near, she got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Could it be any more obvious?" she said to herself. "I have feelings for him," she whispered. She looked about to make sure no one could have heard her. She did not want anyone to know of her true feelings. These were difficult times, and she did not see a way for them to court, let alone be together. Their realms were neutral with one another; her uncle dislikes Theodred's father, and Laela believed that no matter what her feelings were, Theodred would most likely end up with a woman from Rohan. She would make small talk if she had to, but she would never look at him again.

"Could I be any more ridiculous?" Laela said to Lothiriel in her chamber moments later. She was pacing once more while Lothiriel sat on the end of the bed, watching her.

"You are not being ridiculous, my dear friend. You are a princess and he is a prince. What could possibly be in your way?"

"Everything!" Laela yelled. She took a deep breath before lowering her voice. "Look at his father, look at my uncle, look at the relationship between Gondor and Rohan. Nothing is certain."

"The council tomorrow is bound to go well, and the alliance between Gondor and Rohan will be restored back to the way it was. Yes, his father is unwell. But who knows? Lord Denethor may approve of the match. But that doesn't matter – your uncle is not your father, and it's your father who you need to ask permission from."

"I am not asking permission from anyone. Besides, Theodred probably does not even feel the same way."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I believe he does, maybe even more than you do. He enjoys spending time with you. That much is obvious," Lothiriel replied.

"I enjoy spending time with Eomer, but that doesn't mean I like him the way you do."

Lothiriel chuckled. "You always worry, Laela. Why can you not see the goodness in these feelings? Love is a rare gift people can have. Once you fall deeply in love with someone, you cannot love another the same way. Love is the best feeling we can have."

"Yes, I know all of that," Laela replied, leaning on a table. "But I won't throw myself at him. I have dignity I would like to keep. If Prince Theodred feels the same way as I do for him, then he will to come to me."

"Don't distance from him too much," Lothiriel warned. "You may just push him away."

"I know how to do it," Laela said in a high voice. "I am a woman of the court, remember?"


	6. Benefits of New Friends

It was the perfect plan – one that not even Prince Theodred would suspect. Grima selected his most trusted man, Frorlar, as a spy and had him sent to Gondor.

Send a spy, Grima thought. He had always been the spy in Meduseld, watching the royal family carefully to make sure nothing was done against his wishes. Even if Grima did see himself as divine to the king, he could not openly act more important around the heir. That young prince could ruin everything for him if the king died. If that were to happen, Theodred would have him exiled or even executed. He sat down next to the throne and thought of what he should do to be rid of the prince and his cousin, Eomer. It would be a lot easier to get rid of Eomer than Theodred, for Eomer was just a Third Marshal. Until he had orders from Saruman, he would work on being free of Eomer. This would mean that Theodred would have less help in defending Rohan. He had tried turning the marshals against one another, but the two of them had too strong of a bond to break.

**...**

"How do you think it's going?" Laela asked Eowyn as they walked out of the palace main entrance. She was talking about the council, which had started half an hour earlier. Her father, brothers, the council members, Prince Theodred, Lord Eomer, their knights, and Faramir were all sitting together in the council room discussing their differences. She knew it would take most of the day before the council concluded – if they concluded at all.

"I'm sure it will go well. Eomer and Theodred want what Prince Imrahil wants, so I am sure they will make some sort of an agreement," Eowyn replied.

"Well, instead of being cooped up in the palace all day waiting, how about I take you down to the markets?"

"Sounds lovely." They walked and talked down to the front of the city, near the gates where the markets stretched half way along the main street. It was a very colourful environment, and Eowyn had never seen such a large market before in her life. Banners with shades of blue, silver, and black hung up across the streets with tents ranging in all types of dark, rich colours. It was crowded and humid from everyone being in the same place.

"The city only has a large market like this once a week," Laela explained. Eowyn then understood why it was so crowded. "You can pretty much find anything here – fine wines, clothes, books, jewellery, ornaments, or anything imported. You may even find something from Rohan here. We have a few sellers from your land."

They walked along the street and Eowyn saw beautiful clothes, shoes, and hats. Some of the smaller items she had never seen before so she guessed them to be foreign and not of Gondor or Rohan. Laela led her to a stall selling flowers. "I just love flowers," Laela said, smelling a bunch. She picked a bunch of yellow roses and paid the elderly woman. "For you," she said, holding them out to Eowyn. "Put them in your chamber and every morning you will wake to their scent."

Eowyn smiled and took the bunch. "Thank you. They do smell lovely."

"I currently have red roses in my room, because they go so well with the curtains I have."

They continued to walk and browse many stalls, seeing jewellery and silk clothing, and eating some freshly baked bread. "Do you do this every week?" Eowyn asked, as they reached the end of the stalls.

"Yes. I usually go with Lothiriel, but her father wants her home for some unknown reason. He does this sometimes."

"Do you really believe Lady Lothiriel has feelings for my brother?"

Laela stopped walking and Eowyn turned to face her. "I believe so. You, however, should be asking if your bother has feelings for Lothiriel."

"It won't be easy to tell. After our parents died, Eomer secluded himself emotionally."

They started walking again towards the harbour. "Well, he has no reason not to love Lothiriel - I mean what is there not to love? She is a wonderful woman," Laela replied.

"Yes, she is much like you."

"A lot of people say that," Laela said, slightly frowning. "Maybe it is because we grew up in each others company. She is a couple of years younger than I am. I kind of became an older sister to her."

They walked up to the harbour, which had at least a dozen ships anchored at the docks. "Have you ever been on a ship?" Laela asked Eowyn, who was looking about, amazed.

"No, I haven't. In the Mark, we have small fishing boats for the lakes. Other than that we have no ships."

"So you have not even been on a fishing boat?"

"Never."

"My, my Eowyn! You are missing out! Come; let's go on board one of them." Laela took Eowyn's hand and led her up the ramp of the closest ship. All the ships were made of thick wood and shaped like swans. Their sails bore the symbol of Dol Amroth on a blue banner.

Eowyn held onto the ship's railing as it rocked back and forth with the waves. "Is it always this unsteady?" she asked nervously.

Laela laughed. "It won't capsize, so it's perfectly safe. Come, I will show you down below." She held onto Eowyn's hand and walked down the steep steps into the bower of the ship. It was filled with cargo and barrels and a few tables and chairs and hammocks. "Well this is it. Charming isn't it?"

Eowyn raised her eyebrows, "If you say so."

"I know it isn't that pleasing, but it suits the men who are sailors. A lot of them prefer to live like this out at sea, away from all the problems of the world."

"If only we all could do that," Eowyn replied, thinking of how wonderful it would be to sail away from Middle-earth and live freely.

**...**

"Today I hope to accomplish a new and better alliance between Rohan and Gondor," Imrahil said, starting the council. The council chamber consisted of a large round table in the centre with books lining the walls. "What does this alliance need to make it better?"

"Better communication," Amrothos replied. "We hardly communicate with each other and when we do it's only about war or needing help fighting one."

"I think that may be one of the reasons why Lord Denethor rejected sending men to your aid, Prince Theodred," said Imrahil.

"It will be hard to send emissaries to Edoras while the king is being advised by Grima," Theodred replied, bleakly.

"Do you have any way of getting around him?" Elphir asked. "Can't you just simply remove him from the king's side?"

"Not without the king's permission," Theodred replied. "The king trusts him more than he trusts me; he will always follow Grima's advice before mine."

"That is very unfortunate. If Grima does continue to be by the king's side, then I do not see how we can communicate in good health," Imrahil said.

"No," Eomer said, drawing all attention to himself. "You could send the emissaries to Aldburg. It would be closer for them to travel and I am always based in Aldburg."

"You can send emissaries to Aldburg," Theodred said agreeing. "However, are we to send word to Minas Tirith or Dol Amroth?"

"For now... Dol Amroth. Until I have spoken to Lord Denethor on the matter," Imrahil replied.

"Our uncle does not understand, if you haven't noticed," Erchirion said. "He will be mad enough when he finds out about this council."

"Faramir, do you think that Boromir will support your father?" Imrahil asked.

"If it is in Gondor's best interest to keep Rohan as an ally, Boromir will support this council," he replied.

"Well then, if Boromir ends up supporting the council, then our uncle will. He always listens to Boromir," said Amrothos.

"Now, we need to talk about the rumours concerning Saruman," Imrahil said, clasping his hands on the table. "We have heard that he is sheltering orcs and wild men in Isengard. Is this true?"

"We do not know for sure," Theodred replied. "Saruman has Isengard well protected these days. It is hard to cross the Fords of Isen without him noticing. Saruman _has _been allowing the Dunlandings to live around Isengard. He knows that they are our enemy, and he must understand that he is playing a dangerous game by sheltering them.

"You are still not on good terms with the Dunlandings?" asked Elphir, surprised.

"They have caused havoc throughout our history," Eomer replied sternly. "They tried to claim our throne on one occasion and they are more than likely to try again."

"We sent an emissary to Dunland once, and he came back dead on his horse." Theodred added. "We do not trust them and we will only show mercy if they surrender to us."

"So," Imrahil said, standing up and walking over to where a large map of Middle-earth hung. "Our enemies are in Moria, Dunland, Isengard, Rhun, Harad, Mordor, and the Corsairs." He pointed to each location.

"We have a lot to worry about," Amrothos said. "Though the goblins in Moria do not harm anyone unless they enter Moria, and I do not think anyone will be doing that."

"But they are on the border to Dunland, which means they can rally together," Imrahil replied. "Just because they live in the mountains does not mean they are not a threat."

"Rohan does not have the strength to go to battle," Theodred admitted. "Our king will never allow it. Our army is scattered all over Rohan, and the only way I can regather them is by going against the king, my father."

"Some rules and laws have to be broken for the good. It happens all the time," replied Imrahil.

"If the worst comes for your people, the swan knights will ride to your aid," Elphir decided. "We have nearly a three thousand knights. It may not be a lot, but it is better than nothing. We do not always follow the steward laws. As a princedom, we have our own."

"That is good to know," Theodred said, half-smiling. "I believe we can handle small attacks in the Mark, but not on a large scale. I know war will come to both kingdoms eventually, but if Gondor needs our aid, I do not know if we will be able to ride to it if our people are in jeopardy at the same time."

"We might have to break the Oath of Eorl," Eomer added. "If we do that it may cost us the alliance with Gondor. You know our people swore an oath to ride to Gondor's aid when need be."

Everyone went silent for a moment. They were all thinking the same thing - if that indeed happened, Gondor - Lord Denethor, would never forgive the Rohirrim.

"Only time will tell," Imrahil said quietly. "So we agree to constantly keep in touch and if help is needed, inform us in Dol Amroth and we shall send as many men as possible. Our knights are becoming lazy, because currently only the navy is in use. We get no attacks from inland and the catapults on the sea wall help protect us from invasion."

Imrahil and Theodred shook hands in agreement. No paper needed to be signed.

As Laela dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she heard thunder rumbling outside. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked over towards the ocean, which was where the storms usually came in. This time the clouds were coming from inland, from Mordor. The clouds were almost black, like the ones that constantly hovered above Mount Doom.

Laela quickly walked out of her chamber and shortly found Erchirion staring out of a hallway window towards Mordor. "What is happening?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, but this is not a normal squall," Erchirion replied sadly. "Father knows what is happening, everyone does, and the whole city is slowly growing nervous."

"When will it hit the city?"

"In an hour or so – it is coming in quickly,"

Erchirion was right; the storm from Mordor hit Dol Amroth forty-five minutes later. Laela had a bad feeling about the storm and could not watch it, so she sat in the library in the part that had no windows, and read a book by the fireplace. She still had Prince Theodred on her mind; she just wanted those feeling to go away. She had only met him a short while ago, yet she desired to be in his presence nearly every waking moment. She wondered where he was currently, and if he was watching the storm.

Theodred was indeed watching the storm. He sat in the Great Ocean Hall with Eomer. There was no rain, just heavy wind and loud thunder. They could hear something down below in the city smashing.

"What could that be?" Eomer asked, drinking.

"I have no idea. It could be anything. Why isn't there any rain?"

"Like Prince Imrahil said, this is no natural storm," Eomer replied.

"We will have to leave soon," Theodred said, swirling the wine in his goblet.

"When do you plan our departure?"

"Well... let's say in a few days, so we give the men time to prepare without having to rush. I am in no mood to return to Edoras quickly."

"I think we could do that, for Eowyn's sake at least. She has been far happier here than she has been back in Edoras," Eomer replied.

"I know, and I would hate to see her turn miserable again and pretend to read books to keep Grima from talking to her."

"Why does he have to prey on my sister?" Eomer said angrily. "What has she done to deserve it?"

"She is the only noble woman in Meduseld. It is the only reason why, unless he has feelings for her."

"Don't say that," said Eomer in a warning tone. "I never ever will believe he has true feelings for my little sister. He is nothing but a little worm!"

Theodred decided to leave it at that. He could not argue with Eomer, since he was right. Thinking that Grima was in love was like thinking that orcs could become allies. It seemed impossible. He thought of a certain princess again, and how he missed her. He had hardly seen her the day before and after the council was over, she and Eowyn stayed at Lothiriel's house for dinner, and they both returned to the palace late in the evening. Today he had not seen her at all and he began to wonder where she was.

"I think I might go for a walk," Theodred said, standing up. "If I cannot go out for a ride today I need to at least walk."

Eomer barely grunted in response and took another gulp of his drink. He walked out of the main entrance of the hall and turned right towards the royal section of the palace. As big as it was, Theodred had become accustomed to the palace and could now easily make his way through it. It was divided in sections, with the right side of the palace being for the royal household, left side for guests, and the centre was for the royal court, council, and entertainment. He walked past a doorway and stopped, as he saw Laela sitting at a small table reading in what seemed to be a large library. As he walked in she did not look up and he noticed that the whole room was made up of rows of bookcases only lit with candles and two large fireplaces.

"My lady," Theodred said quietly, walking over to her. She looked up at him and gave a very small smile.

"My lord, what brings you to the library this day?" she asked, while lowering her head to look at the pages of the book once more.

"Exploring the palace. Did you enjoy your time with Eowyn and Lady Lothiriel last night?"

"I did," she replied, not looking at him. "I heard the council with my father went well."

"It did." He perused the closest bookshelf and saw most of the books were in Sindarin. "Is this whole library Sindarin?"

"There are a few books in the common tongue." She paused and looked up at him. "But none in Rohirric."

Theodred gazed at her. "Is something bothering you, my lady?"

"No, my lord," she replied simply.

He was intrigued by her small talk. Even though she had said hardly anything, he wanted to know more, hear her speak more. He liked her voice and found it soothing. "May I sit with you?"

"Certainly."

Theodred fiddled with the buckle on his sword, trying to seem preoccupied. Moments later one of Theodred's men walked into the room.

"Ah, you too have gone exploring?" Laela asked, making no eye contact with Theodred.

"I am sorry, my lady," the man said, looking embarrassed. "Because of this storm, there is not much to do."

"No need to apologize." She closed the book. The man bowed and left the room, heading back to the centre of the palace. Laela could feel Theodred's eyes on her, and she felt her heart starting to beat faster. "Can you read Sindarin, my lord?"

"Not fluently. My grandmother taught my cousins and me a little Sindarin, but the language was never part of my studies," Theodred replied.

"My father had Rohirric added to my brothers' and my studies," she said. "It's a shame you never learned Sindarin. It's such a beautiful language."

"My father wanted Sindarin to be part of my studies, but my tutor insisted that speaking a third language would not be needed."

Laela looked at him strangely. "Why would it not be needed?"

"Well," Theodred said, sitting back in his chair. "My grandfather, Thengel, was the first King of the Riddermark to be fluent in Sindarin. He lived in Gondor for most of his youth. My father and aunts were taught Sindarin as part of their studies, but my grandfather continued to use Sindarin as the main language in his house, and many people did not like that. When I was going through my studies, my father had a rather heated argument with the tutor concerning me being taught Sindarin." Theodred shrugged. "In the end my father gave up after all the tutors refused to teach me Sindarin, so my grandmother taught me a little before she died."

Laela watched Theodred closely. "Why didn't your father bring in a tutor from Gondor?"

"It's only a language," Theodred merely replied. "I was taught everything else I needed to know to become scholarly." Laela nodded and said nothing. She started to play with her bracelet.

"That is a beautiful bracelet you wear," he commented.

Laela smiled at him. "I love jewellery. This bracelet is special, as it was my grandmother's." She leaned over the table to show him. The bracelet was silver with pearls.

"Pearls," Theodred said, slightly surprised. "Many people in the Mark consider pearls to be a myth."

Laela laughed. "That's incredible! However, it does not surprise me. Pearls come from the sea. Do your people also believe the sea to be myth?"

Theodred grinned. "Some do. I would have believed the sea to be a myth also, but my father once told me of his visit to Dol Amroth."

"Are our cultures that different?" Laela asked curiously.

"They are," he replied. "Your people are mostly fishermen, while mine are farmers. Your banner consists of a Swan, while mine is a White Horse."

"And my people are known greatly for their ships, while yours for their horse breeding," Laela added.

"Exactly," Theodred smiled. "But we are the same in certain areas. We celebrate the same way - have the same festivals. Our fighting skills are equal to your father's knights. If you think about it, only a small portion of our cultures are different."

Laela lowered her eyes, thinking. "You're right. I never thought of it like that."

Theodred faintly smiled. "Few people do."

Eowyn watched the storm from her chamber. The sky was utterly dark and below she saw the ships in the docks smash together from the strong waves the wind was causing. If this was indeed the weather of evil, then it was succeeding in destroying many of the ships of Dol Amroth. If it kept going like this, the city would no longer have a navy. Just by watching the destruction, Eowyn realized that even in Dol Amroth, a place distant from the rest of Middle-earth, evil could come. Nowhere in the world was safe anymore. In the distance, she could see the storm was not affecting the inland, but only the coastline, as if its main task was to cause destruction on Dol Amroth. People below tried to bring as much of their stock and supplies inside for protection, yet the winds were so strong that even Eowyn had to get off the balcony.

Eowyn felt like she was in a prison - a cage, while she sat in her room, unable to watch the outside world. She could leave her chamber to seek company, but it would make no difference. Everyone was caught indoors, and the enemy had claimed the outside world of Dol Amroth for however long the storm would endure. If the Dark Lord decided to send a storm such as this to Rohan, she could imagine how horrid it would be to be locked up in Meduseld with Grima.

That evening, Laela sat at the dining room, surrounded by everyone staying at the palace. The storm had passed and the sky was clear, showing many stars. The city had lost many ships and boats that day, but nothing they could not replace. Everyone around the table was talking in a mild tone as the storm had affected them all and fears hung above the city, because of the threat that another storm from Mordor could come again.

After dinner, Laela asked Theodred to join her out on the balcony. "Such a shame to lose so many ships," she said.

"Yes, I am sorry that happened. How long until they can all be fixed?" Theodred asked.

"It would take a few weeks." She paused. "When will you be leaving?"

Theodred hesitated. "In a couple of days, for much has to be done in the Riddermark when I return."

"I will miss your company," she said sadly. "I hope you will come and visit again soon."

Theodred smiled at her. "I hope so too, my lady."

"How do you think your father will be once you return?" Laela asked.

"The same or even worse."

"What... what will you do if you have to become king?"

Her question took him by surprise, as he had never even thought about being king, not seriously anyway. "I do not know. I would remove Grima from court, make Eomer my heir, and then muster the Eored and ride out against our enemy."

"Eomer your heir?" she asked, slightly amused. "If you are a king, then you will have to marry and produce an heir of your own."

Theodred felt a little uneasy. He had never considered marrying anytime soon. He knew he would have to marry eventually and have children of his own, but he was not ready to be a father, and he was not even sure if he was ready to be a husband. "One day I will have to do all that, but it cannot be expected of me straight after I become king."

"Oh, you would be surprised of how demanding a royal court can be. Do you think you will marry politically, or for love?"

"For love," he replied quickly. "I will never make myself be with a woman just for the benefits of politics. My father always taught me to only marry for love, as he did, and as my grandfather did."

"I agree; marrying for love is much better."

They smiled at each other before Eomer and Eowyn joined them, to Theodred's displeasure.


	7. A Family Secret

**Edoras, Rohan 27th of June 3018 TA**

The swan knights rode swiftly through the gates of Edoras. A small group of Rohirrim soldiers who were eager to hear news of their prince followed them. The captain of the knights was Lord Barnabas, son of one of Imrahil's councillors and long time friend to Elphir. Barnabas saw the grim faces of the townspeople and felt pity for them, for he knew they were living in constant fear of their king's declining health, and now their prince was not here to give them hope. After seeing to their horses in the stables, the swan knights met the door-warden of Meduseld, Hama.

"News from Dol Amroth?" Hama asked.

"News from Lord Imrahil and Prince Theodred, which I am bidden to tell Theoden King," replied Barnabas.

"I shall inform my lord of your arrival, and by order of Grima Wormtongue you are not allowed before Theoden King so armed if you wish admittance."

"Very well, if we are allowed admittance I will go in alone." Barnabas unbuckled his sword and took out all three daggers he carried. Moments later Hama returned and gestured Barnabas into the great hall. It was so dark; Barnabas had to wait until his eyes adjusted before he could make out the king, who was next to a pale man dressed in all black, who curiously had no eyebrows.

"What news from Prince Theodred?" Grima asked coldly, yet curiously. "And why did he not send one of his own men?"

"It was Lord Imrahil's choice to send me. Prince Theodred only agreed to it. Lord Imrahil wishes to inform the king that his family will be arriving late due to bad weather."

"Bad weather," Grima repeated, slightly amused.

"Yes," Barnabas said, hoping it sounded convincing. Dol Amroth is known for the storms that hit along the coastline. Prince Theodred did not wish to travel in such weather with Lady Eowyn."

Grima paused in thought. "How is the Lady Eowyn?"

"Personally, I do not know, as I am only a captain who has not been given much time to talk with the Rohirrim, but last I saw of her she seemed well enough."

"Very well, you and your men may leave Edoras now."

Barnabas thought to say something in protest as he and his men had just rode a fair distance, and they were in no mood to travel so soon again. But, thinking better of it, he bowed and left the hall, hoping he could find an inn. "Is there somewhere my men can stay for the night?" he whispered to Hama.

Hama hesitated and looked at Grima. "Grima has told you and your men to leave Edoras. If you do not, he will find you and have you banished from the Riddermark for good. I would suggest going to Aldburg or Dunharrow if you wish to rest. I am sorry it has to be this way, but we send all emissaries there."

"Very well. Thank you for your help." Barnabas gave Hama a slight nod before leaving. "Come, knights, we make for Aldburg."

Grima paced behind the throne. He should never have sent a spy. If the captain was right and there was indeed bad weather, his man may not make it there and back safely. He thought of Eowyn. Moreover, he should have never let her go. He should have kept her here with him, alone in Meduseld. Next time he would make sure that happened.

"Grima," Theoden moaned. "Grima... Eowyn."

"My lord, Eowyn is still in Dol Amroth," Grima replied. "They are delayed due to bad weather."

Theoden nodded slightly. "She will return?"

"Yes, my lord, you have my word." Grima left through the back corridor to his chamber to write a note to Saruman. He would want to know all news on Prince Theodred.

**...**

"It was good you came, my dear boy," Imrahil said, clasping hands with Faramir. "I only regret these are bad times and you cannot stay a little while longer."

Faramir smiled at his uncle. Imrahil was always good to him. "I too wish I could stay longer." He eyes wandered over to where Eowyn stood with Laela. He walked over to them and embraced Laela.

"You have to miss me," Laela said, holding him tightly.

"I _have _to?" Faramir said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yes," she said, faking her anger. "But I know I don't have to ask it of you."

Faramir chuckled. "That you don't. You know I will miss you, Cousin." He said his goodbyes to Theodred and Eomer before kissing Eowyn on the hand and looking her in the eyes. Then he and his rangers were gone, headed for Ithilien.

"Father, I am going to visit Lothiriel - Eowyn, would you like to come?" Laela asked.

"Of course."

Lothiriel lived in a grand house on the slopes of the peninsula. The house had a wonderful view of the ocean and its surroundings. Half of the house was built into the slope, like the neighbouring houses. Before Laela and Eowyn knocked on the front door, they could hear the family having an argument inside.

"It is not appropriate!" a man yelled.

Laela and Eowyn frowned at one another and huddled closer to the front door to hear.

"You cannot tell me who I can talk to!" Lothiriel yelled back.

"That I can!" the man replied in a fit of rage. "You are not to go to the palace until the Rohirrim have left!"

"Father!"

"Go to your chamber!" he shouted. "Don't come out until I have bidden you to."

Eowyn gaped at Laela in fear. "What does he mean?"

Laela took a deep breath. "Laela's father does not approve of the Rohirrim."

"Does not approve?" she asked, frowning.

"He calls you... well... barbarians."

Eowyn closed her eyes. "He would not be the first. We have heard ourselves being described that way by many Gondorians."

"Yes, well, Lord Earnand is one of those Gondorians, sadly. I have no idea why my father allows him on the council."

"I thought they were friends?" Eowyn queried.

"Yes and no. They used to be - well, that is what my brothers have told me. I was too young to remember why their friendship went downhill, but it happened right after Lothiriel was born."

"So I won't be able to see her before I leave, then," Eowyn replied sadly.

"No, no, no," Laela said, with a smirk. "This is not the first time Lord Earnand has commanded Lothiriel to her chamber. I know how to get in and out of her room without being spotted, and you my new friend shall follow me there."

"How?" Eowyn asked carefully.

"Well, Lothiriel has a balcony which looks over the hill, so it is built very high up. Lord Earnand thinks the only way in to her chamber is by the door inside, when in fact if one is smart enough they can get across and climb onto her balcony."

"Is that not dangerous?"

"Says the woman who desires to fight in battle," Laela teased back.

Eowyn smiled at her. "I see your point, but if I fall, you will have my brother and cousin to answer to."

"Oh, please, they don't scare me. In fact, I believe I can weave that cousin of yours around my little finger."

Eowyn could not help but giggle. "You do have an effect on him."

"Oh, I do, but I don't want abuse it... well, only if you fall." She led Eowyn down a back pathway, which led to the back courtyard where the washing hung. Laela climbed over a small stone railing that was built to stop anyone from tripping and falling over the side of the hill. With her hands behind her, Laela held onto the railing. "It's not that hard. Just climb over the railing and hold onto it like I am and slowly move sideways."

Eowyn followed very carefully. She could feel the strong wind behind her and could not help but look down at the houses below her. If she did fall, she would definitely land on a stone roof, and the fall would kill her."How long have you been doing this?"

"Well," Laela started, shifting sideways, "since I was about ten years old. Trust me, I was absolutely terrified on the first go, but now I am used to it."

"Does she get confined to her chambers that often?" Eowyn asked, moving at a much slower speed than Laela.

"Yes, she does. She can do the smallest thing and it will make her father angry. Her mother doesn't even do anything to defend her." Laela reached the end of the stone railing, which connected to the house. There was nothing to cling onto afterward. "When you get to where I am you need to crouch down and slowly jump off the end of the hill."

"Are you mad!" Eowyn exclaimed. She and Laela were both wearing beautiful white dresses and she could tell they were about to get very dirty.

"It's not a big jump. All you have to do is crouch down and jump. You will land on a small part of the hill which is fortunately flat; I will catch you if you get too close to the edge."

Reluctantly, Eowyn followed the railing until she reached the side of the house. She peered down to where Laela stood on the edge of a flat dirt landing. The landing was very small and she had no idea how Laela had never fallen off previously before. She crouched down, used her hands to steady her from behind, and pushed forward to jump. Laela caught her by the waist as she landed.

"See? Not so hard," Laela said, smiling happily.

Eowyn was breathing heavily out of nerves. "I am finding it hard to believe that you are a Gondorian Princess."

Laela chuckled. "I have three older brothers, remember."

"Oh, yes, and do they know you do this?"

"Of course! They sometimes come with me to see Lothiriel." Laela looked up and then back to Eowyn. "Now we climb."

Eowyn looked up also and saw Lothiriel's balcony above them. "How?"

"See those crates under the balcony? The servants leave them there. They used to carry wines and ale in them, but now they will be our stepping blocks into Lothiriel's chamber."

Eowyn helped her stack up the crates, but the stack stopped a meter short of the balcony. "They are too short."

"No, you have to climb the crates from the side where the edge of the hill is. So if the crates give way you will fall into the stone wall rather than off the side of the hill. Then you have to jump close to the wall and grab hold of the balcony floor and put your foot in that curve in the wall." She pointed to a crack, which seemed to have been chipped out some time ago. "When you have your foot firmly in place you can climb up the railing of the balcony easily and then you're in."

"Okay, I can do this," Eowyn said with hardly any confidence.

"If I - the Gondorian Princess - can master this, then I am sure a Shieldmaiden of Rohan can do just as good."

Laela went first and climbed up quickly. When she climbed over the railing, she helped Eowyn up by grabbing her hand. "Don't worry, Eowyn, the trip back is a lot easier."

"Well, I do hope so." She followed Laela into Lothiriel's room and saw her crying into a pillow on her bed.

"Lothiriel," Laela said soothingly, "what happened?"

Lothiriel looked up and saw them both; her face was streaming with tears. "Father saw me walking with Eomer this morning to the stables. When we left, he called me over and asked me what I was doing with a Rohirrim. I said Eomer was only a friend, but he did not believe me and he called me a... a whore."

"He didn't!" Laela said, astounded. "He has never called you that before!"

"Why did he call you a whore?" Eowyn asked, sitting down near Lothiriel's head.

"Father said he saw us entering the stables together cheerful, and leaving pleased, so he assumed we were doing inappropriate things."

"But you weren't! You know better than that. A noble woman of Gondor would never tarnish her reputation so."

"Neither would the men and women of Rohan. Those kinds of relations are frowned upon in the Mark," Eowyn replied, slightly agitated.

"I didn't know that," Laela said, interested.

"Yes, it is something we strongly believe in. Intercourse should only be between two people who are married, because it's sacred."

"I know, I believe that too, but we have some people who don't agree so much," Laela replied.

"I believe that! Eomer and I never even touched each other," Lothiriel cried.

"I believe you," Laela said, gently stroking the tears off her face. "Your father won't throw these accusations to the court. My father would never allow it, and don't think Lord Eomer would feel any dire of you because of your father."

"I fear he will tell Eomer, or confront him!"

"He won't. I will make sure of that," Laela said. "Your father is a fool, but not foolish enough to spread a false rumour about his own daughter. It would not only ruin you, but also himself."

"I just want to get out of here!" Lothiriel said, sitting up. "I will never forgive him for what he called me, never."

"I don't blame you," Eowyn said. "Come back to the palace with us, and be rid of him."

"I cannot. My father is my guardian by law and I cannot leave him. I am still not of age and he has forbidden me to go to the palace until the Rohirrim have left."

"I am sure he will change his mind if my father asks for you at court," Laela said reassuringly.

Lothiriel slowly nodded. "I think I need to sleep this off, for I am exhausted from arguing."

"Well then rest. We shall leave you in peace. If we do not see you at court in two days, we will come back to see you."

"Thank you," Lothiriel whispered, pulling a blanket over her.

Laela and Eowyn walked out onto the balcony and Laela drew the curtains to stop the sunlight from getting into the chamber. "She will be okay."

"I hope so. Eomer would never, ever think of doing something like that," Eowyn said.

"I know. There is no need to tell that to me. He is a well respected man - so is your cousin."

They climbed down the balcony the way they came, but there was no way they could climb up the slope. "Now we must climb down the hill onto that roof."

Eowyn saw the roof she feared she would land on if she had fallen on the way up to Lothiriel's balcony. "How far down is it?"

"I would say ten meters, maybe a tad more. Do not worry; it is not as steep as it looks. I'll go first." She faced Lothiriel's house, crouched, and started to climb down. Eowyn followed after Laela seemed halfway there. She was right - it was easier than it looked. The hill was definitely on a slope, which made it much easier to climb down. The dirt was as hard as stone every now and then, and Eowyn was able to support her with large boulders. Laela reached the roof and jumped down onto it. She waited for Eowyn, who joined her minutes later.

"Fun," she said.

"Yes," Eowyn said, slightly out of breath. "If I ever have to escape from Meduseld, I can do exactly the same thing."

"Oh, you have a similar hill?"

"Yes, except there is more stone, which would make it slightly easier."

"Well, there are stairs just over there, so all we need do is climb down them, and we are back in the centre of the city."

"Do you think people saw us?" Eowyn asked, following Laela down the stairs.

"Perhaps, but they wouldn't take any notice," she replied carelessly.

Making it back to the palace, Eowyn and Laela walked into the common room used by the Rohirrim. Eomer and Theodred were in the room, talking to a few of their men. The men looked at the two women as they sat down on the other side of the room.

"Eowyn, why do you have dirt all over you?" Eomer asked, slightly concerned.

"We went to see Lothiriel at her house, but we had to take a detour," Laela replied.

"A detour," Eomer said, raising his eyebrows. "What sort of detour?"

"Getting onto her balcony from the side of the hill," said Eowyn.

"What?" Theodred said, jumping into the conversation. "How did you manage that?"

"It's not that hard," Laela replied. "I've been doing it for about ten years."

"But why did you have to get into her house like that?" Eomer pressed.

"Her father is a mean old man who doesn't allow her friends to go visit sometimes," Laela said, leaning her head back on the couch.

"You could've gone back another time," Theodred said.

"I am a Princess of Gondor, and if somebody denies me access I will find another way in."

A maid walked in and hastily bowed before speaking. "Lady Laela, you are required at a noble birth."

"Now?" Laela said, sitting up straight, "Who?"

"Lady Heida, daughter of Lord Hartwin."

"Oh, very well," Laela said, standing up and turning to Eowyn, "It's tradition that a lady is present at a noble birth. Lord Hartwin is a man on my father's council. You may have met him during your meeting."

"We did," Theodred said.

"Well, I must go." Laela gave Theodred a curtsy before leaving with the maid. Lord Hartwin's house was situated a little down from Lothiriel's. She wished Lothiriel would be able to come. As she walked into the house, she saw two other noble women waiting, Lady Karina and Lady Rosaline. "How is she?"

"Doing well," Karina replied. "She has started pushing and her contractions are getting worse. We must go in and be with her."

The three walked in and saw Heida sitting up a little in her bed, breathing rapidly. "Princess," she gasped, "I did not know you would be here."

"Relax, and just focus on what you must do," Laela said softly. She sat next to Heida, and Rosaline sat on Heida's other side. Karina helped the midwives clean the blood-soaked cloths. Heida grabbed both their hands and sat up, screaming. Many times Laela had to endure a woman's grip during labour, and every time she would walk out of the chamber hoping her hand was not broken.

"I'm so sorry," Heida whispered, "to both of you."

"Do not apologise," said Rosaline. "You were in my place when I gave birth to my son, remember?" Heida gave a short laugh, remembering how much Rosaline had hurt her hand.

Laela was sitting in thought, for she had had no idea that Heida was with child. Usually such an event would be announced at the royal court, but Heida's pregnancy had not been. What confused Laela more was that Heida's husband, Lord Waldermar had died months ago. Perhaps she was mistaken and Heida did indeed become with child before he died, as it was the only possible way.

Karina came over and put a wet cloth over Heida's forehead. "You are running a slight fever," Karina said. "Let me know when the coolness has worn off and I will replace the cloth."

"Is it that bad?" Heida asked, worried.

"Not at all; women get fevers in labour all the time and live to hold their newborns. So just breathe and focus on pushing," Laela replied.

"You are doing very well," Rosaline said, stroking her hair.

Heida tightened her grip again and screamed in pain. Karina was washing some cloths when she turned and saw the baby appear. "Heida, it's coming!" she said happily. "Not long now, you can do it."

"Really?" Heida replied, exhausted. "I hope it's a boy."

"A boy would be wonderful," Rosaline replied, smiling. "Then our sons can grow up playing together."

After one more push Heida fell back relieved, as she had successfully given birth. However, one of the midwives gave small scream. Karina put her hand over her mouth in shock and turned back to the tub full of bloodstained water.

"What's wrong?" Heida asked nervously.

"Wait," Laela said, walking over to where the midwife held the infant unsteadily. She saw what was wrong immediately. Although the infant was not alive, it was somewhat deformed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Heida, who is the father? And do not lie, I warn you."

Rosaline sharpened her look at Laela and walked over to see the infant. "My husband, of course," Heida said nervously. "Who else?"

Rosaline saw the infant and turned back to Heida. "You are lying! Your child is deformed. Who fathered it?"

Heida started crying in defeat. "My father."

Nearly everyone in the room opened their mouths in shock. "Why?" Karina asked in disbelief.

"My husband died and my father did not see me fit to marry another, but he needed an heir to pass on his inheritance. So he... he... made me have him."

"Heida, he forced you?" Laela asked.

"No, I allowed him to have me, for I couldn't go against my father's will. None of us do," she choked.

"This is punishable by death!" Rosaline said angrily. "How could you?"

"I did my duty to my family."

"Incest is not duty," Laela said. "Wrap it up and take it to the royal physician to make an observation. I will inform my father." The midwife did as she was bidden.

"No, you cannot! He will execute my father!" Heida screamed, shaken.

"Your father should never have done this," Laela yelled back. "Heida, how could you? We have been friends for so long. How could you do this? It will ruin your family. My father will have to remove you from nobility, from the royal court. He may even banish your whole family."

"You know the noble families of Gondor are always to be pure," Karina added. "Any scandal against a noble name and it's over, and we have the evidence."

"Stop it!" Heida yelled. "Do you think I don't know that? My father took the risk. He thought he was doing what was right."

"Heida!" Rosaline shouted. "Stop defending him. If you continue to you will go down with him."

"I have to go," Laela said suddenly. "Lady Rosaline, stay with Heida and make sure she is comfortable and the afterbirth comes out ordinary. Lady Karina, you will come with me to tell my father."

Laela and Karina walked quickly up into the palace, ignoring everyone they saw. Laela could feel tears in her eyes. She knew the image of that infant would haunt her forever. Without knocking, she walked into her father's study with Karina behind her. Imrahil looked up from his parchments.

"How did the birth go? A grandson for Lord Hartwin?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

Both women exchanged a worried look before Laela spoke, holding back all her emotion. "Lady Heida gave birth this afternoon to a deformed male infant. It was deceased by the time it was born, and Lady Heida confirmed that she became with child after her husband had died. Lord Hartwin fathered the child."

Imrahil opened his mouth with a look of fright. "Is this absolutely certain?"

"My lord, we were there," Karina said. "We heard those words from her mouth. Heida said her father had intercourse with her in order to conceive an heir for his fortune."

"How is she?"

"Distressed and afraid," Laela replied, almost in tears.

"This is against the law, punishable by death," Imrahil said quietly. "How could Lord Hartwin have done this?" He stood up in a rage. "My friend, who is part of my council had intercourse with his own daughter. Why not marry her off to another man?"

"Apparently he found no other man worthy of Heida," Karina replied, a little afraid of Imrahil's temper.

"Was she part of all this? Did she willingly allow her father to do this?" Imrahil asked, leaning on the wall with his hand.

"No," Laela lied. Karina shot her a look and Laela nodded to her. Karina got the message and played along. "Heida was against the idea from the start."

"Dear lord," Imrahil said, disgusted. "He will have to be executed."

"And Heida?" Karina asked.

"She will be offered protection within these walls until Lord Hartwin's death. However, she will no longer be known as a woman of nobility. That family's nobility is over."

"As you wish, Father," Laela said. "If we may, can we return to Heida's side?"

"Certainly."

The two women gave a deep curtsy and left his study. Imrahil walked out to his guards at the door. "Send word to Lord Earnand to write up a warrant for Lord Hartwin's arrest. I want him arrested today, no excuses."


	8. A Sad Day for Dol Amroth

Lord Hartwin was arrested late afternoon. Lady Heida was taken from her home and was currently being housed in a guest chamber in the palace, much to her displeasure. She did not want anyone's sympathy. Imrahil had kept this matter from the Rohirrim, as he did not want them to judge his people poorly.

Laela and Rosaline walked into Heida's new chamber, where she lay in her bed writing a letter. The look she gave them was cold as ice. "You have some nerve coming to see me," she said sourly.

"We did what was for the best," Rosaline tried to reason.

"How you and your father thought you could get away with this is beyond reason," Laela added, folding her arms.

"Is he to be executed?"

"Yes," Laela replied. "And you have me to thank for your life. I lied to my very own father to save you."

Heida put down her quill. "I do not thank you, and I never will. I would rather die with my father than be saved by you."

"Heida!" Rosaline said, shocked. "We are trying to protect you! We are not your enemy."

"You made my father an enemy, and ruined my family's reputation. What happens when this gets out? I will be disgraced!"

"You are already disgraced," Laela said harshly. "Lord Hartwin will be found guilty at his trial today. You will be sent to Lossarnach in exile and for your safety. News of this will not reach there unless you speak of it. You will be free to marry whoever you choose - just do not expect it to be a lord."

"I will never remarry," she said quietly. "I wish not to, as my father said, I was not worthy of anyone else, and I shall remain unworthy."

"And live your life alone?" Rosalie asked. "Live life by yourself with nobody to care for you?"

"I don't need anyone to care for me. Unbelievably, I can manage. Now what home are you sending me to?"

"You will be sent to live in a community hall for the homeless until you have found work and can make your own way," Laela replied.

"I should have known you would not help me," Heida said. "This letter is for my father. Give it to him as my last request as a noble lady."

Laela stepped forward and took the letter. "I will see if it can be done."

"Very well. Leave me, I need rest."

Laela and Rosaline left the chamber and stood a little down the hallway. "We cannot give him this letter," Laela said, waving the note around in front of them.

"I know, because she still protects him and takes his side. If that letter says anything of that nature it could ruin her chances of getting out clean," Rosaline replied nervously.

"Then we burn this letter." Laela walked into the Rohirrim common room, which was fortunately empty and threw the letter into the flames.

Rosaline left the palace shortly after to see how Karina was, and Laela paced the throne room, hoping for news of Lord Hartwin's fate. She already knew what would happen, but she just hoped that her father would show some mercy or even compassion. It was never a good time in Gondor when a noble family had to be stripped of their wealth and the lord of the house executed. She knew she would never forgive lord Hartwin, but occurrences like this were never easy to deal with.

"My lady," someone said behind her. Laela turned to see Theodred and smiled in relief.

"My lord," she replied.

"How did the birth go?" he asked.

"It went... not as planned... but Lady Heida is in good health," she managed to say. She saw the look of curiosity in his face as if he was going to press the topic, but he did not.

"Well, I am glad she is doing well - how are you?"

"Well, I suppose. I have been better."

"Perhaps you would join me for another ride this morning? I have been meaning to take Brego out, but since it has been a few days he might not even acknowledge me."

Laela chuckled. "He is a proud horse, just like his master."

Theodred smiled. "That he is. It looks as if you could get out of this palace."

"I do, and I will take you up on your offer." They walked in silence to the royal stables. Laela could not stop thinking about Heida and her father. Until the execution was over with and Heida exiled to Lossarnach, she could not have peace. "Your grandmother was from Lossarnach?" she asked as they walked into the stables.

"Yes... why?"

"Oh, no reason." Laela walked into the closest stall to retrieve a horse, and Theodred followed her in.

"My lady, I have to ask. Is something troubling you?" he asked gently.

Still facing the horse, Laela said, "No, my lord." Sighing, she turned around to face him and continued, "I am quite alright."

Theodred nodded and to Laela's surprise and delight, he helped her mount her horse. He tightened the loose reins and made sure that the saddle was properly buckled.

They rode slowly to the gates of the city after Theodred finally was able to mount Brego, who was acting nothing but stubborn towards his master. "Are all your horses like this?" Laela asked, amused.

"No," Theodred laughed. "Brego is used to being out a lot more than he has been here."

"So what makes your horses so much superior than the ones in Gondor?"

"We just take much better care of them. Here in Gondor you travel not only by horse, but also by ship and even carriage. In Rohan, we have no other transportation than our horses. In our history, we have always depended on them, even before the Mark was founded. We are proud of our herds and we also house the Mearas, the Lord of Horses."

"Ah yes, we have heard about the Mearas. Only certain people can ride them."

"Only the king and his sons," Theodred smiled. "Brego here is one of the Meara."

"Oh, I don't see any significant difference," Laela said, observing Brego.

Theodred could not help but laugh at the way she observed Brego. "My lady, Mearas are much stronger than regular horses, plus they are swift and tireless. Some can even understand the speech of men. I believe that Brego can understand Rohirric. They also have longer life spans."

"How interesting. Well, then you cannot blame me for not seeing the differences."

"I do not blame you, and at least you know now."

"Yes, you have educated me well," she said. "So why are only the Kings of Rohan and their sons allowed to ride them?"

"That is the Mearas decision," Theodred replied simply. "I have not known another to ride one."

"What about a King of Gondor?"

Theodred smiled at that. "My lady, there has not been a King of Gondor in many thousands of years. Rohan was not founded until the Line of Stewards came to be."

"So you don't know for sure if it's only the Kings of Rohan that they allow? Perhaps a King of Gondor could?"

"It's possible, but what are the chances of a king returning to Gondor? That line was broken many, many years ago," Theodred said.

"We do not give up hope," Laela said quickly. "Knights guard the white tree of Gondor in hope that a king will one day return and everything will go back to the way it was. I may not live to see it happen, but it will happen one day."

"You believe strongly that the line is not broken?"

"It is believed that the rule of Gondor passed to the Dunedain. They are descendants of Numenor and of the line of kings. My uncle does not believe them to be lordly, and hopes that not one ranger of the north steps foot in Gondor. He fears them - he fears the true heir to the throne will one day step into Minas Tirith and take his place."

"Your uncle is a very proud man."

"He is, but sometimes that pride can get the better of him."

They trotted out of the main gates and headed towards the shoreline again. Theodred observed Laela as he usually did, but today something clouded her, and he knew it had something to do with the birth she attended to yesterday. Her whole family went silent yesterday afternoon, but it was not a silence for mourning. It seemed like a silence of shame. "Eowyn told me something yesterday," she said, startling him.

"What did she say?"

"She is afraid of retuning to Edoras," Laela replied.

"Afraid?" he said, almost upset.

"She does not want to go back to be by her uncle's side. She says she loves him, but he is not the uncle she has always loved, and something about a man called Grima that she is upset about seeing again."

Theodred clenched the reins at Grima's name, and the fact Eowyn was upset by him. "I know how she feels, but she should not be afraid. Eomer and I are there to protect her."

"No, you and Eomer ride out frequently. You leave her alone in Meduseld; alone in her thoughts, which is something she does not like."

"Eomer and I cannot just stay in Meduseld all the time - we have a duty to our people and to our king, no matter how unwell he is."

"I never said that you should stop protecting your land. I am just repeating what Eowyn told me."

Theodred relaxed. He was glad she was not trying to challenge his authority as Second Marshal of the Mark. No matter what his personal feelings were about her, he would never tolerate someone who tried to stop him from being who his father raised him to be. "I am sorry if I was harsh."

"I'm sorry I did not word it properly," she said, shyly. "Can I offer an alternative?"

Theodred turned to her curiously. "You may."

"Would you allow me to return to Rohan with you to keep Eowyn company?"

Theodred felt his heart skip a beat and could not help but smile at her proposal. "My lady, you will always be welcome in my home. If your father allows it, I would be happy for you to return with us."

Laela knew that he had a personal interest in the topic by the way he replied. She gave a nervous laugh. "I believe my father will allow it. He knows he cannot keep me here forever."

"If you do return with us to Edoras, it will put both Eomer and me at ease at ease knowing Eowyn will have someone to talk to while we are away. She does not have any female friends back home."

"None?" Laela asked, surprised. "No ladies of the court?"

"We do not have many noble women in Rohan. There is Lady Dilwen of Grimslade, Lady Eadwyn of Harrowdale, and her sister Lady Beryl. The royal household lives in Edoras, Helms deep, and Aldburg."

"So Rohan only has four noble ladies?"

"Yes and a handful of noble men. In our culture, the people are spread out, and we do not have houses made of white stone and large cities like Gondor. We are more simple people."

"I do not blame you. Living in a big city can become quite hectic at times. What house did your mother come from?"

"Her family occupied the southern part of the Wold. I have no living relatives from her side anymore."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." She paused, not knowing what else to say. "So... you have three ladies to choose from. How do you find them?"

"Dilwen is much older than me, and Eadwyn and Beryl are of no interest to me. I have not seen them in many years and it would not surprise me if one of them is already married." He eyed her curiously with a smile. "My father said I am free to marry whoever I choose, whether she's a woman of Rohan or... Gondor."

"Well, you have plenty to choose from here," she said. "If you married a Gondorian and made her your queen, would the people of Rohan be okay with it?"

"They have lived with a Gondorian queen before. I do not see why it would matter now."

"The alliances are not that strong anymore," she reminded him. "But then again, by the time you want to marry, it should be fixed and all will be well again."

"I hope so," he said, gazing at her. "I hope your father will permit you to come. I think you will enjoy staying in the Mark."

"Oh, I think so too," she said, smiling.

Theodred walked with Laela to Imrahil's study. "You know I would just love to see him not in his study for one day," she whispered to him.

"He is a man with a lot of business to see to," Theodred reminded her.

"Oh, so you will side with him and not me," she teased. "Very well, I guess I _am_ only a lady."

"A princess," he corrected her.

Laela blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Whatever you say, Prince Theodred... I should go in alone. My father was a bit upset with some matters yesterday evening, so I think that it would be best that I go in alone. You can wait outside if you wish."

"I shall."

Laela knocked and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her. "Father, how are you?"

Imrahil was sitting in his big comfortable chair by the fire across the room from his desk. He was holding a mug of ale. "How do you think, Daughter? One of my closest friends was found guilty at his trial today and faces execution tomorrow at dawn, and his daughter is being thrown into exile in Lossarnach."

"None of this is your fault. You did not know they - I mean, he would do this." She had to be careful. As much as Heida despised Laela and her family, Laela still felt she needed to protect her old friend. "As soon as it is all over we can move on, and it is better that he is to be executed at dawn rather than in a week's time."

"Yes, you are right. I cannot go around day to day in frustration. I am a ruler, and I need to be strong."

"And don't you ever change." She knelt down next to his chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have come here to ask permission to go somewhere."

"Where?" he asked, facing her

"To Rohan, when our visitors leave. Lady Eowyn confided in me about her fears of returning to her home, which is miserable. If I go back with her I can keep her company, keep her occupied, and make sure she is happy."

"Laela, that is a heavy burden to take, one that you should not, for you have only just met this woman."

"Father, you know very well that I have spent many days with her, laughing and talking. I see her as a friend, and as a friend, it is my duty to keep her happy. Please let me go."

Imrahil sighed in thought. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"As long as she needs me there."

"That could be months, years."

"Months? Yes, I will be staying for months. I am not going on a long journey only to stay for a short while. But I can promise you that I will not stay for more than six months," Laela replied.

"Do the Rohirrim know of this plan?"

"Yes, I asked Lord Theodred today. He has agreed to it. In fact, he is waiting outside to hear your answer."

"Oh, is he now?" Imrahil stood up, walked over, and opened the door to see Theodred leaning against the wall. "Come in," he said to Theodred. "I believe you have accepted my daughter's proposal."

"I have," Theodred replied. "She will be a great comfort for my cousin."

"I believe she will be also, but I will only allow her to go under certain conditions."

Laela lowered her head, embarrassed that her father was always so protective of her.

"While she stays in Meduseld she is to be treated as the true Princess of Gondor that she is and nothing else. She is to be nobody's servant or messenger. You are to look after her well-being and no harm is to come to her during the journey there and back, as well as during her stay. She is not to leave the city without an escort, for I know how dangerous these days are. And since your father in incapacitated, you will have to be her main guardian."

Laela sat down. "I am sure Lord Theodred will look after me fine, Father," she said assertively. "They know what to do."

"As your father I needed to put the rules on the table," Imrahil replied, sitting down behind his desk.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and to keep her happy," Theodred said to him. "You have my word."

"That I do," Imrahil said, half-smiling. "I hope she will not be too much trouble for you."

"Not as much as Eowyn is," Theodred said, chuckling. "Your daughter is perfect when you compare her to how Eowyn has behaved in the past."

Laela blushed. "I am far from perfect, my lord."

Theodred gave her an admiring smile. "Well, you best get ready to leave," Imrahil said, breaking the moment. "Laela, you should go and tell Lady Eowyn."

Dawn came. Laela had never woken this early before, but she asked her handmaiden, Calla to wake her in time for the execution. Her brothers were going to attend it as well as her father. The Rohirrim still had no idea what was going on and she was glad of it. She dressed in a black gown. After tying her hair back loosely, she walked out of the palace, where her brothers stood in the courtyard.

"Such a grim day," Erchirion said roughly. "Never would have suspected Lord Hartwin."

"Where is Father?" Laela asked them.

"He is already at the docks," Amrothos replied, taking her hand.

"Is Heida any better?" she asked.

"She is preparing to leave the city. Father has ordered that she leave for Lossarnach this morning," Amrothos replied.

Executions never took place within Dol Amroth; the law was that they were to sail by ship far out into the Bay of Belfalas for the execution to happen.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Elphir asked his sister. "You have never witnessed an execution before."

"Neither have you. The last execution in this city took place before we were born."

He sighed in agreement. "I know, but it's not something a princess should see."

"I want to, and I am not afraid."

Elphir did not argue anymore as Laela followed him up the ramp onto the ship's deck. Besides the royal family, only two other noble men were onboard. The rest were knights. Lord Hartwin was locked up below, unable to see or speak to anyone.

"How is Lord Hartwin?" Laela asked Elphir.

"He has accepted the terms of his punishment and knew of the risk the whole time. He has admitted to everything."

They set sail. Everyone stood or sat in silence. When they finally reached their destination, which was so far away from shore that the land on the horizon was barely visible, Hartwin was brought up to the top of the deck. Imrahil and Elphir stood before him, their faces emotionless.

"Lord Hartwin, today you are sentenced to death by execution under the laws of Gondor," said Imrahil.

"Any final words?" Elphir said.

Hartwin, as lordly as ever, stood proud. "I only did what I believed to be best for my family. I am sorry I have caused offense and broken the law. May the Valar forgive and protect me."

Two knights chained his ankles and wrists and led him to the plank. In Dol Amroth, the law stated that executions were to be performed by chaining the accused and casting them into the ocean to drown. Hartwin stood on the plank, not showing the slightest fear of his awaiting death.

"May the Valar forgive you!" Imrahil cried, as Elphir loosened the rope holding the plank, causing Hartwin to fall into the ocean. Laela closed her eyes in disgrace. She hated executions, even though this was her first time at one. She had read all about them, as they played a great part in Gondor's history. She knew she was the weakest of the family, and she would not have the courage to sentence someone to death - even if they deserved it. She believed that she would be a poor ruler, and not be able to do what was right. Thankfully, she would never have to worry about being a ruler at all.

When they arrived back in the city, Laela saw Heida being escorted to the main gates by Lady Karina and her father. She ran over to them.

"Lady Heida," she said, catching their attention.

"I am not a lady anymore," Heida shot back. "Thanks to you, Karina and Rosaline."

"How many times must I tell you it is not our fault," Karina said, almost pleading.

"I will never forgive any of you," Heida replied coldly. "Never." She walked out of the gates where the carriage awaited to transport her to Lossarnach.

Laela and Karina walked back up the city together. "Why does she act like this?" Karina complained. "She told me if we ever wrote to her she would burn the letters unopened."

"She loves her father, more than she should," Laela replied bitterly. "Sadly, it has cost him his life and caused her to be exiled."

"How... how was it?"

"The execution? No blood, no screaming; nothing horrible, except watching a chained man fall into the depths of the ocean."

"Let us hope this will never happen again during our lives," Karina replied.

"I hope so, too. On lighter news I am leaving with Lady Eowyn to go to Rohan."

Karina raised her eyebrows. "Rohan! How...?"

"Oh, Karina, you know I would do anything to get out of this city and see the world. This is a great chance for me to do so, and I like Eowyn. She is a good friend. And her cousin told me that she has no female companions."

"None?"

"None, as there are only four noble ladies in Rohan."

"That is shocking. Do they have a royal court?" Karina asked.

"Yes, I think so. But, the king is unwell, which means everyone walks in the shadow of his sickness."

"Then I suppose this is our last time together before you leave." Karina embraced Laela tightly. "I shall miss you and you have to write to Rosaline and me. If you don't, we will be bitterly disappointed and we might just have to ride to Rohan and bring you back!"

Laela laughed. "Oh, is that so? I would like to see that happen."

"Goodbye, Princess Laela. May the Valar keep you safe." Karina gave her a formal curtsy and walked off to her home. Laela smiled at her friend's goodbye, as she had prayed the previous night to the Valar to keep and Eowyn safe in Edoras. Before she could turn to go home, her sister-in-law, Brisela came running over to her.

"Laela, you need to come to the stables right now! It's your cousin, Lady Deidre... she is unwell."

"Oh! Of course, come." They both ran to the stables, where her brothers were already saddled and ready to ride out. Brisela picked up Alphros, kissed Elphir goodbye, and left for the palace. "How bad is she?" Laela asked her brothers.

"Not sure," Erchirion replied. "Father received a letter from her saying she needed to see us, but Father is busy and has to stay behind."

"Very well." She saddled a horse, mounted, and rode out. Deidre was their late Aunt Ivriniel's only child. She lived in a small town in the heart of Cobas Haven. Ivriniel was a lover of the sea and had a house built for her right on the shoreline. She preferred the simple life and raised her daughter to be just the same.

As Laela and her brothers arrived, people were sitting outside the front door waiting for news of their Lady. Elphir led the way into the house and into a small chamber, where Deidre was lying peacefully in her bed, with a cloth on her forehead. The only other person in the room was an elderly physician who sat by the window looking at the sea.

"Cousin," Elphir said quietly, "what has happened?"

Deirdre opened her eyes. She was older than they all were, nearly forty years old and unmarried. "I am dying."

"How?" Laela asked, upset.

"Dear cousin, you have turned out to be one of the most beautiful ladies this world has ever seen," Deirdre replied, avoiding the question. Deirdre had not seen any of her cousins for many years, because she preferred to live alone in Cobas Haven.

"I am dying, as I said. There is nothing that can be done. Tell Uncle that I wish him good health and that I am ready to see my mother again."

"We will," Erchirion said, sitting on her bed to damp her wet cloth. "Just relax."

"I am as relaxed as I ever will be, but please do not stay here too long. This place is full of mourners and you are all too young to be here to witness my passing. Go back to Dol Amroth with my farewell."

"Goodbye, Cousin," Elphir said, kissing her on the cheek. Erchirion, Amrothos, and Laela followed suit and left. It was a quick visit, but they had all gone through enough death that day.

"How long will she have?' Laela asked her brothers, as they slowly made their way home.

"If it's cancer, perhaps a week or less," Amrothos replied, looking grim. "But she does not want us to mourn for her, so we need to be content and live in her memory."

Imrahil's children did not arrive back in Dol Amroth until evening. Imrahil was sitting at the head of the table in the Great Ocean Hall talking with the Rohirrim.

Half an hour later, Elphir entered the feasting hall, covered in mud. Everyone just looked at him. "What happened to you?" Imrahil asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Elphir replied. "Start dinner without me - I'll be back shortly." He headed through another corridor to his chamber.

Everyone looked around at each other and wondered what had happened. The doors opened again; Erchirion and Amrothos entered. Erchirion had a cut above his eye and Amrothos was also covered in mud. Imrahil stood up. "Where have you been? What happened?" he asked.

The two of them looked at their father, rather embarrassed. "We don't really want to talk about it," Erchirion replied. They both left down the same corridor as Elphir.

Imrahil was about to sit back down when Laela entered. When he saw her, he stood straight back up. Her clothes were all wet. "Laela, why are you all wet?" Imrahil asked, as he moved towards his daughter.

Laela avoided her father and moved towards the corridor. "I don't feel like talking about it," she replied, and left the room. Imrahil went to the entrance of the corridor.

"Well, someone has to tell me something!" he called out. He got no answer. Imrahil turned to his guests, who looked just as stunned as he was. Elphir, along with his wife and son, were the first to come back in. Elphir looked much cleaner than he did before. He had obviously had a bath.

"It's my fault entirely," Elphir said, when he saw his father looking at him in wonder. "We were riding back to the city and there was a branch in the way, so I pushed it away and let bounce back, but it hit Amrothos in the face, and he fell off his horse; down the hill into the mud. His horse moved back in fright and collided with Erchirion's horse. Erchirion lost his balance and fell off, cutting his eye. Then Laela came up behind us, dismounted, and tried to go down and help Amrothos, but instead somehow ended up in the river."

The room was silent. Then Imrahil burst out with laughter, and everyone followed, including Elphir. "Is Erchirion alright?" Imrahil asked, still laughing.

"He is fine, but I don't think you will see the others tonight," Elphir responded.

"Understandable," Imrahil said. "I might see how they are after dinner."

Laela walked down into the stables. She had cleaned up and dressed into warmer clothes. All was calm except for one horse, Brego. He was shifting about impatiently and seemed to be trying to get out of his stall. She hesitated before walking up to him. He was such a big horse, and a Meara at that.

"_Bēon fægen_," she said to him in Rohirric. "_Þū hafenlēast tō hām_? _Tō se gærs feld?" _

Brego settled down and let Laela stoke his nose. Theodred walked in and saw her tending to his horse, which interested him, because Brego hardly ever let another person handle him. Theodred stood back and watched her curiously, hoping that Brego would not act out and hurt her.

"_Þū eart āc hors Brego," _she continued.

Theodred was amazed at how perfectly she spoke his language. "You speak well," he said, causing Laela to turn to him quickly.

"My father gave my brothers and me an excellent education in languages," she replied, stepping back from Brego. "Brego is upset; I think he is unhappy being stuck in here."

Theodred walked up to Brego and stroked his mane. "Yes, he does not like being cooped up. I am usually out riding every day, so this is a shock to him. Thank you for settling him. No one has been able to do that so easily."

"It must be the Elvish in me," Laela replied, staring at Brego.

"I heard about your accident on the way home," he said, trying hard not to smile.

Laela just laughed. "I can always have a good time with my brothers, and in saying that, I always expect the unexpected."

" I am glad you did not get hurt."

"I'm good at avoiding injuries. I have suffered very few... unlike you."

"And what injuries have you seen on me?" Theodred asked, thinking of the scar from a sword slash on his lower back and another scar on his shoulder.

"Here," she said, holding his hand and pointing to a scar he hardly knew he had on the back of his hand. "It is faint, but I can tell. I have grown up around soldiers my entire life."

Laela's soft touch made him stare deep into her eyes. She looked back at him, a small smile on her lips. She traced his scar with her fingers, and then breaking the moment, she turned and let go of his hand. "I should go back to the palace - it's getting dark."

Theodred nodded. "Shall I escort you?"

"Certainly."


	9. Delayed

"My lady," Calla said, shaking Laela gently. Laela stirred and opened her eyes. She could see that the sun was only starting to rise.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It is Lady Eowyn. She has fallen ill," Calla replied hastily. "She wishes to see you."

Laela sat up quickly, more alert. "When did this happen?"

"Only a short while ago. A physician is with her as we speak."

Laela put her robe on over her cotton nightgown and walked quickly to the guest chambers and into Eowyn's room. Eowyn was lying in her bed under dim candle light. Her face was white as snow and Laela could tell she was sweating. The physician packed his bag and walked over to the door where Laela stood. "She will be alright," he said briskly. "Although, she should stay in this room until she is fully well."

"How long will that be?" Laela asked.

"A few days at least; she has a fever." The physician left the room as Laela walked over to Eowyn's bedside. She sat down and felt her friend's forehead. She was definitely running a temperature. Eowyn opened her eyes and gave Laela a very weak smile.

"I'm sorry."

Laela frowned. "What for?"

"I do not know how I managed to get so unwell, and now the journey home will have to be delayed."

"It is not your fault. People get sick all the time. Now, is there something you wish me to do?"

"Could you get my brother?" Eowyn asked.

"Of course. I'll go now." Laela walked two doors down to where Eomer slept. She knew it was still very early and realised only then that she was not dressed properly. She shrugged the thought away and knocked quite loudly. Laela could hear Eomer stumbling out of bed, groaning with annoyance. She suppressed a laugh. He opened the door, frowning.

"What is...?" Eomer stoped mid-sentence when he saw Laela. "My lady." He attempted to bow his head.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it's your sister. Eowyn has fallen ill with a fever and she wishes to see you."

Eomer straightened up at her words. "When did this happen?"

"Just now. The physician has already seen to her, and she is not to leave her bed for a few days." Eomer followed Laela into Eowyn's room and saw his sister trying to sit up. "Here," Laela said, helping by pushing the pillows up behind her. "Just rest - it's all you can do."

"Sister, how are you feeling?" Eomer asked, kneeling next to the bed and holding her hand.

"Better than I look, I assure you. Everyone does not need to fuss over me this much."

"Yes, they do," Laela said. "The more they fuss over you, the quicker you will recover."

"She's right. You need to get better so we can get home." Eomer stood back up. "I will be back in a minute - I must dress properly."

"So should I," Laela added. "We won't be long, Eowyn."

Laela returned just after dawn. When she entered Eowyn's chamber, she saw Eomer and Theodred, one on each side of the bed. She walked over and sat next to Theodred. "She's sleeping," he said to her.

"I will stay with her today," Laela replied softly. She leaned closer to him so that only he could hear her words. "Eomer looks further than troubled."

Theodred turned to her and realised that if he leaned just a bit closer, their lips would meet - he had to fight the impulse. "It is not like Eowyn to fall ill," he replied, continuing their eye contact.

"It is unfortunate that she has fallen ill right before you have to leave." She placed her hand over his on the bed and turned to look at Eomer, who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"We will have to delay our return," Theodred said more loudly. Eomer nodded at him, still not convinced. "Grima won't mind us being away a bit longer. He is probably over-joyed at our absence."

"He better not have the king convinced to make any extreme changes," Eomer muttered under his breath.

"Like what?" Theodred asked curiously.

"I don't know, but the man is capable of doing anything," Eomer replied with a sigh.

"Is he that bad?" Laela asked.

"Yes," Eomer said. "He cannot be trusted. He used to be a man of worth, but now that has all changed."

"He will treat you with respect in Edoras," Theodred said to Laela. "He will have to."

Laela smiled, letting go of his hand and straightening her posture. "You both should go and get something to eat."

After a moment of thought, the two men left Laela alone with Eowyn. She got a wet cloth, placing it on Eowyn's forehead. Eowyn stirred in her sleep, but did not wake. Laela sighed. "Get better." She felt as if everyone around her was becoming ill. Her cousin was dying of a fatal illness, and now her new friend was sweating from a fever.

It was almost midday and Laela sat near the balcony in Eowyn's chamber reading a book. Theodred and Eomer were talking quietly to one another at the round table near the bed, where Eowyn was still sleeping. A knock on the door caused them all to look up and see Lothiriel enter. She gave Theodred and Eomer a curtsy and walked over to Laela. "How is she?"

"Well, she has slept all through the morning, which is good," Laela replied. "So your father allowed you out of the house?"

"Oh yes, thanks to your father." Lothiriel turned and smiled at Eomer, before continuing to talk to Laela. "It's been a while. I heard what happened with Lord Hartwin and Lady Heida." Theodred and Eomer turned at what Lothiriel said. Neither had any idea what Lothiriel was talking about, which drew their attention.

Laela sighed sadly. "Yes, it's upsetting, but what's done is done. They broke the law and they suffered the consequences."

"What are they talking about?" Eomer asked Theodred quietly.

"I have no idea," he replied, still looking at the two women.

There was another knock on the door and Laela wished everyone would stop coming in, as this was no common room for people to enter freely. Erchirion entered and walked over to Theodred and Eomer. "You both should leave this room - it doesn't seem to be doing you any good."

"And go where?" Eomer asked.

"Amrothos, Elphir, and I are going on a hunting trip through the woods close by - come and join us?"

"I didn't know you could hunt in Dol Amroth," Theodred said, slightly amused. He and Eomer had grown up hunting in the Mark. It was one of their favourite things to do. His father had been a great hunter and had taught his son and nephew all that there was to learn about the sport.

"Yes, we can. But it's been a while since we have gone out," Erchirion replied.

"Well, I am up for a hunt. Eomer, will you join?"

Eomer looked over at Eowyn, who still slept. "Very well."

"We won't be too long," Erchirion said.

"Have fun and don't do anything impractical," Laela said, folding her arms.

"You know me." Erchirion smiled.

...

"I feel fine," Eowyn complained to Eomer, who hardly left her side all night. It was now mid morning. "Honestly, Eomer, stop fretting."

"I am allowed to fret over my little sister," he replied, putting the wet cloth on the bedside table, "besides, the physician said you are not yet fully healed."

"I would know my own body better than him," Eowyn shot back at him.

"Not interrupting?" Laela asked, slipping into the room.

"No, you aren't," Eowyn said politely. "In fact, my brother was just leaving." She glared at Eomer.

"Yes, I best see what Theodred is up to." Eomer stood and left them.

"He is with Amrothos and Erchirion," Laela called out to him, before turning to Eowyn. "I hear you have been one of the worst patients the palace healer has had to endure."

Eowyn chuckled. "I do not like being stuck in one room day and night."

"Sadly, it's how it has to be when you are ill. We all have to endure it."

"I am sorry for being unwell - I know how much Eomer wishes to return home," Eowyn sighed.

"Then apologise to him, as you have nothing to be sorry about with me." Laela sat next to Eowyn and held her hand. "Eowyn... Theodred told me you do not get ill often."

"Yes."

"Well... It is unusual for you to be ill... well... right now," Laela stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"I just hope this sickness does not continue." Laela did not want to say that she was afraid Eowyn had fallen ill out of fear of returning to Rohan.

"I heal quickly. It won't be long until I am fully better and am allowed out of this chamber."

"And back home," Laela added.

"Yes, that too."

"Do you miss home?"

"I do, but I do not miss Grima or the darkness that covers Meduseld," Eowyn replied.

"Do not worry - you will have me to talk to when you have bad days."

After midday, Eomer returned to Eowyn's chamber, so Laela left them be. She was glad Eowyn's fever had broken the night before. Fevers did cost many people their lives, and were a leading cause of death in Dol Amroth. She walked out to the private courtyard at the back of the palace. Nobody else was there, so she sat down on a stone bench and looked about. It was a lovely place to go and think about her troubles. The courtyard had a small water feature in one corner and the stonewall was covered in green vines with lavender flowers. She turned and saw Theodred walking into the courtyard.

"You always seem to find me," she said, smiling.

"Or you always seem to be wherever I go."

"That too. This was my mother's favourite place in the palace."

"I can see why," Theodred replied, looking about himself.

"It was also where she and my father met."

"Does your father speak of her often?" He sat down on the bench opposite Laela's.

"Yes, he likes to remind my brothers of her and tell me little stories about who she was and what she meant to the people of the city. What was your mother like?"

"I don't know much about my mother. My father... he does not like to speak of her. I think it must be too much for him to talk of."

"It must hurt losing the one you love and are devoted to," she said quietly.

"It would be. When I was young, my father would hide his grief on my birthday. It was obvious; I knew what else that day meant to him and all of Rohan."

"She would want you to be happy, both you." Laela smiled. "I know my mother would be happy that I'm contented with my life and the people I have in it."

Theodred nodded at her words. "Eowyn and Eomer lost their parents when they were young, as well."

"How?"

"Their father, Eomund was killed by orcs in the Eastfold. Then my aunt Theodwyn died days later of grief."

"Of grief," Laela repeated. "I did not know it was possible to die of grief."

"It's possible - I remember how much she loved him," Theodred replied.

"Well, love is a rare gift which we can only give to one person in life. I believe that you can only ever truly love one person."

"That is why I will never marry for political reasons. What if I marry the wrong woman and end up loving another whom I cannot have?"

Laela chuckled. "That would be a very uncomfortable position for all involved. But, yes, I know that one day you will be a great king for Rohan. You should have a great queen by your side – one that you love and choose, not one that you are made to marry."

An awkward silence fell over them and Laela could not understand how they managed to get onto such a topic. Theodred was watching the water feature to his left and seemed to be in deep thought. Seeing that he was occupied, Laela let her thoughts drift to how Lothiriel had declared she had feelings for Eomer, yet the two had hardly spent any time together, because of her father's domineering ways. Perhaps, if they had spent a little more time together before Eomer was to leave, things just might be different for Lothiriel.

"What are your plans on returning to Rohan?" Laela asked, bringing Theodred's attention back to her.

"See how the protection of the East and West are going, and find out which one I will have to take control of for military purposes."

"You plan on going into battle straight away as soon as you arrive home?" Laela asked.

"Not into battle." He smiled. "Just to patrol and to see how much of the enemy is setting foot in the Riddermark. If a battle is to come, then so be it. It would not be the first battle I have been in."

"Well, as Second Marshal of the Mark I would assume so. I just... well... I don't want you to go away for too long while I'm staying." Laela could not believe she just said that, and she could feel herself starting to blush with embarrassment. "I mean, I don't want you to get hurt."

Theodred could not believe that the lovely princess sitting across from him was concerned for his well-being. "I am careful in battle - I have been trained well."

Laela did not look convinced and lowered her eyes to look at the ground. Theodred believed that even when she was sad, she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen. She was perfect to him. He believed a beautiful woman with a kind heart was hard to find. "If it brings you any comfort, I will stay in Edoras for at least a week before riding out. I can have my men come to me, but if duty calls I will have to ride out sooner."

Laela smiled. "Do not change your plans for me, my lord. Do as you please."

Upon returning home, he wanted to stay in Edoras and show her around his city, his home - the stables, and the Fold. He wanted to show her everything that was to see in Rohan. "I am quite happy to stay in Edoras. It is a long journey home and I would be glad to rest before going leaving again."

Laela nodded. "Very well. Are you sure your father will be content with my presence?"

"He will be honoured to house a Princess of Gondor," Theodred replied. "I will present you as my guest."

"What is the difference?" Laela asked.

"As my guest, only I can dismiss your stay, unless the king signs a document requesting your leave," Theodred replied.

"Is this about Grima?"

"Yes," he replied. "But I do not want you to worry about him." Theodred stood up. "My lady, I will not allow him to treat you with contempt."

Laela smiled. "Thank you."

**...**

Frorlar - Grima's spy - arrived in Dol Amroth after midday. He walked up to the palace holding his horse's reins. Above him, he could see the white palace gleaming in the sunlight. It looked almost untouchable..

After a groom came to retrieve his horse, Frorlar made his way up to the front courtyard, which was heavily guarded. It was more guarded than Meduseld, and a king lived there. Four guards stood at the front entrance into the courtyard, with two more at the main doors into the palace. Around the courtyard's railing stood six knights on each side waiting for any mischief to happen, or perhaps waiting for a spy. Frorlar knew there was no way he could get in and out of the palace without raising suspicion. He had to find information another way.

"Are you lost?" one of the guards asked him.

"No, just having a look around."

The guard looked at him more intently after he said those words. "Why should you need to look around the courtyard?"

"I do not mean to cause trouble. I am not from Dol Amroth," Frorlar replied quickly, feeling himself starting to sweat.

"Where are you from?"

"R... Dale," he replied. He could not say he was from Rohan. If he said that, the guards might alert the Prince of Rohan to his arrival.

"Dale? Such a long way to travel. What business do you seek here?"

"I have always wanted to see the ocean - it has been a dream of mine since I was a child."

"Well, you should be on your way to the lower parts of the city - this courtyard is only for the princedom family, their guests, and the people of the court."

"Of course," Frorlar said, and walked back down the pathway. He could not leave Dol Amroth until he knew why Prince Theodred had not returned to Rohan. He walked towards a large stable and saw a man wearing the green riding cloak of the Riders of Rohan. He could not help but smile to himself, as he had found one of them. Frorlar snuck up to the entrance of the stables and slipped in so that he was hidden in the shadows. He saw that the rider was of no important rank, so he walked further into the stables hoping he could see the prince or his older cousin. Fortunately, for him, he did see the two men tending to their horses in stalls side by side.

"I am glad that she is doing much better," Frorlar heard Eomer say.

"Me too," Theodred replied. "I am glad she is such a quick healer; I am anxious to begin our journey."

Frorlar suspected they were talking about the Lady Eowyn, whom his master admired greatly. If she were unwell, then Grima would want to know.

"Are you happy Princess Laela is returning with us?" Eomer asked.

"Of course," Theodred replied quickly. "I mean, she will be good company for Eowyn."

"Yes, she has been looking after Eowyn since she fell ill."

That was all Frorlar needed to hear. Eowyn was ill, and that was why they were delayed. Grima would be worried when he discovered that she was ill. Frorlar shifted out of the stables and ran down to find the one that occupied his horse. He knew that Grima would not let the Gondorians get away with their lies. He mounted his horse and rode quickly out of the city.

**...**

Laela checked herself over in a full-length mirror. She wanted to look extra special today. She and Lothiriel planned to take Eomer and Theodred down to the cliffs just outside of the city, which overlooked the bay of Belfalas. It was Lothiriel's suggestion to take the Lords of Rohan out, and Laela knew it was because she wanted to spend some time with Eomer. Fortunately, both men had agreed to go, and were down in the stables preparing to leave.

"You look fine, as always! Now can we go?" Lothiriel asked Laela.

Laela giggled. "I want to look my best!"

"You always look your best. No matter what you wear you always look good - you make every woman envy you."

"Even you?"

"Of course not, I'm your best friend and I see myself as equal." Lothiriel embraced her friend from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go!"

They met the men in the stables. Eomer and Theodred had their horses and two others saddled and ready to go for Laela and Lothiriel. "So prepared," Lothiriel said.

As they rode out of the city, Eomer and Theodred led the way. "I don't see why I bother," Lothiriel whispered to Laela. "Eomer shows no interest in me."

"Don't say that. He has spent many occasions with you," Laela replied.

"Yes, but he has never asked me to. I just happened to be there when he was alone or doing something, like the time we got stuck in the stables during that storm."

"Well, perhaps that will all change today."

Lothiriel sighed. "If only he would look at me as Prince Theodred looks at you."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, Laela, it's obvious Prince Theodred desires you."

"I think you are delusional."

Lothiriel giggled. "I think not. I was talking to Amrothos about the two of you this morning, and he agrees with me."

"Well, maybe Theodred does lust over me, but he wouldn't be the first man to do so."

"Unlike the others, he is a prince, and a man who can have whoever he wants. Yet he looks at you as if there are no other women to choose from."

Laela turned her gaze over to Theodred. "He and I are from two very different realms. We have nothing in common."

"Do you need to?" Lothiriel asked which made Laela think.

They reached the cliff several minutes later and Theodred came to Laela's side to help her dismount. He held the reins with one hand to keep the horse steady and offered his other hand so she could hold it and dismount with more ease. She could not help but smile at him.

"There was no need for such kindness, my lord."

"I gave my word to your father that I would look after you. Now we may not be in Rohan yet, but I see it as my duty to still take you into my care now."

"You make it sound as if I am a child," Laela replied.

Theodred laughed. "I assure you I do not see you as a child. I see you as the Princess of Gondor that you are."

"So you have been in this part of Belfalas before, then?" Laela asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, with your brothers. We did not stay very long, but it is how I knew my way here."

"Come." Laela grabbed Theodred's hand. Laela saw Eomer and Lothiriel talking by his horse. She was pointing to his saddle, and they were obviously talking about something to do with horses. Laela walked right up to the edge of the cliff and peered down. "Here, look."

Theodred also leaned vaguely over the edge and saw the waves far below crashing against the rocks. It looked so dangerous; nobody would be able to stand such a fall. However, he had never seen anything like it before, since in Rohan he lived so far inland. "Is it always like this?"

"Oh yes. The waves in this part of the coastline are always dangerous and crashing against the rocks."

The two turned when they heard Lothiriel laughing. Eomer also look amused about something. Laela smiled. She liked Eomer; he was a nice enough man. "What do you think they are laughing about?" she asked Theodred.

"I am not sure, but I have not seen Eomer this happy in a long time," Theodred replied. "Eowyn has also been much happier here, and I have you to thank for that."

"I did nothing; I was just being my usual nice self," Laela replied.

"I believe we will leave for Edoras in a few days, since Eowyn is recovering so well."

"So tell me, my lord, what I should expect?" She sat down with her legs hanging over the side of the cliff. Theodred sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are the... what will be required of me?"

"Nothing, - you are a Gondorian princess. There will be people to wait on you. Meduseld is perfectly suitable to house you."

"No," she almost laughed. "I know all that, and trust me, I am sure Edoras, or any city in Rohan will suit me fine. I like simple - in fact I may prefer your cities more than the ones in Gondor. I mean, will anyone expect anything from me?"

Theodred paused in thought. "No. My men will treat you with respect as they do with all women. We are not... barbaric, as some of you would call us." He winced at the word; she could tell he had been called that before.

"I do not think you and your people are barbaric. If you were, then the Stewards of Gondor would never have granted you those lands. Your ancestors rode to our aid when nobody else would - that is far from barbarism."

Theodred could not help but adore her. She held so much high respect for the Mark that someone could mistake her for a Princess of Rohan, not Gondor. "Well, I'm glad you think that way."

"I find it unfair that my people think poorly of other kingdoms of men, just because they do not live in white stone housing."

"Laela!" Lothiriel called. "Eomer finds us too noble for his liking." She was laughing as she spoke and Eomer seemed embarrassed.

"Does he now?" Laela asked in amusement. "Do you follow your cousin's thoughts, Prince Theodred?"

"No, I do not!" Theodred protested. "Cousin, how you could say such a thing? These are two well presented women of Gondor. They are good company."

"She is twisting my words," Eomer called back.

"I am not," Lothiriel laughed. "He is teasing me because I know nothing about horses."

"I fall into that category, too," said Laela. "I know nothing."

"Perhaps I could teach you," Theodred suggested.

"You would give up your free time to teach me about horses?" She sounded very surprised.

"I would," he smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"Then we have a deal." She held out her hand they shook on the deal. "How is the journey to Rohan from here?"

"Long, tiring, and occasionally it can get boring," he replied in thought.

"I will have to keep you interested then," she said flirtatiously.

"Yes, you will." Theodred replied, a little surprised by her tone. He was starting to enjoy the idea of returning home.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Dol Amroth, Gondor:****3rd**** of July 3018 TA**

Eowyn's health was much better. The colour in her face had returned, and she was able to get out of bed without anyone's help. "I am better!" she insisted to Eomer and Theodred.

"Almost," Eomer corrected her.

"If it puts your mind at ease, I have made plans to leave in two days," Theodred added kindly. "Everyone is happy that you are _almost _in good health."

"Cousin, Brother, I can get out of bed - I can walk on my own and I don't sleep all day. I feel fine."

"And that is all good, but you still need to rest for at least one more day," Theodred pressed.

"Can I at least leave this room?"

Eomer and Theodred exchanged a concerned look. "I suppose a walk outside won't do her any harm," Theodred said to Eomer. Happily, Eowyn dressed quickly while Eomer and Theodred waited outside her chamber. "Relax, Eomer. She is much better."

"Sometimes I wish she was not so determined."

"Who is determined?" Amrothos asked, walking up to them. "Anyone I know?"

"Eowyn," Eomer replied. "She is feeling much better."

"Excellent," Amrothos replied. "She can come to the fight then."

"Fight?" Eomer and Theodred said together.

"Yes. My brothers and I are going to re-test our skills. Would you both wish to join us?"

It had been a long time since Eomer and Theodred had done any sort of sword practice. "I suppose it will make the day go quicker," Eomer answered. "I'm in, and so is Theodred."

"What's going on?" Eowyn asked, coming out of her chambers.

"We are having a sword fight," Amrothos replied happily. "Do you wish to watch?"

"I would rather compete."

"No," Eomer said sternly. "She can watch, though."

"Oh, you answer for me now?" She raised her eyebrows. "If I cannot compete, then I will watch."

They walked over to the barracks, where Laela and Lothiriel sat talking with Erchirion and Elphir. "Eowyn, you're up!" Lothiriel said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Eowyn replied, sitting next to her.

"So who do you think will win?" Laela asked her two friends.

"Eowyn of course will cheer for her brother," Eomer said teasingly.

Eowyn crossed her arms. "Actually, I hope that Lord Erchirion wins."

"Thanks, now Eomer is going to knock the life out of me," Erchirion laughed.

Elphir and Erchirion went first. All of Imrahil's sons were trained exceptionally well in swordsmanship, but of course Elphir - being far more experienced in the battlefield - won. He managed to knock Erchirion down and held the sword at his brother's neck. "This brings back old memories," Erchirion muttered, as he stood back up.

"They aren't taking this seriously," Laela whispered to Lothiriel and Eowyn.

"I can tell, but I think Eomer might," Eowyn whispered back.

"Well, if it gets too serious we'll just have to step in," said Lothiriel.

"You sound so solemn when you say that," Laela said, watching Elphir and Eomer spar.

"We don't want anyone getting too hurt," Lothiriel replied.

Laela gave her a mischievous smile. "You mean your darling Eomer?"

Lothiriel pretended to slap Laela's arm. "Excuse me, but I do recall Prince Theodred not taking his eyes off you yesterday, so don't think you can talk."

"I've done nothing to make him stare."

Eomer managed to beat Elphir, and then Amrothos. In the end, only he and Theodred were left. "All my brothers are out," Laela said. "About time someone else won."

Amrothos gave her a look of sarcastic shock before coming over to sit next to her. "Eomer or Theodred?" he asked.

"Theodred."

"Why him? Eomer has won all of his battles so far," Amrothos asked.

"Because I just believe Theodred will win."

"Is that all you believe?"

Laela gave him a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Amrothos leaned closer so only she could hear him. "It's no secret, Sister. All of your brothers know that you admire him."

"How obvious is it?"

"Well, I do not think Father has figured it out yet, but some of Theodred's men have been talking about how affectionate he is towards you."

"Well, I hope no one is going to get their hopes up over it. I am not going to throw myself at him. I am not going to make the first move, and I am definitely not going to tell him how I feel."

"Why not?" Amrothos asked in awe. "It's the only way."

"I am afraid of where it might lead," she started. "What if... what if he asks me to move to Rohan? I could never leave the sea. If he truly loves me, then he will come to me."

"Sometimes even men need reassurance that we are loved. Don't be too cold-hearted."

"I would never be cold-hearted. I like Theodred's company - I enjoy spending time with him. I would never shut him out of my life. You know I was raised to believe that men are in charge of everything, and that they rule above any woman. They fight and win the battles for us."

"Yes, we have a heavy burden."

They turned and watched as Theodred knocked Eomer's sword out of his hands and kept his own pointed at Eomer's chest. Laela grinned at Amrothos. "I told you so."

Theodred had won and Eowyn ran over to embrace Theodred and pick up Eomer's sword. "That went rather quickly," Eowyn said, handing Eomer his sword.

"I believe my sister is no match for you!" Eomer called to Erchirion, mocking his skills.

"True or not, I would never clash swords with a woman," Erchirion replied.

"Why not?" Eowyn asked.

"Never have, and never plan to. It is just something I do not wish to do. However, if a woman does come at me with a sword, I would be inclined to defend myself."

"Don't give her ideas," Lothiriel joked. Laela stood up and walked over to Theodred, who was sheathing his sword back in its belt.

"I'm impressed," Laela said, smiling. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father," Theodred replied with a smile of remembrance. "He was a great swordsman."

"You must make him proud." On an impulse, she grabbed his arm, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a slight curtsy and left the barracks with Amrothos and Lothiriel.

Theodred followed her with his eyes, smiling. She had kissed him on the cheek before, and even if it was not an actual kiss, it was close enough. "Theodred." Elphir's voice drew him form from his thoughts and saw Elphir standing a few feet away, his pose slightly defensive.

"May I have a word?" Elphir asked.

"Certainly." Theodred knew what this was about, as he could have nothing else to say in private.

"My sister favours you. I can see that - nearly everyone can," Elphir started. "Since my father knows nothing about it, I, in his place will give you permission to court my sister on the condition that you will look after her in Rohan."

Theodred did not know that their attraction was no secret. "I will look after her no matter what my feelings are."

"I'm glad. You are a good man, but I am her brother and it is my duty to say these things. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"I assure you that she will be perfectly safe in Meduseld. Because she is a Gondorian princess, Grima will not dare to as much as talk to her. He knows the high value it would cost him if he was to upset her."

"I'm glad I have your word." They both shook hands.

"I hate packing," Laela complained to Eowyn, who was helping her. "I always seem to under pack or over pack."

Eowyn chuckled. "You are staying for at least six months, so it would be best to over pack."

"I can do that." Laela smiled.

"Do you have any warmer robes?"

"Let me see." Laela opened one of her trunks and searched through her winter garments. "How about this one?" She held up a black robe. Eowyn walked over and felt its warmth.

"That should be warm enough. The weather is always colder in Rohan."

"Yes, I know. It does not snow here," Laela replied.

"It only snows in winter and autumn in the Mark, but the snow in autumn is always light, which means we are still troubled by orcs."

"Which part of Rohan is affected the most?"

"The Eastfold. Well, it is usually the most troubled. Theodred has had to move into the Westfold lately."

They packed in silence for a few moments. Laela was almost satisfied with what she had - gowns, robes, nightwear, shoes, her travelling gloves, a small box with some of her favourite jewellery, and a book she had been meaning to read.

"So I've heard that you have feelings for my cousin," Eowyn said casually.

"By who?" Laela almost demanded.

"When I was unwell, Eomer and Theodred were talking about you in my chambers. They thought I was asleep, but I was only resting with my eyes closed. Theodred confessed to Eomer that he has feelings for you and Eomer said that he believes you feel the same way."

"So he only assumes?"

"Yes, but I see the way you two look at each other," Eowyn replied.

Laela sighed. "It's complicated, and I do not wish to speak of it just yet."

"Very well. We will have heaps of time to talk about it in Rohan."

"Let's not rush into anything. I would rather see Lothiriel happy before me," Laela said.

"She seems happy, and you should stop putting others before you."

"It's how I have been raised."

"Do what you want to do, but follow your feelings."

"Oh, trust me, Eowyn. If I followed my heart, I would have already done much more than give Theodred a kiss on the cheek."

Eowyn smiled. "Who would say he would not enjoy it?"

"Giving him a kiss on the cheek is how intimate I will get with him. Until I decide that it is what I truly want."

"Well, I _hope_ it's what you truly want, because I can see no other woman more suitable for Theodred than you."

After dinner, Imrahil knocked on Laela's chamber door. He came in and saw his daughter standing on her balcony. From behind, he could have mistaken her for his sister, Finduilas. He missed her dearly. Laela turned to look at him when he came up beside her to stare out into the ocean.

"How do you feel about leaving your most favourite thing behind?" he asked her.

"As much as I love the ocean, I have duty to my friends, even the ones I have only just met," Laela replied. "Besides, how many chances will I ever have to see Rohan?" Laela really felt what she is doing was not only her duty. She also wanted to follow Theodred.

"That is true." Imrahil sighed and took one of Laela's hands. "I worry. You remind me so much of your aunt Finduilas, and when she left the ocean, she became depressed and lonely. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, my dearest daughter." He looked into her dark eyes, which she had inherited from her mother.

"Father, I know where you're coming from, but I believe I will be okay. Yes, it will be a shock to wake up in the mornings and not see the ocean beneath my balcony. But I will have Eowyn, Theodred, and even Eomer to keep me company. My aunt went to Minas Tirith to live; I am only going to Rohan to visit. I will return." Laela embraced her father.

"You will be missed, so missed, Laela," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He turned to face her room. "Now, my young daughter, have you packed?"

"Yes, Father; my trunks are over by the door."

"Excellent. Well, I will not be up in time to see you leave, and you know how your brothers like their sleep. So I shall say my goodbye now." Imrahil embraced his daughter again, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Imrahil knew if he had stayed any longer, he would not have coped well. This would be the first time he would be separated from his daughter.


	11. Journey along the Great West Road

Calla entered Laela's chamber just before dawn to wake the princess. Laela rose, and Calla made her bed. She changed quickly and took one final look over her balcony. She breathed in the fresh ocean breeze and smiled to herself. Her father was right; she was going to miss it.

Laela walked down the corridor and into the front hall, where Eowyn was waiting for her. Eowyn gave her a quick embrace, took her hand, and led her out to the stables.

"I am so happy you are returning with us," Eowyn said, as they reached the stables. "You look lovely, by the way."

"Yes, she does." They both turned around to see Laela's three brothers behind them.

"I didn't think you were going to see me off." Laela embraced all her brothers as they each kissed her cheek goodbye.

"Be careful," Elphir warned. "Father would never forgive himself if something happened to you."

"Do not worry, I have faith in Prince Theodred."

Her brothers said their final goodbyes as Laela entered the stables, where she saw the Rohirrim preparing to leave. She went to Mithrellas, the horse she would be taking. As she mounted Mithrellas, she saw Theodred riding Brego out of the stables. He was dressed in full armour, matching the rest of his men. He smiled at her and let his men pass so he could wait for her.

"I hope you will find the journey pleasant. We came across no trouble on our journey here, so we are hoping it's the same on the road home," Theodred said to her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How long does it take to reach Edoras?" Laela asked.

"From Dol Amroth - about five days or so."

Half a day into their journey, Eowyn dared Eomer to a race. The siblings had been bickering about whose horse was faster, and Eowyn concluded that the only way for it to be settled was by a race. While the siblings raced ahead of everyone, Laela rode next to Theodred, and laughed together as they watched the siblings' race and - once they reached the finishing point - they argued. Eomer had won, but it seemed that Eowyn had thought he had cheated.

"Does Eowyn always think that she will win against her brother, my lord?" Laela asked Theodred.

Theodred chuckled. "Yes, and against me also. She feels she must need to prove herself. She _has_ proven herself already to be strong by putting up with Grima."

"Maybe she wishes to prove herself in a world of men, not in a world of women - there is a difference."

"Perhaps you are right." He gazed at her in thought. "And what about you, my lady? How do you wish to prove yourself among men?"

"I don't feel I need to prove myself to anyone - I am who I am. If people do not like it, well, I cannot please everyone. However, since I was raised in a house of men, you can imagine that I am not the noblest lady in all of Gondor."

Theodred smiled at that. "You would fit in perfectly in the Mark. Our noble standards are not as high as they are in Gondor."

"Yes, you have no idea how lucky you are."

That night Laela and Eowyn joined the men around the campfire. It was rather pleasant, but cold. Laela had herself wrapped in her black cloak, but discovered that Dol Amroth clothing was not suited to the weather in Rohan or the far north of Gondor. She tried to hide her discomfort, but as Eowyn, Eomer, and most of the men retired and the fire grew small, she rested on the grass, too tired to move.

"Are you going to sleep out here then, my lady?" Theodred asked, coming up to sit in front of her.

Laela opened her eyes, meeting his. "I am so tired - I am not used to riding all day," she replied softly. "It has been a long while since I've been away from Dol Amroth on horseback. We always sail by ship to Osgiliath, and then it is a short ride to Minas Tirith." She rolled onto her back and stared up at the stars. "Do you think there is evil up there amongst the stars?"

Theodred looked up to follow her gaze. "I'm not sure, but I doubt it. The stars always show their beauty as if they do not know the word evil."

Laela sat up. "What would you do if there was no evil in Rohan?"

"Again, I am not sure. I have never thought of a life without evil. It's always been here and I have always been fighting it."

Laela closed her eyes sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope you find your peace in life before it's too late," she whispered, gradually falling into a deep sleep.

"I already have," he whispered, once she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her cot, and then covered her with a blanket. Eowyn stirred behind him, so he left before she woke and suspected anything.

Laela woke in the morning, and wondered how she was in her tent. After changing quickly, she walked out to find Eowyn. Instead of finding her friend, she saw Theodred saddling up Mithrellas for her. "My lord, how did I end up in my tent last night?"

Theodred smiled. "You fell asleep on my shoulder, my lady, so I carried you there before I retired."

Laela could not help but blush. "I am sorry, my lord. I should not have been so careless... " her voice drifted off.

"Princess," he said gently. "There is nothing to be sorry about, and would you find it in your heart to call me just Theodred? There is no need for this 'my lord' business. I think we are acquainted enough to be on general terms."

"Of course... Theodred," she almost whispered. She turned back to her tent to prepare to leave.

"You're slowly captivating her," Eomer remarked, leading Firefoot over to where Theodred stood, gazing at Laela.

"I have to be careful," Theodred replied. "If Grima finds out I have feelings for her, who knows what he might do."

"So you fully admit to liking the princess?" Eomer asked.

"Yes, Cousin, I admit it. I think I am in love with her." He mounted Brego. "But if she feels the same way, I do not know."

"Have faith, Cousin, for who could not love the Crowned Prince of Rohan?"

"I don't want her to love me for being a prince - I want her to love me for who I am," Theodred replied, sighing.

"Give her time to adjust in Edoras and make her feel comfortable."

Laela still felt embarrassed about falling asleep on Theodred the night before that she did not feel comfortable riding next to him. Luckily, Gamling was a nice enough man.

"So you have lived in Edoras your entire life?" Laela asked.

"Yes, with my wife and four children," Gamling replied.

"How lovely! Sons or daughters?"

"All sons." He smiled.

"How does your wife cope when you are gone? My father had trouble raising three boys alone!"

Gamling chuckled. "All of my sons are now in the Eored. Three are based in the Eastfold and my eldest is in the Westfold."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes and no. I see them from time to time, but as a father I always do wonder if they are safe or not."

"Well, your wife must be used to it by now - being a soldier's wife and now a mother to soldiers."

"It's been hard on her, but most of the women of the Mark are in her position. When the time comes for battle, we have to muster the full Eored, which consists of every able man in the Mark."

"So it doesn't matter if you're a farmer or a stable hand - you still have to ride into battle?"

"Yes. It's been that way, ever since the Riddermark was founded."

Ahead of them, Theodred and Eomer led the way. "She doesn't seem happy with me," Theodred moaned to Eomer.

"Why wouldn't she be happy with you?" Eomer asked.

"I think that I offended her by carrying her to her bed last night."

"You were only doing the right thing. You couldn't leave her out in the cold."

Theodred turned to look behind him, and saw Laela and Gamling talking. "I have no hope," he breathed. "Do you think I've reached too high? She is a princess of Gondor."

"That doesn't make her higher than you, prince of Rohan," Eomer replied.

"Her bloodline goes much longer than the Royal Bloodline of Eorl."

"If the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor, was able to marry her aunt, who was also a princess of Dol Amroth, then I do not see how you have reached too high."

"You must keep this between the two of us. If Grima... if he discovers my true feelings for her, I cannot even think what he might do... or say to her."

"Grima can do nothing," Eomer muttered. "He has no authority."

"He is now my father's right hand in all matters. Years ago, _I_ was his right hand in all matters. Times have changed, Eomer."

When they stopped to camp that night, Laela shared a tent with Eowyn again, and the two finally had some privacy to talk. Laela and Eowyn were freshening up with some warm water they had heated from the river close by.

"Do you think Eomer fancies Lothiriel?" Laela asked

Eowyn gave a big sigh. "Even if he did fancy her, he would do nothing about it. He is too much of a warrior these days."

"Most men are, Eowyn. Elphir is probably one of the finest warriors in Dol Amroth, yet he found love and now has an amazing wife and son. Being a warrior shouldn't stop you from falling in love." Laela looked troubled and turned away from Eowyn.

"Laela, what is it?" Eowyn asked, concerned.

"My cousin, Boromir is exactly like that. He is his father's heir, yet he refuses to marry because he says he does not have time to love. He is a great man, but he needs some sort of peace in his life. You have no idea how different he and Faramir are."

Eowyn blushed at the sound of Faramir's name, and Laela noticed. "Faramir is a fine man, is he not?"

"Oh, yes, a very fine man. He and I talked for a while about our families. It was very pleasant," Eowyn replied.

Laela looked at her. "Do I sense that the Lady Eowyn has fallen for my cousin?"

"As much as you have fallen for my cousin," Eowyn replied, reasonably.

Laela laughed. "I thought we were not going to talk about it until we got to Edoras."

"Well, I have no doubt that you will spend more time with him in Edoras," Eowyn replied.

"I think it is time for rest now." Laela said.

Eowyn smiled and slipped under her blankets and blew out the candles.

The Rohirrim and Laela continued on their third day to Edoras. They rode quickly for most of the day, so when it came time to break for camp, all the horses were exhausted. Laela herself felt her body slowly starting to ache from the constant riding. She knew it would pass once she became used to it, but for the time being, nearly every muscle ached in pain.

Eowyn and Eomer rode together talking, so Laela took the opportunity to ride up next to Theodred. "May I ask you a question?" she said him.

"Of course."

"Why did you name your horse Brego?"

"King Brego was a fine ruler and a great man to his people."

"Really? Tell me a story about him," she said. "I would like to hear about your history from a real Rohirrim rather than a tutor."

"Well... Brego was the second King of the Mark, son to Eorl the Young. He became king after his father died in battle against the Easterlings. He ruled during the early times - right after the Riddermark was given to us by the Steward of Gondor, which was one of the main reasons why the Mark was being invaded at the time."

"The Easterlings invaded Rohan because Gondor gave you that land?" she asked.

"Gondor had never given anyone land before. During Brego's reign, the Dunlandings and Easterlings became angry and jealous by our new alliance to Gondor, and war broke out. Fortunately, Brego managed to drive the Easterlings out of the Wold and started pushing the Dunlandings back across the Fords of Isen.

Brego was not just known for his victories in battles - he also completed the building of Meduseld and founded Dunharrow."

"So Brego was one of the greatest Kings of Rohan?"

"You could say that. Many people spend hours debating over who was the actual greatest, but it all depends on how you see life. People may think of one king being greater than all, simply because he maintained peace, while others many think of a king who thrived in battle and won many victories to be the superior one."

"So what type of king would you be?"

"I would never put my people through misery of war if I could help it," he answered. "I believe peace is far better than war. I have seen enough of battle and I am not yet thirty!"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," he answered. "I am the youngest military leader of the Mark; I have my birth right to thank for that."

"Ah, so you only became Second Marshal of the Mark because you are a prince?"

"Yes and no. My father had it planned for most of my life. After Eomer's father, Eomund died, my father took his place as First Marshal. Since I was a boy, my father has trained me to be a fine soldier and leader."

"I suppose I have led a simple life compared to you. These past weeks in Dol Amroth must have been peace and serenity for you."

"They have been." He smiled. "It's been a nice change."

Laela smiled.

That night was much like the last, when Eowyn retired, Laela followed.

"I thought you would have stayed out longer," Eowyn said, as she got into her cot.

"No, no. I am so exhausted from today that I can barely stay awake," Laela replied.

"I thought you would have enjoyed falling asleep on my cousin's shoulder again." Eowyn giggled.

"How do you know that happened?"

"I overheard you and Theodred talking the morning after."

"Oh, well I feel ridiculous to have done that."

Eowyn sat up and looked at her. "You're being silly now for thinking like that. Theodred likes you, Laela. Actually, I think he may even love you."

"Eowyn, now you're being the silly one. I am a princess of Gondor. Your uncle and my uncle do not exactly have a solid alliance. What do you think would happen if word got loose that the Prince of Rohan and the Princess of Gondor were in love?"

Eowyn raised her eyebrows. "So you do love him?"

"Oh, I don't know! I'm so confused right now," Laela replied, throwing her arms up in the air. "I always want what I can't have."

"If it's the alliance that is holding you back, don't you think such a union would bring both our kingdoms together?"

"My uncle would never allow it," Laela replied.

"But is it his decision?"

"No, but he is the steward of Gondor."

"And your father is a prince. I believe that puts him higher than your uncle."

Laela chuckled at that. "Let's just see how my time in Edoras plays out first, before deciding to unite our kingdoms."

By the fourth day, they had almost reached the border to Rohan. Laela had to admit - in the distance, it looked magnificent. She could see vast plains of endless grassland and a range of snowy mountains. She looked behind her - she was definitely a long way from the sea.

"How are you doing?" Theodred asked Laela, as he came up next to her.

"Very well, thank you. You're almost home," she commented, looking around.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Theodred said, also taking in the scenery around him.

"I know I've asked you this, but have you changed your mind about going into battle?"

Theodred looked at her and saw that she still seemed worried. "I don't believe so. If the raids start getting worse, I will take my leave and go help. But Grima's influence over my father has him ordering me not to."

Laela said nothing, but nodded. The last thing she wanted was to see Theodred ride off to war. She hated the thought.

"I will try and stay in Edoras while you are there. Sometimes I am based at Helm's Deep. If I am called there, you are more than welcome to join me."

"That's kind of you," she answered. "We have heard much of your stronghold back in Dol Amroth."

"Yes, it is quite magnificent. No army has ever breached Helm's Deep, and I hope no army ever does." He paused. "If we are lucky, we may reach Edoras in three days. We seem to be making good time."

The sun was starting to set, so they made camp in the shelter of a small patch of trees. Eomer and Eowyn had a sword sparring match. Laela sat next to Theodred, watching nervously as Eowyn picked up her sword. She was very talented for a woman.

"Princess, would you like to learn how to wield a sword?" Eomer asked, after winning the first round.

"No, thank you. Sword fighting is something I do not wish to participate in," she replied politely. "I am quite content to have someone else fight for me." Laela had used a sword under her brothers' supervision a few times before, but the art of swordsmanship had never interested her.

Gamling raised his eyebrows at her words. "You are definitely a woman of Gondor," he remarked.

She blushed slightly. "That I am."

Theodred shook his head. He had no idea how a princess of Gondor managed to befriend his cousin. Ever since Eowyn had moved into Meduseld, she never had one female friend.

Laela had become physically exhausted. She found it hard to get out of bed in the morning. Not only were her muscles aching, but also the cold air did nothing to help. She watched as Eowyn's face slowly became paler until she looked as ill as she had been with her fever. Even Eomer and Theodred began to look grim and sad. She did not blame them, for they had no warm welcome. "Do not look so sad," she said to Theodred gently.

"I am not looking forward to seeing my father," Theodred replied.

"I know. Are you sure he will be okay with me staying in Meduseld?"

"He probably won't even notice you are there," he replied, with a forced laugh. "Sometimes I arrive from a week-long patrol and he will not even say 'welcome back' or 'you have been gone for far too long'. He has a short memory, which is why he relies on Grima."

"I hope you do stay in Edoras for at least a short while. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you. I... I do not want you to do anything drastic – anything that would cost you your life. You are not just an heir and a prince - I see you as much more than that. So don't die on me!"

Theodred choked back a laugh when he saw that she was being quite serious. "I promise, Laela, I will live for you."

"Cheer up, Eowyn, you're almost home," Laela said in a light tone. She knew it would do no good, but she had to make some sort of effort. "I know it's not easy, but this time you have me. Not only will I be of comfort to you, but also if the time comes, I will stand between you and Grima. Now come, let's go down to the river." She grabbed Eowyn's hand and ran over the hill and down to the river, which flowed back towards Gondor.

"Laela, that water is going to be freezing!" Eowyn said, letting go of her hand.

"I know, but it will be refreshing," Laela replied, jumping into the river. It was indeed cold, much colder than the ocean and rivers back in Dol Amroth. She let out a gasp before holding out her hand for Eowyn to take. Reluctantly, Eowyn accepted and jumped into the river as well. "See, it's not so bad."

Eowyn gave her a look of madness as she caught her breath. "If you say so."

"Do you think if I relaxed, the river would take me back to Gondor?"

Eowyn laughed. "You're not being serious, are you?"

"No, but I was trying to make you laugh or even smile, and it worked!" Laela replied, splashing water at Eowyn. They spent a good ten minutes playing in the cold water, before they found themselves lying on the riverbank looking up at the sky, where a few stars twinkled.

"I am legitimately cold," Laela concluded.

"I think life with you in Edoras will be much healthier than without you," Eowyn said softly.

"With me or not, I don't see why there would be any problems. Mordor will not be sending orcs to raid the Eastfold, since they are preoccupied with Gondor, and if Saruman is indeed evil now, I am sure he is just lying low until the Dark Lord gives him orders, but he only has orcs, right?"

**Dol Amroth**

"I must go immediately," Imrahil said to his sons in the throne room.

"Why now, why today?" Amrothos asked.

"Because Lord Denethor has not _invited_ me to Minas Tirith, he has _summoned_ me," Imrahil replied. "He has found out about the council with the Rohirrim and I can only guess I am in for a lecture when I arrive."

"We can only wish you luck with that, but this is not the first time you both have crossed paths with authority," Erchirion said.

"I know. Elphir, you will accompany with me as my heir. Erchirion and Amrothos, I need you both to rule in my stead and hold off any attack from the corsairs while we are gone," Imrahil ordered.

"Of course, Father, whatever you wish," Amrothos replied.

"Elphir, go and prepare. We leave in two hours."

Elphir walked past his brothers. "I would rather be going to Mordor than be going to Minas Tirith right now," he murmured to them. "It will not end well."

**...**

"Only one more day," Theodred said to Laela as they rode together.

"Really? It has gone so quickly!" Laela remarked.

"It has. I hope you will find Meduseld to your comfort."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I believe you and your cousins are making too much of a fuss over me."

"You have to forgive us. It has been a long time since we have housed a foreign member within the walls of Meduseld."

"You are forgiven. I have to admit, after speaking with Eowyn, I am a little afraid of meeting Grima."

"Do not be afraid of him. I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you," Theodred said sternly.

"Is he really that bad?" Laela asked, a little surprised.

"As the king's son I find him so, and I also promised your father I would protect you."

"I hope I don't cause too much trouble."

"My lady, you are no trouble to me." They smiled together and continued the last part of their journey to Edoras.


	12. A Dangerous Scheme

**Edoras, Rohan, 12th of July 3018 TA**

It was midafternoon when the Rohirrim and Laela came within sight of Edoras. When Laela saw Meduseld, it immediately reminded her of Dol Amroth; both buildings were built high on a hill - or a peninsula in Dol Amroth's case. Instead of waking up to an endless amount of water, she would now be waking up to an endless amount of grassland. It was good enough for her.

They entered Edoras and rode straight into the stables. Theodred, Eowyn, Eomer, and Laela entered Meduseld and the rest of the men went in different directions to their own homes. When Laela stepped into the Golden Hall, her first impression was of how grim and sad it appeared. The king looked ill as he sat on his throne, and next to him was a man dressed in all black, whom she suspected was Grima.

Grima stood up and welcomed them. "And how was the celebration?" Grima asked Theodred.

"It went well," Theodred replied.

"What took you so long to return?" he asked, coming down the two steps.

"Eowyn was unwell for a few days - we thought it best to stay until she had recovered," Theodred replied.

"And have you recovered, my lady?" Grima asked Eowyn. "Nothing too serious?"

"I am fine," Eowyn replied. Grima's eyes wondered over to Laela, who stood inbetween Eowyn and Theodred.

"And who is this?" he asked, moving closer to Laela.

"This is Laela, Princess of Dol Amroth," Theodred replied, grabbing the back of Laela's gown, giving it a slight tug to move her away from Grima. "She has come to stay in Meduseld for a few months."

Grima did not like the sound of this. A Gondorian princess - one related to the Steward of Gondor - was only going to cause suspicions. "An honour." Grima slowly bowed before her. "Eowyn will show you to your chamber." Eowyn grabbed Laela by the arm and led her down the hall and through a narrow corridor.

"Why is she here?" Grima demanded at Theodred and Eomer. "Why did you bring this guest into your father's hall without invitation?"

"She did come with an invitation. _My_ invitation," Theodred shot back. "Princess Laela is here as my guest and as Eomer and Eowyn's guest. She will not bother the king - she is a polite woman."

"Theodred," the king muttered. "Theodred, you're home."

Theodred turned, bewildered that his father had noticed his presence. "Yes, Father... my king, I have returned."

"Eowyn?"

"She is here also, showing Princess Laela to her room."

"Laela... who?"

"A Gondorian Princess, my lord," Grima answered, moving up next to the king. "She is a guest of your son."

"Keep her entertained."

"I will, my lord." Theodred bowed and walked out of the hall with Eomer. The cousins waited until they were in the stables with Gamling before speaking. "We need to know of all the news from the Mark."

"I have sent out riders to the Westfold, my lord," Gamling replied. "Elfhelm should arrive here within a couple of days."

"It doesn't look like we have too many refugees here, so it cannot be too bad," Eomer commented.

"They may have fled to the Eastfold or the Wold," Theodred said. "I think it is time we send scouts to Isengard and discover if these rumours are true."

Grima paced in his usual spot. He was agitated at Theodred for bringing a Gondorian back to Meduseld without permission. Of course, he would never have granted Theodred that permission, because he knew exactly why she was here. He did not believe that the Rohirrim went for a celebration anymore. He believed that the only reason Princess Laela was in Meduseld was to spy on him and the king, and report what she saw to her father or uncle. Grima always disliked the Gondorians. He saw them as people who believed that they had more power than any other kingdom of men.

Grima would not have peace until the princess was gone from Edoras. Moreover, he would need help in disposing of her. Grima smiled at the thought of Saruman's pleasure in knowing that he could get his hands on a Gondorian princess. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Saruman.

Laela collapsed onto her new bed. A maid had come in to help her unpack her belongings and was quietly placing her dresses in the wardrobe. She stared around her new chamber; the walls had carvings in them, every bit of furniture also had some sort of carving or drawing of a horse, and her bed was covered in a rich green velvet blanket with a fur blanket.

She was given dinner in her chamber that evening, after being told that Eowyn was assisting the king, and Theodred and Eomer were dining with their men in the mess hall. After being on such a long journey, Laela ate, bathed, and stretched out on her bed and fell asleep.

**...**

Imrahil and Elphir walked silently through the citadel courtyard towards the palace, where Denethor awaited their arrival. As always, the guards at the main entrance greeted them with respect and opened both doors, showing Denethor sitting on his steward throne, staring at them. Imrahil hated the way Denethor always greeted them.

"My lord," Imrahil said with a bow. "You seek my council?"

"I do, as you should have done with me," Denethor started. "Do you think I am blind?"

"No, my lord."

"Then why did you think that news of your council with the Rohirrim would not be seen by me?"

"I did what I believed to be right," Imrahil said proudly. "You did not wish to seek council with the Rohirrim, but I did, and I managed to get them into Gondor and back again without raising any suspicion."

"You know the alliance between Gondor and Rohan is weak – you will never be able to make it stronger."

"Why not, my lord?" Elphir asked.

"Because, Theoden King does not answer me anymore, he does not _acknowledge_ me anymore, and he does not keep me informed with what is happening in the north," Denethor replied.

"You act as if Theoden King cannot rule his own people," Elphir replied.

"I know he is a king," Denethor grumbled. "He is a poor king; not the king he used to be, and that is why the alliance is weak. What you have done will not change anything."

"You don't know that," Imrahil said. "The council went well. Prince Theodred and I have agreed to terms which will work out well for both kingdoms."

"I do not agree to any terms. You only control Belfalas; that is all."

"Then I command the men of Belfalas - loyal men who will summon an army at my call."

"Do not go too far with your pride, Imrahil. If you raise an army for Rohan, I will arrest you."

Imrahil stepped back at his words. "I would only give Rohan my men if they were in need. We are allies with them. They have helped us in the past, and I do not see why we cannot help them in return."

"You will not send aid to them."

"I do _not _need your approval... my lord." Imrahil bowed and left the throne room.

"You will not disobey me!" Denethor shouted at him. "You will not turn your back on Gondor!"

Elphir stopped in mid-stride and turned back to his uncle. "We are not turning our backs on Gondor, my lord. We are helping Gondor and our allies, which is something _you_ should be doing." Elphir slammed both of the entrance doors shut behind him before the guards could. He saw his father staring over towards Mordor. "That did not go very well."

Imrahil sighed. "I did not expect it to. You know your uncle would never have listened to us."

"We tried."

"We failed."

"But we will not fail this alliance. Gondor needs Rohan's friendship or both kingdoms will be fall into ruin."

"I know, my son... oh, I know."

**...**

Theodred walked quickly out of his chamber. He knew Elfhelm was coming to Edoras with news, but he and Eomer could not wait for it - they were riding out that day hoping to meet him in the Westfold. As he walked out of the narrow corridor, he almost ran into Laela. "Princess, excuse me, but I am in a hurry."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Not at all - Eomer is waiting for me in the stables. We are riding out to the Westfold to see Elfhelm and get the reports of updates."

"Oh... how long will you be?"

"Two days, perhaps." Theodred hesitated. "I know I promised to stay, and now you may see my promises as nothing, but I _will _return."

Laela nodded and untied a necklace from around her neck and placed it in his hands. "Wear this for me." She closed his hand on the necklace.

"I will," he replied.

Laela stepped out of Theodred's way and let him pass. He kept his hand closed until he had walked out of Meduseld. When he opened his hand, he saw the necklace was a firm string, with a round, silver pendant with flowing Sindarin in scripted around the edge.

Theodred quickly put it on and tucked it under his armor for safekeeping. He mounted Brego and led the way out of Edoras with Eomer at his side.

Laela sat out on the side of Meduseld, looking towards the Westfold. He had only just left, but she missed Theodred. It was the first time they had been separated since they met; she had become used to having him there, with her under the same roof. She heard footsteps behind her and immediately thought it was Eowyn.

To Laela's discomfort, it was Grima, walking slowly towards her. "My lady," he said, bowing low. "What has you out here in this breeze?"

"Just thinking," she replied.

"What's on your mind, if I may ask?" He stood behind her to block any sort of escape.

"Wondering what else is out there," she lied. "It looks like the plains never end."

"Yes, the plains are vast... How is your father?"

Laela narrowed her eyes, but continued to look out towards the Westfold. "He is well, as are my brothers."

"And your uncle?"

"Lord Denethor is well, last I heard."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

Laela was feeling uneasy. She felt like she was in some sort of interrogation. "I cannot remember... does it really matter?"

Grima was finding it hard to get information out of her. "I am surprised your father has allowed you to come here during these dire times."

"Yes, it is sad that Theoden King is unwell, but I do not see why it should be a reason why my father would disallow me to come here."

"Well then, I shall leave you to your thoughts."

Laela sighed with relief as Grima turned the corner, out of sight. She swung her legs over the terrace and breathed in the fresh, cold air. She was not going to give in to Grima, not in this lifetime.

The next day, Laela rummaged through her bag and found the book she had bought with her. She went out of Meduseld, down to the town, and walked around whilst reading. She enjoyed reading; it let her think up a world of her own, a world she could escape too.

Laela noticed most of the people were wearing dark colours and looked rather sad. She felt out of place in her opal blue gown. She also noticed a little boy sitting on his own with his head on his knees. It was not until she came closer that she saw he was crying. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "What is wrong?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her with swollen, red eyes. "My papa has gone to war again, and I know he won't come back," he replied as fresh tears started to fall.

Laela's heart sunk. "How many times has he ridden off to war?" she asked.

"Many times," he said. "Even more before I was born, but it is getting scarier out there."

"Come with me, I have something for you that might make you feel better," she said, helping the child up and leading him to Meduseld. "Here, wait in the hall and I'll be right back." She quickly went into her chamber. She rummaged through her bag again until she found a little box. She went back out into the hall and saw the boy looking around in wonder. He followed her back out into the streets.

"Show me to your house, so I can walk you home," she said. Laela held the boy's hand as he led her to a small house.

"This is where I live," he said. "My mother is inside looking after my baby sister."

"Well, before I go and meet her, I'll give you this little gift." She sat down on the front porch and handed him the box. "Open it."

He opened the box and pulled out a small, round stone painting with Elvish inscription. "What is it?" he asked with curiosity.

"When I was a small girl, my brothers took me on a camping trip up north for a few days. While we were camping, we came across a group of Elves, who were also travelling. They stayed with us for the night, and I talked to one of the Elves about Dol Amroth and where he came from. Before we parted, he gave me this stone and told me to keep it near me whenever I felt scared, for it would bring me comfort. The writing on it is in Elvish," Laela explained.

The boy looked at her, wide-eyed. "This is an elvish stone and you're giving it to me?"

Laela laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yes, it is elvish, and yes, I am giving it to you," she replied.

The boy put the stone in his pocket and asked Laela to come meet his mother. The house he lived in was small and very dim. The only child-like thing she could see was a small wooden horse on the table. A woman was sitting by a small fire nursing a baby girl. She looked up and saw Laela and her son enter.

"Mother, this is the princess from Dol Amroth," he said happily. His mother tried to stand up and curtsey, but her daughter started to cry from the sudden movement.

"Here, let me," Laela said, and she stretched out her arms and offered to hold the little girl. The boy's mother handed her daughter to Laela and watched as she sung her daughter a soft song. The little girl fell asleep and Laela placed her in her crib.

"Thank you," the woman said kindly.

"My pleasure. I enjoy looking after children," Laela said.

"Well, you will make a fine mother when your time comes," she said.

"Mother, look what the princess gave me," the boy said as he went up to show his mother the stone. "She said it is elvish." His mother looked down at it then back up at the Princess.

"My lady, there was no need for such kindness," she said.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, and there is no need for titles, you may call me by my name, Laela," Laela replied.

"Well, Laela, my name is Haylwyn, and this is my son, Bren," Haylwyn said. "And I thank you for giving him such a gift!"

"Quite alright, but I must be heading back up to Meduseld to see how the Lady Eowyn is," Laela said. "I enjoyed your company, Bren, and I look forward to seeing you again." She leant down and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Bren blushed and took his mother's hand. "Goodbye, Laela," he said, waving.

**...**

It had taken three days for the prince to return to his capital. Laela waited in Meduseld as Theodred and Eomer spoke to the king and Grima. She could tell from afar that the conversation was not going very well and it ended with Eomer storming off and Theodred looking rather displeased. She moved out of the shadows so Theodred could notice her.

Theodred smiled when he saw her; he had wanted to see her ever since he rode through the gates of Edoras. "Laela, I have your necklace," he said, taking it off.

"No... Theodred, please." She pushed the necklace back into his hand and closed it so they were holding hands. "I gave it to you as a gift. Keep it for the next time you ride out."

Theodred could find no words to reply to her, so he just stared at her in wonder. His thoughts had been occupied with war, and he did not realize until that moment how much he missed having her presence around. "Laela... I..."

"My lord," Grima interrupted. He was standing close by, watching both of them carefully. "I believe the young lady has places she needs to be."

Laela hesitated. She had nowhere she needed to be and she felt like making a stand, but she did not wish to make a scene before Theodred. "Of course." She gave Theodred a quick curtsy and left the hall.

Theodred wanted to shove Grima up against the pillar and tell him not to interfere with his affairs. It was not the first time Grima had interrupted him while he had been talking to Eowyn, Eomer, his father, his men, or even his friends. He was sick of being watched closely by the worm! He walked off down the corridor to his chamber. Not giving Grima a second glance.

Frorlar walked up to Grima. Grima tore his gaze away from the retreating prince and opened the missive.

'_Kill the princess?' _He wondered, reading Saruman's letter.

It could not happen, not with Theodred and Eomer within Meduseld. He would never get away without being blamed for her death. He re-read the letter once more before casting it onto the fire. If she were to die, it would have to be outside of Edoras, away from his reach, so he could still maintain his authority with a clean slate. Suddenly, he stopped walking. Laela was Eowyn's close friend. As much as he wished to have Eowyn all to himself, he could not kill in cold blood a woman who brought back the golden beauty Eowyn had possessed all those years ago.

What a dilemma!


	13. An Almost Perfect Love

"Where are you taking me?" Laela asked as she walked with Theodred out the doors of Meduseld.

"To the stables," he replied. "I have something I wish to show you."

Laela followed Theodred into the royal stables, where he walked right past Brego, went around a corner, and stopped in front of a stall.

"You wanted to show me this horse?" she asked. Theodred stood before a beautiful, chestnut-coloured horse.

"She is yours - her name is Beorht," Theodred replied cheerfully.

"You're giving her to me? But why?"

"Every princess deserves her own horse, especially a princess who will be staying in the Mark for a while."

"You still did not have to do this." Laela was overwhelmed by the gift. Beorht was a beautiful horse and seemed eager to get out of the stables.

"Shall we go for a short ride?" Theodred suggested.

"I thought your lands were not safe?"

"Some parts are not. I know certain areas that are perfectly safe."

"Well then, I would love to go for a ride with you." Theodred saddled Beorht and helped Laela mount into her new saddle, which Laela noticed had Rohirric in scripted into it, and numerous patterns. Laela found Beorht to be a light rider; she was steady with Laela and did not seem to be the battle type that so many horses in Rohan were. Laela and Theodred rode out of Edoras, down past a few houses and along a stream until they were close to the mountain range in a small-enclosed woodland.

"Eomer and I found this place many years ago," Theodred said, dismounting Brego and helping Laela off Beorht.

"It's so quiet here," Laela replied, looking around. It was mostly trees, with dark green grass at the foot of the mountain range. The stream they had ridden along ended nearly in the centre of the woodland and trickled down into the base of a mountain.

"Yes - I agree. When my father became ill four years ago, I came here to think about what could be happening to him."

Laela sat down at the edge of the woodland on the soft grass and looked out over the plains. Theodred sat with her, fiddling with his sword belt. She lay down and closed her eyes, hoping that Theodred would make conversation. Instead, he turned and watched her for a few moments. She sat up and looked about her.

"It is hard to believe that such a place is in much jeopardy," she commented.

Theodred sighed. "I know, even in evil times the plains are still as beautiful as always."

"I do not believe this evil will continue," she replied. "All things come to an end at some point." She stood up and went for a short walk around the area. Theodred also stood, and went over to Brego. He nuzzled into Theodred's shoulder as his master watched the princess. Theodred turned to Brego and gave him some attention.

Laela had herself in a trance. She closed her eyes as she walked, feeling the breeze flow across her. She imagined herself back on the shores of Dol Amroth, watching a storm rumble over the horizon. She opened her eyes and turned back to look at Theodred, who was watching her attentively. She walked quickly to be by his side.

"He is a very good horse - you seem to care for him a lot," she said quietly.

"He is a good horse, and I am lucky to have him. The horses of the Mark are treated better than its people," Theodred replied, half-smiling. Brego turned his head and nudged Laela, causing her to fall into Theodred's arms, as if giving her as a prize to his master for praising him.

"Brego," Theodred said harshly, but not relinquishing his hold on Laela. "That is no way to treat a princess."

Laela laughed. "Oh, my lord, he is just being playful."

Theodred still had his arms wrapped around her waist, and was staring into her eyes. "How long do you really plan on staying here?" he asked softly.

"I'm not too sure. Perhaps until my father bids me to come home. I do not think it will be longer than six months though."

"That is a while." He moved some strands of hair out of her face.

"It may be, but you never know." She leaned into him, still gazing at him. Theodred leaned down to kiss her, and Laela closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips on hers. Suddenly, Beorht made a loud sound, which caused Theodred and Laela to let go of each other and turn their attention to their horses.

"Beorht!" Laela said, looking at Theodred for help. Beorht and Brego were not getting along. Beorht was pushing Brego away from, while Brego refused to move.

"Brego," Theodred said, taking his horse's reins. He moved Brego further away from Beorht, and Laela calmed her horse. Theodred tied Brego's reins to a tree - he had a way of acting over-proud with other horses, especially mares. Usually, Theodred did not take much notice, but today Brego had interrupted a moment he had been wanting for a while.

Laela had calmed Beorht, who was now resting on the ground. She looked up and saw Theodred walking over to her. She turned back to Beorht and stroked her mane.

"I am sorry about that," Theodred said, kneeling next to Laela.

"It's quite alright," Laela replied with a faint smile. "What happened?"

Theodred sighed and sat down. "Brego is a proud Meara. All Mearas are. Brego likes to show his greatness, and the other horses do not like it."

Laela smiled. "You will have to keep Brego away from Beorht."

"I will."

Laela leaned over to Theodred slightly, looking at his waist. "Well, that is a lovely sword you have there," she said, starting to unbuckle the belt it hung from. "Very finely made." Laela now had it in her hands. "It's now mine."

Theodred raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, my lady?"

Laela giggled and held his sword close to her. "You heard me. It's mine, unless you wish to do an exchange."

"And what would you like in return?" he asked suggestively, hoping for that kiss.

"Let's see." She observed him a bit more. "I want to wear your riding cloak."

Theodred laughed at her choice. "A fair exchange," he said, unclipping his cloak. He moved closer to her, placing it around her shoulders and clipping it on her chest.

"Now I think I might turn my attention to Brego. I believe I might try and persuade him to have me as his master."

"Is that so?" Theodred said, stepping between her and his beloved horse.

"Prince Theodred, I can be very persuasive," Laela said.

"You will not persuade Brego to go over to you - he is loyal to me."

"My lord, I have your sword and riding cloak, so I do not see why I cannot have your horse." Laela folded her arms, trying not to laugh as Theodred stumbled for words. She moved past him and mounted Brego quickly. "I thought Mearas only allowed the Kings and Princes of Rohan to ride them?"

"Brego is not like the other Mearas," Theodred replied, mounting Brego behind her. "He knows not to harm someone close to me." She hid a smile at his words and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, that is good to know." Theodred gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"I do not believe Brego is suited for me," Laela said suddenly. "I would like to get down." Theodred dismounted Brego first and then helped Laela down.

"I think this sword would be of more use to you than it would be for me," Laela said, handing the sword back to him. "I'm still going to wear your cloak until we get back to Edoras, though."

Theodred nodded and helped her mount Beorht. He was slightly uncomfortable with her riding into Edoras with his cloak on. When a rider of the Mark owned a riding cloak, it was theirs for life and they were even buried with it. If a woman was seen wearing a riding cloak, all the men would know that she was the cloak owner's woman. "Princess... you should know of a tradition in the Mark with riding cloaks."

Laela softly frowned at his words. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No... well, supposedly if a woman wears a man's riding cloak, then she is telling everyone that she... well, that she is that man's lady."

Laela felt she was in an awkward position. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I thought you would want to know now, before riding into Edoras."

Laela opened her mouth to reply but said nothing. She unclipped his riding cloak and handed it back to him. "At least I know now," she said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"My lady, you have nothing to be sorry about," Theodred replied. "You... you must know of my feelings for you."

Laela closed her eyes. The two of them were riding back to Edoras, and she felt that this was not the right time to have this conversation. "Theodred, please, I... I don't believe this is a good time..."

"No... you're right," Theodred said. He felt like a complete fool. He should have known it was not the right time to bring up such a topic. It was then when Theodred began to believe that Laela did not share the same feelings as he did.

**...**

Eowyn and Laela were laughing together at the end of the Golden Hall. Grima watched them as he sat next to the king's throne. He placed a piece of parchment on the desk, which was behind the throne, and wrote Saruman a quick message.

_A plot such as yours is far too dangerous to perform within Meduseld. It cannot be done here - there is too much at risk._

Grima gave the note to Frorlar and watched him walk past both women, who stared at the messenger curiously.

Theodred and Eomer stood out on the watch platform at the entrance of Edoras, watching the sunset.

"She wore my riding cloak today."

Eomer shot his cousin a look of amusement. "How did you manage to get her to wear it?"

"She asked to."

"Did she know...?"

"No. She did not. I had to tell her before we came back to Edoras," Theodred replied, before Eomer could finish.

"Well, what did she say?"

"That she was sorry. I tried to tell her of my feelings for her, but she told me it was not a good time to talk about it." Theodred sighed heavily. "What should I do, Cousin? I have never felt this lost before in all my life. She is driving me crazy! She is all I can think about."

"There is only one cure for that... you need to tell her as soon as possible," Eomer replied simply.

"How do I tell her?"

"Theodred - you and I have never been _seriously_ involved with women before. War has kept us away from them. I wish I could give you better advice, but I am no help to you."

"Thank you, Eomer," Theodred said grimly.

"Well, I am sure you would have said the same thing if I were in your place."

"I wish you would find someone so I could be."

Eomer did not reply to that. Theodred's words brought an image of Lothiriel to his mind, which caused him to smile faintly. "Only time will give you that."

The next day, Laela walked out to the front of Meduseld. Hama, the door ward, had told her that a little boy by the name of Bren was asking for her. She smiled at the little boy who was standing shyly among the guards.

"Hello, Bren, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

Bren looked around at the guards, a little nervous to speak, so Laela gestured him to walk with her over to the side of Meduseld. "I wanted to see you again," he said once they were alone.

"That is kind of you. Has the stone helped you?"

"Yes, it has!" His face lit up with excitement. "I sleep with it under my pillow."

"That's a very good idea. You know, I never thought of that."

"I'm full of good ideas," he smiled. "That is why my papa said I was the man of the house while he was not at home."

Laela laughed. "A fine man you will make one day."

Bren blushed. "When I grow up, I want to be a Rider of the Mark, just like my papa."

"Have you been doing any training?" Laela asked.

"Only my papa teaches me, but when he is gone my friends and I practice."

"That's good. The more you practice the better you will become."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Bren sat down and crossed his legs, putting his hands in his lap. "My mama tells me that you are from the sea."

"Yes, your mother is correct," Laela said, sitting down across from him.

"Could you tell me a story about the sea?"

"Very well." Laela took in a deep breath and tried to remember the types of stories she used to tell Alphros. "At the dawn of time there stood the second greatest of the Valar Lords, who was named Ulmo. Since Ulmo had a great love of water, he was deemed Master of the Seas, Rivers, Lakes, and any type of water form. His great palace was called Ulmonan, which was under the sea of Ekkaia.

"The sea is and always will be untamed. No living creature, thing, or spirit could try to control it. When Dol Amroth was created, it was the only city of men on the shoreline, hence rumours started to spread that Ulmo would make appearances on occasion at dawn. He would rise out of the sea with his great staff, wearing his green armor. When he came to land, he would blow his horns - the Ulumuri.

"Where I come from, at the beginning of every New Year, we hold a great celebration in the Great Ocean Hall in honour of Ulmo for being the keeper to neighbour the sea and allowing us to live so close to something he loves."

"Is he really out there?" Bren asked, amazed.

"I believe he is out there somewhere in the deep depths of the sea," Laela replied.

"I think it would be rather frightening to see the Valar."

Laela chuckled. "So do I. However, I have never seen Ulmo... or thought I have. There are some maids in my palace who claim to have seen glimpses of him, but it is all mostly superstition."

"What is superstition?" Bren asked, confused.

"It means that it's not true and they are making things up."

"Oh... why wouldn't he come to Dol Amroth?"

"Well, nobody has seen the Valar in so long that some people, like my brother Amrothos, believe that they no longer exist, or they are no longer interested in Middle-earth and they have moved on to other greater things."

"But why would they do that?"

Laela smiled at his curiosity. "I do not know, my little Bren; I do not have all the answers to the world."

"Well, I liked that story. Do you think that Ulmo has met Béma?" he asked, referring to the Vala worshiped by the Rohirrim.

"They may have met a long time ago before any of us existed."

Bren sighed and stood up. "Thank you for spending time with me, Princess Laela."

Laela stood up also and gave him a small embrace. "No problem, but now you should get home - the sun is starting to set."

Bren ran down the steps of Meduseld and Laela made her way to the front of Edoras, where Theodred was leaning on a wooden fence.

"You look troubled," she said, standing next to him.

"I just received news that my father is getting worse," he replied softly.

"Theodred," she said, softly placing her hand on his arm. "I am sorry. If there was something I could do to help, I would."

"You do not need to do anything in this situation. It is not your burden to bear."

They remained silent for several moments as they watched the sunset, which caused a deep red light to spread over the plains. "Are you sure there is nothing else bothering you?" she asked.

Theodred took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her, he needed to, but this was on an emotional scale he had not yet dealt with. "No, my lady... I think I am in need of some rest after today." He turned and walked away.


	14. Aldburg

Edoras, Rohan, 20th of July 3018 TA

Eomer was preparing to leave for his home in Aldburg. It was a place where he or Theodred dwelled when one of them was patrolling the Eastfold. As Theodred was busy conducting business at Meduseld, Eomer decided to take it upon himself to go out and check on the Eastfold.

"Where are you going?" Laela asked, standing at his chamber's entrance, arms folded, an eyebrow arched.

"I am going to check on the Eastfold," Eomer replied, tightening his belt. "Theodred will remain here until I get back."

"Consider yourself lucky to be able to escape from this place," she replied, having forgotten all manners and that _she_ was a guest here.

Eomer looked at her curiously. "Would... would you like to come with me to Aldburg?"

Laela's face lit up. "I wouldn't be any trouble on your plans?" She had been hoping for this question to arise.

"Of course not. I would be glad to have extra company while I stay there." Eomer smiled.

"I should get ready myself then." She stopped mid turn at the doorway. "How long will we be there for?"

"Perhaps four to five days." Laela beamed, feeling excitement flow through her. She was so excited at the prospect of seeing another area of Rohan.

Eomer walked out to find Theodred, who was sitting in his own chamber pouring over documents and maps. "You know you shouldn't overwork yourself," Eomer said, leaning over the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out where most of our men currently are. They are spread out all over the Mark. We need to regroup."

"When I go to the Eastfold, I will summon up all the men I can find and keep them at Aldburg until your orders are given."

"Thank you, Cousin. I intend to ride out to the Westfold and rally everyone to Helm's Deep. Then perhaps I will position the army at Dunharrow. But that is a discussion for another time."

Eomer nodded, before adding, "I'll leave today... oh, and Laela is going with me."

Theodred snapped his head up looked at Eomer, astounded. "Laela is going to Aldburg with you? _Why_?"

"Because I asked her if she would like to accompany me," Eomer replied reasonably. "If I could take Eowyn too, I would, but I believe Lord Imrahil would appreciate that his daughter is somewhat being entertained in the Mark."

Theodred let out a disappointed sigh and sat back in his chair. "I wish _I_ could keep her entertained."

"I'm sure you do, Cousin, but I believe she would like to see other places in the Mark other than Edoras."

Theodred accepted his cousin's words with a slow motion of nods. "Very well, but keep her safe."

Eomer helped Laela saddle Beorht in the stable as she gave Eowyn a long embrace. "I won't be too long; Eomer said we will be gone for about five days."

"You will enjoy Aldburg - it's a lovely place," Eowyn replied with a smile. "As much as I love Meduseld, I was sad to leave Aldburg when I was a child."

"Well, if I see any of your old belongings, I shall bring them back with me." Laela smiled. Eowyn gave a small laugh and went over to embrace her brother.

"My lady." Laela turned and saw Theodred standing behind her; he seemed saddened in his eyes, but kept a very formal appearance in his facial features.

"My lord." She gave a small curtsy.

"Eomer will keep you safe in my stead."

So little to say? "I know he will." She smiled. "What shall you be doing during my time away?"

"I am riding to the Westfold shortly." He paused, seeming uncomfortable. "I have been receiving frequent reports of orcs crossing the Wold into the North-Western part of the country."

"Oh... well, I hope that goes well for you." It was her turn to feel uncomfortable, let alone noticing the rather large gap between them that stared up wordlessly at them as if to state _'I am only here because you make it so'_.

"Princess," Eomer said, handing her Beorht's reins.

"Thank you, Eomer," Laela replied as Theodred helped her mount. She gave him one last smile. "I will miss you." She followed Eomer out of the stables before Theodred could reply.

Theodred and Eowyn stood at the entrance of the stable and watched them leave down the street. "She will be fine," Eowyn reassured him. "Eomer will look after her for you."

"I know. I'm just going to miss having her around," Theodred replied.

"It's only going to be five days." Eowyn left him be and headed back up into Meduseld.

"It will seem like a lifetime," he muttered.

It took half a day of hard riding to reach Aldburg, but it was closer to Edoras than Laela expected. It was only until Eomer told her that Aldburg was still in the Folde that she knew why it was so close. As they rode into the town of Aldburg, Laela saw that people seemed to be far happier than the people in Edoras. The entire town was built on flat ground at the base of the mountain range, and the Royal House of Aldburg was located in the centre of town.

To Laela's satisfaction, the stables were right next to the house, so she was excited to be able to go quickly to her chamber and rest. But before she could go anywhere, Eomer gave her a quick tour of his home while the knights of his house took her belongings to her chamber.

"Aldburg has a main hall, like Edoras," Eomer said as they walked into the first room - which was the hall. There was no throne at the end, only banners, and two large fireplaces flanked either side of the room with daybeds surrounding them. Tables and chairs were spread out along is the better word the centre of the room, where servants were hurrying around, preparing food. Eomer led her down one of the two corridors, which was warmly lit by candles hanging on each side of the wall. "This corridor is where all the chambers are, so if you need anything I will only be a few doors down. The other corridor leads you to a washroom, kitchen, study, and records room. And it also houses my knights."

Laela nodded as Eomer opened a door. "This is your chamber... forgive me, but I must see to my men."

"Of course, don't let me keep you." Laela smiled as he quickly left. She peered into her new chamber and saw how beautiful it was. Her chamber in Edoras was lovely, but this chamber had more warmth to it. In fact, the entire house had more warmth than Meduseld. The bed was lined with gold velvet and the canopy had dark green and rich gold cloth hanging from both sides. Opposite of the bed, there was a large fireplace covering a quarter of the wall and animal skins lined the floor in front of it. The only chairs were at a small table in the corner near a chest, where her clothes would go.

Morning came and Laela really did not want to get out of bed, as it was so warm and comfortable. Reluctantly, she dressed and met Eomer in the hall to eat breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Eomer asked as she sat down opposite him and poured some water.

"Better than I have in a long time," Laela replied. "Your home is so... so lovely."

Eomer smiled. "I have missed it. After my parents died, I regretted going to Meduseld. As magnificent as Meduseld is, Aldburg is still home to me."

"Of course it would be. So what are your plans for today?"

"I must ride out to check on reports in the Eastfold, and I will not be back until sun down," he replied. "I'm sure you will find something here to keep yourself amused."

"I'm sure I will," she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Well," she said, looking at his armor. "Why do you and Prince Theodred have different armor? My brothers all have the exact same armor and they're royalty."

"Theodred and I had our armor made especially for us," Eomer replied. "When we came of age, as tradition, we had armor made to suit us. We also chose the colours. Theodred likes to wear green and black, while I prefer greys and other rustic colours."

Laela nodded. "I see."

"Also, my father wore similar armor as I do when he was a Marshal."

"So your swords were made with your armor?"

"Yes. They match our armor, but I figure you already know that since you have spent so much time with Theodred."

Laela blushed. "I did notice, but I thought it was only coincidence."

"Not everything is a coincidence, Princess." Eomer stood up and grabbed his helmet. "I must take my leave." He bowed and left the hall.

Laela watched Eomer leave while she ate a piece of fruit and wondered what Theodred was doing. It was early in the morning and she knew he had a habit of getting up early to tend to Brego or sort out documents. That was a task his father should have been doing, and Laela hated that Theodred was over-working himself.

Laela decided to follow Eomer outside and watch him ride off with his men. She joined the women and children standing on either side of the road and waved them off. Then she went for a walk around the town and noticed that the roads did not only occupy horses, but chickens ran loose and ran around. Children were also playing with dogs, climbing fences, and playing with wooden swords. As she walked, everyone would bow to her and wished her good health and in return, she would thank them and kiss their children on their cheeks, causing them to blush and run away.

**...**

Frorlar handed Grima the note from Saruman. Concerned at what the note would tell him, he opened it in the privacy of his chamber.

_Hasten her death at all costs. The time to act is now. Give me information on her and I will do it in your stead. Do not fail me!_

Saruman must want her death more than anything to risk coming out in the open. Still, Grima found himself sitting at his desk, cursing himself for what he was doing, but he still replied.

_Lord Eomer has taken her to Aldburg. She is no longer in Edoras, and nowhere near Prince Theodred. She is all alone._

Grima Wormtongue had done terrible things in his time as Theoden King's advisor. He had removed men from service, stoped Theodred from protecting his people and his country, and he had lusted over Eowyn in a way that could get him banished if her brother ever found out. But assisting in someone's death was something he was not ready to do.

**Dol Amroth**

Imrahil slumped into the big chair in his study. He and Elphir had just returned from Ithilien and they were both beyond exhausted. His sons were working with councillors on to make their army and navy much stronger and sending out calls for recruits to join. He needed a bigger army for this war that was about to come.

Imrahil pulled out a small piece of parchment and started to write a letter to his daughter.

_Dearest daughter,_

_It has not been long but I miss you greatly. Elphir and I travelled to Minas Tirith under orders of your uncle. He had discovered the council with the Rohirrim and was not pleased with what I have done. He has banished Faramir from court and now your cousin has to stay in Ithilien until ordered otherwise. With or without Lord Denethor's permission, I will be sending aid to Rohan if they are in need of it._

_Boromir is on a journey to Rivendell, so I am not sure if you will see him in Rohan or not. Chances are he traveled through Rohan before you arrived. Everyone here is in good health. Lothiriel misses you very much and so do your brothers. _

_I must ask how you are fairing. What is life like in Rohan currently? Moreover, how is Theoden King? If you ever want to come home early, all you have to do is get on a horse with some escorts and ride here. Dol Amroth will always be your home._

_Your loving father,_

Imrahil hoped that Laela would indeed come home early. He did not like her being in Rohan for such a long time. These were dangerous days - These were dangerous days, so he wanted his daughter home, safe from the dangers of the world. If anything happened to her in Rohan, he would not be sure who to blame - himself or the Rohirrim.

**...**

It was a cold evening in Aldburg when Laela came running into the house. Rain was pouring down. She had a maid draw a hot bath for her in her chamber by the fireplace. When she was finished, she dried her hair by the heat of the fireplace, and then opened a tall wardrobe to find a blanket she could use. The only blanket was on the top shelf and she had to step on her tippy toes to reach it. Finally, she grabbed hold of it and stumbled back as the blanket fell onto her. There was a thud on the ground next to her and Laela saw that not only the blanket had come out of the wardrobe. A book had also fallen out, which was odd, considering the Rohirrim did not believe in keeping many books. She wrapped the blanket around her, picked the book up, and sat on the animal skins by the fire.

Laela opened the first page and gasped. _'Journal of Elfhild." _Laela flipped through the pages and saw that Elfhild had written a journal spanning her life as Queen. "Theodred's mother," she whispered. Although she felt like she should not be holding such a thing, curiosity got the best of her and she turned to the page where the entries started.

_29__th__ of August 2993 _

_At last I am carrying a strong, healthy child after long months of trying to conceive. My dearest husband is most excited at the news of becoming a father, and he dotes on me, making sure I have everything I want. We are both hoping for it to be a boy, though we do not speak of it often. We know that, boy or girl, we will be blessed with one of the most precious gifts Béma could give us. _

_Personally, I would like a son, just to see my husband's face in knowing he has a handsome, strong male heir to carry on his legacy as a great King. We already have a name for him - Theodred. It was Theoden's ideal name for his son and I just fell in love with it when he mentioned the name. I know it is possible to have a daughter, but the court of Meduseld is convinced that I am carrying a male heir. People will come up to me asking how the 'prince' is or has 'he' moved within me lately. I do not know why they are so desperate for a male heir; I can bear children again if I deliver a daughter. _

_Perhaps it is because my first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage and this time it took almost a year for me to become with child again. I was beginning to doubt that I was able to have children. Now I cannot wait to hold my child in my arms and teach him or her all the life lessons there are to learn. If I have a daughter, I have a name already chosen too. But I have not told Theoden yet. I want to call my first daughter Luella, for I fell in love with that name after I heard it many years ago when I was a small girl. _

_Tonight we celebrate my pregnancy. And the physician expects that I will go into labor early in the year 2994. My sister-in-law Theodwyn has already borne her first child, Eomer. He is a little jewel and so precious to her and Eomund. I cannot wait to watch my child and Eomer play together in Aldburg and in Meduseld. Sadly, the funeral of my other sister-in-law is in two days. My husband has lost three sisters due to a severe illness that is spreading through Rohan and Gondor. Theodwyn, Eomund, Eomer, and I are the only family my husband has left. So giving him a child will bring him happiness, for he has had nothing but sorrow these past months. _

_Now I must prepare for this celebration, for it is going to be one of the grandest feasts Meduseld has held since my husband's coronation._

Laela felt a lump in her throat as she realized all the things this Queen had hoped and dreamed had never came true. Elfhild did have a very handsome son and had given her husband a strong heir, but she was never able to hold her child or watch him grow up. Laela flipped through all the pages until she found the last entry.

_3__rd__ of January 2994_

_We have waited many months and now the time has come. My contractions have started and the birth of my child is near. We have come to Aldburg to have my child, for we believe I will be more comfortable here away from the royal court. I can feel my child moving within me. It is an amazing sensation, yet painful at the same time. Theoden is out in the hall with Eomund, while Theodwyn is in my chamber with me. She is making my bed more comfortable for the birth. I cannot write too much. It has taken me almost half an hour to write this, for the contractions are very painful. _

_I can hear Theoden and Eomund starting the celebration outside in the hall with their friends. I hope to add more joy to the party when my child is born healthy and strong. I can barely wait to hold my child._

Laela stared around the chamber. She wondered if this was the room where Theodred was born and where Queen Elfhild died. The journal was dusty and did not seem to of been moved in many years. Laela dragged one of the chairs over to the wardrobe so she could get a better look at the shelf the journal had come from. She saw where the journal had laid all these years as the dust collected around it. She also saw a small quill and a half-empty bottle of ink, which Elfhild must have used. Laela was still holding the journal and wondered if she should show it to Theodred. He may not even know about it - Theoden may not even know about it. Laela had kept a journal all through her childhood and not even her own father knew she had.

Laela placed the journal on the table and thought it best to give it to Theodred when she saw him next. If her mother had kept a journal and someone had found it, she would want to read it. She just hoped that Theodred would feel the same way as she did, and not get too upset.

Theodred rode into Aldburg early in the morning. The previous night he had not been able sleep much since his mind had been on Laela. He managed to doze off briefly, but as always, he woke in the early hours of the morning. He could not get rid of the habit after spending many years out on patrols, camping with his men and always preparing himself for a possible ambush. He was not living in fear - he was just always ready.

As Theodred entered the hall, one of the guards informed him that Eomer was out on patrol. To his pleasure, he saw Laela sitting at one of the tables, fiddling with her bracelet. He walked over towards her and when she saw him, her face lit up. He smiled brightly in response.

"Prince Theodred, why are you here?" she asked, standing up and giving him a curtsy.

"I thought I would come and see how you are," Theodred replied a little shyly.

"How thoughtful." She smiled. "How was your time in the Westfold?"

"I only went to the border... for reasons unknown; my father would not permit me to Helm's Deep."

"Oh... did you get the reports you wanted?"

"Yes. Enemy forces are currently at a low."

Laela smiled. "Well, I'm glad... oh, I have something to show you." She grabbed Theodred by the hand and led him into her chamber. "I think it's more than just coincidence that you came today."

"Why's that?" he asked, confused.

"I found something that belonged to your mother."

Theodred felt his heart skip a beat. The only things he had of his mother's were a necklace she always wore and a tapestry she had helped to make, which had hung in his nursery and now in his chamber. "What is it?" He felt his voice trembling at the thought of another item belonging to the mother he never knew.

Laela went over to the table, picked up a book, and handed it to him. "It's her journal. I found it in the wardrobe last night."

Theodred sat down at the table and opened it, reading the first few pages in silence. He had never seen her handwriting before and it made him feel closer to her. Smiling, he looked up at Laela, who was standing a little awkwardly near the bed. "Did you read any of this?"

"I... yes, the first page and the last," she confessed, blushing.

"Do not worry - I am not mad. I cannot believe she had a journal."

"It seems to be only a journal of her time carrying you."

"Yes," he replied softly, turning to the last page. The emptiness he had always felt from not having a mother started to fill as he read the journal and saw in her own writing how thrilled she had been expecting him. "I didn't know she miscarried," he said suddenly.

"Oh... you should not trouble yourself over it. Women miscarry all the time - its part of nature," Laela said in a soothing tone.

"It feels like my father has kept so much from me." Theodred closed the journal and held it in his hands, still staring at the front cover.

"Perhaps he did not know of this journal."

"No, it's not that. It's more that he never seemed to speak of her unless it was my birthday."

"I am sorry you know so little about her," Laela replied quietly.

The people of Aldburg were merry, so Theodred decided to hold a small social gathering. Eomer soon arrived with Elfhelm and a handful of knights and a few lords from the Eastfold.

Laela entered the hall, and the joy of seeing people laughing and talking joyously overwhelmed her. She could smell the ale being drunk and the smoke from the fireplaces, which roared on either side of the room. She took a deep breath and gazed around the room, seeing Eomer and Theodred talking with a few knights at the front of the hall. Laela smiled pleasantly at the people who turned their eyes on her. Numerous Rohirrim offered her mugs of ale, but she politely refused each one. She could never tolerate ale.

Shortly after entering, a woman with fiery red hair approached Laela and sank into a curtsy. "Princess Laela, I am honored to be in your presence," the woman said.

Laela bowed her head. "And who might you be?"

"Lady Beryl of Harrowdale, my lady."

"Lady Beryl," Laela replied. "I remember Prince Theodred mentioning your name once."

Beryl's face lit up. "He mentioned... my... my name?"

Laela suppressed to laugh. "Yes, I asked him who the noble ladies of Rohan were."

"Oh," Beryl said, a little disappointed at Laela's reply.

"I also hear you have a sister?"

"Yes, Lady Eadwyn," Beryl replied, looking over to a woman who had the same fiery hair as Beryl. "She is older by two years."

"I believe it is time for a dance!" a noble man said loudly at the front of the hall. "Musicians!"

Beryl led Laela over to the centre of the hall and informed Laela that at Rohirric gatherings, the women only the women danced for the first dance, while the men watched. Laela was happy that the Rohirrim had made Gondorian court dances part of their traditions. A dozen women took their places in the centre of the hall while the men watched. Laela noticed the women were mostly wives of the Rohirrim knights. Looking down the line, she felt very out of place. These women wore gowns made out of plain cloth. Even Beryl and Eadwyn did not wear gowns that matched the ones Eowyn wore, and Laela stood there, near the end of the line, wearing a light blue gown with patterns resembling the waves of the sea and other objects such as shells and coral. Over the gown, she wore a dark blue, velvet robe that tied in the front. This made Laela feel out of place.

The music started, and Laela was pleased to hear a formal court tune. She was in no mood for a lively dance, but she knew a dance such as that would eventually come, and someone among the crowd of men would ask her to dance. Slowly, she turned, twirled, and placed her arms up in the air, bringing them down as she turned on the spot. Laela spun to face the front of the hall and noticed Theodred sitting next to Eomer, watching her calmly. She gave Theodred a delighted smile before turning the other way.

Once the dance was over, men started to approach the women for the next dance. Laela was hoping to retreat, but Elfhelm asked her to be his partner. Laela gave him a reluctant smile, and then the music started. As she predicted, the dance was lively. Minutes into the dance, everyone changed partners, and Laela turned to see Eomer.

"Eomer," she said politely. "Who are you dancing with?"

"Lady Beryl," Eomer replied, turning his head slightly to nod to Beryl dancing with Elfhelm.

"You fancy her?" Laela asked, turning her back to Eomer as he grabbed her gently by the waist with one hand and her wrist with the other.

"She wouldn't be my first choice," he replied.

Laela turned back to face him and the two of them changed sides. "And why is that?"

Laela twirled while he held one of her hands. "She is besotted with my cousin."

Laela hid her jealousy. "And does your cousin share the same interest?"

The two of them moved further down the line. "Take a look at Theodred and see who he is staring at," Eomer said in a low tone.

Laela peered over Eomer's shoulder and met Theodred's gaze immediately. She lowered her eyes quickly. "I cannot tell," she lied.

They were about to change back to their original partners, but Eomer grabbed her wrist and drew her in closely so he could whisper in her ear. "My cousin wishes to visit you tonight, in private."

Laela felt nervous swell in her stomach as she resumed her place next to Elfhelm. For the rest of the dance she could sense Theodred's eyes on her, but she dared not look in his direction. After the dance ended, Laela built up the courage to look over in Theodred's direction and saw he was talking to a man next to him. Theodred did not seem interested in the conversation. She walked over a little closer near a wooden pillar, and then watched as Theodred searched the room for her. Laela acknowledged him and made sure he was still watching her as she made her way out of the hall not the corridor. She heard the festivity continue as she waited in the corridor, hoping Theodred would follow.

Moments later, Theodred appeared, looking pleased that she received Eomer's message. "My lord, you wished to see me in private?" Laela asked.

"I do, but the corridor is not private," Theodred replied, and opened the closest door. He waited for her to enter first before entering and closing the door shut.

Laela saw it was spare chamber, and became slightly worried that someone might walk in on them while they were alone. She walked over to the small wooden table and sat down on one of the two chairs. Theodred seemed a little disappointed by her actions, and stood formally at the door.

"Laela, I have something I need to tell you," he started nervously.

"Let me guess – having my presence in Rohan has become a Burden?" she asked quickly, thinking of his duty to his people, his ill father, and constant raids by the enemy.

Theodred shook his head. "Your presence is anything but a burden."

"Then I do not see why you should request my audience in private."

Theodred walked over to her and offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up. Still holding her hand, he spoke. "I have something I need to confess... something I tried to confess before."

Laela said nothing in reply, but stared at him. The room was lit by soft candlelight, so compared to the hall, the chamber was quite intimate. Compared to the hall, the chamber they stood in was intimate. She could feel her heart beating fast, and she had to let go of his hand before it became sweaty.

"Laela," he said again. "The time I have spent with you in Dol Amroth and here in Rohan has made me... feel something for you."

Laela lowered her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I... I love you," he stammered, closing his eyes, wishing his strength was not weighed down by nerves.

Laela slowly turned her gaze up at him. She was feeling weak at the knees. She had wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth for so long, so she could hardly believe what that she had really heard right.

"Theodred, I..." She was lost for words, and knew words could not explain how she really felt. She stepped closer to him and placed her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer. The kiss she gave him was like no kiss she had ever had before.

With one hand around her waist and another on the side of her cheek, Theodred kissed her back passionately. She gently placed her tongue inside his mouth, which seemed to make him want her more as he tightened his grip around her waist. Finally, they were out of breath and she lowered her head so it rested on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating fast.

"I love you, too," she finally replied. "I should have told you my true feelings sooner, but I didn't because I cannot see a way for us to be together."

Theodred loosened his grip on her, and she lifted her head, stepping back from him. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

Laela felt herself tremble. "I... well... times are so tough these days, and I don't see how we can be together."

"Laela, I would do anything to be with you. Risk anything."

Laela shook her head. "You have duty to your people and to your father's realm. I cannot allow myself to be a distraction."

"You will not be a distraction. Laela..."

Laela cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I am sorry Theodred, but I cannot allow myself to be intimate with you. What happens if you fall in battle? I don't want to feel the pain of losing you."

"That pain you so fear is the pain I am feeling now, wondering if you will walk out of that door and I will never be able to hold you again." Theodred saw her eyes lower as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't want to be afraid," she whispered. "But I am not strong like you, or like Eowyn."

Theodred moved towards her, and carefully pulled her into an embrace. "I do not expect you to be strong. All I want is for you to love me, and to let me love you in return."

Laela moved her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Help me overcome my fear of you falling in battle."

Theodred placed his nose on hers and they both closed their eyes. "I shall, as long as you will stay here in the Riddermark at my side."

Laela let go of him and stepped back. "If that is to happen, I will have to inform my father about us."

"Will that be a problem?" Theodred asked, concerned.

"Consider yourself lucky that my father thinks highly of you." Laela smiled. "If my father had never mentioned his high regard of you, then you would never stand a chance to be with me."

Theodred shifted on the spot. "Is your father that protective of you?"

"Well, I am his only daughter, and his youngest. You have to understand why he and my brothers are so protective of me."

"I do, and I have my own father to worry about. He will never be able to find out about us. Not while he has Grima as an advisor."

Laela kissed him. "Just think about how happy we can make each other," she whispered.

Theodred kissed her again with more force. "I do, Mīn lufian, I do."

**...**

"The journey should not be too long," Theodred said, helping Laela mount Beorht.

"I know," she said. "Beorht is one of the loveliest horses I have met - I cannot thank you enough." Laela leaned down and tugged at Theodred's armor, kissing him fondly on the lips.

"Laela, we need to keep our love a secret in Edoras," Theodred said, sadly. "I wish it did not have to be that way, but Grima..."

Laela placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "No need to explain, I understand."

"That is why I love you," Theodred replied, kissing her hand.

Laela rode behind Theodred and Eomer. An hour into their journey everything around them was unusually quiet. No birds were singing, and no animals were moving through the grass. Laela looked about her and she swore she saw something up on the hills moving out of sight. Suddenly an arrow shot the knight riding next to her. She let out a gasp as Theodred and Eomer doubled back and saw what had happened.

"Laela, get down!" Theodred shouted as he drew his sword. "Get back to Aldburg now!" He and Eomer had their swords drawn and were calling out orders to their men as they prepared themselves for the Orcs that were running down the hill with their weapons ready.

Laela was scared. She had no idea what was happening and she believed Beorht felt the same way. Her horse became confused and started to shake Laela off her back. Laela fell off, landing on her side. She felt as if she had broken her arm from the force, but fortunately, she was able to move it as dozen Orcs came running towards her, avoiding the Rohirrim.

"Retrieve the Princess!" Laela heard one of the Orcs cry. She stood up and failed to retrieve Beorht, who had run off towards Aldburg in fright. The Orcs were closing in on her, so Laela started to run towards the path of trees in the direction of Aldburg. She was not a fast runner, and she definitely knew that she had no chance of out-running them.


	15. A Secret Love

Eomer saw Laela running toward the woods with a dozen Orcs in pursuit of her. He managed to throw his spear at one of them, but the others kept running – they were determined to get the princess.

"Round them up!" Eomer heard Theodred call to their men. "Force them towards the hill!"

"Eothain!" Eomer called to one of his men. "Resume my position. Garulf, Herubrand, and Fastred - we make for the woodlands!"

Eothain rallied the rest of Eomer's men and helped Theodred drive the Orcs towards the hills while slaughtering as many of them as possible. A few, managed to get away, and fled toward Isengard.

Eomer and three of his men rode into the woodland. They saw Laela up ahead weaving through trees, but it was not enough. Two Orcs were very close to her. Herubrand speared one of them, which caused most of the remaining Orcs to turn and charge at the riders.

Laela hid behind the thick trunk of a tree, and she saw one Orc pass by in search of her. Another one came up behind him and looked around at the woodland in front of them. Unfortunately, for Laela, they both saw her standing meters away. Smiling, they raised their curved, black swords and moved towards her. "You will make our Master very happy," one said, smiling.

"He has been expecting your death," the other said. "Our reward will be great."

"Who's your master?" Laela asked nervously.

Before they could reply, she saw Eomer and another Rider ride past where she stood and slay the two Orcs. The four Riders doubled back and Eomer dismounted Firefoot and pulled Laela into a firm embrace. Laela gratefully accepted. She was so frightened that she welcomed the hug wholeheartedly.

"Are you hurt?" Eomer asked, checking her from head to toe with his eyes.

"No. Just a little shaken," she replied weakly. "I just want to get away from here." She fell onto Eomer, embracing him again. "Thank you."

Theodred dismounted Brego and took off his helmet. He was exhausted as he looked about him at the carcasses of Orcs and a few of his men. He had lost four, and five were wounded. It was a large ambush and he was beginning to wonder how the Orcs knew that they were riding from Aldburg. He knelt down at the closest Orc and saw that he was like all the other ones he had fought - an Orc from Mordor with piercings, weak armor, and loose clothing. Theodred never understood why Sauron armed his creatures with such poor protection. "Burn the enemy," he said, standing back up. "Bury our dead and help the wounded onto horses."

The Rohirrim started to pile the Orcs up into one large pile as another group started to make a burial mound for their fallen. Theodred was cleaning his sword when he noticed that the horses, which were rallied into one spot, had Beorht among them. He placed his sword back in its sheath and surveyed the area. "Where is Eomer?" he asked, when he realized that Eomer was missing as well.

"He rode into the woodland, my lord," Eothain replied. "A small group of Orcs were chasing the princess in there."

Theodred started to run toward the woodland, hoping that Eomer had gotten to the Orcs before they had gotten to Laela. He saw Eomer just as he entered the woodland. Laela was embracing Eomer as three other men piled the group of Orcs into an area out of sight. Theodred did not know why, but he felt a wave of jealousy flow through him. Eomer knew how he felt about Laela, but seeing the two of them together like that made him feel uneasy.

"Theodred," Eomer said softly. "How many casualties?"

"Four," Theodred answered.

Laela stepped out of Eomer's embrace and straightened her dress. "I'm sorry to hear that." She walked past him and out of the woodland.

"I don't think she is coping too well," Eomer said, taking Firefoot's reins.

"She is a princess," Garulf said. "I don't think she is accustomed to in these situations."

"I agree," Theodred said. "We should get her back to Edoras quickly."

"You ride ahead and take her with you," Eomer suggested. "I'll stay here and help with the burning and burial ceremony."

Laela was given the reins of Beorht from one of the Riders as she watched the bodies of Orcs being piled up. "My lady," she heard Theodred say as he rode Brego towards her. "I will take you back to Edoras now."

"Just the two of us?" she asked, preparing to mount Beorht.

"Yes. I want to get you back to Edoras where you will be safe."

Laela nodded, mounted Beorht, and followed him towards Edoras.

The two trotted into Edoras and up into the stable. Theodred quickly dismounted Brego and helped Laela down. He pulled her into Brego's stall so they were hidden behind the Meara. He embraced her. "I am so sorry."

Laela looked up at him. "Did you order those Orcs to ambush us?"

"Of course not," Theodred replied.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." She kissed him. "I will miss kissing you."

Theodred stood in thought for a moment. ""Do you think you will be able to come to Brego's stall every evening?"

"Yes," Laela replied after a moments thought.

"Then we will be able to be together... all night if we want."

Laela smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Theodred kissed her again. "This evening."

"This evening." The two walked up into Meduseld

**...**

"We were ambushed," Theodred said as he and Laela stood before Theoden and Grima in Meduseld.

"Orcs?" Grima asked.

"From Mordor," Theodred replied, bitterly. "They knew where to find us and when to ambush, and I want to know how that is possible."

Grima stared at him with cold eyes. "Just a coincidence."

"Theodred," Theoden murmured. "An ambush?"

"Yes, Father."

"King," Grima corrected him, with a bitter smile.

Theodred wanted to throttle Grima. His father had always allowed him to call him father, and no worm of an advisor would change that. "Yes. Just outside of Aldburg," he continued, ignoring Grima.

Theoden turned to Grima and looked at him for advice on what to do. "My liege," Grima said. "An ambush does not mean that more Orcs are out there. You have done well, Prince Theodred, and now you and the Princess may rest here in Edoras until your King bids you elsewhere."

Theodred bowed and watched Laela walk off with Eowyn.

"It was horrible," Laela said, sitting on her bed as Eowyn pulled up a chair.

"What happened, exactly?" Eowyn asked.

"We were riding past these hills and Orcs, I would say about a hundred or more, came running over the hills. Theodred ordered me back to Aldburg, but Beorht is not a warhorse, so she became frightened and I fell off. Some of the Orcs chased me into the woodland. One of them said my death would make his Master happy."

Eowyn frowned. "Your death... but how does Sauron know you're here?"

"Or Saruman," Laela added. "I think they were from Isengard."

"Still," Eowyn pressed. "How would either of them know?"

"I do not know... Eomer killed them before I could get any answers."

That evening, after dinner, Laela watched as Theodred made his way out of Meduseld. She was sitting with Eowyn and Eomer. Grima walked out of the hall, and Laela took this as her opportunity. "I am going to check on Beorht."

"Of course," Eowyn smiled. After speaking to Laela, she knew Laela was really going to see Theodred.

Laela made her way into the stable and down to Brego's stall, where she saw Theodred stroking Brego's mane. She walked quickly over to him. Theodred grabbed her hand, leading her into the stall. Since Brego was a Meara, the stall was very spacious, and Theodred led her to a part that Brego did not seem to use. Theodred placed his riding cloak on the floor and sat on it, pulling Laela into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly. They had only kissed hours ago, but it seemed a lifetime.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked between their kisses.

Laela moaned in reply and tightened her grip on his shirt. Suddenly she let go and stoped kissing him. "Should we be doing this? I mean, should you – Prince of Rohan - and I – Princess of Dol Amroth - be sitting in a stall, behaving like this?"

Theodred thought for a moment. "This does not please you?"

"No, no, no!" Laela kissed him lightly. "_You _please me greatly. I mean our titles, our dignity..."

"Mīn lufian," Theodred said softly. "That is why we have secluded ourselves. When you have written to your father and he replies with his approval of us, then we can be public about our feelings."

Laela smiled. "You're right. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Laela walked into the Golden Hall alone. She was still feeling the stress from the day before. "Princess," Laela heard Eomer say as he walked up behind her. "I have something that may cheer you up."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Come, I'll show you."

Not to Laela's surprise, they ended up in the stable, or actually the one further down near the gates. She followed Eomer all the way towards the end of the stable, where he stood before a large stall. She walked up, stood beside him, and peered down into the stall to see four newborn foals.

"They are adorable," she said. "When were they born?"

"Yesterday," Eomer replied. "Unfortunately we have had some of our horses stolen these past months, so we are happy to have new stock."

"Yes," she replied, gazing at the foals. "Are they all related?"

"Those two white ones are twins, and the other two came from two other Mares."

"So three births in one day?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." He almost laughed at her astonishment. "Princess, this is normal. We do have a large stock of horses. Perhaps you should venture to the Wold one day. It is known that foals are born on a near day to day basis out there."

Laela smiled. "I do not think I will be permitted to travel anywhere within Rohan after what happened yesterday."

"Situations like those happen rarely. That is the first ambush we have had this year."

Eomer helped Laela into the stall to tend to the foals by brushing them and refilling their water trough. "Do they have names?" she asked Eomer after they were finished and standing outside at the stall once again.

"Hopian, Snīwanwine, Eallnīwe and Tācen."

Moments later, Theodred walked in carrying his saddle. He looked at Eomer and Laela as they leaned over a stall. "Ah, Cousin!" Eomer said happily. "Have you seen the new foals?"

"No," Theodred replied, placing his saddle over a stall and walking over to where Eomer and Laela stood. "Ah! I see we have a new set of twins!"

"How can you tell?" Laela asked. "Is it some skill you Rohirrim learn? To know if horses are twins or not?"

Both men laughed at her questions. "You will fit in here perfectly," Eomer joked. "So what brings you down here, Cousin?" He turned to Theodred.

"My saddle needs mending and I only trust the master of this stable to fix it."

"What's wrong with it?" Laela asked.

"The top of the cantle broke yesterday," he replied.

"Well, I have duties to carry on with. Princess." Eomer gave a slight bow and left the stables, giving Theodred a wink as he walked past.

Laela turned back to look at the foals. "Has Brego fathered any foals?"

"No," Theodred replied. "There are very few female Mearas currently and I have had him out far too much for him to be able to mate." He hesitated before changing the subject. "I have been meaning to apologize for yesterday. I should have sent scouts ahead of us to see any danger before I led you right into the ambush."

"Oh, Theodred, there is no need to apologize. You proved yesterday that you could protect a Gondorian Princess. I appreciate that. I know the risk I was taking when I decided to travel to Aldburg, as these are dangerous times."

"You are so brave," he said, kissing her softly. "But I do remember the oath I made to your father before we left Dol Amroth."

"My father does not need to know about that small mishap," she replied. "It can be our little secret."

"You would lie to your father?"

"No," she replied stoutly. "Not telling him is not lying. It is just not informing him. If he asks if I was in an ambush, I would have to tell him what happened, but I highly doubt he will ask such a thing."

"Well, as long as you have no desire to leave the Riddermark just yet."

Laela gave him a playful look. "My lord Theodred, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, of course not," he replied. "In fact it's the complete opposite." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She kissed him soundly, and then gave him a warm smile.

"Then it will please you to know that I intend on staying?"

"It pleases me greatly," he breathed before kissing her again.

"Remember you told me you would teach me about horses?" Laela said moments later.

Theodred grinned. "Yes, I do recall having that conversation."

"Would you be so kind as to teach me now?" she asked.

"What would you like to know?"

Laela stared at the newborn foals, thinking of what to ask the Prince. "I... would... like... to... know..."

Theodred chuckled as she stretched her words out.

"How is it possible that horses can sleep standing up?" she finally asked.

"Well," Theodred started, in thought. "Horses don't need as much rest as we do. They are capable of sleeping for short periods of time throughout the day."

"You cannot be serious," Laela said, unconvinced.

Offended by her words, Theodred spoke. "My lady, I do believe I know more about horses than you. You even said so yourself."

Laela smiled teasingly. "Oh, have I made you angry?"

"My lady, you asked for my teaching," he reminded her.

"Well, you must forgive me when I think that horses should want more rest, since they are the ones who run across the plains, supporting our weight and riding into battle."

"I cannot explain it, but that is the way they live," Theodred replied.

Laela sighed. "Well, I suppose I should not ask you any more questions, since you become easily offended."

"I am sorry if I seemed that way," Theodred replied, ashamed of his behaviour. "If I have hurt your feelings, it was not my intention."

"No need," she replied. "I have promised Eowyn I would spend the afternoon with her, so if you would excuse me." She gave him a curtsy before leaving the stable.

That evening Laela arrived in Brego's stall first. She had slightly avoided him after their little disagreement in the stable earlier, and now, as she waited, she wondered if Theodred would even show.

Theodred did show, half an hour later. Laela stood up and folded her arms. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. Grima had me in council." He pulled her close. "You have been acting... strange today."

"I'm just nervous," Laela replied. "I don't want us to get caught, and then have Grima send me home."

"I will not allow that to happen, Mīn lufian," he replied softly. "I will never allow us to be parted."

Laela kissed him. "I'm yours."

Theodred smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "You have bought me such happiness in these dire days."

"If only your father was well."

Theodred sighed. "I know. But believe me - he would be happy for us."

Both of them did not retire to Meduseld until late that night.

Saruman received Grima's message and threw it on the ground in a fit of rage. He had failed to kill Laela, and his Orcs had not yet returned - if any had survived. Prince Theodred was with her. Saruman then realized why it could be possible that she was in Rohan as Theodred's guest. The young prince was quite possibly in love with her. Saruman could see no other obvious reason for her presence at Meduseld, yet he had no proof of his thoughts.

Saruman walked out onto his balcony and looked down, where he saw his Uruk-hai being trained in combat. He smiled - once the Uruk-hai were loose in Rohan there was no stopping the kingdom's destruction, and no stopping in him crushing Theoden King to his grave. As soon as he had Rohan under his complete control, he would kill the King. But before that, he needed to kill his only son and heir, Prince Theodred.

_The Princess must be killed at all cost, Grima. Fail me in this plan and I will make sure that Eowyn will never be yours. As I know of your affection for her, I know you will not fail me. After the girl is dead, we will work on the plan to kill Prince Theodred and bring Lord Eomer down to banishment._

_Saruman_

Saruman would not fail this. He had to win, and Rohan was going to be his.

Laela sat out on the side of Meduseld looking towards Gondor, towards the sea. She missed it dearly, though she would never admit it aloud. Theodred was sitting next to her, taking in the scenery. She observed him and noticed he seemed much at peace with himself, more so than he had been when they had first arrived back in Edoras. He always seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over him, something that was clouding his best judgement and she knew that it was the downfall of his father. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze swept past them. It was so windy in Edoras.

"Would you like my cloak?" Theodred asked, starting to unclip it.

"I thought only your lady could wear it?" she replied, smiling.

Theodred smiled. "You _are _my lady."

She rested her head on his shoulder while continuing continued to look out across the grassland. "I wish nighttime was peaceful."

"Is it not for you?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I... I suffer from nightmares."

"If it brings you any comfort, I too suffer bad dreams from time to time."

"Because you go into battle so frequently?"

"Yes. War is something a man should not have to fight in as often as I, my cousin, and my men have to."

"One day war will stop. One day it will all end and I hope that day will come soon. I hate knowing that if I have sons they will be fated to fighting an everlasting battle."

"You plan on having sons?" he asked, surprised to hear her talk of children.

"I'm a princess. I'm bound to marry eventually, and in Dol Amroth, and especially in my family, people have lots of children."

"Lothiriel is an only child," Theodred recalled.

"Yes..." Laela replied cautiously. "Her family is strange. I mean, I love Lothiriel as a sister, but her parents just do not seem to love each other. It is as if they were forced together at some point in their lives. I suppose that is why they only have one child."

"You're a good friend to her."

"I know." Laela smiled. "I wish we were related."

Theodred escorted Laela back to her chamber, where she handed him his cloak and retired. As he entered his chamber, he noticed his cloak smelt of her perfume. He smiled - every time he would ride out, her scent would go with him. He knew it would bring him comfort when he was out on patrol.

Laela sat down eagerly at the small table in her chamber. She had just received a letter from her father and she read it with anticipation. She was surprised by what he had to say, concerning her cousins.

_Father,_

_I have missed you, my brothers, Brisela, Alphros, and Lothiriel greatly. Will you tell Lothiriel to give my love to all my friends? If you are in contact with Faramir tell him I am sorry for his banishment, and that I am very surprised that Uncle would do such a thing to his own son. If it were Boromir who came to Dol Amroth, Uncle would never have banished him. _

_No, I have not seen Boromir here, so I presume he is well past Rohan and Dunland. Perhaps I will see him on his journey back. Surely, it will not take longer than a few months. I am enjoying my stay in Rohan very much. I stayed in Aldburg for a few days while Eomer patrolled the Eastfold. It is much more pleasant there than here in Edoras, though I am not complaining. I have made many acquaintances in the Capital. _

_King Theoden is unwell, as you suspected. He only allows council from his advisor, Grima. That man is the most repulsive thing I have ever met. He wears the same clothing day after day and he stares at Eowyn with eagerness, as if he is waiting for someone to give him the right signal and he can go for her. Though he has done nothing to upset me and I doubt he will. _

_Also, I am in love with Prince Theodred and he loves me in return. Oh, Father! I am so happy. I cannot believe how much happiness one man can bring me. I have to ask, would you give Lord Theodred consent? If so, would you write to him? I know this may have been the last thing you expected me to say, but I know he is the man for me. I love him!_

_Do not need to worry - I am in good health. I miss you greatly and give Alphros a kiss on the cheek for me. _

_All my love, _

_Laela_

**...**

Grima crept up to Laela's chamber just before midnight. His mission was to kill the Gondorian Princess. If he failed, Saruman would make sure that he would never receive Eowyn.

Grima silently opened Laela's door and moved in swiftly, closing it shut behind him. He saw in the dim light from the skylight that she was sleeping peacefully. He stood in front of her bed and wondered how he should commit this murder. The candle next to her bed had been blown out, though he could re-light it, and cause it to _accidentally_ drop onto the sheets and start a fire with her in the middle of it. 'No,' he thought. 'She would be awake before she became engulfed with flames.' He opened the pocket of his cloak and pulled out the small bottle of poison he carried around with him at all times. Saruman had ordered him to carry it with him in case he needed to be rid of someone quickly, but he had no idea how he could poison her while she slept. This left him one choice - to smother her. There was a pillow lying unused next to her. All he had to do was grab the pillow and force it onto her face; it would be quick and silent.

As Grima started to move to the side of the bed, he bumped into the small table. A goblet fell to the stone ground with a loud noise, and Grima saw Laela wake.

Laela sat up, fully alert because of the sound. As her vision adjusted, she managed to get her vision adjusted, she saw someone standing near her table, moving slowly backwards. "Who's there?" she asked nervously. "Answer me!"

Frightened, Laela got out of bed, grabbed her robe and ran out of her chamber and down the hall to Theodred's. She knocked quite loudly. "Theodred!" she said. "Theodred, wake up!"

A moment later, Theodred appeared at the door, rumpled and still half-asleep. "Laela, what's wrong?"

"There is or was someone in my chamber - I saw them," she answered. Theodred became more aware, grabbed his sword, and told her to wait by his door.

He came back moments later. "They must have left. How did you know someone was in there?"

"They knocked something over and I saw them," she replied, staring down the corridor. "I'm not imagining things."

"I'm not accusing you of that, but whoever they were, they are gone now."

Laela really did not want to go back into that chamber, not after what had happened. She leaned into Theodred and he embraced her. "I'm sorry to say it, but I don't feel safe in Meduseld anymore... but I do feel safe in your arms."

Theodred held her tightly as her words gave him hope. She looked up at him with real fear in her eyes. "I would ask Eowyn, but she is asleep and I do not want to disturb her, so can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Theodred was amazed by her question. "If it will bring you comfort, then of course you may," he replied as she came out of his embrace.

Laela stepped into his chamber and immediately saw it was a warrior's room. His armor hung on its stand, a medium sized table was situated with a few chairs, and there was a chest, and small cabinet with a little chest on top of it. The one thing that stood out above all else was the large tapestry hanging on the other side of the room. It was beautifully made with all types of colors weaving into a large pattern.

Laela saw that Theodred slept on the side of the bed closest to the door, so she moved over to the other side and sat down, pulling off her robe. Slowly, she got under the blankets as Theodred got in next to her. "Thank you," she whispered and she immediately dozed off.

Theodred rolled over to his side, watching her sleep. He wanted to hold her, give her warmth, and whisper to her that everything will be all right, but he did not dare touch her. He was privileged enough that she asked to share his bed for the night, but he was not going to betray it by putting his hands all over her. He did, however, hoped if something as pleasant as having her next to him in his bed would be something that would become permanent in the future.

Laela woke and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up and saw Theodred asleep next to her. He seemed at peace, so she decided to pull her robe on and slip out of the room before he woke. Just as she reached the door, she heard him speak.

"Laela."

She turned on the spot and gave him an embarrassed look. "Theodred, I am so sorry, I should never have asked to... to... well, stay here."

"It was my pleasure... I mean, it was my pleasure to keep you safe," he replied, getting out of bed. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, I should really get back to my own room before someone realizes I'm not there." She left in a hurry to her own room and jumped onto her bed, as the stone floors were freezing cold. "How could I be so foolish?" she moaned to herself.


	16. Finding Comfort

**Edoras, Rohan, 1****st**** of August 3018 TA**

Laela stood on the wooden fence line that surrounded Edoras. She could not stop thinking about Theodred, and when he would return. Two days previously, Theodred and Eomer had left to patrol the border of the Westfold. She had never been in love before and the sensations she was feeling were wonderful. When she was fourteen, she met a young knight in service to her father who seemed to have the most dazzling eyes she had ever seen. Immediately, she tried to grab his attention and talk to him as often as she could. But, sadly, he was much too old for her and Erchirion pulled her aside one day and told her to stop spending so much time with him and to stick to boys her own age. Laela believed that _that_ knight was her first love-interest. Of course, she and Lothiriel would walk around Dol Amroth, pointing at random boys and giggling to one another about how well they looked or how charming their voices sounded, but in all truth, Laela had never been 'in love' until she met Theodred.

Ironic, she thought. Out of all the men in this world, I fell in love with a prince.

Laela was a Princess and Theodred was a Prince - when she was a child, it was those types of stories that she would read over and over.

'_The Prince fell in love with the beautiful Princess and made her his wife, and they lived happily ever after.' _

That was also a reason why Laela had chosen chose to conceal her feelings from Theodred for so long. She did not want to be like the princesses in those stories. They were described as beautiful, irresistible to all men, and they seemed to go through a difficult path before reaching their happy ending. Laela just wanted to find her true love, marry him, have his children, and live happily ever after - without barriers holding them back. But at the end of the day, she was a princess and that made her life anything but easy.

Finally, Laela saw Theodred and Eomer in the distance, riding towards Edoras with their Eored. She started to feel herself energize at Theodred's approach and walked at a quick pace toward the royal stable to greet them. She straightened her rich, green gown and waited anxiously as he rode into the stable. Theodred dismounted Brego and he seemed exhausted, but he still gave Laela a warm smile.

"My lord, would you accompany me down into Edoras?" she asked a bit too quickly.

"Certainly," Theodred replied, taking the saddle off Brego and hanging it on the stall. "Eomer, report to my Father that I have returned."

Eomer nodded and headed up to Meduseld while Theodred and Laela walked down into Edoras. "Where are we going?" he asked, yawning, and then holding her hand.

"Just outside the gates," Laela replied, pointing ahead of them. "I thought it would be nice to have some time alone outside of the stables."

Theodred smiled. "Brego's stall is not good enough for you, Mīn lufian?"

"If we continue to meet there, we will eventually be caught," she replied. "I wrote to my father about us, so I should have an answer within two weeks."

"I'm glad to hear that." Theodred hesitated. "What do you suppose his answer will be?"

"I do not see why he would say no," Laela replied. "My father wants me to be happy, and you make me happy."

Theodred smiled at her. "We make each other happy."

They continued to walk in silence, and Laela led Theodred down and around to where the tombs of the Kings lay. She came to a stop by a slope, and sat down just below it, where the guards at the entrance to Edoras would not be able to see them. Theodred sat down next to her and they both looked out across the plains at the sun starting to set.

"I love sunset," Laela said, stretching her legs out in front of her. "How was your patrol?"

"No enemy forces," Theodred replied, stretching his back. "As much as it pleases me, I am a little worried."

"Do you suppose the enemy is planning something?"

Theodred nodded. "I believe a great battle will occur in the Mark."

Laela stiffened. "When?"

Theodred saw her discomfort and placed his arm around her, drawing her close to him. "I do not know, Mīn lufian. When this battle comes, I _will _send you back to Dol Amroth. I do not want you in a place filled with grief and despair. You are too beautiful and caring to go through that."

Laela looked up at him. "You seem to have thought a fair bit about it."

"I have," Theodred confessed. "Also, when this war comes, I want you to take Eowyn with you back to Dol Amroth. There, I know my cousin will be safe."

"The Corsairs..."

Theodred gave her a light kiss. "Dol Amroth is a perfect city to hold a siege. You will have a better chance there in defense than here in Edoras, where our only protection in a wooden fence."

"Then build a stone wall," Laela replied seriously.

Theodred chuckled. "Laela, it will never happen. The Mark's stronghold is Helm's deep. My people will flee there for protection."

"Then let me go there. You said you wanted me to stay at your side. I won't leave you alone, not during a time of war."

Theodred stroked her cheek. "I would rather have you in Dol Amroth than here, by my side during a war... I love you."

Laela kissed him. "I love you, too."

"I like it down here," Theodred said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Laela replied, snuggling into his chest. "More... preferable than a horse's stall."

Theodred grinned. "It seemed like the perfect place at the time."

"Well, I don't think Brego enjoyed us being in there," Laela said. "He kept watching us."

Theodred laughed. "Oh, Mīn lufian."

Laela smiled. She loved it when he called her 'my love' in his common tongue. To her, it made those two words more personal - more _their_ words. "Theodred, this is our place."

"Our place?" Theodred said, confused.

"Yes. You are not allowed to bring anyone here except me, not even Eomer and Eowyn."

"Very well," Theodred replied. "Then it shall be so. I'll only bring you here." He was beginning to feel his tiredness getting the best of him.

Laela sighed. "When will you be leaving again?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I want to go to the Westfold, but my father is ordering me not to go. In the end, I believe I will have to defy his orders and go."

"As long as you will not risk your life - I do not want you dying."

Theodred stroked her cheek again, kissing her. "I will live for you."

Laela unclipped his riding cloak and Theodred helped her put it on. The sun had almost set, and a red light stretched across the plains. "It's my coming of age ceremony this month."

Theodred gave her a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yes... I only just remembered," Laela replied.

"When is your birthday?"

"Tenth of August," Laela replied. "When is yours?"

"Third of January," Theodred replied. "I do not know if we can hold a celebration for you in Meduseld."

"There is no need to go to such trouble," Laela said.

"Perhaps we can go to Aldburg?"

"Perhaps," Laela smiled. "But my birthday is nine days from now. You might be out on patrol."

"I can go..."

"No." Laela silenced him. "Remember your duty to your people."

Theodred smiled. "I also have a duty to you."

Laela kissed him lightly. "I will always be here for you when you return."

The sun had set and the moon started to rise and there were a few stars shining in the sky. A guard appeared from behind the slope. "Excuse me, my lord and... Err Princess Laela."

Laela and Theodred looked up at the guard, who stood over them. "The sun has set, and _you, _my lord, know the plains are not safe at night. Especially for a princess," the guard continued.

"You are right," Theodred replied, standing up and pulling Laela up with him. "Come, my lady, I will escort you back to Meduseld."

Laela nodded and hooked her arm in his, and they made their way up to Meduseld.

**...**

Laela and Eowyn were sitting in Eowyn's chamber having breakfast. They were talking about Laela and Theodred's newfound love.

"Oh, Laela, I am so happy for you both!" Eowyn exclaimed. "You have made Theodred so happy."

"He makes me happy, too. We have to keep it a secret though, but I'm sure Theodred has already told you that," Laela said.

"Yes. He seems rather worried that word will get out, but he isn't going to tell anyone else."

"They cannot stop our love."

"I know, but Grima will try to." Eowyn looked sad.

"I already dislike Grima because of what he has put you through, Eowyn, but if he interferes between me and Theodred, he will get to see my true bad side."

For the rest of the day, Eowyn and Laela sat on the Golden Hall talking about anything that came to mind, while Eomer and Theodred stood at a table close to the King and talked of war tactics. It was Grima's idea for the two Marshals to work on battle plans close to him - so he could keep his eye on them.

Not only was Grima watching the two Marshals, but also he was always watching the way Theodred and Laela would glance at each other with the occasional smile. Neither the prince nor the princess had done this since Laela's arrival in Edoras, and Grima immediately knew something was going on. Grima also watched the way Theodred would look at the princess and saw the affection in Theodred's eyes. Grima did not like this, and if he could not have his way with Eowyn, then Prince Theodred could not have his way with Laela. He had to stop this relationship from growing; Grima had to separate the two of them.

"Prince Theodred, I believe you are due for a patrol in the Eastfold," Grima said, stepping up to the table.

"Frequent patrols are only necessary if our borders are in danger, and currently we have had no sighting of Orcs in the Eastfold _or_ Westfold," Theodred replied, slightly agitated to the fact that Grima could talk to him as if _he_ knew more about being a Marshal of the Mark.

"It is what your king commands of you," Grima said coldly. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"My lord," Theodred said, looking at his father. "You wish for me to patrol the Eastfold?"

"Yes... Second Marshal," the King replied.

Theodred flinched as his father said those words. His father never called him _my son_ anymore or _my boy_ as he used to. As much as it angered him all those years ago, he missed it and wanted those old ways back.

"Very well," Theodred said, bowing.

"Eomer will accompany you," Grima added. Eomer gave Grima a deathly glare and left the Golden Hall.

**...**

"How long will you be gone?" Laela asked Theodred as he saddled Brego.

"Two days at the most," he replied, putting the last buckle in place. "It is the King's decision."

"You mean Grima's decision," Laela said, folding her arms.

Theodred pulled her into the corner of the stall, out of sight. "I must ride out. I have no choice."

"I know," she nodded, lowering her eyes. Theodred tilted her chin upwards with his hand and gave her a tender kiss.

"I will miss having you around," he whispered. She pulled at his chest plate, drawing him in closer to kiss him with more force.

"Come back safely," she said, still holding onto his armor.

"Yes, my lady."

Laela walked over to the other side of the stall and picked up his helmet, handing it to him. "You'd better go."

Theodred mounted Brego as Laela opened the stall door for him and stood to one side, giving him a formal curtsy as he rode out, leading his Eored.

As Laela walked into the Golden Hall, Grima pulled her aside by grabbing her sleeve. She was shocked by what he was doing while he pulled her down into a corridor, and into what seemed to be the King's study. Grima closed the door firmly behind her and let go of her sleeve.

"Grima, what is this?" Laela demanded, standing her ground.

"I need to know of your personal feelings for Prince Theodred, and his for you," Grima replied.

Laela felt her face drain of colour. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not be foolish around me, princess. I see more than you and _that_ prince know. I see the way you both look at each other - the way two lovers would." Grima started to circle Laela as she stood facing a large shelf of parchments and books. "Do you honestly think I would never find out about this? It is why you have come here, to be with the only Prince and Heir to the throne of Rohan. Theodred must treat you with the most utter respect as a Gondorian princess should be treated." Grima stoped pacing in front of her and took a step closer. "But what do you think will happen when he knows you are finally his? He will stop being charming, loving, and affectionate. He will grow more determined to fight a battle in his realm that does not need to be fought. He will do reckless things and most likely end up being killed, leaving you a very heartbroken princess with nobody to love."

Laela started to feel weak at the legs as Grima spoke. She felt sick in the stomach. "You know nothing of him," Laela muttered.

"I know more about him than you... Princess of Gondor, you are not of Rohan. No, I am a man of Rohan and you are a woman of Gondor. Gondorians are so power hungry that they will throw their only princess onto a horse-loving prince to claim the throne of Rohan for themselves.

"You know nothing of my kingdom and don't you dare say I am after the throne of Rohan!"

"But you are after the throne, for what is better than being a princess? Being a Queen, of course, but do you honestly think you can be a better Queen than a woman of Rohan?"

"Rohan has had a Gondorian for a Queen before," Laela replied. She could not deny the fact she had fantasies of being Theodred's Queen.

"And the men of the court did not like Queen Morwen. She bought a language into Meduseld that they did not understand. You and Theodred will never be together, mark my words."

Laela felt as if there was no air in the study and she opened the door, and ran down the corridor to her chamber where she closed her door shut, leaned against it, and fell to the floor in tears. She ended up lying on the cold stone floor for nearly an hour, thinking about Grima's words, when Eowyn knocked softly on the door. She got up on her knees and opened it.

Eowyn entered, confused as to why Laela was sitting on the floor, but either way, she sat down next to her. "What ever is wrong?"

Laela told Eowyn what Grima had said to her earlier and how she felt that someone had almost chocked the life out of her. "When Grima speaks like that, it's as if he is able to reach right down into your soul and take whatever hope and dreams you had away."

Eowyn looked enraged. "I cannot believe he has treated you like this! Wait until Theodred hears about this!"

"Eowyn, I think I would like to be alone for the rest of the day. I feel... exhausted. I think I might get some rest."

Eowyn nodded and kissed her cheek, leaving her in peace.

Laela was still feeling the effects from her encounter with Grima the previous day, so she decided to go for a ride, alone. Beorht was anxious to get out of her stall, so Laela saddled her with the help of one of the stable hands and rode out of Edoras quickly, with Eowyn watching from Meduseld.

Laela had no idea where she was going, but she did know that she was heading south. When she stopped to rest by a small lake so Beorht could get a drink, it was well past midday. Laela sat down on a boulder, which was warm from the sun, and stared around her.

Laela brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on one knee. Grima's words kept repeating themselves in her mind.

'_Gondorians are so power hungry that they will throw their only princess onto a horse-loving prince to claim the throne of Rohan for themselves' _

I hate him! Laela thought. What does Grima know of love?

'_You and Theodred will never be together, mark my words.'_

Oh, we will be together, Laela thought. You wait and see!

Laela moved off the boulder and onto the soft grass. She rested on her back, looking at the clear blue sky. Looking at the sky during the day or night gave her peace. The sky seemed to be endless, stretching far across the horizon and would follow you wherever you went. When she was a little girl, she and Lothiriel would try to run to the horizon to touch the sky. No matter how far they ran, they never reached it, and, of course, her father would send out Knights looking for the two of them.

Eventually, Laela drifted off to sleep.

The sun was setting and Laela had still not returned to Edoras. Eowyn stood on the terrace of Meduseld looking out in all directions for signs of her. "She has not showed up, my lady," one of the guards replied. "It's getting late."

"We should send out riders - she may be hurt," Eowyn replied.

Gamling came out moments later. "Which direction did she head in?" he asked Eowyn.

"South," Eowyn replied, pointing.

"I'll summon a small party of men and ride out immediately," Gamling said, walking down the steps of Meduseld.

Eowyn walked back into Meduseld and sat down, worried. She saw Grima approaching her, and wished she could find something to make her seem occupied.

"Trouble, Lady Eowyn?" Grima asked, sitting next to her.

"Laela is late on arrival," Eowyn replied, stiffly.

Grima turned his gaze to the ground. "Perhaps she has run away."

"Perhaps she is lost!" Eowyn said, standing up. "Perhaps she is hurt! Did you ever consider that?"

Grima stood up also. "Perhaps she has ridden off to find Prince Theodred."

Eowyn glared at Grima. "You kee_p away _from her, or you will have Theodred to deal with."

Grima merely smiled, bowed, and walked off towards the front of the Hall.

Laela woke and saw that the sun had almost set. She cursed herself for being so irresponsible. She stood up and mounted Beorht. When she was prepared to ride off, it became darker. She became frightened. She knew she was foolish to ride out into the wilderness during these were dangerous times, but now all she could do was ride north. However, Laela knew it would do no good, since she had changed directions so many times during her ride that she could be on the other side of Edoras and not know it.

"Oh, Beorht... what should I do?" Laela asked her horse. "Brūcan mec hām, Brūcan mec tō Edoras!"

Beorht neighed and shook her head before trotting off into the darkness of the night.

Theodred rode into Edoras and as he walked up to Meduseld, he could tell something was wrong. The guards were on the lookout for something - waiting for something. As Theodred walked into the Golden Hall, he saw Eowyn talking to Gamling.

"Oh, Theodred," Eowyn said as she saw him. "Laela is missing."

"Missing!" Theodred almost, shouted. "How is this possible?"

"She went out for a ride yesterday and she has not yet returned," Gamling answered him.

"She went alone?" he asked both of them.

"Yes," Gamling replied. "She insisted on going alone."

"She is the Princess of Gondor! She should not be out in the Mark alone. These are dangerous times. Eowyn, how could you have let her do this?"

"Don't blame me," Eowyn shot back. "She... she," Eowyn gestured for Gamling to leave so they could have some privacy. "After you left, Grima had words with Laela and he told her he knew that the two of you were in love. He seemed to read her like a book; he has never done anything like this before. Whatever Grima said to her, she was very upset afterwards. I sent Gamling and some men out yesterday evening, but they found no trace of her."

Theodred saw Grima standing close to the throne in that his father was sitting on. He walked right up to Grima and pushed him against a pillar. "What did you say to her?" Theodred asked coldly.

Grima gave the Prince a look a slight fear, but it all faded when he realized he had been correct in his accusations. "I said only the truth, Prince."

"I swear, Grima, if you ever talk to her again, or look at her in a way which makes her unhappy, you will have me to answer to."

"Theodred," Theoden said, causing both men to turn to him. "Why are you acting this way towards my advisor?"

"My lord, he made the Princess of Gondor unhappy," Theodred replied.

"The Princess made herself unhappy," Grima interjected.

"Theodred, do not act like some drunken soldier off duty. You have to act like a true heir to the throne, as you are. Go now and cause no more trouble or mishaps."

Theodred wanted to argue his case, but he knew he would not win, not with Grima in the hall. He walked off out of Meduseld, not even giving a word of goodbye to Eowyn, who was talking to Eomer. He ran down the steps and into the stable. He saw some of his men still working around their horses.

"Rohirrim!" Theodred shouted. "The Princess of Gondor - our guest - has gone missing; we must ride out now and find her."

All his men acted with speed, saddling their horses and mounting, spears ready. Theodred put his helmet on and led the way out of Edoras.

Laela managed to get back on track. She found the way she had come, and she knew she would be in trouble when she finally reached Edoras. She needed a break from riding, so she sat on a semi-cliff staring out in the direction which she thought Gondor was in, wondering if she should ride back there and miss all the punishment and lectures she would receive from Eowyn, Eomer, Theodred, and even Grima.

'_Theodred is going to be so worried,' _Laela thought._ 'Lord knows what he will do once he discovers that I am not in Edoras.'_

Laela's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise in the distance. It was a horn blowing, yet she had never heard its tune before. It did, however, sound like a type of Orc horn, but it was no Orc horn of Mordor, and she knew that any Orcs under Saruman's command would not change their tune just because they were in Isengard.

Laela did not want to stick around to see who it was, though, so she mounted Beorht and rode off. She reached Edoras two hours later and met Eomer and Eowyn in the stables.

"Where have you been?" Eomer demanded as Eowyn gave Laela a long embrace. "Theodred is out looking for you."

"I'm so sorry. I got lost, and then I heard these strange horns..."

"Strange horns?" Eomer asked, interested.

"Yes, today while I was riding back. They sounded like a type of Orc horn, but it was not one I have ever heard before." Eomer seemed to be in deep thought while Eowyn rushed around giving orders to send out riders to retrieve Theodred.

"Theodred was so worried," Eowyn finally said to Laela. "He threatened Grima."

Laela leaned against a stall. "This is entirely my fault. Theodred is going to be so mad when he returns."

"He does not want anything bad to happen to you," Eowyn explained. "He loves you."

Laela gave a faint smile. "I know, and I love him in return. I have written to my father, asking for his consent."

Eowyn held one of Laela's hands. "My cousin could not have chosen a better woman."

When Theodred finally returned to Edoras, he took off his helmet, dismounted Brego, and walked out of the stable, where Laela stood waiting for the lecture she was dreading. He came out looking angry. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the side of the stable, out of sight.

"What were you thinking?" Theodred asked quietly yet angrily.

Laela could not find words to explain her actions; she just stood there staring at him.

"Laela, you have no idea what you've just put me through these past hours. I feared for your life, for your safety and..." Theodred never finished his sentence; instead, her pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her firmly. Laela managed to wrap her arms around him and kiss him back as she let a few tears fall down her cheek. He finally let go of her and seemed more at ease. "Alright, I need to know what Grima said to you."


	17. A Proposal

**_...Continued..._**

Theodred decided to take Laela down to their spot to talk. She sat, resting her head on his shoulder, as he kept her warm by wrapping part of his riding cloak around her.

"How did Grima find out?" Laela asked him in a whisper.

"I do not know," Theodred replied. "He has a way of discovering the truth. I should have been more careful."

"He told me that... that you will tire of me." She could feel tears streaming down her face, so she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Laela, I would never tire of you. I love you," Theodred replied desperately. "I will never love another the way I love you."

"He also mentioned that I am only here to become Queen."

Theodred frowned. "He said that to you?"

"Yes, and that Gondorians are power hungry."

Theodred was angry that Grima could throw such accusations at Laela, who was his woman, his love, his happiness. Theodred wanted to confront him again, but after what happened last time, Theodred was not sure his luck would be any better. "Min lufian, it will be alright. I'll look after you."

"No," Laela said, sitting up straight. "You are not always here in Edoras. Sometimes you are in Aldburg or Helm's Deep - you will not always be here for me."

"Laela...I..."

Laela kissed him softly. "You have nothing to explain. I know your duties."

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 6__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Earlier in the morning, Eomer left for the Eastfold with his Eored. Eowyn was tending to the King, and Grima stood close by while he read his letter from Saruman. He was determined to do Saruman's will, and if it meant having the love of his life, then he would destroy the alliance between Gondor and Rohan. Soon, Theoden will be dead, his only son and heir dead, Eomer banished out of the realm to the outskirts of land, which was riddled with enemy forces, and Eowyn will finally be his. With her family departed, Eowyn would be the only heir left. If Grima married her, he would be the next King of Rohan. He smiled at the thought of being ruler of the Riddermark, with an army at his command, a throne to sit upon, a great alliance with Saruman and Sauron, and a beautiful Queen at his side. Grima could hardly wait.

Grima heard laughter at the Great Hall. He turned and saw the prince and princess laughing at a table, smiling at each other. He winced at their happiness. It was a happiness _he_ wanted with Eowyn. But she had to always be so cold towards him. Grima wanted her warmth, not her coldness. He turned back to Eowyn, who was sitting on a small stool reading softly to her uncle, wearing her beautiful deep, red gown, which flowed right down past her feet. He turned back to Laela and Theodred. He could not take it any longer.

"Lord Theodred," Grima called, interrupting them.

Both turned to face him. "Yes, what is it?" Theodred asked with annoyance.

"The King wishes to have your council now," Grima replied, taking his seat on the other side of the King. Eowyn closed the book and walked off to where Laela continued to sit.

"Fa... My King," Theodred said, bowing before his father.

"Theodred... son."

"You wish for my council?"

"Orcs, are they troubling us? Grima says they are not, but he is not the one out there on patrols."

Theodred was caught off guard by what his father had just said. His father had always taken Grima's advice and no one else's. "They are at a low, currently."

"As I had said, my lord," Grima said.

Theoden looked over to Grima with sympathetic eyes. "I am sorry to question your judgment, but the Second Marshal is the one fighting, not you."

"My Lord," Grima said, bowing his head.

"My King, if I may speak?" Theodred asked.

"You may," Theoden replied.

"There are rumors that Saruman the White has become corrupted and has joined forces with Sauron; if this is so, then we must act soon."

"Lies," Grima spat. "Absolute lies, how dare you throw accusations at our greatest ally?"

"Gondor is our greatest ally," Theodred replied, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was natural thing he would do whenever situations became heated.

"My lord," Grima said, turning to Theoden. "What the Marshal says is a lie. Saruman has ever been our friend and ally."

Theoden nodded at Grima. "Grima is right, Marshal. Go now - our council is over."

"My lord, I believe the Marshal should go to the Eastfold to make sure the _other _Marshal is doing his duty."

Theodred glared at Grima with all the hate he had, but could not disobey his father.

"Go," Theoden said, gesturing to the exit of the Great Hall.

Theodred bowed and walked slowly towards his chamber. As he passed Laela, he gave her a look, suggesting that she follow him. When Laela left down the same corridor, Eowyn went back to the King's side.

"What's happening?" Laela asked as she closed the door shut behind her.

"I am ordered to the Eastfold," Theodred replied.

"Again?" she said, agitated. "You only just came back!"

Theodred sighed as he finished buckling his armor. "I am sorry, but this order came from my father, and I cannot disobey him."

Laela surveyed the room before replying. "I know, I know."

"I have something for you. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but it does not seem I will be here for it," he said, walking past her to the cupboard, where he opened the small, golden chest.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to peer over his shoulder, but he was taller than she was.

Theodred turned around, holding a beautiful, square-cut amethyst stone pendant on a long, golden chain. Without hesitation, he put it on her. "This was my mother's; it's the only true item of hers I have."

"Theodred," she started, holding the pendent that hung around her neck. "You trust me with this?"

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "If I didn't, I would not have given it to you, to keep."

Laela embraced him. "It's beautiful."

"I love you," he whispered, and then he was gone without a backwards glance.

Laela, still holding the pendant, sat down on the edge of Theodred's bed. She dropped her head, saddened by his departure, again.

As Theodred and his Eored were riding out of Edoras, a thought hit him.

"We ride to Helm's Deep!" he called to his men.

* * *

**_Westfold, Rohan, 10__th__ of August 3018 TA _**

**_(Laela's birthday)_**

Theodred took off his helmet after he dismounted Brego. He and his men were standing in the remains of a village in the Westfold. The village had been burnt to the ground. All around him were bits of wood, blackened into charcoal. As he walked, they broke into small bits and sizzled on the ground.

After Theodred had arrived in Helm's deep, Erkenbrand had told him that recent attacks on villages in the Westfold had become more frequent. Erkenbrand only knew this because his scouts had ridden out and seen the remains, for every man, woman, and child in each village had vanished from sight. Theodred had to see it to believe it. When he rode upon the latest burning, he could immediately tell that nobody was there. The wild men from Dunland burnt the bodies of their enemies. Theodred knew the smell of human flesh, and this smoke had no smell of flesh, just wood.

Theodred walked through the village and saw that not one piece of wood was left untouched; all was black from fire. The footprints leading into and out from the village were footprints of Orcs, yet he saw that when the Orcs were leaving, horse and human prints went with them.

'_They have taken the villagers and livestock!' _Theodred thought.

"They are taking prisoners," Theodred said to his men as they mounted their horses. "Send word to all villages that still stand in the Westfold. They must evacuate to Helm's Deep for better safety."

"Yes my Lord," one of his riders said before riding off with two of his companions.

* * *

"How long has this been happening?" Theodred asked in a demanding tone as he pushed open the main doors of the Hornburg, where Erkenbrand and Elfhelm stood at a table.

"A month, perhaps," Elfhelm replied.

"Do you realize they are taking the villagers as prisoners, or at least taking them somewhere away from their homes?"

"No," they both said at the same time. "We believed that the villagers had either perished in the fires or fled to another village."

"There are no human or horse remains in the rubble." Theodred paced in a large circle before making a decision. "I hereby announce that the Westfold is the most affected region in Rohan. And I shall make my base here, in the Hornburg. Eomer will continue patrolling the Eastfold."

* * *

"Today is my birthday," Laela said to Eowyn. The two of them were spending the afternoon walking through Edoras.

"Your birthday!" Eowyn exclaimed. "Laela, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to make a commotion over it," Laela replied. "Yes, today I am now of age."

"Your coming of age ceremony is rather important, Laela," Eowyn said.

"I know, but I'm not in the mood for a ceremony," Laela sighed. "How about you and I have dinner in my chamber tonight? That would be good enough for me."

"Very well," Eowyn replied. "Happy birthday!"

Late in the evening, Laela received the letter from her father. However, when she opened it, she saw a note.

_Daughter,_

_Give this letter to Theodred._

_Happy birthday__! __Your family wishes you were here to celebrate your coming of age ceremony. _

_With all my love,_

_Your father_

Laela knew what the letter could possibly say. She wanted to read it, but decided to wait for Theodred to read it first.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 15__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Theodred walked quickly up the Golden Hall towards his father, who had Grima sitting by his side. He saw Laela and Eowyn standing reasonably close, but he had no time to talk to them - he had to warn his father.

"My King," Theodred said, bowing. "I have news from the Westfold."

"The Westfold," Grima said sharply. "Whatever were you doing in the Westfold?"

"I have had no news from my men stationed there. Therefore, I decided to go to Helm's Deep myself and see what has been happening - as a Second Marshal of the Mark should do."

Grima said nothing but looked at him with cold eyes. The King spoke.

"What news?" Theoden asked.

"Villages are being burnt by Orcs. The villagers are being taken from their homes as prisoners of war," Theodred replied.

"How have these Orcs managed to cross into the Westfold when it has been your duty to protect the Eastfold? You should have seen them crossing into the Westfold, unless your duties have left you strained," Grima said.

"Left me strained," Theodred said, with his voice rising. "My duty has been nothing but to prevent happenings such as these. And now you suggest that I have become strained on my duties?"

"Theodred, control yourself," Theoden said. "Are you sure these burnings are not accidents caused by the villagers themselves?"

"I do not believe that five villages in the Westfold have been burnt to the ground due to peasant accidents."

"It is impossible that Orcs are behind it," Grima said to Theoden. "Perhaps we have a Rohirrim in the Westfold causing havoc."

Theoden nodded. "Send out a search party for this Rohirrim who is causing the fires," Theoden ordered Theodred. "You may go."

Theodred stepped out of Meduseld to get some fresh air. He started to walk around Meduseld, trying to think how he was going to stop these burnings when he felt someone's presence behind him.

"I was hoping you would follow," Theodred smiled as he saw Laela standing there. He embraced her, kissing her hair. "Happy birthday."

Laela smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I was not here..."

"Shh." Laela kissed him. "How bad is it in the Westfold?"

"Terrible," Theodred replied. "Villagers are missing. Women and children... gone."

"They may have fled," Laela said, holding his hand.

"No," Theodred replied, shaking his head. "I saw the tracks; the Orcs took them back with them, wherever they came from."

"Why do you try to hide the truth? You know Saruman is corrupted, even though it is still just a rumor. The truth will be out and not even Grima will be able to defend Saruman."

"Saruman becoming our enemy is the last thing the Mark needs right now. He has been our closest neighbor and now he could be our biggest threat." Theodred watched her as as she looked away from him and towards Gondor.

"You miss home," he said.

Laela hesitated. "I'm... I do not like it here in Meduseld anymore. Grima rarely allows me to spend time with Eowyn. I feel as if someone is constantly watching me, if not Grima. "

"I am so sorry my home is of no comfort to you. Nevertheless, I must return to Helm's Deep. I have duty there to my people. I can only offer one suggestion to you, and that is to come to the Westfold with me."

"I would never be allowed to go," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"No, you have my permission and that is all you need." Theodred kissed her and wished it would never end. He loved feeling her lips on his, her tongue touching his, and the way she would wrap her arms around his neck and draw herself even closer to him, giving him even more warmth.

"Well then, I shall go to Helm's Deep with you." Laela paused. "I forgot to tell you. I have a letter for you, from my father."

"Your father," Theodred said hesitantly. "Have you read it?"

"No," Laela replied. "I wanted you to read it first."

The two entered Meduseld and walked to Laela's chamber. Theodred sat down on one of the chairs and Laela sat across from him and handed him the letter. He opened it.

_Prince Theodred,_

_My daughter has informed me of her love for you and yours for her. I shall give you my consent. However, these are dire days, and the two of you must be careful. I trust you will look after her and keep her out of __harm's __way. _

_Since I have given my consent, I must ask. Have you considered marrying my daughter? Such a marriage will strengthen the alliance between Gondor and Rohan. Lord Denethor will accept such a union, but he will do so reluctantly. If you do not wish to marry Laela, then I will have to ask you to send her back to Dol Amroth. It will break her heart, but I will not have her in a relationship with a man who has no intentions on marriage. _

_Imrahil _

_Prince of Dol Amroth _

Theodred re-read the letter four times before looking up at Laela, who sat waiting anxiously. He handed her the letter. Laela read it, and looked up at him, surprised.

"My father wishes us to marry," she said nervously.

"Yes," Theodred replied. He stood up, took the letter out of her hands and placed it on the table. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Laela, I love you, and I would be more than happy to marry you."

Laela faintly smiled. "This... this is all happening so quickly."

"I know," Theodred replied. "But I have thought about marrying you. Even when I told you back in Dol Amroth that I wanted to marry years after I became King. It is just... I want _us _to be married in a time where I can spend time with you. A time where _you _are my main concern."

"Theodred, that time may never come," Laela replied. "Nobody knows the outcome of the future."

"I know," Theodred replied. "And I never want to live the rest of my life without you. Laela... will you marry me and be my eventual Queen?"

Laela shyly smiled. She tightened the grip on his hands. "Yes." She embraced him. "Yes, Theodred, I will marry you." Theodred picked her up by the waist and kissed her. "I love you."

Theodred put her back down. "I love you."

Suddenly, Laela gave him a worried look. "What about Grima?"

Theodred gave a heavy sigh. "We cannot tell him. At least not until everything for our betrothal is in order."

"What could Grima possible do before then?" Laela asked, worried. "For a marriage to take place you only need the consent of the woman's family."

"Yes," Theodred started. "But because I am heir to my father's throne, it can become... difficult for a marriage to take place."

"What are you talking about?" Laela asked, confused.

"If I marry you, you will become the next Queen of Rohan. The people _and _my father want a suitable woman as Queen. All Grima has to do is tell my father that you are not suitable to hold such a title, and then you and I will not be able to marry."

"This is going to become so complicated," Laela complained. "Why can it not be simple?"

Theodred stroked her cheek. "Somehow I will get my father's blessing. But do not expect the wedding to happen in Meduseld. We could have it in Aldburg."

"I would prefer Aldburg," Laela replied, smiling.

"Then Aldburg it is. But now I must reply to your father, and then inform Grima that you will be returning to Helm's Deep with me."

* * *

Grima surprised everyone by being pleasant with Theodred's decision to take Laela to Helm's Deep. He knew this was a rare opportunity for the princess to be crossing the Westfold. All he needed to do now was write to Saruman, informing him of her plans.

_My Lord,_

_The Princess is __traveling __to Helm's Deep tomorrow with Theodred. _

_Grima _

_

* * *

_

**_Edoras, Rohan, 16__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

"I am sorry I am leaving again, Eowyn," Laela said while she packed her bag.

"It's fine. I understand. We will never get time to do anything anyway," Eowyn replied as she finished passing Laela her gowns. "Theodred is better company than I ever will be."

"My dear Eowyn," Laela said as she put a hand on the side of Eowyn's cheek. "As soon as it looks like Theodred is finished doing whatever he needs to do, then I shall ride back here as quickly as possible."

Eowyn gave her a frail smile and continued to help Laela pack. "Oh, Eowyn, I have to tell you the news," Laela said.

"What news?" Eowyn asked.

"Theodred asked me to marry him!" Laela replied, excitedly.

Eowyn's eyes widened. "You are betrothed?"

"No," Laela replied. "Not yet. Theodred has written to my father asking for consent to the marriage, and then there will be some sort of formal gathering, and then we will be betrothed."

"Oh, Laela, I am so happy," Eowyn replied. "I have to go see Theodred."

Laela smiled at Eowyn's enthusiasm as she left to find her cousin.

* * *

The ride to Helm's Deep was chilly. The wind swept across Laela's face as they rode quickly to the fortress. It was only until they were well into the Westfold that Theodred slowed down to stop. "We shall rest here for a bit," he said. "Princess Laela, walk with me."

Theodred led her down a hill that overlooked a large lake where a range of snow-capped Mountains ran on the other side in the distance. "This is my favorite spot in the Westfold," he said to Laela, gazing at the lake. "I first came here on one of my first patrols as Second Marshal."

"Everything is so calm," Laela remarked. "How many lakes are there like this in Rohan?"

"This lake is one of very few," he replied. "It always seems to go untouched by the evil which is spreading from Mordor and possibly Isengard."

"Well, let us hope that it always will." Laela giggled. "My favorite place is my balcony."

Theodred frowned. "Your balcony?"

"Yes, it is the place I go to every morning and the last place I go before I sleep. I love the view and being able to watch the ships in the harbor."

"Dol Amroth is a very beautiful place."

"So is Rohan," she smiled. "If I had to leave Dol Amroth and choose between Minas Tirith and Rohan for my new home, I would choose Rohan."

Theodred gazed at her fondly that she would chose to live in his own country. "You really would leave Gondor behind?"

"For you, yes." She kissed him.

Shouting was heard over the hill. "Stay here," Theodred told Laela, and ran back up the hill, drawing his sword. A band of Uruk-hai had spotted them in the distance and were making a careful approach to ambush the Rohirrim while they rested. The odds were even, and despite being caught-off guard, the Rohirrim won, losing only a handful of men and a few horses. "Where did they come from?" Theodred asked his men after the fight.

"From the West, my Lord," one Rider said. "They crept up on us."

"Help the wounded onto the remaining horses, and prepare to leave," Theodred replied, running back to get Laela.

"What's going on?" she asked immediately.

"We were ambushed by Orcs. I believe they came from Isengard, and we need to leave now." He grabbed her by the hand and ran back up the hill.

With Theodred's help, Laela mounted Beorht quickly and followed the Rohirrim towards Helm's Deep.

* * *

_...Translation..._

_Min lufian - My love_

_Yes, from here on the story is going to become far more complex politically and emotionally._

_Everything will change_

_Lady Demiya_


	18. Theodred's Decision for the Westfold

**...Continued...**

Laela was so exhausted from the ride to Helm's Deep that Theodred helped her dismount, gave her a tender kiss, and squeezed her hand as he said everything would be all right. She could not help but wonder how both her outings in Rohan had caused two ambushes - she felt like a target.

Theodred led her out of the stable and what she saw made her gasp quietly. The people roaming around Helm's Deep were dressed mostly in weathered clothing. They had tangled hair and all seemed gloomy. Laela felt sympathy for them; they had not much chance of surviving the raids, and those who had had nothing much left in their lives.

Theodred led Laela up into the Hornburg, which was made entirely of grey stone. Soldiers, guards, and men dressed nobly roamed the hall, talking quietly to one another. They all bowed before Theodred as he entered and gave warm welcomes.

"We are so grateful you are back, my lord," a noble man said as he clasped hands with Theodred. "Helm's Deep is becoming over-crowded with all the villagers seeking refuge."

"We will have to make extra accommodation," Theodred replied. "Make the caves available for shelter."

Theodred continued to walk up the hall. He opened a wooden door to the right of the throne that led down a thin corridor lit with candles. Laela found the corridor very dark and frightening. She decided not to roam the Hornburg during the night on her own for it seemed that anything could jump out at her. After passing a few more doors, he stopped at one and opened it. Laela saw it was a chamber brightly lit by candles.

"You can rest here during your stay," he said. "Forgive me, but I have a council to attend." He kissed her hand and left her alone within her new chamber.

Theodred walked back into the hall where Elfhelm and Erkenbrand were waiting for him. The three stood around a large table with maps and other documents strewn all over it. "I need to know why the Orcs are taking prisoners," Theodred said, starting the council. "What do they need with the villagers?"

"There are many possible reasons," Erkenbrand replied. "They could use the villagers for ransom."

"Ransom for what?" Theodred asked. "What do we have that they want?"

"Free will," Elfhelm replied. "We also have land that they want. Land that used to belong to Gondor. We are also allies with Gondor. Perhaps they will return the villagers once the alliance is broken?"

"They may want us to side with the Dark Lord," Erkenbrand added.

"Those are all possibilities, but I doubt them," Theodred concluded. "If they wanted us to side with the Dark Lord, they would have sent an emissary or made war with us and fought until we agreed to terms. No, the enemy must have something else in mind. They must be doing something with the villagers."

"Then what is your plan, my lord?" Elfhelm asked.

After a moment, Theodred decided. "We will continue to allow people to use Helm's Deep as a refuge. Keep sending out riders informing surviving villagers in the Westfold to send at least their children here where they will be safe." Elfhelm bowed and left the hall to carry out Theodred's orders.

* * *

**_...Edoras..._**

Eomer rode into Edoras. He was in a gloomy mood after his last encounter with Grima and he wished not to see him again so soon. He trudged up into Meduseld and tried to act as formal as he could, but the truth all he wanted was to wield his sword and threaten Grima with all he had. He saw Eowyn coming over to him and he embraced her with one of his brotherly hugs.

"How are you?" Eomer asked, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I am well, but what of you?" Eowyn asked as they walked up the hall together.

"I have had better days," Eomer replied. He saw Grima standing close to the King, seeming eager for news. "My Lord." Eomer bowed as Eowyn stood a little to his right.

"News from the Eastfold?" Theoden asked.

"Orcs are trying to cross into the Westfold excessively. The enemy seems determined to do so, and on some occasions they tried to out run us."

"What reason do the Orcs have for crossing into the Westfold?" Grima asked.

"Saruman," Eomer replied sharply. "It is no secret."

"Do not say such lies about our closest ally," Grima said in a daring voice.

Theoden waved his hand at Eomer. "Grima is right; do not make up such rumors. Go back to Aldburg and continue your patrol," Theoden ordered.

Eomer wanted to protest, but he knew better. If Theodred had failed, then he - the King's nephew - had no hope at persuading the king's mind.

* * *

**_Helm's Deep, Rohan, 17__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Laela woke after a fitful sleep. She walked out onto the wall of Helm's Deep and noticed people entering from the causeway. "Who are these people?" she asked one of the guards.

"They are people from nearby villages. Prince Theodred has ordered them to come here. He believes war is upon us," the guard answered.

Laela did not like the sound of that. Theodred had told her about his thoughts that war could be upon his realm, but she did not really believe that to be truth. She shook her head to throw away the thought and looked down into the area just behind the wall that was being used as a refuge shelter for the homeless. Laela went down to help some of the people. She was tending to a small group of children when she saw Theodred standing up on the wall looking out at the horizon. She wanted to join him, but she had promised the mother of the children that she would look after them while she went to find some food. Laela stood up and continued to cradle the baby boy, who was the youngest of the three. He was a sweet baby with curly blond hair and better yet, he did not cry. He just laid there staring up at her with his thumb in his mouth. Just looking at him made Laela want to become a mother, and when she looked back up at Theodred, she hoped that one day she and Theodred would marry and have children of their own. She smiled at the infant in her arms and went over to his older sisters, who were playing with each other's hair.

Theodred was watching the last group of villagers make their way into Helm's Deep. He had saved at least three villages, or at least their occupants. He hoped Eomer would come to Helm's Deep, but no one had heard from the Third Marshal. Theodred turned around and decided to head back into the Hornburg. As he was walking round the wall, he looked down and noticed Laela with some children. She was holding a baby and talking to two young girls. He contemplated whether he should go and join her, but she seemed fine on her own so he headed back into the hall.

After the mother of the children returned with food, Laela headed back up into the Hornburg. She knew Theodred would at least be in the hall. However, when she entered he was not there. "Where is Prince Theodred?" she asked the men.

"He went to his chamber, my lady," a soldier answered. Laela turned and went down the corridor but paused.

'_Which door leads to his chamber?_' Laela thought.

Laela thought of opening each door as she went down the corridor, but if she opened his door, it would be inappropriate of her. She shook her head. "Well, for once I give up," she said to herself, and went to her own chamber. She took off her robe and lay down on her bed.

Theodred took his armor off. He did not see much point in wearing it for the moment. He wondered if Laela was finished what she was doing. He wanted to hold her again, so he decided to go and find her. He headed out of the Hornburg and back to the wall where he was standing before. He looked down in the area where he had seen Laela, but she was not there. He could see the children she had been looking after, but they seemed to be with their mother now. He walked down the steps and into the streets to look around, but he could not see her anywhere. He went back up into the hall. "Have you seen Princess Laela?" he asked his men.

"Yes, she came here not long ago and asked where you were. We told her you were in your chamber, my lord."

Theodred thought for a moment, wondering why she had not come to him. He headed back down the corridor and knocked on her door. Laela sat up and went to open it, letting him in.

"I have news," Theodred said, not moving far from the door. "I must go out on a patrol in the Westfold, to see if I can pick up any trace of the missing villagers."

Laela nodded. "It would be good to find them."

"Yes, it would be, but I have little hope. My men and I just need to have a search or we will never forgive ourselves for not trying."

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"At dawn," he replied. "We need to start our search quickly."

"Of course you do. Well, I hope for the best."

Theodred gave her a weak smile.

"This isn't your fault," Laela said, holding both of his hands. "You have not failed your people."

"Are you sure of that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I am," she replied, giving him an embrace. "If you find them on your patrol, or if you don't, at least you have tried. Nobody could ask for more."

That evening, Laela and Theodred sat together in a common room. Laela was so exhausted that she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Theodred pushed her hair around her ear and watched her sleep. He did not want to go out on the patrol; he did not want to go anywhere if it meant being away from Laela. He was starting to feel that he cared more about her than his duties to his people. As much as he loved Laela, he did not want his love for her to get in the way of his responsibilities as Second Marshal of the Mark. He had to get over this feeling and be both. If his late Uncle Eomund was able to balance being a Marshal and having a woman he loved, then Theodred did not see why he could not do the same. Laela stirred in her sleep, tightening her hold around his waist. He rested his head on top of hers and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 19__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Imrahil sat in his study. He was looking out the window when Erchirion entered, holding a letter.

"A letter from Prince Theodred," Erchirion said.

Imrahil sat up in his chair, and Erchirion handed him the letter. Imrahil opened it and read it while Erchirion sat down.

_Prince Imrahil,_

_It has __brought both __Laela and me great joy that you have given me consent.__ As for your wish that Laela and I marry__, I must confess that I have thought about it already. After I read your letter, I immediately asked Laela for her hand in marriage. Does it bring you comfort to know that Laela wishes to be my wife and has accepted my proposal? _

_I know such a union will strengthen the alliance between Rohan and Gondor, but my __worry __is that if Grima discovers my plan to make Laela my wife, he can easily inform my father that Laela is not a suitable Queen for the Riddermark. I cannot stress __this__ enough __-__ please do not write to my father. I love __Laela and I want__ her to be my wife and queen. Once you and I have reached an agreement in this union, I will make plans for a traditional betrothal to take place in Aldburg. Once Laela and I are betrothed, not even my father can stop the marriage. I cannot say how long it will be until an actual marriage can take place. These are dire times, and the Westfold needs my attention. I am taking Laela with me to Helm's Deep. I want her to become acquainted with Rohan if she is to be Queen someday. _

_Going behind my father's back on such a delicate matter is hard for me. I have contemplated many times on whether or not I should wait to marry Laela until my father is well again, or if worst comes, has died. In my heart, I know my father will be happy that I have found great happiness. _

_My regards,_

_Theodred _

Imrahil sighed with relief. "Prince Theodred has asked for Laela's hand in marriage, and she has accepted."

Erchirion raised his eyebrows. "So quickly."

"Yes," Imrahil replied. "He tells me he has to go behind his father's back to perform the betrothal. And he is not sure when the marriage can happen since the Westfold is in great need of his service."

"I shall go," Erchirion said. "I shall go to the Westfold and help."

"No," Imrahil replied quickly. "I need all of my sons to stay here and help with the recruitment. I can send Captain Barnabas."

"How many reinforcements shall we send?" Erchirion asked.

"Five hundred," Imrahil replied. "Our Navy is doing more work than our Knights, so we won't be running low."

"Very well," Erchirion stood up. "I shall go and inform Lord Barnabas."

* * *

Laela stood on the wall of Helm's Deep once again. She knew it would not happen so quickly, but she hoped to see Theodred and his Eored on the horizon. The days had become much colder and the crisp wind that kept flowing around her made her feel as if she was made of ice. She looked back down at the villagers camping behind the wall. She hoped they were warm enough inside their tents. If she could, she would bring them all into the Hornburg where they would defiantly be warm. Laela turned back to the horizon. She sensed there was something else out there in the plains; something with a bad presence and she began to believe Theodred's theory of war being upon them. Moreover, she knew that the love of her life would ride out to face it.

* * *

**_Eastfold, Rohan, 23__rd__ of August 3018 TA_**

Eomer was on one of his patrols with his Eored. They had come across no Orcs and Eomer began to wonder if the enemy had managed to find another route into the Westfold. He knew that he should go and seek council with Theodred in Helm's Deep since it was so quiet in his part of the Mark, but he was so reluctant to leave.

One of Eomer's Riders shouted out to him, pointing south. Eomer turned Firefoot towards the commotion and heard hundreds of horse hooves in the distance riding towards them. Eomer immediately became alert of the enemy, but then he knew very well that Orcs did not ride horses. His alert grew to fear that a new type of enemy was on the warpath towards Rohan, but when he saw the flags of Dol Amroth coming up out of the distance, he could not help but let out a huge sigh of relief. Eomer watched as half a thousand Swan Knights rode towards him and his Eored. Eomer was glad that Imrahil had kept his promise.

"I am Captain Barnabas," the leading knight said as he rode up to Eomer.

"Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark," Eomer replied. "Where do you ride to?"

"Helm's Deep," Barnabas replied. "My lord has received word that there is turmoil in the Westfold."

"Then I shall ride with you. I am in need to council with my cousin, Prince Theodred. May I suggest that we ride around Edoras, out of sight?"

Barnabas nodded; he understood what Eomer had meant.

* * *

**_Helms Deep,__ Rohan, 26__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Theodred rode up the causeway with his Eored. They had been unsuccessful in finding the missing villagers. He was disappointed with himself, but he kept replaying Laela's words of comfort in his mind. Theodred dismounted and decided to tend to Brego, other than letting a stable boy do it. Brushing Brego and refilling the water trough always made him feel better. Brego enjoyed going out riding, but the Meara also liked having the reins and saddle taken off after a long journey.

Theodred was eager to see Laela, so when he entered the Hornburg, he dismissed the councillors, went to his chamber to take off his armor, and then made his way to Laela's chamber. She opened the door and stood a little to the side, smiling. Theodred closed the door behind Laela, leaned her against it, and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, pulling him closer as she moved her hands down his chest and stomach. She pulled his shirt out from his pants and ran her hands up his bare chest. His heart was beating fast at her touch; he desired her more and more.

"I thought you had forgotten about me," she said between their kisses. She had moved her hands up and around his shoulders. "I heard you arrived a while ago."

Theodred stopped kissing her and caressed her face. "You have been one of the main things on my mind." He leaned back down to kiss her again. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It startled them both.

"Lord Theodred, your council is needed," a guard said on the other side of the door. Theodred quickly tucked his clothes back in place as Laela straightened her gown. She followed him out into the hall, where she saw Eomer standing with Barnabas. She smiled at them both as Barnabas gave her a bow.

"Princess, your father will be glad to know I have seen you," Barnabas said, smiling.

"Theodred," Eomer said, walking over to him. "Lord Imrahil has sent five hundred men to help defend the Westfold."

Theodred could not help but smile. "This is good news - your men shall have room to camp behind the wall."

Barnabas bowed again and left the hall. "Why are you here?" Theodred asked Eomer.

"I met with the Swan Knights as they rode through the Eastfold. I was meaning to come to see how you were doing."

"I am fine. We still have not been able to find the villagers who were taken."

Eomer nodded. "The King will not listen to anything I say. He only does what Grima suggests, and that worm always has me taking leave for the Eastfold."

"We can not let Grima find out about the Gondorians being here," Theodred warned Eomer. "If he does discover their presence, they will be forced to leave. We cannot allow that to happen. I am having enough trouble trying to fight off these raids alone."

"I will stay with my Eored," Eomer said. "The Eastfold is quiet and I have six hundred men still in Aldburg going out on frequent patrols. "

"Thank you. I could not ask for a better Third Marshal," Theodred said, putting hand on Eomer's shoulder. "But I must have a moment alone with Laela."

Eomer nodded and left the hall with some of his men, and Theodred pulled Laela next to the throne, away from everyone. "Did your father tell you...?"

"No," Laela replied before he could finish.

"Perhaps he has received my letter already. I did mention the trouble in the Westfold."

"My father _wants _to help," she said, smiling. "You need to protect your people. You and my father have an agreement, which you can see he is acting out."

"Your father is a good man," Theodred said. "I cannot ask for a better man to be my father-in-law."

"When will our betrothal take place?" Laela asked.

"I want it to take place in Aldburg, but I am not sure when I will be able to travel there," Theodred replied. "But it will be as soon as I can manage."


	19. War is Brewing

**_Edoras, Rohan, 28__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Eomer, Theodred, and Laela decided it was best to return to Edoras. They were in no hurry returning to the Capital, but they got there mid-afternoon. Nothing in Edoras had changed - the people were still gloomy as they roamed the streets. Eowyn was excited to see Laela again, so they both left the hall while Eomer and Theodred took council with the King and Grima.

"How was Helm's Deep?" Eowyn asked as they sat down in Eowyn's chamber.

"Much the same as Edoras," Laela replied. "Though I believe the people in Helm's Deep are even more depressed."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Laela's face suddenly lit up. "My father has sent Swan Knights to the Westfold. They arrived a few days ago, and they are camped behind the wall at Helm's Deep."

"That's wonderful!" Eowyn replied, sharing the same enthusiasm. "How are you and my cousin?"

Laela blushed. "We are good. Theodred was out on patrol during most of my stay there, so I hardly got to see him."

"I'm afraid that's how it will be for a while," Eowyn said, sadly. "I wish I could have someone to love."

Laela grabbed Eowyn's hand and squeezed it. "You will. I have faith in it."

"Is..." Eowyn said, struggling to find words.

Laela frowned. "Is... what?"

"Is Captain Faramir in Helm's Deep with the Swan Knights?" Eowyn asked, shyly.

"No, he is not. Faramir does not command my father's knights. He is in charge of the rangers in Ithilien, which is where he would be right now," Laela replied, thinking of what Faramir could be doing in exile. She also wondered if Boromir was in Rivendell by now. The thought of Eowyn having feelings for Faramir completely swept by her.

The two walked quietly back out to the Great Hall, where they saw Eomer storming off out of Meduseld. Theodred was not to be seen and Grima stood to the side of the King, looking at Eowyn and Laela curiously. "What's going on?" Laela asked Eowyn.

"I'm not sure," Eowyn replied, slightly worried.

"Lady Eowyn, the King wishes your company," one of the guards said, walking over to them.

* * *

Theodred had left Meduseld shortly before Eomer had stormed out. He was pacing in front of the stables looking out towards the Westfold. Eomer had walked straight past him - Theodred knew why his cousin was angry. Their latest council with the king had not gone so well.

"_Eomer, why do you wish for war?" Theoden asked Eomer as he and Theodred stood before their King._

"_I do not seek war, my lord," Eomer replied._

"_Your father did," the King replied. "I specifically remember him riding out against my orders with __a __few men; it is what got him killed."_

_Eomer was lost for words and Theodred could hardly believe that his father was speaking ill of his late brother-in-law. _

_The King continued to speak. "You will not be carrying out any further patrols in the Riddermark; you will stay here__,__ where Grima can keep a close watch on you."_

"_My lord," Eomer started. 'I am the Third Marshal of the Mark. You made me a defender."_

"_Do not blame the King for your actions," Grima said coldly. "Can you not see __that __your Uncle is trying to help you __by not letting you turn out like__ your father?"_

"_My father was a noble man who fought for his people in a time of need," Eomer said as his tone rose. _

"_Lies," Grima said. "The King and I remember how your father was all those years ago. The King now regrets making him First Marshal of the Mark. He wishes Eomund's domineering __effect __did not pass onto his son."_

"_My lord," Theodred said, believing he should defend Eomer of something he was not.__"Eomer has only ever been your loyal servant, as have I."_

"_Do not lower yourself to your cousin's' __behavior__," Grima said, starting on Theodred. "You may leave, Second Marshal."_

_The King waved his hand at Theodred, __signaling __him to leave. Theodred could only obey and walked slowly out of the Golden Hall. _

When Theodred found Eomer, his cousin was furious. He was roaming around the lower levels of Edoras, and stopped pacing when he saw his cousin approaching.

"Cousin, we need to ride out immediately. I have received more reports of Orcs running free across our lands. No one is standing up to them. The King is not himself, and I will not abandon our lands because of the worm," Eomer said. He had not calmed down one bit.

"Eomer, the King's... my father's orders were to stay here. I know your frustration, but you and I cannot disobey my father anymore," Theodred said.

"Theodred," Eomer yelled, startling some of the people passing by. "How can you do your father's will when he is under the influence of Saruman? You are taking orders from him, not from your father."

Theodred hesitated. "We need to defend Edoras as well; this place is just as vulnerable. Our King was and still is the First Marshal of the Mark. Now that he is incapacitated... I am taking control of the Eohere and my first plan of action is to defend Edoras _and_ the Westfold. You can act as Second Marshal until the King is well again, and besides I promised Laela's father that I would look after her."

Eomer just looked at him. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?" He moved closer to Theodred.

"Eomer, it has nothing to do about my personal feelings - it is the fact that I made a promise to Lord Imrahil and I will not break it." Theodred avoided Eomer's suspicious look. "And... I have asked Laela for her hand in marriage."

"What!" Eomer yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Theodred ordered.

Eomer lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "How can you think of marriage at a time like this?"

"I... I... Prince Imrahil suggested it and I agreed to it. My marriage to Laela will strengthen the alliance between the Mark and Gondor."

"Well, then so be it. You stay here and defend Edoras, the Westfold, and your love, and I'll ride out with most of our men and try and hold off some of these attacks," Eomer said. He started moving up to Meduseld to prepare. "I ride to the Eastfold, then to the Westfold."

Theodred did not bother to stop his cousin; he wanted Eomer to ride out. They both informed their men of their new plans and Eomer's Eored prepared to ride out the following day. Theodred was exhausted from standing before his father. He headed towards his chamber and met with Laela in the corridor.

Why haven't you taken your armor off yet?" she asked, walking up to him.

"I haven't found time. I've been busy chasing after Eomer, making sure he doesn't lose it too much."

"Come then," Laela said, and took him by the hand and led him down the corridor where the chambers were. Theodred started to get nervous. When they entered his chamber, she made him stand in front of her as she started to take his armor off.

"I help my father and brothers with their armor," she explained. "Your armor is very similar, so it's not hard at all." After she had taken his chainmail off, she looked at him in satisfaction. "You look much more relaxed now," she said, smiling.

Theodred smiled back at her "Thank you, and if I ever need help with that again, I will let you know," he said. She turned to leave, but stopped right before she opened the door. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but she did not want to intrude, so she left him standing there, alone.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 29__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Eomer left with his Eored for the Eastfold just after dawn. He knew he would not be welcomed warmly back to Edoras, but he knew what he was doing was the right thing. When word reached Grima of Eomer leaving with Riders, Grima was furious at Eomer for disobeying orders, but Grima had always known in the back of his mind that Eomer would do exactly that.

Grima informed the King, who tried to act mad, but found it used too much of his energy. As Grima paced his usual spot in the Golden Hall, he saw Theodred walking out of the corridor.

"Second Marshal," Grima called, walking over to him. He saw Theodred stop and give him a deathly glare, but Grima was used to such treatments from the Prince. "I believe Eomer has defied orders."

"I believe he has," Theodred replied, proudly.

"You knew about his plans?"

"I did."

Grima gave him a sort of wicked smile. "Did you assist in any way with Eomer's plans?"

"Is this some sort of interrogation, Grima?" Theodred had stepped closer to him. The Prince was at least a head taller than Grima, and if this were one of their first encounters, Grima would have been intimidated.

"You have duties to carry out?" Grima said, changing the subject.

"I have duties in Edoras which I must carry out."

Grima nodded at Theodred before turning his back on the young prince and walking back over to the throne. He turned back around to see the Prince walking out of Meduseld. Grima was no fool; he knew why he was really staying. Grima could tell that Theodred and the princess were in love. They may be acting as if they were strangers since they came back to Edoras, but he could tell that behind the act, they longed to be with each other. He saw Laela enter the Golden Hall with Eowyn, so he decided to use this time to his advantage.

"Princess and Lady Eowyn," Grima said, standing in front of where they sat. "I believe you have been away from home for quite a while."

Laela knew the question was directed at her. "Yes, Grima."

"Do you miss home?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but I am enjoying my stay here. I would be sad to leave Eowyn's side."

Grima felt like laughing at her remark. "Would you miss the Second Marshal also?"

Laela raised her eyebrows. "Of course I would, and I would miss Eomer, too. I would even miss you if you acted just a little bit normal around me."

Eowyn lowered her head to hide her smile as Grima gave Laela a strange look before leaving without another word.

* * *

Theodred was observing a map of the Westfold with Gamling at a table in the Golden Hall. They were deciding where to station their riders and the Swan Knights. They could not place the Swan Knights too close to the Folde, or Grima's spies would see them. There were rumors that Grima had spies in Aldburg and in Helm's Deep, but if that were true, news of the Swan Knight's presence would have relayed back to Grima by now.

"Why are you observing a map of the Westfold?" Grima asked, standing behind them.

"We are planning," Theodred muttered.

"Planning for what?" Grima pressed. "Nothing against the King's orders?"

"No. I would not do such a thing," Theodred replied, turning to him.

"Unlike your cousin."

Theodred sighed. "What do you want?"

"The King simply wishes to know why you are spending more time with the Westfold than with the Eastfold."

"Because the Westfold is the part of the Mark being greatly affected by the enemy," Theodred replied. "As Second Marshal I am to protect the part of the Mark which is the most affected."

"But how is it that the Westfold is most affected?" Grima asked, looking at the map. "The Eastfold is closer to Mordor. But if you are going to say that Saruman is behind these attacks, I would strongly suggest you do not speak a word."

"Do not act as if it is a secret. You underestimate me and Eomer, and we will not give up our ranks as Marshals, even if our lives depended on it," Theodred replied.

* * *

**_Westfold, Rohan, 30__th__ of August 3018 TA_**

Captain Barnabas lined his Knights up behind him. Earlier they received word that Orcs were crossing into the Westfold through routes through the Fords of Isen. The plan was to have Barnabas and his knights move to the Fords from the South while Erkenbrand and Elfhelm approached from the East. They hoped to trap the Orcs as they crossed, but as the Knights approached the Fords, they saw a group of the notorious Orcs, which did not look like Orcs at all. What concerned him most was... fast speed. They moved so fast that they had already crossed the Fords, headed towards the Swan Knights, before the Swan Knights and the Rohirrim had a chance to get close enough to close in the trap.

"Hold the line!" Barnabas called to his men. The Swan Knights had one advantage against the Orcs – who were actually Uruk-hai – in that they were on horses.

The group of Uruk-hai was much larger than Barnabas had first thought. In the distance, there seemed to be about a hundred, but now, there were at least three hundred, dressed in proper chest plates and helmets.

The Knights charged at the Uruk-hai with full speed. The battle itself was much more ghastly than it was with regular Orcs. The Uruk-hai fought with no mercy and no regrets and made sure that their opponent was well and truly dead before they moved onto the next. Orcs would fight, moving through the battle, slashing whatever they could and jumping onto men, biting them. The Uruk-hai seemed to have much more battle training and they were strong, much stronger than men.

The Rohirrim rode into the battle shortly after it started. Back in Gondor, the Rohirrim had a reputation of being fearless in battle, and they proved their reputation that day. After a quick fight, Barnabas stood looking around the field. The Swan Knights and the Rohirrim had won the battle, but there were far more casualties than Barnabas would have liked. He saw he had lost at least fifty men with about another fifty wounded. They buried their dead, burned the Uruk-hai carcasses, and slowly made their way back to Helm's Deep, where Erkenbrand sent an emissary to Edoras to alert their Prince of the battle.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 31__st__ of August 3018 TA_**

When Theodred received the emissary from Helm's Deep, he was shocked yet unsurprised at the same time. He had not expected such an attack to happen so soon. From Erkenbrand's description of the creatures they had fought against, Theodred feared that Saruman had created a new brand of Orcs that were stronger and more dangerous than ever before. Theodred walked out of his chamber and informed the King of the message he had received. Theoden and Grima did not believe a single word of what Theodred said, and told him that the emissary who gave him that message should be punished for false information. Fortunately, for the messenger, he had left Edoras right after he delivered the message.

"You will go to the Eastfold," Theoden said to Theodred. "You are needed there more than you are here."

Theodred bowed and walked to his chamber to put his armor on. He was not happy with this order, but he decided that he would only go to the Eastfold to see how Eomer was, and if he had moved onto the Westfold, it gave Theodred a good reason to travel there. There was a knock on his door and it opened, revealing Laela. She closed the door carefully behind her. "I heard you are leaving," she said quietly.

"Yes, my orders are to go to the Eastfold. I am only going to see Eomer, but I will eventually make my way to the Westfold."

Laela nodded and wished he would ask her to accompany him, but she knew that this time it would not be possible. She saw before he tightened his breastplate that he was still wearing the necklace she gave him. "You still wear it."

It took a moment before Theodred understood what she meant. "I do not take it off," he said, smiling. After he finished and picked up his helmet, Laela embraced him, kissing him. "Come back soon," she whispered.

Theodred kissed her again. "I will try." Laela and Eowyn stood outside of Meduseld and watched him ride out with his Eored towards the east.

* * *

**_...Autumn... _**

**_The Wold, Rohan__, 2__nd__ of September 3018 TA _**

The Nazgul rode swiftly through the Wold. They were following orders from Sauron as they always did. It was their second time riding through the Wold, and this time they had received word from Sauron to continue on to Isengard to see Saruman. The Lord of the Nazgul rode ahead of the others. He did not trust Saruman; he did not trust anyone who now swore allegiance to Sauron. As they rode through the Wold, the Rohirrim who lived there hid in fear and hoped they would not stop. The Nazgul knew that Rohan was under the command of Saruman and that King Theoden was only a puppet, but the Nazgul wanted Theoden to rule under Sauron's will. They believed there was a difference, and that Saruman could not be trusted.

* * *

Theodred rode into camp that Eomer had made home. He was surprised that his cousin had not made Aldburg home, but then he remembered what Grima and the King had said about Eomer's father. Aldburg would bring back too many memories. Eomer's camp was well into the Eastfold, and he had situated himself in an area that allowed him to ride out in any direction if the enemy was sighted.

"Cousin," Theodred called as he dismounted Brego.

Eomer walked over to him and they gave each other a brotherly embrace. "How did it go when Grima discovered I was gone?"

"Grima tried to interrogate me, but he failed. The King has ordered me here, but I intend on traveling to the Westfold. I received word of a large attack from the enemy. Apparently they crossed the Fords of Isen to get into the Mark."

"If they crossed the Fords of Isen, then they definitely came from Isengard."

Theodred nodded. "I informed the King, but he did not believe me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Eomer said sarcastically.

"How is the situation here?" Theodred asked, changing the subject.

"We have only come across three small bands of Orcs," Eomer replied. "Other than that, it is very quiet."

"I could use your help in the Westfold," Theodred said, hopefully.

Eomer gave him a smile. "You know I will help you if need be. I will prepare my men."


	20. Memories

**_Edoras, Rohan, 3__rd__ of September 3018 TA_**

It was just after dawn when Laela stood on the porch of Meduseld, and looked out towards the Westfold. She still sensed there was something out there, something evil in Rohan. The evil she could feel had woken her in the early hours of the morning. Her frequent nightmares became much more ghastly during this evil presence and she just hoped that whatever was out there would keep moving far, far away. She saw the guards standing warily at the front of Meduseld, taking no notice of her being up unusually early. They did not seem afraid of anything; they obviously did not know that there was great evil stirring in their homeland. Gently, she touched the necklace that Theodred had given her. She wore it nearly everyday, but kept it hidden underneath her gown, so nobody, like Grima, would question her about wearing it. Her gaze shifted towards the East, and she wondered what Theodred was doing. He would definitely be awake by now.

Laela missed Theodred already, even though he had only been gone for two days. All her life she had lived in Dol Amroth and the furthest she had ever traveled was to Minas Tirith. Now that she had come so far from her homeland, and moving from Edoras, to Aldburg, and Helm's Deep, she felt far more adventurous. She longed to ride out, anywhere, just to get out of Edoras and the misery it held.

Since Laela had no choice but to stay, because after last time she rode out she became lost, she found ways to keep herself occupied. She met up with the little boy Bren on occasion. She would read him chapters from the book she brought from Dol Amroth, help him make toys out of sticks and stones, and talk to his mother. Haylwyn was a shy woman; she did not speak unless she had too. Her husband rode with Eomer, so he was in the Eastfold, disobeying orders from the King. This made Haylwyn and many other soldier's wives nervous that their husbands might be banished from the Riddermark. Laela would also look after Haylwyn's two children while she did errands in the house or around Edoras. One time Laela took the children up into Meduseld and into her chamber, where she made Bren a little tent by draping sheets and rugs over the table and chairs. Together they made a cradle for his baby sister out of pillows, and used the remaining ones to sit on. Eowyn even joined them that day when she managed to get away from her duties. Nobody spoke the words, but they all felt that the little tent they had made in Meduseld was a safe haven that they could escape to.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 11__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

Theodred rode into Edoras mid-morning with his Eored. Eomer had decided to remain in Helm's Deep with Barnabas, Elfhelm, and Erkenbrand. Theodred also wanted to stay, but he had to inform the King of recent events in the Riddermark, not that it mattered what he said. He was also eager to see Laela and find out how she was coping, and of course, he would never make it out alive if he did not acknowledge Eowyn. Theodred remembered back before his father had grown unnaturally old to the New Year festival where his father announced that he could not ask for a better heir.

"_I do not believe I could father another son as great and lordly as my son Theodred, who sits right beside me tonight," Theoden said, raising his goblet. He turned to face Theodred, giving him a fatherly smile. "One day__,__ my son, I hope you will find the woman of your dreams and have a son of your own, so you will __realize __how proud you make me."_

Theodred smiled at the memory. He knew his father wanted him to marry a woman that he loved, but he also knew that Eowyn had never liked sharing him or Eomer with any other woman. Therefore, when his father spoke those words, Theodred's eyes wandered over to Eowyn who gave him a strange look, as if she was secretly hoping that he would become a King and never marry. Eowyn never had many female friends, especially as she became a woman. Theodred knew it would cause turmoil when he and Eomer married. Fortunately, when he met Laela and fell in love with her, Eowyn seemed to take a wonderful liking towards her, so he was happy he would not have to face a jealous cousin. He just hoped Eomer would get off as easily as he had.

Theodred walked up the Golden Hall and saw nobody of interest. He bowed before his father, who nodded slightly at him. "My King," Theodred said. "I have news from the Mark."

"I do not need to hear news today... Second Marshal," Theoden said. Grima was not by his side today, so Theodred wondered if he could use this rare opportunity to speak freely.

"This news is of importance, my King."

Theoden turned away from his son. "I should not need to tell you twice... leave me."

Theodred wanted to say more, but an order was an order. He walked off to his chamber, where he took off his armor and poured water into a large bowl so he could freshen up. The water was cold against his skin and it made him flinch a few times, but he did not feel bothered to warm the water. He opened a chest and rooted around for some clean clothes. He dressed in a green tunic and a black vest trimmed with gold. After buckling his belt around his waist and adjusting the sword that hung from it, he left his chamber to knock on Laela's door.

After waiting several moments at her door with no reply, he made his way out of Meduseld and into the town, where he found Laela not far down the hill talking to a small boy. It was the boy who noticed Theodred first, and he started to lower his eyes and move away from Laela shyly. Laela, confused, turned to see why he was acting like that, but her face lit up when she saw Theodred and ran into his embrace.

"I did not know you were back," she said into his shoulder. "How long since you arrived?"

"An hour or so," Theodred replied as she stepped out from his embrace. He turned to the little boy, who was now standing awkwardly, leaning against a wooden wall. "And who is this?"

"My name is Bren," the boy replied, standing up straight.

"He is my little companion," Laela added, grabbing Theodred's hand "He has also made friends with Eowyn."

"Where is Eowyn?" Theodred asked.

"Tending to her horse in the stable," Laela replied. "Bren, why don't you go and see how she is doing?"

"Okay," Bren replied, walking slowly past Theodred and then breaking into a run.

Laela led Theodred down to their spot, where she rested her head on his lap as he leaned back on the hill. It was almost midday and the sun was high up in the sky, giving them warmth from the cold breeze. Laela loved the sun - she loved lying out in the sun back in Dol Amroth on the beach with Lothiriel. Thinking of her best friend made her heart sink.

"How was your patrol?" she asked Theodred.

"It went well. During our cross into the Westfold, we came across a reasonably-sized band of Orcs, but we managed to hold them off, slaughter them, and burn their remains."

Laela frowned. She didn't like this conversation. "You do realize you talk as if you do that everyday."

"I feel that I am doing it everyday," Theodred replied, leaning forward to stretch. "Times are becoming darker, the enemy is on the move, and as Second Marshal I am bound to a duty to protect the Riddermark."

"Well, I hope you don't become used to it," she said quietly.

Theodred looked down at her with wondering eyes. "I also hope that, but I cannot decide where the enemy goes."

Laela moved closer to him, kissing him gently. "I've missed kissing you," she whispered. "And I hope you do become used to _this_." Theodred smiled at her before she kissed him again.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 12__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

Theodred found himself riding out of Edoras with his Eored again. He turned his head and saw Laela and Eowyn watching him from Meduseld. He wished he did not have to leave so soon, but he had received news that these new breed of Orcs had started to make far more frequent appearances in the Westfold. Although Theodred loved Laela and knew that she loved him back, he wondered if his being away constantly would draw them apart and make them strangers. This thought flustered him and he silently decided to not let that happen - he would not lose her.

Two hours after they rode into the Westfold, they came across a burning pile of Uruk-hai, which he knew was Eomer's doing. Whenever Eomer slaughtered a band of the enemy, he would put an enemy head on a spear in front of the burning carcasses. Theodred found it very odd when he first saw Eomer do this, but let it pass, thinking it was a way for Eomer to prove that he was far more superior than the enemy. Theodred decided to get a closer look at the Uruk-hai and saw that they were indeed much larger than regular Orcs. They also wore tougher body plates and helmets which were definitely not the smithy work of Mordor. He saw the footprints they had made - heavy footprints that seemed to have come from the west, from Isengard. Theodred wanted to smile, knowing that he was right and Grima was wrong, but at the same time his fear grew every time new evidence came to him that Saruman was indeed their enemy.

Theodred knew that when Lord Denethor discovered Saruman's treachery, he would not take it lightly. Isengard was once an outpost of Gondor, and now it was being used as a place where evil resided. Gondor would never forgive Saruman for his actions, just as Rohan would never forgive the wizard for turning their King against his own people and son. Theodred had never been to Isengard, but father had once, long ago when Theodred was a child. He remembered his father had ridden there with Lord Imrahil to meet with Saruman; it was why Prince Imrahil was visiting the Mark. Theodred's father used to speak so highly of Saruman – about how great it was to have two powerful allies on either side of the Riddermark. Theoden would often invite the wizard to Meduseld, but he only came once, and Theodred and Eomer had found him slightly unapproachable. Saruman acted far more superior than his father, and at the time, Theodred could not understand how this could be, considering that his father was a King! Saruman barely acknowledged Theodred, Eomer, and Eowyn, so the three of them would leave the wizard and their King to talk while they went out to play.

Theodred wiped his hands on his pants and mounted Brego, leading his Eored to Helm's Deep.

Eomer was patrolling the Northwestern part of the Westfold with his Eored when their horses started to panic. Firefoot had never panicked like this before and Eomer tried to calm his horse, but as he did, through the corner of his eye he saw something in the distance. Eomer sat up straight and noticed nine riders, dressed all in black and riding black horses, which Eomer knew immediately to be horses bred in the Mark.

"Ringwraiths," one of his men said, in fear. "Why would they be in the Riddermark?"

"I do not know," Eomer said, glaring at the Nazgul in suspicion. "Head back to Helm's Deep; I'll follow them from afar and see where they are heading."

Reluctantly Eomer's Eored obeyed and left him to follow the Nazgul alone. Eomer was also beginning feel fear swell inside of him as he rode Firefoot at a light speed in pursuit of the Nazgul. In the Riddermark, they had only heard stories from Gondor about the terrible chaos the Nazgul would cause during a battle or during an ordinary day in Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim had also been told that horses tended to be frightened of the Nazgul at first sight, but became calm when as they realized that they were not in any danger. Eomer remembered one time back in his childhood when his father was still alive and had come back to Aldburg, furious.

"_They have stolen another batch!" his father shouted as Theodwyn handed Eomund a mug of ale. __Eomer __and Eowyn were sitting in front of one of the fires in the hall, pretending to mind their own business. _

"_How many?" Theodwyn asked, sitting in front of her husband._

"_Nine __- __nine black foals," Eomund said, taking a large swig of ale. "We found it odd that they took foals this time. They have never taken foals, but they took nine of them, black ones." His father paused in thought. "They __traveled __to three different villages to retrieve the nine foals. I don't understand this act of thievery __- __why do they need nine black foals?"_

"_Husband, I do not know. Have you spoken to my brother about this?" Theodwyn asked._

"_No, not yet, but I will ride to__ Edoras in the morning."_

_Theodwyn grabbed his mug of ale and placed it on another table. "You drink too much," she said, standing up. "Now__,__ if you are leaving in the morning you need rest. Go and say goodnight to our __children. I will join you soon__."_

_A kiss on the cheek or an embrace from his father was rare in those times. Eomund was out so often that __Eomer __sometimes found it hard to picture his father in his mind. He would cling __on __his father, wishing he did not have to let go. _

"_You will protect the Riddermark with your cousin, Theodred__,__ when I am gone," his father said, touching him on the head. "I know you will make me proud."_

Eomer could still smell the ale on his father's breath, even as he rode in pursuit of the Nazgul. Now, as he saw nine Nazgul riding nine adult horses, he knew these were the stolen foals that had infuriated his father that night. Eomer stopped chasing them as he saw them approach the Fords of Isen. He rode into the small woodland and peered through the trees as the Nazgul made their way towards Isengard. Eomer needed no more confirmation - Saruman was definitely an enemy of his lands.

After hearing Eomer's Eored report on the Nazgul sighting and Eomer's wish to follow them, Theodred became increasingly worried by the hour when Eomer did not appear on the horizon. So when news reached Theodred that his cousin had finally arrived, he walked quickly down to the stables.

"Trust you to do something as foolish as chase the Nazgul!" Theodred said loudly as he approached Firefoot's stall.

"They did not see me," Eomer said casually. "I needed to know why they were in the Riddermark."

"And did you accomplish your task?" Theodred asked.

"Yes," Eomer replied. "They rode across the Fords of Isen to Isengard."

Theodred folded his arms across the stall gate and lowered his head onto them, groaning.

"Theodred," Eomer said calmly. "Saruman is our enemy. We know this for sure, now. Do you think he would allow the Nazgul into Isengard if he was not evil? No, he would do whatever he could to stop them."

Theodred lifted his head, looking pale. "We do not need two Dark Lords."

"I do not think Saruman could be a Dark Lord compared to Sauron."

"Well, he might as well be since he is a Wizard creating new breeds of Orcs and kidnapping our people."

"We will stop him," Eomer said with determination. "You and I will protect the Riddermark, as our fathers did before us. We will make them proud."

Theodred nodded, convinced. "Yes, Cousin, you are right. We will make them proud."

* * *

**_Orthanc, Isengard, 18__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

Saruman stood at the top of his tower, looking down at Gandalf the Grey, who lay at his feet." (I think the "waiting for his chance to escape. Saruman was determined to turn Gandalf to his side. "Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman shouted at Gandalf.

Gandalf lifted himself up from the ground and looked at Saruman. "There is only one Lord of the Ring, only one who can bend it to his will, and he does not share power." Gandalf stood up and jumped off the Tower onto a giant Eagle's back and flew away to freedom.

Saruman watched him fly away. "So you have chosen death."

Gandalf was left at the foot of the White Mountains and watched the Eagle fly away. Silently, he silently thanked the Eagle for rescuing him, and then he turned his attention towards the land before him - Rohan. He needed to speak to Theoden King, and tell him this ill news of Saruman's betrayal, something that would soon become a big threat for Rohan.

* * *

_**A/N **- Regarding the black horses and the Nazgul. It has been known that Sauron had sent Orcs out to Rohan to retrieve horses (since Rohan had such wonderful breeds). During the Third Age when Eomer's father, Eomund was alive, Orcs crossed into the Eastfold to steal horses. Horse thievery from Mordor continued for a while and a rumor began to spread that the Rohirrim were willingly giving the horses to Sauron. Of course, this rumor was false as the Rohirrim relied on their horses too much to give them to the enemy. Nevertheless, the raids continued, making black horses horses the Nazgul rode were obviously bred in Mordor so they could endure their presence. So I believe they were descendants of the black horses stolen from around the time Eomund lived, or perhaps earlier than that. _

_**Also **- I hope I am not updating this far too quickly. If I am, let me know. I suppose you can all see how close the story is coming to Theodred's fate at the Fords of Isen..._

_Yes my summary says he lives... but there are other battles after the Fords of Isen that need to be won...  
_

_Lady Demiya_


	21. Visitors

**_Edoras, Rohan, 19__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

Theodred wanted Eomer to accompany him home, but Eomer was still disinclined to go near Edoras, so Theodred went alone, leaving his Eored behind to defend the Westfold.

It was not long after Theodred rode into Edoras that Gandalf the Grey approached the Capital of the Riddermark. Gandalf walked slowly up to Meduseld, still sore from the previous night when Saruman used physical force to try to corrupt him. He leaned against his staff as he stood before the guards on the terrace of Meduseld. The doors opened, and Hama walked out and nodded slightly at him.

"By order of Theoden King, you are refused admittance," Hama said.

Gandalf looked at him, confused with his words. "Reasons for refusal?" Gandalf asked.

Hama hesitated, and turned to look behind him where Theoden could be seen at the other end of the Golden Hall with Grima at his side. "My orders are to refuse admittance, not to know why."

Gandalf gave Hama one last glance before making his way down the steps and to a nearby inn where he would stay the night and try for admittance the next morning. As he slowly walked down the slope, he saw the young Prince of the Mark walking toward him from the stable. Gandalf stopped in mid stride and turned to wait for him.

"Gandalf," Theodred said with a weary smile. "The last person I expected to see here."

"Prince Theodred, how is your father?" Gandalf said as he and Theodred started to walk back to the stable.

"Unwell," Theodred said, with a sigh. "He will only listen to his chief adviser, Grima Wormtongue, and he has Eomer out in exile at Helm's Deep."

"Grima..." Gandalf said in thought. "How long has he been in service to your father?"

They reached the stable's entry as Theodred turned and stood in front of the wizard. "Four years," he replied. "Gandalf, why are you here?"

Gandalf gestured the young Prince further into the stable, out of sight. "I was hoping to seek council with your father, but I was refused admittance. I paid a visit to Saruman, where I discovered that he has become corrupt with desire for the One Ring. He has chosen to be Sauron's minion for the time being." He grabbed Theodred's arm, pulling him closer. "You must protect Rohan; war is on your borders. A war so great that you will most definitely have to act in your father's place while his health is ill."

Theodred flinched at his words - he did not want to act as King, especially when his father was still alive. "I... I will do my best to protect the Mark, but Gandalf, how can I continue to disobey my father?"

Gandalf let go of Theodred and leaned back on his staff. "You must trust your own judgement and that of Eomer and all of your Captains loyal to you. Saruman has bred Orcs with men; he has bred an army of Uruk-hai in the depths of Isengard, an army able to move in sunlight and at great speed."

Theodred opened his mouth slightly - he had seen these creatures before and now he was glad to know what he was up against.

"Yes," Gandalf said as if answering Theodred's thoughts. "You have probably seen them already, crossing the Fords of Isen. They will attack the Westfold first. Be warned, Theodred, as Saruman will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, and that goal is to destroy Rohan."

Theodred nodded slowly, taking it all in. "I will camp most of the army in the Westfold at Helm's Deep. I have made it my base. Eomer may continue to guard the Eastfold if he wishes, but he is more than welcome to stay in the Westfold. I can easily send another Captain in his place."

"Good. Do not let Saruman overthrow your father. It is he that causes your father's health to decline."

"Grima's doing," Theodred said, in a sort of trance.

"No, Saruman started his decline. Grima is only assisting."

"So he is a traitor!" Theodred almost shouted. "He needs to be arrested."

"You cannot remove him from the King's side. Not while Saruman has his hold. You must be patient."

Theodred moved impatiently on the spot. "I have waited for four years."

"And you can wait another few months. Give it time. Your father will be well again, mark my words."

Theodred escorted Gandalf to the inn, which was just down from the stable they had been talking. He shook Gandalf's hand, promising him that he would talk to his father about allowing him to have council the following morning.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 20__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

Fortunately, Theodred managed to talk to his father without Grima present, and Theoden agreed to allow Gandalf a few minutes of admittance. He, Laela, and Eowyn waited to one side of the hall and watched as Gandalf stood before Theoden and Grima.

"What news?" Theoden said. "Why do you seek council with me so desperately?"

"I have ill news of your neighbor, Saruman," Gandalf replied.

"Ill news," Grima said. "What possible ill news could there be of Saruman?"

"Saruman has betrayed his friendships to Rohan and Gondor. He is working with Sauron and breeding an army of his own in the depths of Isengard."

Laela exchanged a look with Eowyn of slight hope - hope that the King would listen to Gandalf.

"Why... should... I listen to you?" Theoden said, growing drowsy. "Why... would... Saruman do such a thing?"

"His mind has become corrupt," Gandalf replied.

"Lies, all lies," Grima said in a cold tone. "Saruman has ever been our friend and ally. How dare you accuse him otherwise."

"Grima is right... Gandalf," Theoden said. "Take a horse and leave Edoras."

Gandalf said nothing as he left the Great Hall. Theodred looked at his father, shocked that he would not listen to Gandalf, and Eowyn lowered her eyes as Grima's wandered over her. Laela was the first to make a move, and she decided to follow Gandalf and talk to him.

"Gandalf," Laela called as she hurried down the steps of Meduseld. Gandalf turned and walked at a slower pace so she could catch up.

"Princess, why are you here?" he asked as they walked towards the inn.

"I am a guest in Meduseld."

"Theodred's guest," Gandalf guessed.

"I... yes, Theodred's guest."

"I sense you are both in love, but you have to be careful. These are dangerous times," Gandalf said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know," Laela sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be so tough."

"Every Age has it tough times - the trick is to get through it unhurt."

Laela smiled at his words. "Where do you ride now?"

"I believe I will be riding to Rivendell, but not until I find myself a horse."

"Rivendell? My cousin, Boromir, is riding there also."

"Ah! So he would be," Gandalf said in thought. "I will be sure to tell him of your stay in Rohan. He may stop by here on his way home to see you."

"What's going on in Rivendell?" she asked curiously.

"Lord Elrond is holding a council."

"What type of council? And why is Gondor involved with it?"

"All questions I cannot answer just yet."

Laela sighed. "Will it help us? This council, will you be discussing ways to make life easier?"

"Perhaps. But for now I cannot say, for I myself do not know the full outcome this council will have."

* * *

Eomer returned to Helm's Deep from a battle against the wild men from Dunland. Dunland had taken sides with Saruman and were now burning villages in the Westfold. Villagers were constantly fleeing to Helm's Deep and shelter was becoming sparse. The Swan Knights took up much of the area behind the wall, and the rest was overcrowded with refugees. The caves were mostly full of women and children whose husbands and fathers had either died, gone missing, or were soldiers of the Mark. The only other accommodation belonged to the families who resided in Helm's Deep for many, many generations, and the royal quarters in the Hornburg. Theodred had told Eomer to open up two chambers and make them sleeping quarters for oncoming Riders from the Eastfold and now there were only four chambers left - the King's, Theodred's, Eomer's, and another which had been used by Laela.

Eomer knew Theodred would return soon - he wanted his cousin here rather than in Edoras. He now hated that city that Grima resided in. He knew that he would eventually be forgiven, but Eomer had no desire to return and apologize for his actions, because he knew that the real King Theoden would praise him for acting the way he was.

Elfhelm rode up the causeway looking worn out. He slowly dismounted his horse and made his way up to where Eomer stood on the wall. Elfhelm leaned over the wall's railing before speaking. "The Westfold is becoming more and more troubled by Orcs, Uruk-hai, and Dunlandings."

"How many attacks?" Eomer asked as he watched the sun set.

"Four attacks today. One of the villages had the stables burnt down with the horses still inside."

Eomer clenched his fists, which rested in the wall's railing. They could not afford to continue losing horses. "We should rally up any horses we find and bring them here or to Edoras, Aldburg, or anywhere we know that will keep them safe."

"Yes, my lord," Elfhelm replied, standing up straight. "Tomorrow we expect another two hundred riders who have been stationed out in the Wold. They are due to arrive in the afternoon."

"Good," Eomer said. "The Wold will have to go without protection for the time being, at least until this war in the Westfold has been won."

* * *

Theodred stood out on the terrace of Meduseld, facing west. He was glad someone else of high authority knew of Saruman's betrayal and had seen it with his own eyes. Gandalf's words to him in the stable continued to play through his mind. He did not want war in the Mark, not if he could help it. But if Saruman was determined to destroy his homeland, then he was determined to put every inch of breath into stopping him. Theodred would not give in without a fight - neither would Eomer, his Riders, and if his father was himself, he would most definitely ride out and meet the enemy. Theodred felt someone put their arm into his and he turned to see Laela resting her head on his shoulder.

"War," Laela said. "It is coming is it not?"

"Yes," Theodred replied. "Gandalf told me Saruman is planning an invasion."

"Sauron will attack Gondor and Saruman will attack Rohan," Laela replied. "They have a good plan, a well thought-out plan that no one has discovered until now. Do you think it's too late?"

Theodred wondered for a moment at her question. "It is never too late to defend your land, your home, and the ones you love. I will ride out and meet Saruman's army. I will do everything I can to stop him."

Laela sighed heavily. "You will need to defy all orders from your father and Grima in order to accomplish that."

"I know, I have thought about that, too. I will defy orders if it means keeping the Mark safe. My father would understand, and if I am to be the next King of the Riddermark, I must do my part as a leader."

Laela embraced him. "No matter what you do, I will be here for you when you come back."

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 21__st__ of September 3018 TA_**

It was a cold and breezy morning in Edoras as Laela, Eowyn, and Theodred sat on a worn, wooden bench in front of a paddock on the side of Edoras. The paddock was used for horses to get exercise and to be tamed. Theodred remembered his father and many other men such as Gamling, Erkenbrand, and Grimbold taming horses and laughing as old friends do. He and Eomer would sit and watch as young boys, and on occasion they would be asked to come into the paddock, where they would be given lessons on how to properly tame a horse. Nearly every man learned this skill in the Riddermark and those who did not learn it had to have a real good reason why they did not.

Today, the paddock had only one horse in it - Shadowfax. This Meara was considered to be the Lord of Horses in the Third Age. Shadowfax refused to allow anyone near him, let alone be ridden. When he was a young Meara, Theoden had properly tamed him, but now after many years, Shadowfax secluded himself from the world of men, and only allowed someone near him if it was a stable boy escorting him. This morning, Gandalf stood at the gate of the paddock, watching Shadowfax intently. He had asked Theodred that morning about the Meara and why nobody had claimed him. Theodred had told Gandalf of the reasons why and Gandalf believed the Meara was destined to be his. Theodred did not believe that even a Wizard could tame the Meara. He allowed Gandalf to try, even though he believed the wizard would fail and maybe even harm himself.

Gandalf closed the paddock gate behind him and approached Shadowfax at a slow pace, talking in a strange language. The Meara started stepping back, shaking his head, as if to tell Gandalf that he could come no closer. Gandalf did not give in. Laela was watching with her head slightly the side, looking confused.

"I do not see what the fuss is all about. If Shadowfax refuses to have anyone near him, then why is Gandalf determined to sway the mind of a Meara?" she asked.

Theodred chuckled. "He is a Wizard. I have never understood the minds of Wizards, but I told him he won't come out of the paddock successful."

"How many horses have you tamed?" she asked curiously.

"I cannot say, too many to keep count."

Laela nodded as she moved strands of her dark hair away from her face to better see what was happening.

"I will be riding out to the Westfold soon," he said to her and Eowyn.

"I wish I could come with you," Eowyn replied. "I would do anything to get away from this place."

"I know. I wish I could take you both, but neither of you would be safe in the Westfold."

"I would rather fight in Uncle's place," Eowyn said proudly.

"Eowyn..." Theodred started.

"Do not lecture me," Eowyn warned him. "I know I am just a woman, but I have good fighting skills."

"Perhaps I should kidnap you," Laela started in thought. "Take you back to Dol Amroth, and then have Faramir come to the city, take you to Ithilien, and make you one of his Rangers."

Eowyn and Theodred laughed at her badly thought out plan. "I do not think Eomer would allow that," Eowyn said.

"I can be very persuasive," Laela said to her. "Besides, I will be kidnapping you, so he won't have a say in you leaving or not."

"Why Faramir's Rangers?" Theodred asked. "Why not a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth?"

"Because Eomer would come to Dol Amroth in search of her, so if she was in Ithilien she would be harder to find."

"Good thinking," Eowyn remarked.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 22__nd__ of September 3018 TA_**

Laela ran down the steps of Meduseld, excited. Edoras had another visitor and this visitor was far more important than Gandalf, or so she thought. Through the gates rode Erchirion, wearing his shining, silver armor with the Swan Ship engraved on his chest plate and his dark blue riding cloak - he looked like a true Prince of Dol Amroth. Laela waited anxiously outside the royal stable and jumped into an embrace as he walked out. He laughed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"How I have missed you!" Laela said, after he put her down.

"How I have missed _you__,_ my dear little sister," Erchirion replied, stroking her cheek. "How are you?"

"Very well," she said happily. "Why are you here?"

"Father has sent me to check on Captain Barnabas, but I know his presence is not known here in Edoras, so I'll keep my mouth shut for now."

"Well, you have to present yourself to the King, even if you do not plan on staying long." They held hands as they walked up into Meduseld together. Theodred and Eowyn were talking quietly together near the King and Grima, but silence fell as everyone was shocked by Erchirion's presence.

"Who is this?" Grima asked, standing up.

"I am Prince Erchirion, Lord Imrahil's second son," Erchirion replied boldly. "I am here to see how my sister is doing."

"You do not trust the Rohirrim to look after her?" Grima asked. "Are we not trusted enough among you _Gondorians_ that you must come and see for yourself that she is well?"

"I am her brother," Erchirion said in a threatening tone. "And I will see her whenever I want, wherever I want, and if that means riding all the way here, then so be it. She has been away for quite some time and her family wants to make sure she is safe."

Grima stared at him in slight disbelief that he spoke in such a way before the King. He turned to Theodred. "Did you know of his arrival?"

"If you mean did I know he was coming to Edoras, no, I did not," Theodred replied.

"Nobody knew, not even Laela," Erchirion said. "You are being far too cautious on the matter."

"Am I?" Grima asked coldly. He walked up to the King and whispered something close to his ear.

The King looked at Erchirion for a minute before speaking. "You, Prince Erchirion, must leave Edoras. You are not welcome here. Your sister is, but you are not a guest to my son."

"As the King said - Laela is only allowed to stay because she is a guest of Theodred. _You_ have arrived uninvited. Leave the King's Capital immediately," Grima said.

"Very well," Erchirion said casually. He turned and walked out of Meduseld with Laela following and Eowyn and Theodred following her.

"Where are you going now?" Laela asked as Erchirion reached the bottom step.

"Where do you think?" he replied with a mischievous grin. His eyes moved behind Laela where Theodred appeared moving quickly down the steps and he also saw Eowyn standing on the terrace.

"Prince Erchirion," Theodred said, standing next to Laela. "I apologize for what just happened."

Erchirion waved his hand at the apology. "Do not apologize. I did not expect to be warmly greeted." He moved a little closer to them so nobody could overhear his words. "I ride for the Westfold."

"Very well," Theodred said quietly. "I will follow in a couple of days. I have a few errands to do before I make leave." They both shook hands and Erchirion left for the stable.

As they watched Erchirion leave Edoras from the terrace, Theodred and Laela saw Gandalf overtake Shadowfax in the paddock. His attempt to tame the horse the previous day had failed, but he was still determined to do so.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 23__rd__ of September 3018 TA_**

Nobody could believe it when Gandalf successfully tamed Shadowfax that morning. Theodred walked with Laela down to the paddocks again. To their surprise, Shadowfax was eating hay from Gandalf's hands. Theodred jumped the paddock fence as Laela leaned over it and watched. He ran up to Gandalf and the Meara in disbelief.

"I doubted you," Theodred said, with a grin. "I never believed for a second that you would be able to tame him."

Gandalf chuckled. "You underestimate me and my abilities, young prince. How is your father? I hear Prince Erchirion made a visit yesterday and was sent away."

"Yes. Erchirion is riding to the Westfold to see how the Swan Knights are doing. I will be joining them soon. My father is much the same. This morning Grima ordered Eowyn that she was not permitted to leave the Golden Hall, not even to go for a walk with Laela."

"Does Erchirion know about you and Laela?" Gandalf asked.

Wondering how Gandalf knew, Theodred hesitated, looking at Laela, who was looking to her side at the White Mountain range. "I believe so. Lord Imrahil has given consent for us to marry."

Gandalf nodded. "A good marriage it will be."

"I know," Theodred replied. "Take care of Shadowfax - he is our greatest Meara," he continued. "Be grateful that we are allowing you to take him."

"Oh, I am grateful," Gandalf replied, smiling. "He will be my companion through many journeys."

At six in the evening, Theodred stood on the terrace of Meduseld and watched as Gandalf rode north on Shadowfax. He wished he never doubted the wizard's ability, but he had seen many men who were great horse tamers fail to tame the Meara. His father had been the only one who could properly approach Shadowfax, but now that had changed and Shadowfax was the horse of Gandalf the Grey.

Theodred walked into the stable, where his Eored were prepared to leave. He was riding to the Eastfold that night to make sure all was fine, and then he would ride to the Westfold and make base at Helm's Deep with Eomer.


	22. Two Battles and a Betrothal

**_Edoras, Rohan, 29__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

After spending six days in the Westfold making plans and having council with Erchirion and Barnabas, the King summoned Theodred back to Edoras. Before he left Edoras, he had told his father that he was going to the Eastfold, but Grima had sent an emissary to find him in Aldburg. When it was known that Theodred was in the Westfold, the King was not happy. Theodred was prepared for the lecture he was about to receive - he was always ready for them now. He walked silently up the Golden Hall and bowed before his father, who was looking worse than ever. The King was wearing a night robe over some weathered old clothing, garments that should have been thrown out years ago.

"Theo... dred," Theoden managed to say with great difficulty. "I have been... told that... that you have been... defying my orders."

Theodred lowered his eyes in sadness as his father spoke. He could see in his father's eyes that he was trying very hard to get the words out, but he just could not do it. "I have been protecting the Westfold as a Second Marshal should, my lord."

Theoden slowly shook his head, his eyes closed. "Eomer needs to protect... the West... fold."

"He is, my lord."

"You need to be in the East... fold."

"My lord, I..."

Grima cut Theodred off, standing up proudly. "Do not question your father's orders. You have defied him once - do not dare defy him a second time, Second Marshal."

Theodred bowed again and left for his chamber to gather extra clothing. He would go to the Eastfold, but he would not stay there long. He knew Grima would send another emissary to check on him, so after that man had come and gone from Aldburg, he would ride out to the Westfold.

Laela saw Theodred walk into his chamber and followed him as she always did when he arrived back. He never came to find her and she wondered if he was losing interest in her. She stood at his doorway and waited until he noticed her. He did not take off his armor, so she knew that he would be leaving again. Eventually, he noticed her and gave a weak smile as he picked up a bag full of clothes.

"I am leaving again, but this time for Aldburg," he said quietly. "I want you to come with me. We can finally become betrothed."

Laela was not expecting him to invite her to leave Edoras, but she gladly accepted and walked to her own chamber to gather her things. Eowyn was still not permitted to leave the Golden Hall and Laela had hardly seen her over the past few days. Grima had them separated nearly every day, and she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

Laela managed to pack rather quickly and met Theodred in the stable, where he helped her mount Beorht and together, with his Eored, they rode out to Aldburg.

* * *

Aldburg was much the same from the last time Laela had visited. The villagers were much happier than the ones in Edoras and Helm's Deep. Children played in the streets, and the house of Aldburg was as cozy as ever. She was given the room she stayed in last time. Theodred left her alone in her chamber as he went to his own at the end of the corridor. He had hardly spoken to her during the entire journey and Laela wondered if she had done something wrong, or worse, her brother had said something to him. She only half-unpacked her belongings, and then she made her way out of the house for a walk around the town.

Theodred wanted to get his patrol in the Eastfold over and done with, so he threw his bag on his bed and summoned his Eored to be ready in the stable to ride out in half an hour. He wanted to see Laela before he left, but he did not have time. Eomer had left a third of his men in Aldburg to guard and report to Helm's Deep if assistance was required. So Theodred spent his half an hour finding them all so he could rally up the Riders into one large Eored and then ride out for the rest of the day.

The Eastfold was still quiet. It seemed strange for it to be like that, after many, many years of that part of Mark being the main target of Sauron's Orcs. It may be Because Saruman had turned his attention to the Riddermark; Sauron was able to keep his attacks focused on Gondor and the surrounding Elven kingdoms. The villages in the Eastfold were standing strong with many farms almost at full harvest. It was the beginning of autumn, so the summer crops were almost ready for harvesting. The next season would be winter, and winter in the Riddermark was known as the 'silent season' due to the extreme coldness, which caused Orcs and other enemy beasts to lie low and not venture out in the thick snow that covered all of the Mark. The lakes would freeze so people were able to walk across them, but this was bad for the wells, which would also freeze, causing water to become sparse. Workers were forced to chip ice from the lakes to make holes to retrieve the water below. Even though winter was a harsh season, Theodred enjoyed it. He was able to take a break from his duties, even though he would occasionally ride out. He would spend time with his cousins and friends and relax. The last three winters, however, had been dreadful. Being stuck in Meduseld with an ill father and a worm for an adviser had nearly driven him and Eomer mad. Theodred smiled at the thought that this winter he would have Laela to spend his time with, but he would have to her about the extremes of winter, for he knew very well that it did not snow in Dol Amroth.

* * *

Theodred was glad that both fires were lit in the hall when he returned. He quickly took his armor off in his chamber, and then sat in front of one of the fires with a mug of ale and thought of when Grima's emissary would arrive to check on him. He hated how much power that man had in the Mark. Grima had more power than he did and it infuriated him. Theodred remembered the day when his father had decided to take an adviser and even before he had met Grima, Theodred did not like the idea.

"_You do not need an adviser, Father. You have me as your right hand, Eomer as your Third Marshal__,__ and a handful of Captains willing to serve you. I do not see the point in having another man's opinion," Theodred said in a pleading tone to his father, who sat on his throne in thought._

"_I need a man who will not be involved in military issues. Nearly every man I seek council with talks of war or __has __experience in it. I need another __opinion from someone whose mind is__ away from all that, someone who can focus on the people," Theoden replied._

"_You have done well enough for our people these decades without that sort of adviser, __so __why do you need one now?" _

_Theoden stood up and walked several steps from his throne. "I am getting old, my son."_

_Theodred gave him a look saying that the comment was ridiculous.__ "I do not think that is a good enough reason, Father. I am your heir - let me help you with matters involving our people."_

_Theoden turned to him, smiling. "You are a great leader among the Eored, my son__,__ and you will make a great King when I am gone. But you cannot __make my decisions__ for me. I have decided to take an adviser and you have to accept it."_

_Theodred sighed, defeated. He hated it when his father became stubborn, yet he knew he had inherited the same stubbornness. "Very well, I will support you, but who is this adviser?"_

"_His name is Grima, son of Galmod."_

Theodred stared into the fire. His ale was finished and he was wishing that he could re-live that day and do anything to stop that man from coming into his father's service. He failed as an heir that day. He failed his father, and he failed his people.

"Theodred," a soft voice said behind him. He smiled, knowing it was Laela. He placed his mug on the floor and stood up. He pulled her close and kissed her. They both sat down next to each other.

"I am sorry for being away so often. Times are tough these days in the Mark and cannot deny it"

"I understand," Laela replied with a small smile. "How is Erchirion?"

"He is well," Theodred replied. "He has stationed half the Swan Knights near the center of the Westfold and the rest remain in Helm's Deep."

"When are we becoming betrothed?" she asked a little shyly.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "We can have my Eored witness it, and the villagers if they wish to attend."

Laela smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a wave of sleepiness come over her. She did not want to fall asleep just yet - she wanted to cherish this rare moment they both had together.

"I want you to stay here in Aldburg and not return to Edoras," Theodred said, entwining one of his hands with hers.

"Why is that?" she asked lazily.

"I do not want you around Grima anymore."

"What if he has the King summon me back?" she asked.

"He will not do that. Eowyn told me that Grima is keeping the two of you away from each other, so he will be glad to have you gone."

"Am I able to go to Helm's Deep to see my brother?"

Theodred hesitated. "No. It is far too dangerous in the Westfold. I would rather you not travel there unless you absolutely have to. When I return there, I will inform Erchirion that you wish to see him and he can come here."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You do not need to thank me - I would do anything for you," Theodred replied.

Laela sat up straighter and kissed him continuously. She straddled his lap and allowed Theodred to kiss her down the side of the neck. She gently bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head back. While enjoying Theodred's soft kisses, Laela felt his hand moving up her leg. She looked back down at him and saw a puzzled expression.

"What is that?" he asked, pushing her dress further up.

Laela giggled. "That's a rather silly question. I am wearing stockings. Do women not wear stockings in the Mark?" Laela ran her hand along her stockings, which reached just past her knees.

"No," Theodred replied, feeling the stocking's texture – they were made out of transparent silk. "At least, Eowyn does not wear them."

"And how would you know what Eowyn wears under her dresses?" Laela asked, smiling.

Theodred returned the smile. "Eowyn has always been... open about what she has to wear as a woman. When she was younger she would always complain about how difficult it was to get dressed every morning. She would describe the whole process in detail. It made Eomer and me go crazy."

Laela laughed. "Well, you better get used to the Gondorian standards of dressing."

Theodred gave her a playful look. "Does that mean I will have to take these... stockings off you every night when we are married?"

Laela grinned. "Perhaps. Or I could just do it myself and let you watch."

Theodred kissed her soundly. "I could not think of a better thing than to watch you getting undressed before me."

Laela giggled again.

"Still, is there any chance of you changing to Rohirrim fashion?"

Laela placed her arms around his neck and sighed. "Maybe on occasion, but I don't want to change my life too much. I like the way I present myself with Gondorian standards."

Theodred nodded. "Very well." He moved his hand past her knee to feel her smooth skin.

Laela kissed him softly. "If only we were married." Theodred moaned in response. She gave him one last, gentle kiss and snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

**_Fords of Isen, 30__th__ of September 3018 TA_**

**_(Dawn)_**

Erchirion rallied up his Knights along the banks of the Fords of Isen. Erchirion could smell the fresh water as it streamed past him. He knew after the battle the water would smell of fresh blood. He was not ordered to come to the Fords of Isen, but after hearing that Saruman was sending his Uruk-hai and wild men through the Fords, he decided to bring an army of four hundred Swan Knights to see if they were successful in holding off any approaching enemy forces. There was a mound of land near the center of the river that he stationed some of his men on. Once on the island, he could hear loud footsteps coming from the west, the footsteps of the approaching Uruk-hai. But when the enemy appeared out of the woods, Erchirion was surprised – they were men on horses, Dunlandings, not the Uruks he was expecting.

"Hold the line!" Erchirion shouted to his Swan Knights, who took up two hundred meters across the river on the Eastern shore. "Archers, prepare to fire!"

A hundred and fifty archers, stationed at the back of the line, prepared to fire. The Dunlandings were riding at a fast speed, shouting and hollering while waving their swords in the air. Erchirion drew his own sword and his Knights followed. The Dunlandings made it to the west bank and slowed their pace to cross the river.

"Archers, fire!" Erchirion shouted. Behind him, he heard a few other Knights shout the same order after to him. Above him, he heard the arrows flying through the air towards the Dunlandings, hitting at least fifty of them. They screamed in pain as they fell off their horses into the river, causing it to flow with a tinge of red. Several managed to remain on their horses, being shot in the leg or arm. "Second round!" Erchirion shouted and the archers prepared to fire a second time.

The Dunlandings quickened their pace across the river, so Erchirion could only order to fire one last time before their men would clash.

"Fire!" Erchirion shouted and the archers hit at least another fifty men, who mostly fell, wounded or dead. "Prepare for combat!" He shouted, putting his helmet on and raising his sword. "For the ones we love!"

Erchirion did not want to say 'For Gondor' or 'For Rohan' - he felt he needed to say something else to symbolize that Rohan and Gondor were now united, even if Lord Denethor did not agree. He knew his cousin Boromir would be in his place if he could, keeping the alliance strong.

The Dunlandings had crossed the mound and were now coming at full speed towards the Gondorians. Still the Swan Knights stood their ground on the eastern bank, swords and shields ready. The Dunlanding leader came at Erchirion first, shouting in a tongue he had never heard before. Erchirion moved his horse forward to the right of him, connecting his sword with the leader's stomach with a strong swing. The leader fell off his horse and into the stream and gasped for breath, but Erchirion had no sympathy for him. He doubled back to see his Knights fighting forcefully with the other Dunlandings. He saw the archers in the back rows retreat to get better firing aim, but not too far that they could hit their fellow countrymen. As Erchirion rode back towards his men, he noticed that the Dunlandings fought with little skill - their riding was poor and their aim was weak. He was really surprised that many were still standing, but they were the nearly the same size as his army. He swung his sword into the back of the closest Dunlanding before rallying some men to him and riding back out to the side of the battle, then riding along the back row of the enemy, circling them and causing distress.

Eventually Swan Knights surrounded the circle of Dunlandings. The archers twenty meters away were ready to fire, but Erchirion rode into the circle pointing his sword to the closest Dunlanding. "I will spare you and the rest of your men, though be warned to never cross into Rohan again. If you come back here, you will cross a force far stronger than the one you faced today. Go now and warn Saruman that Rohan is not alone. We stand together."

Erchirion broke the circle and watched as the Dunlandings rode slowly back over to the western side of the river, helping their wounded as they did. Erchirion glared at them, as he was not sure if he did the right thing, but he was always taught to be merciful.

* * *

Further inland, Eomer was having a battle of his own with his Eored. It was not against the Dunlandings, but with the Uruk-hai that Erchirion was expecting at the Fords. The Uruks had crossed much earlier and men were still not used to their excessive speed compared to the orcs. The band of Uruk-hai was only fifty strong, but they were strong with thick armor. Eomer slashed down on them with his sword, cutting their throats and digging his sword under their chest plates into the ribs. His men were using similar tactics, though some riders had been thrown off their horses and were fighting on foot. Eomer saw an Uruk running towards one of his men who was fighting on foot and missing his helmet. Eomer placed his sword back and picked up his spear. He threw it at the Uruk, who fell meters/feet behind the soldier.

After a short battle, Eomer and his men stood and surveyed the field. They had won, but not without casualties. Eomer and the rest of his men who were still on horses dismounted and helped the wounded. They buried their dead, placing spears and swords on top of their graves with helmets at the foot of the grave. Next, the Uruks were burned in one large pile, then Eomer placed the head of one Uruk on a spear and then they left for Helms Deep.

* * *

_**...Aldburg...**_

Theodred asked Lord Erkenbrand to lead the betrothal ceremony. Since Theodred had no next of kin in Aldburg.

The night before the ceremony was to take place, Erkenbrand wrote up a betrothal contract that Theodred and Laela would have to sign. Signing the contract would legally bind Theodred and Laela, meaning that neither could back out.

By mid-morning, Theodred's Eored gathered inside the hall with a two dozen villagers to witness the betrothal ceremony. Erkenbrand stood at the front of the hall, waiting for Theodred and Laela to appear.

Laela stood still as a servant tightened her corset. She had decided the night before to wear pale colors of cream and white. She wanted to appear as the pure, virgin princess she was. She then sat in front of a mirror and watched as the servant neatly tied up her dark hair.

Moments later, she found Theodred escorting her up the hall to where Erkenbrand stood. Both seemed nervous, but took their places in front of Erkenbrand.

"Prince Theodred and Princess Laela," Erkenbrand started. "Do the two of you consent to this betrothal?"

"Yes," Theodred replied.

"Yes," Laela replied.

"Both of you must sign this contract in agreement," Erkenbrand said. He placed the betrothal contract on the small table, which was placed between him and royal couple. Theodred signed the contract first, without hesitation. When he handed Laela the quill, she looked down at the contract and saw that by signing it, she was giving everything she owned to Theodred. Everything would be in his name, and she could no longer claim ownership to anything. Surprised, Laela signed the contract, wondering how Theodred would use this power on her. She knew he loved her, and would not take anything from her, but she was a little uneasy about signing everything she owned over to him.

Erkenbrand handed Theodred a small box that Theodred opened and took a ring out of. He placed the ring on Laela's left hand. While Theodred still held her hand, she saw the ring was gold and had Rohirric patterns weaving around an oval-cut emerald. It was beautiful, and Laela could not tear her eyes away. She looked up when Erkenbrand began to speak again.

"May the rains fall upon your realm,

Until you meet again,

May Béma watch over you,

May you be blessed with an heir and be rich in all blessings

May you see your children's children,

May you be sheltered from misfortune,

May you know nothing but wisdom,

From this day henceforward,

May you rise to meet any challenge,

May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home,

And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May Béma be with you and bless you."

Laela listened to the betrothal blessing, and felt Theodred's lips on hers to seal the betrothal. Now the betrothal was done, legally binding them to marry. Not even Grima could stop their wedding from happening now. Theodred's Eored and the villagers cheered, and as Theodred led Laela back down the aisle, people gave them blessings of their own. As they reached the end of the hall, an emissary was standing at the door.

"Grima's emissary," Laela said, quietly to Theodred.

"No," Theodred said. "No, this man is from the Westfold."

"My lord," the emissary started. "May I first congratulate you on your betrothal."

Theodred smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to cause distress on this special day, but there are enemy forces moving into the Westfold. By now a battle has likely taken place..."

"Eored!" Theodred shouted. The hall went silent. "We ride for the Westfold... immediately!" Theodred turned back to Laela, who was looking at him sadly. "Mīn lufian, forgive me, but I must go."

Laela kissed him on the cheek. "I know. Be safe."

Theodred kissed her gently. "I love you."

* * *

Laela sat down in her chamber with the betrothal contract on the table. Theodred had left with his Eored an hour earlier, and a messenger had been sent to Edoras to inform the King of their betrothal. As much as the ceremony was a pleasant event, Laela knew the next few weeks were going to be chaos. Laela sighed and started to read the contract.

_'Under the Laws of the Riddermark and __those of__ Gondor, this contract binds Prince Theodred of Rohan and Princess Laela of Dol Amroth in a legal betrothal. Let it be known that neither party can back out of this marriage once they have signed this parchment. _

_All of Princess Laela's financial and housing arrangements will now be under the charge of Prince Theodred. _

_All of Princess Laela's belongings, personal attires, and finances will become the legal property of Prince Theodred. _

_From this day henceforward, Prince Theodred will become the legal guardian of Princess Laela, and her eventual husband. _

_By signing this, Prince Theodred agrees to all these terms, to become Princess Laela's guardian, and loyal husband. _

_By signing this, Princess Laela agrees to surrender that is deemed hers to Prince Theodred, and to become a loyal wife and companion.'_

"This is ridiculous," Laela said, annoyed. "What would Theodred, or any man at that, want a woman's belongings?"

"My lady," Laela heard a woman's voice say from the doorway.

Laela turned and saw the woman standing shyly, waiting for admittance. "Yes?"

The woman gave Laela a deep curtsy. "My lady, I am to be your new handmaiden."

"Oh," Laela said, surprised. "I didn't know I was expecting one."

"Prince Theodred appointed me. He told my father that he wanted you to be treated like a true Queen of Rohan."

Laela smiled. "I am no Queen."

The woman smiled. "I believe Prince Theodred already sees you as _his _Queen."

Laela nodded. "What is your name?"

"Íde, my Lady."

Well, Íde, I welcome your service," Laela smiled. "It would be good to have a constant female companion."

"My lady," Íde gave a curtsy. "I am grateful."

"Please," Laela said. "You do not need to curtsy. I would like us to be friends."

Íde smiled. "I would be happy to be your friend."

"Wonderful," Laela said happily. "Now, Íde, I need your advice on this... betrothal contract."

Íde made her way over to the table. "I am sorry, my lady, but I cannot read."

"Oh... no... I am just con... confused," Laela managed to say. "Why did I have to sign everything I own over to Theodred?"

"Oh," Íde replied, "Is it not custom in Gondor for this to happen?"

"I... I really do not know," Laela stammered. "Betrothals and marriages were never part of my studies."

"Well, I am sure it is the same no matter where you go in Middle-earth," Íde replied. "When you become betrothed, a woman must give everything she owns to her husband-to-be. A... a man is more important than a woman is. You must know this. Every married woman in Rohan signs her belongings to her husband in the betrothal contract. I am sure it is the same in Gondor."

"I just feel... like I have nothing anymore," Laela replied, looking at her hands in her lap. "How am I to go through life when I cannot own anything?"

Íde smiled. "It is not so hard. When I married my husband, he told me I could buy what I needed, and he would never take what was rightfully mine to begin with. Now, if my husband who is nothing more than a farmer allows this, I am sure Prince Theodred will allow it."

Laela smiled. "Yes, you are right. Oh, and do not say your husband in nothing more than a farmer! Where would we all be without farmers?"

Íde chuckled. "He will feel proud knowing a Princess said that."

"Íde, I am glad to have your company. I will enjoy having you around when Theodred is riding out with his Eored. I get so worried."

"I am glad to be of service, my lady."

* * *

**_Helm's Deep,__ Rohan, 1__st__ of October 3018 TA_**

Theodred rode to Helm's Deep without stopping. Grima's emissary had not yet arrived in Aldburg, but Laela was going to inform him that Theodred was out on a patrol. As Theodred approached Helm's Deep in the morning, he saw that the hall was being used to house the wounded who were being tended to by a handful of healers. He was not expecting there to be as many wounded as he saw. There were Riders of the Mark and Swan Knights with broken bones and sword slashes - the room smelt of death. He saw Eomer and Erchirion sitting near the throne, talking to each other. Both seemed to have not a single scratch on them, but as he came closer, he saw that Eomer had one of his hands bandaged and blood was seeping through.

"What happened?" Theodred asked them.

"After I discovered that Saruman was sending his army through the Fords of Isen, I decided to ride there with my Knights to hold off the next batch that would come through," Erchirion said. "I was expecting it to be a band of Uruks, but it turned out to be cavalry from Dunland. They were weak and had poor skill, but it was still a fierce battle."

"I came across the band of Uruks further inland," Eomer added. "They were heading towards Edoras."

"Edoras," Theodred said, alarmed. "You do not think they would?"

"They might," Eomer said in thought. "They have dared to come so far into the Westfold wreaking havoc. I do not see why they would not attempt to get closer to Edoras."

"We need to station men on the border to the Folde." Theodred ordered. "Oh... Erchirion."

"Yes," Erchirion said wearily.

"Laela and I are ... officially betrothed."

Both Erchirion and Eomer were surprised. "Congratulations, Cousin," Eomer said.

"Yes," Erchirion smiled. "Congratulations."

* * *

Laela laid out on the fresh, green grass in Aldburg. She smelt the grass, which was clean from the rain the night before, and she heard the buzzing of bees and other insects around her. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine being back in Dol Amroth, lying in the grass on the hill before the sand. The only thing missing was the sound of the waves. When she opened her eyes, she saw the clouds above her, moving around creating all kinds of shapes. It reminded her of the game she and Lothiriel used to play as children. 'Guess the creature' was a game they made up, where they would watch the clouds and try to guess what sort of creature they were forming. Sometimes they would make up creatures and laugh at the names they would call them.

Laela quietly laughed to herself at the memory, rolled onto her stomach, and watched the children close by trying to catch butterflies. One butterfly landed on a leaf close to her. It was a blue, trimmed with black, and fluttered away quickly when Laela moved her hand close to it.

'_Such shy creatures,' _she thought, watching it fly higher up into the sky.

* * *

"What!" Grima shouted in the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The messenger from Aldburg had just informed Grima, Eowyn, and the King of Theodred and Laela's betrothal. "He did not have permission!"

"I... Grima," the messenger said nervously. "I believe Prince Theodred needed no permission. Only Princess Laela did."

"Who gave her such permission?" Grima asked.

"Her father."

Grima glared at the messenger. "Go!"

Grima was at a loss. He knew he could not stop the marriage from happening now that a legal betrothal contract had taken place. But he could not risk Prince Theodred marrying and possibly producing an heir. He wondered if he should inform Saruman. He had not heard from Saruman in many, many days and wondered if both attempts to kill Laela - which had failed - had him silently blaming Grima.

Grima would not stand for such a punishment, but he could not claim Eowyn for himself until Saruman gave him permission to do so and have the King sign the papers. He wanted Eowyn all to himself, which meant that Eomer and Theodred would have to be out of the picture. Eomer and Theodred had to die before he could openly claim the white lady.

All he had to do now was plot their deaths...

* * *

**_Minas Tirith, Gondor, 5__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

Denethor threw Imrahil's letter into the fire. His brother-in-law had just informed him of Saruman's betrayal. He was furious at Saruman, but did not find it surprising that a Wizard had turned to Sauron's will. He never trusted Wizards and Denethor wondered if Gandalf would turn also. He was also furious to the fact that Isengard was now being used to shelter Orcs and other evil creatures, since Isengard was once part of his lands. He thought of sending an army to Isengard to try and reclaim it for Gondor, but Boromir was in Rivendell and he would never trust Faramir with such a delicate task. Denethor decided it was time to bring Faramir out of exile and back to court, for he knew his councillors were not happy with Faramir being in exile.

* * *

Theodred rode into Aldburg. He did not want to do it, but Erchirion had ordered that Laela was to come to the Westfold - to Helm's Deep. He had a small argument with Erchirion about Laela crossing into the Westfold and because of how dangerous it had become, but Erchirion wanted his sister with him, not in Aldburg or Edoras. Therefore, Theodred suggested that he would ride out to retrieve her, for he knew the lands better. So he rode out with his Eored.

It was still early in the morning and they had to leave rather quickly since the Westfold was low with enemy forces. Theodred found Laela sleeping in her chamber, so quietly he quietly stepped in and shook her gently. "Laela," he whispered.

Laela opened her eyes and it took her a moment to realize who it was, "Theodred... what are you doing back?" She sat up and embraced him before he replied.

"Your brother has ordered that you come to Helm's Deep so he can make sure that you are safe. We need to leave quickly - can you manage that?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I would like to get dressed, so if you could...leave." She was as he smiled back and left her chamber. With help from Íde, Laela dressed quickly in a deep green gown and packed her things quickly, not caring what order they went in. Both women met Theodred in the corridor.

"I'm bringing Íde with me," Laela said to Theodred.

"I'm glad," Theodred replied, kissing Laela's hand. "But we must not delay."

Theodred had ordered Laela to ride close to him, near the center of the Eored. She could tell he was nervous about bringing her into the Westfold, but he kept his thoughts to himself. They rode past one village that was burnt to the ground. Laela could smell the coal that the fire had left behind. She was happy to see that no bodies were lying around and then the thought hit her of the villagers going missing after their villages were attacked.

Laela rode up the causeway into Helm's Deep and saw Erchirion waiting for her in the entrance. He was dressed in a plain, open tunic and leggings with his sword buckled around his waist. She had to admit, Erchirion was a handsome man to look at, and she did notice that a few women standing near by were observing him, whispering to each other and smiling. He helped her down and gave her a brotherly embrace with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" he asked, checking her over. "Nothing serious happened on the ride here?

"I am fine, and no, nothing serous happened. Theodred made sure that I was kept safe within his Eored," she replied, looking over at Theodred, who was dismounting Brego.

"Sister," Erchirion said. "I am happy for you both. You will make a great Queen for Rohan."

Laela blushed. "Thank you, brother."

"And who is this?" he asked, looking at Íde.

"This is Íde, my new handmaiden from Aldburg."

"You have people waiting on you already?" Erchirion asked, surprised.

"It was Prince Theodred's decision, my lord," Íde replied shyly.

Erchirion nodded. "Well, I am glad to see that he is looking after you."

* * *

_**A/N -** Concerning the Betrothal Blessing. I found it on a website, though I have re-worded it and added Middle-earth terms (Bema) to make it more... well Middle-earth. No copy right was intended, but if you are curious, I am following Ancient Celtic tradition when it comes to betrothals and marriages. So yay! they are finally betrothed! And I have intentions to make their romance more... heated ;)  
_

_Reviews/Criticism are always welcome_

_Lady Demiya_


	23. Denethor's Request

**_Continued..._**

Erchirion shut the door firmly behind him after he and Laela entered his chamber. He stood with his arms crossed, giving her a brotherly, concerned look.

"What is the matter with you?" Laela asked, a little worried.

"I am concerned about you living here in Rohan, once you and Prince Theodred are married," Erchirion replied.

Laela sighed. "Why?"

"Because Rohan is not your home - Gondor is."

"My love for Theodred makes Rohan my home," Laela replied. "Father has accepted it."

"I know," Erchirion started. "You have to remember that Rohan has a very different culture."

"I know," Laela replied. "I have seen the culture difference. I can accept it."

Erchirion sighed and held both of his sister's hands. "Has Theodred mentioned when the wedding shall happen?"

"No," Laela replied. "You have to remember these are dire times for both Rohan and Gondor. You cannot expect him to marry me so soon."

"Father expects it."

"Father needs to let situations flow as they should."

* * *

**_Helm's Deep, Rohan, 10__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

The missing villagers were still nowhere to be found and Theodred had given up all hope of being able to find them. The wild men, or 'Dunlandings', were now becoming the main source of burnings in the Westfold and the Uruk-hai were lying low. Both Eomer and Theodred were concerned with this. They believed the enemy was planning something or waiting for something to happen. The two Marshals had gone out on their five-day patrol together. The rode to every village that they were able to reach and checked to see how many people were still living without the protection of Helm's Deep. Another big concern was that the wild men were running rampant in the lands, carrying torches to light fires and using swords and axes as weapons.

The Westfold had turned to a barren land. No farming was done, and no horses or children playing could be seen in the grass fields. The only thing one could see was the smoke in the distance from another burning of a village, or the smoke of a heap of burnt Uruk-hai. It was not a sight any leader of the Mark wanted to see in their own realm.

Saruman had succeeded in causing chaos and fear throughout Rohan. Word had reached the Folde, Wold, and Eastfold of the burnings, and people living there had begun to grow fearful that Saruman's forces would move into their parts of the Mark. The people were in fear, but it was fear they had to live with, since there was nowhere for them to escape. All they could do was to keep their family close and hope that Saruman will be defeated.

By the time Eomer and Theodred had returned to Helm's Deep, Erchirion, Laela, and the Gondorians had moved to the Eastfold and made base in Aldburg. A few hundred Swan Knights remained, but Theodred had come to an agreement that Erchirion and Barnabas would take command of the Eastfold, so Theodred could summon all of his Riders from the Eastfold to Helm's Deep, where he and Eomer could protect the Westfold with men who knew the lands far better. Theodred did have a slight feeling that Erchirion did not want Laela anywhere near him. He did not blame Erchirion for being protective of his only sister, but he wished she had stayed, at least so _he_ could make sure she was safe. Eomer had made a comment to Theodred, to keep focused on the task, rather than thinking on who should have Laela at whose side. It was obvious her brother would always end up having her until Theodred and Laela were married.

The hall in the Hornburg was now back to normal now that the wounded had either moved to Aldburg with the Gondorians or had been moved to the tents behind the wall. Theodred had placed his table, which had all his maps and documents on it, back in the center of the hall. Theodred knew he should not ruin a perfectly good map, since maps were rare in the Mark, but he wrote in ink on the maps. He started placing dots to show where he wanted riders or scouts stationed, a cross where he wanted to make another base in the Westfold, and dotted lines to show routes the scouts needed to make at the Fords of Isen, or other places in the Westfold which were targeted frequently. By the time Theodred had finished making his marks on the map, the Westfold looked to have new roads. His father was always against writing on maps. If Theoden had seen what his son had done, Theodred would have been cuffed in the back of the head.

"I believe it is time you went back to Edoras," Theodred said to Eomer in the evening.

Eomer glanced at him and sighed. "I miss Eowyn; I would like to see her again. It feels as if she has been left behind in all of this. You have taken Laela with you to Aldburg and now her brother wants to keep her at his side. Eowyn has had to stay in Edoras all this time with that _worm_."

"Well, how about we ride to Edoras tomorrow?" Theodred suggested.

"We just got back to Helm's Deep," Eomer said, giving his cousin a look of exhaustion.

"We have no time to stay in one place. Besides, Grima will want to know about everything that has been happening." After a few more excuses, Eomer agreed to go... after a few days of rest.

* * *

**_...Minas Tirith..._**

Imrahil was getting sick and tired of traveling back and forth from Minas Tirith to have these councils with Denethor. The only reason he wrote to his brother-in-law about Saruman's betrayals was so they did not have to speak in person. But yet again, Imrahil found himself walking into the throne room to see Denethor watching him from the Steward's throne. Imrahil bowed.

"Denethor," he said curtly.

"Imrahil," Denethor replied. "I am angered by Saruman's betrayal. I want to know why he has done this."

"Do not ask me that question - I cannot read his mind," Imrahil replied. "Erchirion is currently in Rohan with Captain Barnabas. He is holding off any enemy forces coming from Isengard that could cross into our borders." Imrahil knew it was not the real reason why his son and Knights were in Rohan, but he knew this reply would please Denethor.

"You have made a wise decision. Better to keep the enemy in another kingdom, rather then let them come into ours," Denethor said in thought. "Have you heard from Theoden King?"

"He is not aware that my knights are in his realm. His son, Prince Theodred, is acting in his place while the king's health is poor."

"Then it will be Prince Theodred who I will need to have council with. Send an emissary to him, requesting that I wish to speak to him here, in Minas Tirith."

Imrahil wanted to protest, but he knew nothing he could say would sway the Steward's mind.

"I have other news," Imrahil said, "My daughter – Laela, is betrothed to Prince Theodred."

Denethor's glance snapped up to Imrahil's face. "Our Princess is betrothed to... to a Rohirrim?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Why did you agree? Would you not have preferred your daughter to marry a Gondorian?"

Imrahil sighed. "Laela is in love with Prince Theodred, and Theodred has written to me of his love for her. I do not see why I should not allow it. It would be a perfect union."

Denethor sat in thought for a moment. "I suppose it would strengthen our ties to Rohan. It would also mean _we _would have _our _princess on the throne of Rohan in a few years, or within the year."

"Yes," Imrahil replied, "By marrying Prince Theodred, Laela will eventually become Queen of Rohan."

"When will the marriage take place?"

"Well," Imrahil started with uncertainty. "I was hoping for a marriage to take place within the year. But I do not know how preparations could take place in such a time when evil is stirring in Mordor."

"Wouldn't their wedding bring happiness to _our _people?" Denethor asked. "Wouldn't their wedding show our people that their Princess will become a Queen?"

"If you wish for the wedding to occur soon, then I suggest you write to Prince Theodred."

Denethor nodded. "I intend to."

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 13__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

Grima had seen Eomer and Theodred ride into Edoras in the morning. He did not see Laela with them and it made him wonder. He had received a message from Saruman a day earlier, asking if the Princess was still in Rohan and he had replied that she was, but he was not entirely certain where she was, since the prince had a habit of going places without informing anyone. He also added that the prince and princess were betrothed.

During the time when everyone was absent, Grima had managed to get some time alone with Eowyn. She did not talk much, and at times would not even acknowledge him, but Grima was determined to show himself to her in a way he considered 'kind'. Now his time in luxury was over as he saw the two Marshals walk up the Golden Hall. The King was not in the hall. He was bed ridden for the day due to his health and Grima had ordered Eowyn to stay at his side. Grima did not wish to speak to either of the Marshals, so he waved them off saying they were not needed in Edoras and to go somewhere where they would be of more use. He really did not care where they went anymore; he was tired of running after them, spying on them, checking to see if they were doing the right thing. All he wanted to do now was focus on Eowyn, for he knew he was so close to having her for himself that he could almost touch her without asking permission. He was too close now to back away.

"Well, he barely acknowledged me," Eomer said to Theodred, surprised as they walked down the steps of Meduseld. "I was expecting a long lecture."

"Yes, and he did not lecture me on my betrothal to Laela," Theodred replied, glaring at the view in front of him, which he was imagining was Grima. "I suppose this trip here was useless."

"I suppose we should stop by Aldburg and see how the Gondorians are coping," Eomer suggested as they walked into the stables. "I'm sure you're eager to see Laela."

Theodred grinned. "That I am. I agree – we ride for Aldburg."

* * *

Aldburg seemed to be overrun with Swan Knights. Over four hundred Knights were stationed in the city, and they were causing great interest to the local villagers, who would stare at them, wondering how long they would be staying. Theodred was glad he did not have to constantly worry about the Eastfold and he was exceptionally glad that he and Imrahil had made this agreement. Erchirion and Laela were talking in the hall in the house of Aldburg, and both warmly greeted him and Eomer. But he could tell that something was wrong, just by their expressions.

"What is it?" Theodred asked them, expecting them to answer by saying that the enemy was also attacking the Eastfold now.

"I received word from my Father just this morning," Erchirion started, thinking his words carefully. "Lord Denethor wishes you to go to Minas Tirith for council about Saruman."

Before Theodred could even reply, Eomer interjected. "He wants _our_ Second Marshal to leave the Riddermark in our most desperate time of need?"

"Denethor would not dare travel even as far as Dol Amroth these days," Laela said in a soothing tone. "That is why he is asking Theodred to go to him."

"So he wants everyone to do his will?" Eomer replied, angered.

"He makes my father do his will, so what chance do you think Theodred will be treated any differently?" Erchirion asked Eomer.

"That's enough," Theodred ordered them. "I will go."

"What?" Eomer almost yelled. "You cannot go. We _need_ you here."

"It's three days ride to Minas Tirith, and I will stay one day and ride straight back. I will be gone for a week at the most."

Eomer did not look convinced, but calmed himself. "Well, you are the Prince; I am just your humble servant." He turned and left the hall.

"Where are you going?" Theodred called after him.

"Back to the Westfold, with our men," he called back, closing the door behind him.

"We will go with you," Erchirion said, putting his hand on Laela's shoulder. "We want to stop by Dol Amroth on the way back, but if you intend on staying away from Rohan for only a week, we can skip the journey."

"No, no," Theodred replied. "I wouldn't mind going to Dol Amroth, though it would have to be a quick visit."

"We will be able to make it there within a day from Minas Tirith if the winds are good for sailing," Erchirion said. "I just know that Father is missing his daughter."

Laela gave him a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

"Well, then we shall go to Dol Amroth also. Eomer will be over his angst by the time we return. The Mark can do without their prince for a short time. Eomer will do just fine in my place."

* * *

_**...Isengard...**_

Saruman re-read Grima's message a few times before he could believe the word. He was not expecting such a union between the Prince and Princess, or at least not for it to happen so soon. He could not let them be united by marriage, or the alliance between Gondor and Rohan would be incredibly strengthened. He was not happy that he had two things to worry about - that his Uruk-hai would find the One Ring before Sauron's forces did, now this love between the Prince of Rohan and the Princess of Gondor.

The Dunlandings had told Saruman of their encounter with the Gondorians at the Fords of Isen and how the Knights were merciful. Saruman smiled. He knew that the Gondorians had always had a weakness of being merciful. He expected the Gondorians to be protecting the Fords from then on. But reports had been given to him that they were now in the Eastfold, and the Westfold was being protecting by the Rohirrim, which meant that he would be able to send an attack which would mortally wound the Prince of Rohan, leaving behind a broken realm and a broken heart for a the Princess. Saruman was very pleased with his plan.

* * *

**_Aldburg, Rohan, 21__st__ of October 3018 TA_**

It took Theodred eight days before he was completely ready to leave for Gondor. In that time, he rode back to Helm's Deep, to finalize plans he had made and make sure that Eomer had forgiven him, which he had. Theodred was happy leaving the Westfold with Helm's Deep as the main base and another smaller base thirty miles east of the Fords of Isen. It would still take months or perhaps years before the Westfold would recover, but now was not that time for him to be thinking about plans to rebuild, as the enemy was still a large threat.

Theodred mounted Brego and led the way out of Aldburg with Erchirion and Barnabas. Laela followed behind with Laela following behind with three hundred Swan Knights. Theodred was starting to regret leaving. He believed his absence would go unnoticed by Grima, since in the past he had managed to stay away from Edoras for months without a single word, but leaving the Mark all together was a lot different. He was no longer going to be able to protect his lands and his people. Nevertheless, he knew his leave could only bring out goodness for the future. Denethor had to be summoning him on good intentions, even though it puzzled Theodred when he saw Erchirion and Laela looking so nervous about seeing their Uncle... only they knew how bad the situation was about to become.


	24. The Beginning

**_Great West Road 3018 TA_**

Theodred and the Gondorians rode quickly along the Great West Road, silently hoping that Prince Theodred's absence would go unknown. There was no time for breaks, and they only made camp late in the evening when the sun was almost set. They always made camp in the shelter of trees, but it was hard to hide hundreds of Knights from the enemy.

Erchirion was being was being overly protective of his sister, never allowing Laela or Theodred a moment alone. He trusted Theodred, but he did not want anything inappropriate to happen. He made Laela sleep in the same tent he slept in, and he could tell he was starting to get on Laela's nerves.

"You will thank me one day," Erchirion said to her, as she pulled the blanket up.

"For what?" she asked in a pleasant tone, which he could tell she was faking.

"Never mind," he sighed. "Sleep well."

They arrived in Minas Tirith on October the twenty-fourth. The first level of the city became swarmed with Swan Knights. Minas Tirith was the City of Kings, but to the Royal Dol Amroth family, it was more 'the City of Tyranny'. Their uncle was a forceful man and wanted everything done his way. The trips Laela and her family made to the city when she was a child was depressing enough, for Lord Denethor had nothing which could amuse children within the Citadel. In addition, the guards were not too fond of children playing out in the front courtyard. Within the palace felt like a city itself, with white stone corridors leading off into all kinds of directions. You could easily become lost, but it was a great place to play 'hide and seek'.

The Royal family of Dol Amroth, being the only Fiefdom in Gondor with a Prince in rule, had their own separate quarters in the western side of the palace. It was not a large section, but it was better than sharing the Steward's quarters with their uncle. If one were to lay out a map of the palace, they would see that as you walk into the throne room, to the right of the throne room was a corridor leading down to a flight of stairs that led to the house of healing. The corridor also led to the guest wing of the palace.

The corridor to the left of the throne room led to the Dol Amroth family's quarters, which included their own dining room. Behind the throne itself was a corridor leading to the King's quarters. It took up most of the palace and was open to the royal court as it consisted of a smaller hall where guests could be entertained or for the King to dine with his family.

The other corridor behind the Steward's throne led to the Steward's quarters. Of course, during a King's reign, the Steward of the city did not necessarily have to live in the palace. If the King wished to live in his home with just his family, he would open up the Steward's quarters for his family and move the Steward to another royal house known as 'The House of the Steward' that was on the sixth level of the city. This house was the second grandest home in Minas Tirith.

The building next to the King's house in the Citadel was the Tower of Ecthelion and the Great Hall of Feasts was next door.

The Citadel was a confusing place for a foreigner to be in so Erchirion did not blame Theodred for looking around puzzled as they dismounted in the front courtyard. The first thing Theodred looked at was the Tower of Ecthelion, which stood to the right of the palace. When he looked up, the clouds moving above made the tower seem to sway - it made him feel uneasy. Behind him, he saw Mordor with Mordor and Mount Doom erupting.

Laela had remained down on the first level with the Knights, so only he and Erchirion walked up into the throne room, where Denethor sat on the Steward's throne. Theodred walked up the hallway, observing the white stone statues that were lined up on both sides inbetween the dark marble pillars. When his gaze fell on Denethor again, he was surprised to see him glaring back at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Lord Denethor," Erchirion said, bowing. Theodred followed, not taking his eyes off Denethor, who continued to stare at him.

"You must be Prince Theodred," Denethor said grimly. "I see your father in you, but only a little."

"Lord Denethor," Theodred replied.

"First, I would like to congratulate you on your betrothal to my niece," Denethor said.

"I thank you," Theodred replied.

"May I ask when the wedding is going to take place?"

"I... I have thoughts on having the wedding in January or February," Theodred replied. "A wedding in the New Year would give everyone a great start to the year."

Erchirion nodded in agreement, surprised _he _had not thought of it that way.

"Very well," Denethor said. "You must write to me and Imrahil with a wedding date so we can prepare."

"I shall."

Well," Denethor started. "You of all people must know of the betrayal Saruman has committed. How long have you known?"

"A few weeks," Theodred replied. "Before then, we only suspected Saruman, but the nine Nazgul were seen riding towards Isengard not long ago."

"Why did you not report these suspicions to me when you first had them?"

Theodred was taken back by the question. He had other things to worry about - his father for instance - rather than sending word to Denethor of every rumor and suspicion that rose. "My lord... I..."

Denethor cut him off. "It was a Steward who gave you those lands hundreds of years ago and I am more than capable of taking them back if you start with holding important information from Gondor."

Erchirion sank his face into his palms in shame and moved a few steps backwards, shaking his head. He did not understand why his uncle was so power-hungry. Theodred could feel his blood rise at the idea of the Riddermark being taken from his people. "You cannot take what is now rightfully ours," he replied in a deep tone.

"I am the Steward of Gondor - I can do whatever I wish," Denethor replied. "Gondor is mine and Rohan can be also if need be."

"The people would never allow such an act," Theodred replied, desperate to hold his defense. "The Riders of the Mark, the Guards, anyone who has been born and raised in the Riddermark would never allow Gondor to come in and take leadership - it would become a civil war. A war between two kingdoms who should be allies."

"Then you better not hold back any important information such as Saruman's betrayal. If I find out that you have done so, mark my words - I will do everything in my power to overthrow your father, the supposed King of Rohan who is having his young son act in all of his affairs."

"My father is ill," Theodred said angrily.

"Your father is King!" Denethor said, loudly. "Ill or not, he is a King. A King cannot take a break because his health is ill. He must rule no matter what!"

Theodred had nothing to say in reply, because Denethor was right. His father should be ruling, even though his health was poor. But Denethor did not know about Grima and if he mentioned his father being ill because of Saruman's magic, then Denethor would certainly, without any more thought, take control over the Riddermark and drive his father into lesser accommodation. He had nothing more to say to the Steward, so he bowed and left the throne room without another word.

"Theodred, Theodred!" Erchirion called as the Prince of Rohan walked quickly towards their horses. "I am so sorry about the way my Uncle... the way he acted. He should never have threatened to take Rohan from you."

"He is right," Theodred said, mounting Brego. "My father should be ruling, even if he has poor health. But I will not let the Riddermark go into the hands of _that_ man without a fight."

"Their will be no fight," Erchirion said, mounting his own horse and leading the way down to the lower levels. "Denethor cannot just decide to overtake Rohan. He needs to have the approval from the Lords of the Fiefdoms of Gondor, which includes my Father's approval. Since there is no King, my Father's word comes next to the King's in importance. So, if my Father disagrees, then Denethor will not be able to set foot inside Meduseld unless it is as a guest."

Theodred let the words sink in. The politics of Gondor were much different from the politics in his own land. The King alone decided all the rules and laws of Rohan, with any military decisions going to the First Marshal, who was usually the King himself. Any Lords of the Riddermark were only part of the Royal Court for their advice, council, and on some occasions votes for certain aspects of the realm.

Gondor, however, had the Kings or Stewards as their rulers, and could only make a law or rule official as long as the senate - which was made up of the Lords of the Fiefdoms – agreed to it on majority vote. They were part of the Great Council of Gondor. The only decisions the King or Steward could make on his own were the decisions of war and the movement of the army. Theodred's grandmother, Morwen, was of Gondor and she had passed down a book of Gondorian politics through the House of Eorl. When Theodred's father had him study the book as part of his tutor lessons, he was overwhelmed with how complex the political structure was. Theodred shook his head and broke out of his thoughts.

* * *

There was a boat waiting in Osgiliath baring the flag of Dol Amroth. Theodred had never been on a ship before and he was a little hesitant to board. He walked on as if he had no problems with the boat to hide his fear, but he felt uneasy as the boat sailed down the river, slowly rocking side to side because of the current. During the night, there was nothing to see in the distance, so Theodred stayed in the little compartment. He rested on the narrow mattress, which was so thin he could feel the wooden board underneath. He laid there for several minutes, looking up at the ceiling, feeling the boat rocking side to side before he could not take it anymore and sat up, threw his pillow on the ground, and sat down on it, leaning up against the wooden wall. He was never going to be able to get to sleep that night. He was not used to sleeping in continuous motion and the creaking of a ship as it sailed along the Anduin.

* * *

**_Council of Elrond, Rivendell, 25__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

Argument was overwhelming the council as Men, Elves, and Dwarves argued over many topics. Frodo Baggins, who had remained seated the entire time, could not longer take it.

"I will take it," he declared as he stood up.

Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard those words and slowly turned around to face the hobbit. The arguing died down and everyone was facing Frodo, bewildered at his words.

"I will take the One Ring to Mordor," Frodo said to them all, now that he had their attention. "Though, I am only from the Shire, and I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will guide you, Frodo Baggins."

Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor, stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt down in front of Frodo.

"You have my bow," Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, said as he walked over to him.

"And my axe," the Dwarf Gimli said, walking over to join the group.

Boromir, son of Denethor, walked over to the group slowly, eyes fixed on Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A small cry was heard from the bushes behind the group and Sam, Frodo's best friend, came running out to join the group. "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere outside the Shire without me."

Elrond looked at him, slightly amused by the words. "No indeed as it is hardly impossible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more hobbits emerged from behind pillars on the other side of the council. "Wait, we are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... thing," Pippin added.

"Well, that rules you out," Merry replied.

"Nine companions," Elrond said, observing the group. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

* * *

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 28__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

Due to low winds, the ship arrived in Dol Amroth much later they expected. Theodred was impatient about their delay since he was eager to return to Rohan. They walked quickly up to the palace, where Imrahil, Amrothos, Elphir, Brisela, and Alphros were waiting for them in the front courtyard. Alphros ran towards Laela, screaming excitedly at seeing his Aunt for the first time in many weeks. Laela scooped him up and kissed his cheek before carrying him back over to Brisela and embracing her sister-in-law.

"Ah, Prince Theodred, I was hoping not to see you so soon," Imrahil said, shaking hands with Theodred. "I was saddened by the news of Denethor summoning you to Gondor in a time when your realm is in much need of you."

"Well, the council went worse than I had hoped," Theodred replied. "I believe it was a waste of time."

"Lord Denethor has grown far grimmer these past years and it is all because of the rise of Sauron," Imrahil replied. "I will not ask you to stay a few days, as you must be eager to leave for Rohan, but I must ask you to at least stay one night."

"I can manage one night." Theodred grinned. "I do not think I could leave without rest." Theodred had had no more than three hours of sleep during his four days sailing down the Anduin. He wanted nothing more than to lie down on a bed and sleep. Fortunately, he was able to do so right away after he watched Laela leave to see Lothiriel.

* * *

Laela was so eager to see Lothiriel that she practically ran to her house. Earnand though surprised to see her, let her in, and she found Lothiriel practicing her harp on the balcony. "You play beautifully," Laela said, causing Lothiriel to spin around and give a cry of excitement.

"You are back!" Lothiriel said, embracing her tightly.

"Only for the night," Laela replied.

"Why?" Lothiriel asked, confused.

"I came back with Erchirion and Prince Theodred. Denethor wanted to speak to him. But my belongings are still in Rohan, so I have to go back."

"There is something else?" Lothiriel asked, observing Laela curiously.

"Well..." Laela said, drifting off as she sat down on Lothiriel's bed. "Theodred and I... are in love."

"Oh, I knew that would happen," Lothiriel replied, sitting down next to her. "I was so obvious."

"To everyone else... yes," Laela blushed. "Hasn't my father told you?"

"No," Lothiriel replied. "I have barely been at court. I have been spending time with Karina, but Rosaline's son has been ill."

"Well, Theodred and I... are betrothed!"

Lothiriel's eyes widened. "Betrothed! Oh, Laela, I am so happy for you." She embraced Laela.

"Thank you," Laela smiled. "I believe I will be happy with him."

"I believe so too," Lothiriel replied. "How... how is Lord Eomer?"

Laela grinned. "Eomer is well. He is currently at Helm's Deep."

"Well, that is good," Lothiriel said.

"You wish he came with us?"

"Of course I do. I still have feelings for him. But he is such a difficult man to read," Lothiriel said with a big sigh.

"Well..." Laela said, trying to find words. "I am sure he is bound to return to Dol Amroth one day, or at least you will end up visiting Rohan."

"My father would never allow me to visit Rohan," Lothiriel replied. "He _hates_ the Rohirrim. He believes they are not worthy of nobility."

"Well, he cannot say that until he has been there himself," Laela replied stubbornly.

"Yes, I know, but my father is a proud man - over proud at times."

"You must let me stay here tonight - I have so much to tell you," Laela said excitedly.

"Oh, definitely. I can see a long night ahead with little sleep."

* * *

Theodred woke a few hours later to see that the sun had just set. He had dinner in the Great Ocean Hall with Imrahil and his sons, after discovering that Laela had decided to spend the night at Lothiriel's house. He was disappointed yet again to not be spending any time with her. After dinner was over, Imrahil invited Theodred to his study for a private talk. At first, Theodred believed it to be about the alliance and so forth, but as Imrahil closed the door, the look on his face was something much more personal.

"I am glad to know that you and Laela are officially betrothed," Imrahil said. "But I am curious to know when a wedding will take place."

"I have decided to have the wedding in January or February," Theodred replied.

"Excellent," Imrahil smiled. "But you have to understand my concerns. She is my... well, my only princess."

Theodred frowned. He was expecting Imrahil to say 'only daughter'. "I have kept the promise we made to keep her safe and I have done that. I love her, and I would do anything in my power to keep her safe and to make her happy."

Imrahil nodded slowly. "That I know. I hope your love for her is deep and not some flimsy feeling that will end up breaking her heart."

Theodred felt his face burning up slightly. He knew this was no flimsy feeling, and the thought of breaking her heart was enough to break his. "I assure you, Lord Imrahil, that this is no flimsy feeling. I love her."

"Very well. I will send my Swan Knights back with you, and also Amrothos will be accompanying Erchirion to Rohan."

* * *

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 29__th__ of October 3018 TA_**

Theodred managed to get some time alone with Laela before they left. He found her walking up into the palace in the early hours of the morning. Fortunately, she was willing to go for a walk with him in the streets.

"I spoke to your father last night," Theodred said, starting the conversation.

"About our betrothal?" Laela asked.

"Yes, and when our wedding will take place," Theodred added.

"And what did you decide?"

"Well, I was thinking January or February, but I believe February would be better," Theodred replied.

Laela smiled. "Four months away."

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. In fact, you have planned it sooner than I thought you would have," Laela replied. "Do you have a date?"

"You can decide the date."

Laela walked in thought for a moment. "February the twenty-third."

Theodred nodded. "We shall have to inform my father when we return."

"Do... do you think he will attend?" Laela asked.

"No," Theodred sighed. "I would do anything for him toattend. But I know Grima would not allow the King to travel to Aldburg."

"We are having the wedding in Aldburg?" Laela asked, surprised.

"Yes," he replied. "It will be more enjoyable than Meduseld."

Laela leaned onto his shoulder. "I'm sure it will be."

* * *

The ship taking them back to Osgiliath was loaded and ready to sail by mid-morning. Amrothos and Erchirion led Laela on. Imrahil, Elphir, and Brisela waved them off as the ship left port. During their sail up the Anduin, Laela observed Mordor from afar. She could hear the rumbles of thunder and vaguely see the flames of Mount Doom. Ithilien was looking ghastly, with some trees burnt or cut down. The statues - which had been built thousands of years earlier - had been pulled down by the enemy and painted over with the red symbols of the Orcs of Mordor. It was really a disgrace to see, and the smell in the air of smoke, dirt, and rotten trees was enough to make her think that the end of mankind was near.

* * *

_**A/N -** I decided to add the Council of Elrond because I wanted to give a sort of view as to where in time this story is being held. Say, you now know that the Fellowship has set out (for those who did not know the exact month or date). _

_Also, I tried to change the wording around for the council, making it more original. Though, it is rather hard to do that on my behalf, considering I have watched the movie and read the books a thousand times! Of course, the Council is movie-verse - more familiar these days. _

_I have a fair few chapters ready to be posted up, so expect a few chapters in short time! _

_Lady Demiya_


	25. Darker Days Are Coming

**_Helm's Deep, Rohan, 3__rd__ of November 3018 TA_**

Once again, Aldburg was the base for the Swan Knights. They had arrived early in the morning the previous day. Theodred only stayed to make sure that Laela and her brothers were settled in before he rode out to Helm's Deep. He rode up the causeway and into the stables to see that there was a batch of wounded horses being tended to.

He found Eomer and Elfhelm talking at the table in the Hornburg. Most of the villagers in the Westfold were now residing behind the wall at Helm's Deep. It was becoming overcrowded and the caves were no better. The first decision Theodred made was to send three hundred villagers to the Eastfold, escorted by Riders. The order was made public and it was not hard to find three hundred villagers eager to leave Helm's Deep. Not long after the villagers disappeared on the horizon, a scout rode quickly up the causeway and met Theodred and Eomer, still catching his breath.

"My Prince, there is a large platoon of Uruk-hai marching across the Fords of Isen as we speak," the rider said, leaning down from his horse. "I counted their numbers at about four hundred."

Eomer was already on his way, giving out orders to his men to prepare for battle. "Inform Erkenbrand to prepare his men and try and hold them off until Eomer and I arrive," Theodred said to the scout. Erkenbrand was camped out at the second base in the Westfold, not far from the Fords of Isen. He knew Erkenbrand would come across the Uruk-hai much sooner than it would take for him and Eomer to muster their Eored and ride out.

It took them two hours to reach Erkenbrand's base, but there was nothing to see. Erkenbrand had ridden out with all he had much earlier. As Theodred rode closer to the Fords of Isen, shouts and cries were heard in the distance as the battle between the Eorlingas and Uruk-hai took place. Theodred caught sight of the battle and prepared to throw his spear at the nearest Uruk. Erkenbrand only had two-thirds the number of men as there were Uruks, who were dominating the battle. Fortunately, once Theodred's extra three hundred riders arrived to help, the battle lasted less than fifteen minutes. The Uruks did not retreat and every last one died, which was an unusual thing for a battle with Orcs, because the creatures usually fled when their numbers became scarce. Theodred took off his helmet and kneeled down next to Brego in exhaustion. As he gazed at the green grass, Theodred thought that the battles in the Mark had become so frequent that all he wanted to do was lie on this grass with Laela and sleep. The grassland in the Mark was some of the best in the entire world. Perhaps he would get time alone with Laela back in Aldburg to take her out, away from her brothers, just to be alone.

* * *

**_Edoras, Rohan, 8__th__ of November 3018 TA_**

Days earlier, Grima had sent out a messenger to retrieve Laela so he could keep watch on her in Edoras. Amrothos and Erchirion were very reluctant to allow her to leave Aldburg, but Theodred had told them not to defy Grima's orders since he knows nothing of their presence. Laela herself was fine to go; she was eager to see Eowyn. Fortunately, Theodred decided to spend one day in Edoras with her before he rode out to the Westfold. He decided to take her out for a ride around the Folde, to the woodland where he had taken her many months ago. After he helped her dismount Beorht, she wasted no time and pulled him close for a kiss. He gladly accepted, slowly moving her towards the shade the trees made on the grass.

"I have to return to the Westfold," Theodred said between their kisses. "There is a battle which needs to be won there."

Laela stopped kissing him and gave him a worried look. "How many battles have you fought this week?"

Theodred paused in thought. "Three, perhaps. It has mainly been my Eored crossing paths with raiding forces. One force was the Wild men."

Laela accepted the information better than she thought. There was no point in arguing or pleading - she knew he had to go. Her thoughts on her family were the same. Each had their duty to their country. "Is this your way of saying goodbye then?"

"Only temporarily. I will return." He kissed her softly on the lips, and then kissed her again with more force.

"You promise?" Laela said between the kisses.

"I promise," he said, pulling her closer. She unfolded her arms and placed them around his back. He had his armor on and it annoyed her - she wanted to feel his warmth against her body. She moved carefully to the ground, with him following on top of her.

Laela started to think that this could be the last time she would ever see him again, despite his promise, because nobody could tell what the future held. She tugged on his armor, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted it off and thankfully, he caught on. He started to unbuckle his armor and Laela, to some extent, assisted. After he pulled his chainmail over his head and Laela unbuckled the belt holding his sword, she pulled off his shirt. She lay back down on the grass and Theodred followed, lying on top of her. They started to kiss tenderly and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. He was lying between her legs and she could feel him becoming aroused. She moaned softly, as she really wanted to make love to him, but she knew that it would be against everything she and they both believed in.

Theodred bent down and kissed her neck as he rolled to the side a little bit. He moved his arm down her body and up to her knee. Her dress had fallen down into her lap, revealing most of her legs. He started to move his hand up the inside of her leg, but Laela shifted and sat up a bit. "We should not be doing this," she said to him.

Laela could see the disappointment in Theodred's eyes, but he knew she was right. He stopped what he was doing, rolled off of her and laid on his back, staring at the sky. Laela moved up close looking down at him. "I'm sorry," she said.

Theodred looked at her. "There is nothing to be sorry about," he said, stroking her face. He sat up a bit and kissed her again.

Laela smiled back, resting next to him with one hand on his chest. Theodred wrapped one arm around her and thought of what life without her could possibly be like. Laela sat up, fixing her hair. "How long have we been gone for?"

Theodred pulled his shirt back on before replying. "A few hours, why?"

"The sun is setting and I do not want to be out when it becomes dark," she replied, standing up.

* * *

Theodred only escorted Laela to the front gates of Edoras, and kissed her hand good-bye. "I hold my promise." With that, he was gone and Laela could do nothing more than watch him disappear on the horizon.

* * *

**_Helm's Deep,__ Rohan, 10__th__ of November 3018 TA_**

"I don't think it's a good idea," Eomer said to Theodred as they sat in the hall eating breakfast.

"Why not?" Theodred asked. He had just asked Eomer's opinion on his thoughts of marrying Laela.

"You have other things to worry about," Eomer replied. "The Westfold, for example. Do you honestly think marrying Laela will contribute to that? No, she will only get in the way here."

Theodred looked at him, annoyed. "How would she get in the way?"

"She is a woman," Eomer said practically. "You have seen the way the wives of our soldiers act before their husbands ride out. Do you really want Laela crying as you leave for battle? What happens if you are seriously wounded, and then recover? Would you like to go through the lecture she would give you about riding out again?"

Theodred placed his mug down. "Laela is not like that. She understands my duties. I have no desire to look upon another woman the way I do with her. I do not desire to love another woman the way I love her and I do not want to let her fall into the hands of another man. Besides, we are legally betrothed."

"So you want to marry her in fear that she will tire of you?" Eomer asked, amused. "You are the Prince of Rohan. If she married you she would eventually become a Queen."

"Eomer... I..." Theodred was lost for words. "She would not have agreed to my proposal on that matter."

"Are you sure? She is a Gondorian Princess after all," Eomer said as he tore his slice of bread in half.

"Don't speak of her like that," Theodred said harshly. "I will not have you speak poorly of her. Cousin, what has gotten into you this morning? You are not your usual self and last I checked you liked Laela."

"I do like her - she is a nice woman," Eomer said reasonably. "I am just frustrated with all these attacks happening, and now you are talking of marriage and I am just telling you that it is not a good time to commit to such a union."

"Well, I intend on marrying Laela on the twenty-third of February, so you better get used to it."

* * *

Grima summoned Laela before Theoden in the Golden Hall of Meduseld. She was waiting impatiently while Grima took his time arriving. Eowyn was sitting close by, also waiting impatiently. Finally, Grima arrived with a piece of parchment and stood next to the King.

"Princess Laela of Dol Amroth. On behalf of the King, I am dismissing your visit from Rohan, and will have you return to your home realm of Gondor as of immediately," Grima said, standing proudly.

Laela looked at him wide-eyed. "You cannot be serious!"

"The King believes you have over stayed your visit, and now that your _betrothed_ Lord Theodred has been on leave for quite some time, you have no reason to be here," Grima replied. "You are ordered to leave today."

"Very well." Laela did not know what else to say. She had been ordered to leave Rohan by the King, and Grima held up the parchment, which was signed by the king with the House of Eorl seal at the bottom.

Laela walked quickly to her chamber with Eowyn following. "Laela," Eowyn said, catching up to her. "You cannot leave."

"How do you propose I stay?" Laela asked, opening her chamber door. "The King has signed and sealed his request for my departure, and I cannot violate that." Laela made her way through the chamber and readied herself to ride to Aldburg, where she would expect her brothers to escort her back to Dol Amroth.

Eowyn was desperate to have Laela stay, or at least stay somewhere in Rohan where Grima could not find her. She hurried out and found Hama at the entrance to the Golden Hall. "Hama," she said in a whisper. "Send word to Theodred that the Lady Laela has been ordered to leave Rohan by the King." Hama nodded and made sure an emissary was sent to Helm's Deep carrying the exact message. Eowyn could only watch Laela pack, knowing it was up to Theodred to stop her from leaving Rohan.

As Laela rode to Aldburg - without an escort - she did not know what to do in this situation. She had half a mind to turn west and ride for Helm's Deep, but she was not too keen on riding into the Westfold alone. But If she was to leave Rohan, her brothers and probably most of the Swan Knights would go with her to make sure she arrived home safely, meaning that the Eastfold would be less protected. The whole situation was a mess and she found no way around any of it. She just hoped that Theodred would find her before it was too late.

Laela was happy to come into Aldburg with no trouble during her journey. Both Erchirion and Amrothos were not happy that she rode alone, but after she had explained what had just happened, both of them prepared to leave. "We cannot stay where our sister had been asked to leave," Erchirion said. "Grima is a smart man - many think him a fool, but if he has had the King sign and seal a document requesting you to leave, then he will send men all over Rohan to make sure you have indeed left."

"What about Theodred?" Laela asked desperately. "I cannot leave him."

Amrothos looked at her and sighed. "If he truly loves you, he will come to Gondor before February."

Laela could not help but cry as she prepared Beorht for the journey to Dol Amroth. All the Gondorians were ready to leave mid-afternoon and she was still clinging onto some hope that Theodred had somehow received word of her leaving and would ride out to her, but he never came.

"Hush now, sister," Amrothos said, embracing her in the stable. "Like I said earlier, if he truly loves you, he will come for you in Dol Amroth, or perhaps on the road there."

"If he did come for me on the journey home, what would you do?" she asked.

"Do not think Erchirion and I would allow you to return to Rohan with him. Father would not allow it and we certainly will not. No. You will still have to come back to Gondor with us. I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be."

After Amrothos left her alone in Beorht's stall, Laela fell to the ground, still holding Beorht's reins, and cried softly. She felt as if her heart was already breaking. The thought of returning to her life in Dol Amroth did not seem right to her. She wanted to stay in Rohan where her heart belonged, but her family was not going to allow it.


	26. One Last Attempt

**_Eastfold, Rohan, 11__th__ of November 3018 TA _**

When Theodred had received Eowyn's message, he rode alone and quickly to Aldburg, hoping he would be able to get there before Laela left. But he did not. The guards at the House of Aldburg told Theodred that the Gondorians would be at least a day ahead of him and he would not be able to catch them before they left the Riddermark all together.

Theodred walked solemnly into the hall and found the letter left by Erchirion.

_Prince Theodred,_

_I ask for your forgiveness on our sudden departure. It was not our intention to leave so soon __and __with __so__ little word. I am unfortunate to be the one to tell you that Laela has been ordered by Theoden King to leave Rohan, for he believes she has overstayed her visit. Of course __we believe it is Grima's doing, but there is nothing we can do. Grima is sure to send spies to Aldburg, Helm's Deep__,__ and __everywhere__ else to make sure Laela has indeed left. It was a risk Amrothos and I could not take. _

_The Eastfold is now unguarded, but __for __a few guards of the Royal Household. It has been quiet during our patrols and all enemy legions seem to be in the Westfold. Once again, I am sorry for any inconvenience our departure has caused. We will be stopping by Minas Tirith before returning to Dol Amroth. Amrothos and I are planning to have council with Lord Denethor about issues concerning your lands. Take this as good news, for you will not have to venture to Minas Tirith for another regrettable council._

_On the matter with my sister and your apparent betrothal. You must understand why Amrothos and I will not risk leaving her in a realm where she has been asked to leave by the King. She will return to her normal life in Dol Amroth until your next acquaintance with her. I do__ however expect to deal with a __broken-hearted __sister on the journey home. She is upset already on the thought of leaving Rohan behind, but she has no choice. On behalf of my family, I hope that the marriage will still take place in February. _

_With all respect and gratitude,_

_Prince Erchirion of Dol Amroth_

Theodred re-read the paragraph concerning Laela three times before he could believe what Erchirion had written. He threw the letter into one of the fires and sat down in front of it. It was too late to ride out to her, which was probably what she was hoping he would do. However, he had other matters to resolve first. He stood up and walked out to the stable, mounted Brego, and rode off to Edoras.

* * *

Theodred ran up the stairs of Meduseld, ignored the guards who bowed before him, and opened the entrance doors himself. Grima stood up immediately and walked down the hall to meet him halfway, next to the open fireplace in the center of the hall. "Grima, you have gone too far this time," Theodred said hatefully.

"What have I done to displease you, my lord?" Grima asked openly.

"You sent _my_ betrothed away under the King's orders."

Grima gave a satisfied look. "It was the King's wish for her to stay in her homeland until the wedding can take place."

"I told you to never interfere with my affairs," Theodred said, glaring with all the hate he had for Grima. If the two of them were not in such a public place, he would have done much more than simply speak to him.

"It was the King's desire for her to leave. If he did not want her gone, he would not have signed her dismissal," Grima added reasonably.

"Did you have word in his decision?" Theodred asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I am the King's adviser," Grima replied practically. "That is my duty."

"This is not over," Theodred said, pointing at Grima. "A day will come when I will no longer have to look upon you within these walls."

Theodred walked off, leaving Meduseld as Grima smiled, pleased with himself. "Such a thing is soon to come, young Prince Theodred," Grima said softly. "Your death has been long arranged."

Theodred felt lost in his own world. He turned around, looking at the peasants walking by who were staring at him curiously. Laela was gone, the Westfold was falling, the Eastfold was unguarded, and two powerful enemies were on either side of the Riddermark. He slowly made his way into the royal stable to mount Brego and ride out for Helm's Deep, the only place where he can do anything.

* * *

_**Journey to Minas Tirith, 13**__**th**__** of November 3018 TA **_

Laela rode in silence, ignoring her brothers, even though at times they tried to catch her attention. She had no desire to make conversation with anyone. She just wanted to return to Rohan. Little did she know, Grima had sent word to Saruman of her departure, believing that she would be alone or have little company. Saruman had sent out a band of Uruk-hai in pursue of her. This was Saruman's final attempt to retrieve her and have the Gondorians blame the Rohirrim for her death.

The journey for Laela and her brothers was long due to having so many Swan Knights traveling with them. Not everyone was eager to ride fast, so they maintained a reasonable speed, which would cause the group to arrive in Minas Tirith a day later than expected.

Laela could not enjoy the scenery around her - she felt that she had nothing more in her life to be happy about. She loved Theodred with all her heart, and the intimate moments they spent together felt like the beginning of exploring a large forest. It was a forest she wanted to explore with all her heart. She looked at her brothers, and noticed that not one of them seemed concerned about how she felt. This irritated her. These dangerous days were changing all the ones she loved. Theodred was committed to defending the Westfold, her Uncle cared for nothing more than the size of his army and his eldest son, and her brothers and father seemed to have little time for how she felt.

* * *

Theodred's mood was no better once he returned to Helm's Deep, so Eomer kept his distance - especially after the comments he had made days previously. Even though Eomer did not want his cousin marrying so soon, he did feel bad that Grima had Laela sent away. It had affected Theodred far more than Eomer had thought it would. He watched his younger cousin mope around the Hornburg, talking only when asked a question or his opinion on a situation. When time came for patrolling the Westfold, Theodred was saddled and waiting on the causeway with an expression that showed he was in deep thought.

Theodred's mood carried on for a few days until Eomer decided to say something. "Cousin, I understand you are not feeling the best, but please can you try to focus on the Westfold?" Eomer said to Theodred in the stable.

Theodred turned to him, glaring. "Are you accusing me of letting the Westfold fall?"

"No!" Eomer replied.

"Then what are you trying to say, cousin?"

Eomer hesitated. "I know your feelings for Laela are strong, but now she is gone, and there is nothing you can do about it. You need to stop thinking about her and focus on the task at hand."

"That's the problem," Theodred said softly as he leaned over Brego's stall. "I cannot just forget about her - we are betrothed! Eomer, one day you will find the same love I have found with Laela, and until that day comes you will never understand how painful it is to know how far away she is, how confused she must be, and that there is a slight chance I may never see her again due to the war."

"You will see her again," Eomer said, hoping it would lighten his cousin's mood.

"You have missed my point." Theodred stood up, facing his cousin. "I do not believe that I will make it out of this war alive."

Eomer gaped at him in shock. "Cousin, why... you cannot possibly mean that!"

"I am the sole heir to the throne," Theodred sighed, before continuing. "If the worst comes and my father does die, all of Saruman's plans will fail when I take reign. I know I am a great risk to his plans of dominance, so I do expect an assassination of some sort to eventually happen."

"Such an act will never come to be," Eomer said as calmly as he could.

"You will make a fine King, cousin," Theodred said with a small smile. "I know I have trained most of my life to become King after my father, and I have even boasted about it. But these days have given me a different insight."

"You... you will not do anything... foolish?" Eomer asked, nervously.

Theodred smiled. "I would never do anything foolish. I will remain an honorable Second Marshal until my time has come to depart this world for the hall of my forefathers."

"You should not go to our forefathers until you have succeeded in a long reign as King of the Mark," Eomer said. "With Laela as your Queen."

"Then let us hope that this war against Saruman will not take my life, as I expect it to," Theodred replied, staring out at one of the small windows in the stables. "I would do anything to spend one lifetime with Laela. Is that too much to ask?"

* * *

_**Gondor, 16**__**th**__** of November 3018 TA **_

It was early in the morning when Saruman's Uruk-hai ambushed the camp of Swan Knights. Laela was sleeping in the same tent as Amrothos when the two of them woke suddenly to screaming, shouting, and the sound of the horn alarming the Knights of an attack. Amrothos jumped out of his cot and grabbed his sword before exiting the tent. Laela, fearful of what the outcome of the battle would be, she grabbed her black cloak and hastily put it on while trying to decide what she should do. The ideal plan would be to stay in the tent and hope to the Valar that no Uruk-hai would find his way in. But she did not like being in a place that offered only one exit.

Laela scurried out of the tent and saw knights emerging from numerous other tents with their swords out and ready, running West. When she looked West, she saw the Uruk-hai cutting their way through the camp unmercifully. Without thought, she ran East where she could vaguely see the Anduin River in the distance. She found her way up a hill, and when she looked back down at the camp, she could see clearly where the Uruk-hai were. They were heading for the center of the camp, probably hoping to find the royal family there, or maybe they were looking for her. This was the third time that she had experienced an ambush by Saruman's Uruk-hai, and it seemed to her that Saruman was out to get her. She had no idea why, as she was really of no importance, as her only title was Princess of Dol Amroth. She was not known as a great warrior, swords-woman, nor did she have any ties with the enemy at all. She concluded that it must only be coincidence.

When Laela was confident that the battle was indeed over and won by the knights, she made her way back to the camp, where her brothers were looking for her. Captain Barnabas led her to the tent that he and Erchirion were sharing. She waited in there while Barnabas went out looking for her brothers. The only sounds she could hear were the cries of wounded men being tended to, or waiting for their deaths. Occasionally, she heard the clanging of swords, but perhaps it was just her mind playing games. Moments later, Erchirion and Amrothos entered the tent and took turns embracing their little sister. Neither of them had a scratch from battle.

"The Uruk-hai have been destroyed, with only few escaping back the way they came," Amrothos said, sitting down in exhaustion. "They are far smarter than the Orc."

"I agree," Erchirion said, in thought. "I am amazed that most fought to the death. I would say only five perhaps fled back to Isengard?"

"So Saruman _did _send them," Laela said.

"Well, yes," Amrothos said, a little confused at Laela's tone.

"Saruman places a white hand on the armor of his Uruk-hai," Erchirion added.

"He is a wicked man!" Laela said, loudly and rudely. "I do hope Rohan destroys him."

"Laela..." Amrothos said, allowing his voice to trail off.

"We've been meaning to talk to you about Prince Theodred," Erchirion said.

Laela stiffened. "Continue."

"After seeing your mood change during the journey home, we believe that you truly do love him," Amrothos said, gently. "We were hoping that it would please you to write him a letter of comfort. Tell him that your family has no misfortunes with him, and that we were only doing our loyal duty."

Laela could not help but smile. "Oh, brothers! I thought you hated him and were trying to separate us."

"Well, we were considering it," Erchirion admitted shamefully. "We just don't want to see you get hurt. I know I gave you my approval, and Elphir even gave Theodred permission to court you, but you are our only sister and we love you."

"I know, I know," Laela sighed. "I no longer feel complete without him."

"Well, how about you write to him now, while Amrothos and I prepare the men to leave?" Erchirion asked.

"I would be very grateful," Laela smiled. Erchirion and Amrothos left their sister alone in the tent while she unpacked Erchirion's writing set.

_Dearest Theodred,_

_I know that my sudden departure was not expected, and I do hope that you will understand that I had no say in the matter. I am not fully aware of what you know, but recognize that it was all Grima's doing, even though your father signed the final document. _

_I still love you, and I continue to wear that beautiful necklace you gave me. My brothers have arranged for us to stay in Minas Tirith for a few days before returning to Dol Amroth. I know you have duties in the Westfold, __but is it too much for me to hope that you will? __My deepest regret is not saying goodbye. Remember, we are still betrothed. We must marry. I want to be your wife and eventual Queen. Theodred, I need you. _

_If we are not careful, this war Sauron and Saruman have created will only __keep us farther apart __until we are almost strangers. I will do anything to stop this from happening. I do not see my family allowing me to return to Rohan unless you come for me. Everything is such a mess, and I wish it was not so. Write back to me. _

_With all my love,_

_Laela_

By the end of the letter, Laela was in tears. She folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope, and marked it with the royal seal of Dol Amroth. She found one of the emissaries and watched him ride back to Rohan with her letter.

* * *

Laela and her brothers arrived in Minas Tirith late in the afternoon with the Swan Knights. Everyone was exhausted and at least a hundred were wounded from the ambush. Barnabas led the party of wounded to the Houses of Healing on the sixth level. Amrothos also went, so he would not have to give his uncle, Lord Denethor, a formal greeting. From the Houses of Healing, Amrothos would be able to make his way up the narrow staircase, which led into the palace on the seventh level. The use of the staircase was only permitted to the King's family, Steward's family, and the Princes of Dol Amroth and their families.

Erchirion and Laela walked up the throne room, where Denethor sat at his table, eating his dinner. Faramir was in Osgiliath, making sure the defences were still strong. Erchirion knew that Denethor would have liked to have sent Boromir instead. However, nobody had heard from Boromir after he left for Rivendell.

"My lord Uncle," Laela said pleasantly, with a formal curtsy. "You are looking well."

"Laela," Denethor said, not standing up, but giving her a bow with his head. "And Erchirion."

Erchirion bowed. "Lord Uncle. You will have to forgive Amrothos, but he is seeing to the Knights that are being tended to."

"Has something happened?" Denethor asked, alarmed.

"We were ambushed this morning by a band of Saruman's Uruk-hai, my lord," Erchirion replied. "Do not fear - my Knights slaughtered most, with only a few fleeing back to Isengard."

"Good," Denethor said in a sort of mumble. "I will not have his new breed of Orc cross into our lands."

"I am sure Faramir will do his best..." Laela started, but Denethor cut her off.

"Faramir is only in Osgiliath because Boromir has not yet returned," Denethor said stubbornly. He suddenly changed his tone of voice, and looked at his brother-in-law's two children. "Have you received word from him?"

"No, my lord," Erchirion said, wishing he had a positive answer to give him. "If I am right, he should have reached Rivendell by now. Perhaps he is resting before his journey home."

Denethor sat in thought, thinking about what his nephew had just said. "Perhaps you are right. However, Boromir is not a man who would rest when his realm needs him. He should at least be on the journey home. If he is not, then the council has gone longer than I had first thought."

"If I may ask, Uncle?" Laela asked, a little nervously. "What is this council about? I was acquainted with Gandalf during my stay in Rohan, and he told me he was needed in Rivendell for a similar purpose."

"He did not tell you his reason for traveling to Rivendell?" Denethor asked, rather amused.

"He did not," Laela answered.

Denethor smiled. "A wizard always thinks too much of things. When Elrond of Rivendell called the meeting, he would not say why. However, I have guessed its intention. It is believed that the One Ring has been found."

Both Laela and Erchirion shifted on the spot. The subject of Isildur's Bane was not an easy subject to talk about. It was part of their history that showed their weakness as men, and as a kingdom.

"They have found Isildur's bane?" Erchirion asked, in disbelief. "Who has found it?"

"That I am not sure of. Now it is in Rivendell, which means it has fallen into the hands of the Elves. Everyone will try to claim it."

"Nobody has a right to the One Ring," Laela said. "It belongs to Sauron."

"Foolish girl," Denethor said, glaring at her. "So it is the Dark Lord's property. Are you willing to give it back to him? Walk right up to the Black Gates of Mordor and hand it to the Orcs?"

"Uncle!" Laela said, shocked. "What I meant was that nobody can freely claim the One Ring, unless it is Sauron himself. We all know that nobody will allow him to have it. But not even the Elves have rightful claim to the Ring."

"My sister is right," Erchirion said, standing proudly. "If anything, the Ring will have to be destroyed."

"Never!" Denethor shouted, standing up. "This Ring must come to Gondor. It will be our only defense against Mordor."

"Only defense?" Erchirion said in a raised voice. "What about your army? My father's army? Are we that unworthy to you?"

"You cannot claim Isildur's bane!" Laela said. "Why Gondor? Have you even read our history? Lord Isildur took the Ring as his own and made it an heirloom to his realm. Have you not read the parchments he wrote during his reign?"

"He ended up being slaughtered by Orcs," Erchirion added. "The council will never allow such an object within these walls. You will never get permission."

"I do not need their permission!" Denethor shouted. "Now you may as well go to your quarters for the night, then be gone from my sight by tomorrow."

Erchirion was furious, but bowed as politely as he could before making his way to the quarters belonging to the Princes of Dol Amroth. Laela followed, but went her own way, to the chamber she always used. As she reached her door, she heard Erchirion slam his own chamber door behind him. It made her wince as she opened her own door. So much was running through her mind now. Her thoughts on Theodred, which had occupied her mind ever since she left Rohan, had been replaced by the thoughts she now had for her uncle. He was not the man he used to be. Even as a child, she found him unpleasant, but he was always kind in his own way. Now he was just cruel. She sighed heavily as she undressed, while a servant came in to prepare a hot bath.

* * *

**_Anduin River, Gondor, 22__nd__ of November 3018 TA_**

Laela and her brothers managed to stay in Minas Tirith far longer than Denethor had allowed. Amrothos, who had missed the argument on arrival, had convinced their uncle that the Swan Knights needed longer than a day to recover. Denethor waved him off, warning him to make sure that he and his siblings kept out of his way.

A ship finally came into the port of Osgiliath, and Faramir was there to greet them briefly. He and Erchirion exchanged words about the Council of Elrond, and Denethor's belief that it was about the One Ring. Faramir knew nothing about it, and Erchirion told him to be careful of talking about the subject in front of Denethor. Laela waved to her cousin as the ship sailed away down the Anduin and towards the sea. It was a cold morning, for autumn was ending and winter was about to begin. She liked winter. She loved sunbathing, and she could do it all year round, but the reward winter brought was the low of enemy forces. With the enemy lying low, Laela was able to spend more time with her brothers. The last winter had been especially special. Little Alphros had been born, and the entire royal family spent nearly every waking moment giving their attention to the little infant. Her nephew was nearing his first birthday, and she could not believe how quickly he had grown.

Everyone in Dol Amroth was expecting Elphir and Brisela to have a big family just as Imrahil had. However, Brisela was taking an herbal drink known as Fëanulda. A Gondorian physician had invented this herbal drink thousands of years ago when a King still reigned. Women would drink Fëanulda to stop any risk of becoming pregnant, and if the woman stopped drinking it daily, she would be capable of conceiving again. As much as it was a popular remedy, it was not cheap. Some of the ingredients came from Ithilien, and these days it was dangerous to venture into Ithilien because of enemy forces, hence the price of Fëanulda had gone up.

Laela leaned over the ship's railing, and stared into the river, which flowed by. It seemed so calm, and she wished life could be as calm and pure as the river was. Many hours passed, and she was still in the same spot, deep in thought. She heard the Captain of the ship call out, and she looked up to see Dol Amroth appearing on the horizon. Any other time in her life, she would smile at seeing her home, but now she found that she had nothing to smile about. She turned her gaze north, where she knew Theodred was, somewhere over the mountain range. She knew he would definitely be in the Westfold, possibly out on patrol, but she would never know for certain now.

The ship reached port and docked in the royal harbor. Laela exited onto the ramp first. When she came off the ramp, the first person she saw was her father. He was standing right in front of her, his hair blowing in the wind, giving her the his warm, fatherly smile. She returned the smile, giving him a formal curtsy before rushing into his arms and embracing him tightly.

"Father," she whispered. "I... I..."

"Shh," he said, soothingly. "We will have plenty of time to talk, but now let us cherish this moment."


	27. Discoveries and Plans

**_Fords of Isen, Rohan, 24__th__ of November 3018 TA_**

Theodred sat, mounted on Brego, with his Eored in the West-Mark. Reports had arrived in Helm's Deep of a possible lead on the missing villagers. The Fords of Isen were less than a mile away, and in order to see if the rumors were true, Theodred and his Eored needed to cross the Fords of Isen. He and his Eored were reluctant to do so as Isengard was near, but Theodred proceeded across the river with his men. They rode North along the River Isen towards Isengard. Eventually, they heard voices ahead, and Theodred ordered his men to quiet and slow their pace. The voices were coming from deep inside the forest. Theodred came to a poorly made track leading into the forest, and he slowly drew his sword. As he and a dozen of his men dismounted and quietly made their way down the track, they heard someone's cry for help in Rohirric.

"_Āblissian... Ic hafenlēast tō eardian!"_ the man cried. _"Āblissian!"_

Theodred and his men crouched down behind some shrubs and peered out at what seemed to be a prison. It was a poorly kept prison, but the humans being held captive were in cages and chained to the bars. The man who was screaming was lying on a table in the center of the prison, tied down to stop him from escaping. Theodred was confused, but when he looked to his left, he saw a pile of human skeletons, the bones showing obvious teeth marks. Theodred looked back at the prison and knew the man crying for help was about to become a meal for the Uruks. Theodred turned to his men and whispered quietly.

"We attack. I count seven Uruk-hai'," Theodred whispered. His men nodded and quietly drew their swords. Theodred jumped out of the shrubs and his men followed. The Uruks were caught off guard but ran to retrieve their weapons. It was not good enough. Theodred had brought twelve of his men, and the Uruks were outnumbered. After they had slaughtered the Uruks, Theodred and his men unlocked and cages and untied the man on the table. The prisoners consisted of men, women, and children.

"P-Prince...Theodred," one woman said, holding onto his arm. "Th-Thank you,"

"You are safe now," Theodred replied, leading the group back to the horses and the rest of his Eored.

* * *

_**...Helm's Deep...**_

Theodred punched his fist into his table in the Hornburg. He was mad at himself for letting the Uruk-hai use _his _people as a food source. "My lord," Elfhelm said.

"I do not know how many of these prisons are out there, but it's going to be a risky job sending out a search party so close to Isengard," Theodred said. "Those prisoners we found today are mentally unstable. Some won't even allow a healer to touch them."

"They have gone through a terrible ordeal," Elfhelm replied. "Nearly every child you rescued today is now orphaned."

Theodred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Find families who are willing to take in the children."

Elfhelm bowed and left the Hornburg. Theodred looked back at the table and noticed an unopened letter addressed to him. He picked it up and turned it over to see the seal of Dol Amroth. He immediately opened it. He read the letter Laela had written to him, and sighed.

'_Remember we are still betrothed, therefore we must marry; I want to be your wife and eventual Queen. Theodred, I need you.'_

"I need you too," Theodred said softly. "I _will _come for you."

Eomer walked into the Hornburg and saw Theodred looking grim. "Cousin."

Theodred looked at Eomer. "I received a letter from Laela."

Eomer nodded. "What does she say?"

"She wants to return... I want her to return."

"Then go to Gondor and bring her back," Eomer said.

Theodred looked at his cousin in awe. "I thought you were against my betrothal to Laela?"

"I was... and still am," Eomer sighed. "But she makes you happy, and I want to see you happy in these dark times. I am sorry if I spoke ill of her, but it is how I feel."

Theodred sighed heavily. "Would you look after the Westfold for me while I am gone?"

Eomer faintly smiled. "I will, but with one condition. I want you to ask Imrahil if it is possible to bring Swan Knights to the Eastfold again. I want to return there since it is poorly protected."

"I know. Your father spent many, many years protecting the Eastfold," Theodred replied. "Very well, I am sure Imrahil will not mind helping us."

"Thank you, Cousin."

"However," Theodred continued, "We are doing a very risky task. Bringing Laela back to Rohan is dangerous enough, let alone a militia of Swan Knights. We better pray to Béma that Grima or his men never discover our motives."

"I know. Trust me - Grima is blinded by our actions. He has no idea what we are doing," Eomer replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Theodred asked.

"If Grima really knew what we have been doing, do you think he would still allow us out of Edoras?" Eomer replied. "Do you think if Grima knew about the Swan Knights, he would have told us?"

"I suppose you are right. But we cannot continue this way and not expect to be caught eventually."

"Then we have to continue quietly and discreetly... just as Grima does," Eomer replied.

Theodred narrowed his eyes at Eomer. "You are willing to act recklessly against Grima?"

"I am. And so should you."

"I am willing to act _against _Grima," Theodred said sternly. "As long as it is for the good of the people."

"Just do not fall for his tricks, Cousin," Eomer replied. "You know what he is capable of. You saw how he separated you and Laela. Be sure he does not know she has returned."

"I will make sure of it. Laela will be staying here in Helm's Deep or in Aldburg. But the Swan Knights cannot stay in Aldburg. We need to keep Aldburg quiet."

"I agree," Eomer replied. "We should have them camped out in the Eastfold."

Theodred nodded. "Very well, I shall make ready to leave for Gondor."

* * *

Imrahil stood at the window in his study, looking down in the courtyard where Laela sat by the fountain. Ever since she had arrived in Dol Amroth, her lively spirit has diminished, and she only spoke when she needed to. Imrahil sighed and turned around to look at Elphir, who was sitting by the fire.

"I have never seen my daughter so miserable," Imrahil said, sitting down across from Elphir.

"She misses him," Elphir replied. "She loves him."

"I know, but what can I do?" Imrahil asked. "I am not sending her back to Rohan when King Theoden ordered her to leave."

"What if Prince Theodred comes here for her?"

Imrahil thought for a moment. "If Theodred arrives, I will only allow my daughter to return with him as long as he informs me of his plans to keep her well guarded."

Elphir leaned back. "Once Theodred and Laela are married, King Theoden will have to be informed of the marriage."

"I know," Imrahil replied. "That is my problem. I am worried for her safety."

"I will go with her," Elphir said quickly. "I, Amrothos, Erchirion, and I will go with Laela to Rohan for her wedding and make sure she is safe and securely married."

"A good plan," Imrahil said. "I can see it happening, but it will be risky. You will not be allowed into Edoras."

"I know. And I assume Laela is not allowed there either."

Imrahil smiled. "You seem to have had this planed for a while."

"I have," Elphir admitted. "I just want my sister to be happy, and I know Prince Theodred makes her happy."

Imrahil sighed. "Then let us hope that he will come for her."

* * *

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 3rd of December 3018 TA _**

**_Winter_**

Theodred rode into Dol Amroth late in the afternoon. He had a small party of his men accompany him on the week-long journey. He ordered his men to stay at an inn while he ventured up to the palace. The Royal Guards noticed him walking through the courtyard and sent someone to inform the royal family. After Theodred was granted access into the throne room, he waited impatiently for someone to greet him.

Moments later, Imrahil walked into the throne room, grinning. "Well, well. Prince Theodred. I can only guess why you are here. Come to take my daughter away?"

Theodred clasped hands with Imrahil, smiling. "I have only good intentions with her."

"Of course you do," Imrahil replied. "Though, you and I need to have words before I will allow Laela anywhere near Rohan."

"Certainly," Theodred replied anxiously. He followed Imrahil into the study and sat down across from Imrahil.

"So," Imrahil started, clasping his hands. "I have been told you wish to marry my daughter in January or February?"

"Actually, Laela and I have a date," Theodred replied. "The twenty-third of February."

"Wonderful!" said Imrahil. "Where shall this marriage take place?"

"Aldburg," Theodred replied quickly. "Laela has taken an interest in Aldburg, so I believe she will be more comfortable there than in Helm's Deep."

Imrahil nodded. "Is there no possible way for the wedding to take place in Edoras?"

"None," Theodred replied grimly. "My father wants nothing to do with this marriage."

Imrahil leaned back in his chair. "It is going to be a difficult task to make this wedding happen. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"Of course," Theodred replied. "I love Laela. That is enough for me to marry her. My father is not himself. It pains me to talk about him this way, but he is not the father he used to be. I am sure that if his health was better, he would embrace Laela as a daughter of his own."

"Well," Imrahil said, standing up. "I best not keep you from being reacquainted with your betrothed."

Theodred stood also. "Thank you, Lord Imrahil. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Last I checked she was in the library."

Theodred bowed and left the study. He walked quickly down the corridor and made a few turns. He felt a mixture of nerves and excitement about seeing Laela again. As he turned into another corridor, he looked down the corridor to his left and saw no one. he turned to his right and saw a woman heading down away from him. He froze. He swore it was Laela. He called her name and the woman stopped and turned around.

Laela turned and saw Theodred standing out in the corridor behind her. Happiness and confusion flowed through her. She quickly walked up to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Theodred kissed her back just as eagerly. Placing one arm around her back and his other on the side of her face, they stood there in each other's arms kissing for several minutes. Theodred lifted her up and spun her around before setting her down. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I knew you would come," she sighed. "Have you seen my father?"

"I have," Theodred replied, stroking her back. "He is allowing you to return to Rohan with me, as long as your brothers accompany us."

Laela stepped out of his embrace. "How long will they be staying in Rohan?"

"Until our wedding has taken place." Theodred pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "We leave when you and your brothers are ready."

* * *

That evening, Laela started to pack her belongings with the help of Calla and Lothiriel.

"I can come," Calla kept saying.

Laela smiled. "I have a handmaiden back in Rohan. Her name is Íde."

Calla did not look convinced. "My lady, I have been taking care of you since you were a small child. I insist on coming. Besides, if you are to become a Queen, I am sure you will be allowed more than one handmaiden."

"She's right," Lothiriel said, folding up Laela's gowns. "I sure wouldn't mind having more than one handmaiden."

"Well, when you marry Eomer, I am sure you can have more than one," Laela replied.

Lothiriel stared at her for a moment, and then shook her head. "Don't be silly. I have not seen Eomer in months."

Laela gave her a meaningful look. "Do not lose hope. I have not seen Eomer with any women during my stay in the Mark."

Lothiriel did not look convinced and changed the subject. "I wish I could come to your wedding."

"I know," Laela sighed. "I would love for you to come, and Rosaline."

"How can you have a wedding without your friends?" Lothiriel asked.

Laela paused in thought. "You know, Theodred has not told me that I cannot invite anyone. If my brothers can come, then I don't see why you could not."

Lothiriel grinned. "Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Of course!" Laela said. "I would want nothing more than to have you at my wedding. I will need a close friend to help soothe my nerves."

Lothiriel embraced Laela. "This is so wonderful!" Suddenly, her face dropped. "My father will never allow me to go."

Laela shook her head. "Not, he won't. But if my father tells him that he insists that you accompany me, then I am sure you will be allowed to."

Lothiriel still looked concerned. "My father is not going to be happy with me."

"I mean no offense when I say this, Lothiriel, but your father is never happy with you."

Lothiriel smiled faintly. "No, you are right. I never manage to please him."

"Very well," Laela said, looking around her chamber. "Mistress Calla, I will allow you to continue being my handmaiden, and Lothiriel, you and I should go and speak to my father."

Dol Amroth, Gondor, 4th of December 3018 TA

It was early in the morning. Winter had arrived in Middle-earth and a cold tinge came with the morning breeze. Despite the cold, Theodred and Laela decided to spend the morning on the beach under a big oak tree.

"I am worried about your plans," Laela said.

"What concerns you?" Theodred asked.

Laela sighed. "I am just worried about what is going to happen once we are married. How often will we see each other? Will Grima separate us again? What will happen when war comes to Rohan?"

Theodred pulled her close to him and kissed her hair. "We will see each other often. Even though my patrols can last up to a week, I will be with you whenever I am at home. Once we are married, Grima will not be able to separate us. You will be my wife; therefore the only other man besides me who will be allowed to order you around is the King."

"Then what will happen if Grima has the King separate us?"

"Nobody will be able to separate me from you once we are married," Theodred replied. "I will not have it."

Laela smiled and pushed him to the ground. She straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss him. They had been separated for so long that their love for each other became passionate. Theodred rolled over, gently placing Laela on the ground. His lust for her continued to swell, and his thoughts turned to plans to bring the wedding forward. He placed his hand on her knee and felt those darn stockings. He did not like them at all. They covered up her smooth, soft skin, which he wanted so badly to feel.

"Theodred," Laela whispered. "We should stop. We might get caught."

Theodred stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Who will be able to see us?" He looked around – they were quite secluded from sight. The oak's branches hung to the ground, causing a wall of leaves to stop any curious eyes from the shoreline.

Laela giggled. "What would you do if one of my brothers walked in on us?"

Theodred grinned. "It is still early. I am sure your brothers think you are in bed."

"Mm... true." Laela pulled him down for a kiss. She started to unlace the top of his loose shirt. She loved feeling his bare chest.

"If something of mine is to come off, then something of yours must as well," Theodred muttered.

"What do you wish for me to take off?" Laela asked, pulling his shirt off. She could feel her heart beating fast. She had never done anything like this before.

Theodred traced his fingers along the white lines of her gown. "What are you wearing under this gown?"

"A corset," Laela replied.

Theodred kissed her neck. "I would like to see it."

Laela sat up and Theodred helped her unlace her gown. "You are lucky that we are legally betrothed," she said, pulling her dress down to her waist. "Otherwise I would never do this." Theodred chuckled, gently laying her back down. For a moment, Theodred gazed at his future wife. There she lay before him, half-undressed with her dark hair sprawled behind her. To him, she looked divine. He leaned down and lightly kissed her.

Laela closed her eyes as Theodred traced his kisses down the side of her neck. She felt so exposed, even though she knew what they were doing was nothing compared to what was to come on their wedding night. Still, she could not help but feel uncomfortable about acting this way outdoors. She felt Theodred kissing the top of her breasts, which caused her to sigh softly.

Theodred moved back up to kiss her on the lips. "You are so beautiful."

They stayed in each other's arms for ages. "I love you." Laela smiled.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again. "But if I am not mistaken, it is almost midmorning and your fear of your brothers finding us may come to life if we do not leave soon."

Laela grinned. "Then let us leave."

After Theodred placed his shirt back on, he helped Laela lace up her gown. He pushed her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. "I need to speak to your father today about the oncoming war."

Laela nodded and turned to embrace him. "When will we be leaving for Rohan?"

"In a few days," he replied. "Are you prepared?"

"Almost," she replied. "My father has convinced Lord Earnand to allow Lothiriel to accompany me."

"Really?" Theodred said, surprised. "I am glad you will have her at your side in the Mark."

"I am glad, too."

* * *

**_A/N - _**

"_Āblissian... Ic hafenlēast tō eardian!"_ - It's supposed to say "Help... I don't want to die!"

_Feedback is appreciated :)_

_Lady Demiya  
_


	28. A Moment Alone

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 5th of December 3018 TA_**

When Laela woke up, she saw that it was still dark outside. Winter had brought long nights, but as Laela stepped out onto her balcony, she saw the smallest trickle of sunlight rising from the east. She quickly put on her robe and walked quietly out of her chamber towards the guest quarters. She knew that she should not go and see Theodred at this hour, but all she wanted was to be in his company.

She came to his chamber door and knocked. There was no answer. Laela opened the door and saw Theodred sleeping. She smiled and walked over to the side of the bed and slipped off her robe. She pulled the blankets down and slid in next to him. When she touched him on the shoulder, Theodred stirred and rolled over.

"Theodred," Laela whispered.

Theodred opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realize who it was. "Laela? Am I dreaming?"

Laela smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No. I am really here."

Theodred sat up and looked out the window. "It is still dark. What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up," Laela replied simply. "I do not know why. But if you want me to leave..."

Theodred pulled her into his arms, and gazed at her. She still looked sleepy and her hair was wavy. "It won't be long before we can share a bed." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Laela smiled. "I cannot wait."

Theodred observed what she was wearing. "Is this how you always look in your nightgown?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look so beautiful, so... desirable." He ran his fingers through her dark hair, and then leaned down to kiss her neck.

Laela closed her eyes and felt the pleasurable sensation. Their love for one another had blossomed recently, and Laela could think of nothing better than being married to him. After giving her a kiss on the lips, Theodred laid back on the pillows.

Laela rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "Has my father agreed to send aid to Rohan?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, he has," Theodred replied.

"That is good," she said. "Lady Rosaline is coming also."

"You have invited her?" Theodred asked.

Laela nodded. "Her husband has recently died in service to my father. I think it will do her good to get away from Dol Amroth."

"I am sorry to hear that," Theodred said. "Are you going to have her as part of your household?"

Laela looked up at him. "My household? I do not have a household. My sister-in-law, Brisela, has one, but that is only because she is married to my father's heir."

Theodred grinned. "You do realize that I am the heir to the Golden Throne of Rohan? Or have you forgotten about that?"

Laela blushed. "No, I did not forget about that –"

Theodred did not let her finish. "Once we are married, you will become known as the future Queen of Rohan. Hence, you will be given your own household. I have my own stationed at Helm's Deep, Eomer has his in Aldburg, and yours will be wherever you are residing at the time."

"Does Eowyn have her own household?"

Theodred shook his head. "Eowyn's title is the King's Ward. She has no right to a household of her own. She has two handmaidens and that is all. Eomer only has his own household because he is Third Marshal and was proclaimed Lord of Aldburg when his father died."

Laela nodded again. "So how large is my household going to be?"

"You will be entitled to three servants, two stable hands, two chambermaids, four ladies-in-waiting, and you will also be given a royal guard, which consists of six Riders of the Mark."

"That's a lot of people," Laela said.

"Yes," Theodred smiled. "Did you like Íde?"

"I did," Laela replied. "I want to keep her."

"I am glad," Theodred replied. "Her son is part of Eomer's Eored."

"Really? She never told me that."

"She is worried about her son," Theodred said reasonably. "I do not think she likes talking about it."

"I will keep that in mind," Laela replied. "Am I able to chose who is allowed to be part of my household?"

"Certainly," Theodred replied. "You may already know this, but your four ladies-in-waiting have to be of noble blood - especially when you are Queen."

"I know. We have the same law here in Gondor."

"So back to my original question," Theodred said. "Would you have Lady Rosaline as one of your ladies-in-waiting?"

"Yes, I believe so," Laela said. "I think I will have Lothiriel as one too. I do not want to live so far away from her."

Theodred rolled over, keeping Laela in his arms. "I hope you will be happy in Rohan."

Laela caressed his cheek. "Of course I will be. As long as I will have you."

Theodred kissed her softly. "You will always have me. I will always love you. Even when I die, I will still love you."

Laela smiled and then looked out the window. She saw that the sun had risen, causing an orange glow to seep into the chamber. "The day is beginning," Laela said, sighing. "I wish I did not have to leave. What are your plans for the day?"

"My plans are to spend the day with you," Theodred replied, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Laela giggled as Theodred helped her back to her feet. They were on the shoreline, where Theodred had offered his betrothed a lesson in hand-to-hand combat in case she was ever in danger.

"Honestly, Theodred," Laela said, "If I am to have my own guard, then why do I need to learn all of this?"

"What will happen if your guard is not with you at the time?" Theodred replied.

"Then they are not a very worthy guard, are they?" Laela replied.

Theodred chuckled. "Please, Laela. It would give me peace of mind knowing that you can defend yourself."

"I can do archery."

"Yes, but you will not always have access to a bow and arrow. Now come, punch me."

Laela sighed heavily. She really did not like learning how to fight. She was not a shieldmaiden of Rohan, nor would she ever be. Still, she did as Theodred asked.

It did not end well. Theodred was able to stop her hit before she got even close to him. She ended up in his arms. "I cannot do this!"

"Laela, my beautiful princess, I need you to try harder."

"But I am not like Eowyn," Laela said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let me try something I know I am good at." With that, she kissed him soundly and moved her kisses down to his cheekbone. She felt Theodred's grip around her waist become tighter.

"Laela!" Theodred shouted, clutching his leg.

Laela giggled – she had kicked him in the shin. "I thought you wanted me to become a worthy fighter."

Theodred looked up at her. "Not like that." He sat down on the sand and Laela sat in front of him.

"It cannot have been that bad," Laela said, rubbing his leg. "I am not that strong." Theodred lay down on his back. "Theodred," she said, crawling on top of him.

Theodred grabbed her by the waist, and rolled her to the ground so he was on top of her. "Am I that good at faking an injury?" he asked playfully.

Laela opened her mouth, shocked. "You had me feeling so bad."

Theodred laughed. "You seem to be very easy to trick."

Laela gently slapped him on the arm. "Don't ever trick me like that again." Still grinning, Theodred leaned down to kiss her. "My father is holding a feast this evening."

Theodred sat up. "What for?"

"In honor of our betrothal," Laela replied. "My people wish to say farewell."

Theodred nodded. "I understand." He kissed her cheek. "I will be looking forward to it as long as I am your only dance partner, for I have no intentions sharing you."

Laela giggled. "The only people you have to share me with are my family."

"I suppose that will be alright," Theodred grinned.

"My lord Theodred."

Theodred turned to see a young man standing before him. "Yes?"

"Prince Imrahil requests your audience in his study," the man replied.

Theodred sighed. "Very well." He helped Laela stand up and gave her a tender kiss. "I shall see you at the feast."

"In the meantime, enjoy yourself," Laela replied.

Theodred laughed. "I am sure that what your father has to say is important, but I cannot see myself enjoying his words. I have a feeling we shall be discussing war."

Laela grimaced, watching her betrothed walk away with Imrahil's page. War – Laela really did not want to be reminded of it. She and Theodred had been enjoying each other's company in this haven. Sighing, Laela walked up to the palace, deciding to pack the remaining of her belongings for her move back to Rohan. She found Calla in her chamber, carefully placing the princess's jewelry into a large wooden chest.

"Calla," Laela said. "I am so glad you are here. I have no idea how much of my belongings I should take."

Calla smiled. "You should at least take all your prized processions."

Laela nodded and walked over to her cupboard. She opened its lock and saw the large, crystal tiara that had belonged to her mother. She had only worn it on very formal occasions, and she had a thought to wear it on her wedding day.

"I have plans to have my wedding gown designed and made in Rohan," Laela said to Calla. "I believe it would be best for the seamstresses of the Riddermark to make my gown."

"A well though out plan," Calla replied. "What jewels do you want to wear?"

"I am not sure," Laela replied. "Perhaps gold or emerald, but I believe I shall wear blue this evening. Calla, could you please get my blue and silver gown?"

"Certainly," Calla replied, walking over to the wardrobe. She retrieved the gown and laid it out on the bed. "What jewels shall you wear this evening?"

Laela walked over to her dresser. She picked up two pearl rings and a silver tiara with pearls embedded on it. "I believe I shall wear pearls." Lastly, she picked up a pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"They will go well with your gown," Calla replied. "The bodice has pearls sewn into it."

Laela smiled. "Have you told your family that you are leaving?"

Calla nodded. "My mother and father were worried about me living so far away, but they have started to get comfortable with the idea."

"You may find an eligible man to wed in Rohan," Laela replied.

Calla chuckled nervously. "Forgive me, but what would any man see in me?"

"Do not speak of yourself like that!" Laela exclaimed. "You are beautiful. And since you are my chambermaid, men will recognize you as important."

"Then I have you to thank if any man notices me."

"I am sure someone will," Laela replied. "I assure you, Rohan is a wonderful realm. You will enjoy it very much."

"I am sure I will," Called replied, smiling.

* * *

"Five hundred men?" Theodred asked.

"Yes," Imrahil replied. "Five hundred Swan Knights of Dol Amroth will be accompanying you and my daughter back to Rohan with my sons."

"I am forever indebted to you, my lord," Theodred replied. "After this war is over, I will have to repay your good deeds."

Imrahil smiled. "There is no need for repayment. I can see how dangerous your lands have become. They are more dangerous than Gondor's. If my daughter is to be your wife, then I want to know that she is well protected in Rohan."

"She will be," Theodred replied. "As soon as we arrive in Aldburg, I will be appointing a Royal Guard for her."

"Wonderful," Imrahil replied. "What time are you planning on leaving tomorrow?"

"Around midmorning," Theodred said. "The company will be quite large, so I expect a slower journey."

Imrahil nodded. "It is unfortunate that Dol Amroth is so secluded from the rest of Middle-earth."

"I see it as a good thing," Theodred replied. "Your main threat is the Corsairs. Not even Orcs bother your city."

"Yes," Imrahil said. "My land is quite fortunate, but open sea wars tend to be far more complicated than wars on land."

"I shall have take your word for it," Theodred said.

Imrahil stood up grabbed two glasses and a bottle from his cabinet. "Let us drink to your betrothal."

Theodred gladly accepted the glass filled with wine. "It is a shame you cannot attend the wedding."

Imrahil sighed, sipping his wine. "I wish I could give my daughter away, but Elphir will do a fine enough job in my stead." He smiled. "I could not be giving my daughter to a better man."

Theodred returned the smile. "Laela will become a remarkable Queen."

"I know she will," Imrahil said softly. "I must ask you for a favor."

"Of course," Theodred said.

"Lady Lothiriel is going to become one of Laela's Ladies. Lothiriel is a very kind and gentle woman, and she is quite close to Laela. I need you to make sure that Lothiriel will be well looked after."

Theodred nodded. "I shall. All of Laela's Ladies will be looked after as best as possible."

Imrahil smiled.

* * *

Laela and Theodred stood at the front of the Great Ocean Hall next to Imrahil and his sons.

"Tonight we celebrate the honorable betrothal between Crowned Prince Theodred and Princess Laela," Imrahil said to the Court. The crowd clapped approvingly. "Unfortunately," Imrahil continued, "our dear Princess will be leaving us tomorrow. But I wish my daughter all the best in her marriage."

The crowd clapped again as Imrahil made his way down to his seat at the long table. Music started to play and Theodred pulled his betrothed over to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful this evening," Theodred remarked.

"I always look beautiful to you," Laela smiled.

Theodred chuckled. "I have every right to be biased towards you."

"True," Laela replied.

The dance was slow, and Laela rested her head on Theodred's shoulder.

"I cannot wait until we are married," Theodred sighed.

"Why?" Laela asked. "We can still act intimate in public since we are betrothed."

Theodred kissed her hair. "What about the nights during our marriage when we are in bed together?"

Laela blushed and was glad Theodred could not see her face. "I had not thought about that."

"Really?" Theodred asked, surprised. "Our wedding night has not yet entered your mind?"

"Not entirely," Laela confessed. "Have you ever had a mistress?"

"N-no," Theodred said. "Whatever made you ask me that?"

"Because I know what men are like," Laela replied. "I thought that you may have already..."

"Laela," Theodred said. "You are the only woman I have loved, and the only woman I intend on taking to bed. Yes, I admit that I have kissed women in my life, but nothing more than that."

"Really?" Laela asked with a hint of humor. "And who may these lucky women be?"

Theodred chuckled. "Most of them were wenches from taverns. A little too much ale can make a man act foolish."

Laela laughed. "Do not worry - I am not jealous. You are mine now."

Theodred lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "As you are mine."

* * *

**_Dol Amroth, Gondor, 6th of December 3018 TA_**

"Do you have everything you need?" Theodred asked Laela for the fifth time.

"Yes," Laela replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. Theodred smiled and pulled her into Brego's stall. "You need to stop worrying."

"I have every right to worry over you," he replied.

"Kiss me," Laela asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gladly, Theodred did so, holding her closely. He knew it would be at least a week before he would be able to hold her in that fashion and feel her lips on his. Laela's brothers had a tendency of being overprotective when it came to their sister. Not that Theodred blamed them.

"Only two months," Laela whispered.

"Those months will feel like a lifetime," Theodred replied.

"It will be worth the wait."

Theodred kissed her again. "Come, we must say our farewells."

Laela embraced her father for a long time. She was going to miss him dearly. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, my sweet, precious daughter," Imrahil replied. "You promise me to be safe during Theodred's absences?"

"Yes, Father," Laela replied. "I have much to plan when I arrive in Aldburg."

Imrahil nodded. "You will. Write to me as often as you can. Tell me all that happens in Rohan, and anything else you see fit to write."

Laela nodded again. "I shall, Father."

Imrahil handed his daughter over to Theodred, who helped her mount. "Have a safe and quick journey."

Theodred bowed his head. "Farewell, Prince Imrahil!"

Imrahil watched all his children ride out of the courtyard. He walked over to Brisela, who was holding Alphros.

"Elphir will return soon," Imrahil said.

"I know," Brisela replied. "I know he will be far safer in Rohan than out at sea battling against the Corsairs."

Imrahil kissed her brow. "Come; let us go to the library. I have promised my grandson to read him a story."

Alphros smiled. "Story!"

Imrahil chuckled. He was glad he had some family remaining behind.


	29. Grima's Domination

**_Aldburg, Rohan, 17th of December 3018 TA_**

The journey to Aldburg took longer than expected due to heavy rainfall. Nevertheless, the group made it to Aldburg and were greeted by Eomer.

"Cousin," Eomer said, embracing Theodred. "I was beginning to suspect that you had decided to remain in Dol Amroth."

Theodred grinned. "Nay, Cousin. Bad weather caused our journey to be delayed."

Eomer nodded. "Winter is starting to become a hassle already. Light snowfall has started in the Wold and is slowly moving south. We need to prepare for the harsh winter."

"Very well," Theodred replied. "I will continue to command the Westfold with Lord Erkenbrand. You, however, should remain in Aldburg and Edoras. I need someone to control this part of the Riddermark during winter. When enemy forces are low in the Westfold, I will travel back here and wed Laela."

"Ah," Eomer replied. "The wedding."

"Yes, the wedding," Theodred replied. "It will be held here in Aldburg."

Eomer smiled. "I am happy that you have finally found someone. And if your father was himself, he would be exceptionally pleased to know that you have found love and that your marriage will most likely produce heirs."

Theodred smiled. "An heir would give the people hope."

Eomer nodded. "It would. And the House of Eorl is in need of more heirs."

"All in good time," Theodred said. "Now, Laela has bought three ladies with her – Mistress Calla, Lady Rosaline, and Lady Lothiriel."

"Lady Lothiriel?" Eomer said.

"Yes, Lady Lothiriel," Theodred repeated. "Do you remember her from our visit?"

Eomer shrugged. "Vaguely."

"Also, Laela's brothers have accompanied us. They are staying until the wedding is over," Theodred said. "I have plans to keep the Swan Knights in the Eastfold at Dunharrow. Prince Elphir is in command of the Knights and will be staying at Dunharrow while Prince Erchirion accompanies me to Helm's Deep. Prince Amrothos will remain here."

"Well," Eomer said. "At least we have the support of Prince Imrahil."

* * *

Laela flopped onto her new bed. She was so exhausted from the journey that she would have been very happy to fall asleep.

"Laela," Lothiriel said, entering the chamber. "A woman by the name of Íde is here."

Laela sat up happily. "Send her in."

Íde walked into the chamber and curtsied. "My lady, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Íde," Laela said, standing up. "I am so happy you have agreed to continue serving me."

"It is my honor," Íde replied.

"Ladies," Laela said, addressing Lothiriel, Rosaline, and Calla. "This is Mistress Íde. She will be head of my household and is my chambermaid along with Calla."

"Lovely to meet you," Rosaline said, smiling.

"I believe I shall have a bath," Laela said, taking off her gloves. "The journey through the chilly weather has made me cold."

After a hot bath, Laela sat in front of the fireplace, allowing the heat to dry her hair. There was a knock on the door and Amrothos entered.

"My dear little sister," he said, sitting down on the fur rug next to her. "I cannot believe you will be living so far away."

Laela smiled and reached out to hold his hand. "I will be fine and safe."

Amrothos nodded. "I know you will be, but as your brother I am allowed to worry."

"Where is Theodred?"

"He has just left for Edoras with Erchirion and Eomer," Amrothos replied. "He is sorry he could not say goodbye, but he was in a hurry."

Laela nodded. "I have a feeling that his meeting with his father will not be pleasant."

"There is nothing the King can do about the betrothal," Amrothos replied. "What's done is done."

Laela shook her head. "A King can do whatever he wants. They have absolute power - you know this." Laela stood up and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "They can take away anything and what they take away, the can bring right back! The King can easily create a law with his council, saying that the heirs to the throne cannot commit to a legal betrothal without the King's consent."

"But why would he do that?" Amrothos said.

"I don't know!" Laela said. "I just fear that something like that is going to happen. You know about Grima. You know how much of an influence he has over the King, not to mention Grima's open distaste for Theodred." Laela sat back down across from Amrothos. "Grima is planning something. I can sense it. He will not let this wedding happen without a fight. He will do something, anything, to stop it from happening."

"Laela, you are worrying too much," Amrothos said.

"No," Laela replied. "No, I am not worrying too much. I love Theodred, and I have waited for so long to be publicly open about my feelings for him." Silence came over the siblings as they both sat in thought. "What if Grima has the King remove Theodred from the line of succession?"

"No," Amrothos said sternly. "That will never happen. Theodred is King Theoden's only child and son. Even if he were removed from the succession, the people would not have it. Nobody would announce Eomer as their King if Theodred was still alive."

"What if he does not replace Theodred with Eomer?" Laela asked. "What if he replaces Theodred with Eowyn?"

"Why would he make Eowyn first in line?"

"Grima has feelings for Eowyn," Laela replied. "Grima loves Eowyn. All he has to do is make Eowyn first in line to the succession, then marry her! Then Grima would be known as King of Rohan. Valar knows what he would do if he were King! He could have Theodred and Eomer executed or imprisoned for life."

"Laela," Amrothos said, pulling his sister into his arms. "Stop it! You are suspecting events that will never be. Grima will not be King – Theodred will be King with you as his Queen. You will be the mother of Theodred's son – his heir. The sooner you and Theodred are married and an heir is produced, the better for us all."

Laela nodded. "I know. The House of Eorl is weak. I need to give Theodred more than one heir to make it strong again."

"Sons," Amrothos said. "You need to give him sons so that his House will not end. The world we are living in is becoming dangerous. We need to do what we can to make sure that the hope of the people and our allies does not fade."

Laela nodded again. "I understand."

* * *

Theodred and Eomer stood before their King in Meduseld as Grima glared with all hate towards them.

"Prince Theodred," Grima began, "your father is quite displeased with your actions."

"What actions have I done to displease my King?" Theodred asked.

"Your irrational actions with Princess Laela," Grima said hatefully. "You became betrothed to her without your father's permission."

Theodred remained standing proud. "My King, no, Father! You have always raised me as a scholar, not just a man who is capable of wielding a sword. You personally taught me the laws of our lands, and correct me if I am wrong, but do the laws not state that a man may become bonded in a legal betrothal with only the father of the woman's permission?"

"The laws you speak of are correct," Theoden replied. "Though I wish you would have consulted me of your plans first."

Theodred bowed his head. "Forgive me for my hasty plans. You must know how much I deeply love Princess Laela."

"You say that your father's lands are in danger of enemy forces?" Grima said.

"That is correct," Theodred replied.

"Then why are you letting your personal feelings cloud your better judgment?" Grima asked. "Yes, it has become quite clear that you love the Lady Laela. But do you not see, Prince? Love makes a man, any man, extremely vulnerable."

"I assure you, my King," Theodred said, "that my love for Laela has not made me vulnerable on the battlefield."

Grima picked up a parchment. "This document has been signed by the King," he said, unrolling the parchment. "It reads: From this day hence forth, Prince Theodred of the Riddermark shall forfeit his title as Second Marshal of the Mark –"

"What!" Theodred shouted. "No! I will not forfeit my title!"

Grima glared at the Prince. "It is what your King commands of you."

"No," Theodred said. "It is what _you _command of me, not what my father commands. Every Rider of the Mark will see me as their leader as Second Marshal, no matter what."

Grima handed the document to Theodred. "The King, however, is willing to give you your title back if you break the betrothal between you and Princess Laela."

"The betrothal is legally binding," Theodred replied. "I cannot break it."

"You can if you act unfaithful towards your betrothed," Grima replied. "If evidence came to light that you had taken... a mistress over Lady Laela, then the contract can be broken due to infidelity."

Theodred bowed before the King and then walked quickly out of the hall. He found Erchirion waiting for him in the stable.

"I take it by the look on your face that the council did not go well?" Erchirion asked as he mounted his.

"No, it did not," Theodred replied. "The King has made me forfeit my title as Second Marshal, unless I break my betrothal."

"Oh..." Erchirion said, lost for words.

"What are you planning on doing?" Eomer asked, walking into the stable. "You have to remain Second Marshal."

"I know," Theodred replied. "But I will not break my betrothal."

"Perhaps your men will still recognize you as Second Marshal, even if the King has taken the title away," Erchirion said.

"He is right," Eomer replied. "The Riders of the Mark are loyal to you. They will recognize you as their leader."

Theodred sighed. "I believe I shall return to the Westfold, and see what council I can have there. Eomer, take care of Laela in my absence."

Eomer nodded. "I shall." He watched Theodred and Erchirion ride off to the west.

"Brother," Eowyn said, approaching.

"Sister," Eomer said, embracing her. "Did you hear all that was said in Meduseld?"

Eowyn nodded. "Sadly, I did. Uncle cannot truly mean what he said. It is all Grima's doing. He is the villain of Rohan!"

Eomer sighed. "I do not believe Theodred will break his betrothal with Laela."

"I hope that is the case," Eowyn replied. "They are a wonderful match. I wish I could attend the wedding."

Eomer embraced her again. "Perhaps you may be able to. It would be extremely hard to get you to Aldburg, though. But we do not know what the future holds."

"Eomer?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes?"

"I hate it here," she said. "I hate being so alone. Uncle hardly ever speaks these days and the court has disbanded and gone home. You saw how dark and sad Meduseld has become. It's like a cage."

"Eowyn," Eomer said. "I assure you that Meduseld is no cage. Whenever you feel sad or at a loss, all you have to do is remember the good times you spent in Meduseld with Uncle and Theodred. Remember all the joyous memories we have had together, riding through the fields and playing in the streams. Those memories shall be relived, I promise you that."

Eowyn smiled. "Thank you, Brother. You always know how to make me smile."

Eomer kissed her cheek. "That is what I am here for. But forgive me, for I must leave for Aldburg. I have duty there that only I can attend to."

Eowyn nodded and allowed her brother to leave her side. Sighing, she made her way back up to Meduseld.

* * *

_**Aldburg, Rohan, 25****th**** of December 3018 TA **_

_**(The day the Fellowship set out) **_

Laela laughed with Rosaline and Lothiriel as they sorted through different patterns of cloth.

"I think you should have some Gondorian traditions on your wedding day," Lothiriel said.

"I agree," Rosaline replied. "You are still a Princess of Gondor."

Laela nodded. "I know, I know. But I think I shall have a Rohirric pattern as the gown's trim."

"What color?" Rosaline asked.

"Gold stitching," Laela replied. "Íde said that she would be able to do the stitching, so I am fortunate for that."

"Is the gown going to be white?" Lothiriel asked.

"Of course," Laela replied. "I know that gold is the formal color in Rohan, but I prefer white."

"Well, gold stitching can be enough," Rosaline said. "Perhaps you could wear gold jewels?"

Laela nodded. "I was thinking of doing that. Though, I do not have many gold jewels to wear."

"Well, I suppose we can only make do with what we have," Lothiriel said.

"Exactly," Laela replied. "My wedding has to be perfect. Everything has to go right on the day."

"It will," Lothiriel said with reassurance. "Nobody will spoil it."

Laela smiled. "Could you please go and find a seamstress, Lothiriel?"

"Of course," Lothiriel replied, standing up. "I shall not be long."

Lothiriel walked out of the chamber and down the corridor. When she emerged into the hall, she crossed paths with Eomer. "Forgive me," she said as she gave Eomer a curtsy. "I was not watching where I was walking."

"Not at all," Eomer replied. "It was I who should have been more careful."

"I am trying to find a seamstress," Lothiriel said. "Could you point me in the right direction?"

"I believe there is a well-known seamstress in the town," Eomer replied. "It is a short walk, but if you would like, I would be very glad to accompany you."

Lothiriel smiled. "I would be honored."

Eomer offered her his arm and she accepted. "So you are Lord of this House?"

"I am," Eomer replied. "My father was Lord before me."

"So this house and land has been passed down for many generations?"

"Yes," Eomer said. "For countless generations. In fact, Aldburg used to be the capital city of Rohan."

"I know," Lothiriel replied. "I learned that fact in my studies as a child."

Silence fell over them as they walked out of Aldburg and down into the town.

"It is quite cold here," Lothiriel said, wrapping her shawl tighter.

"Rohan is far colder in the winter than it is in Gondor," Eomer replied. "Have you ever seen snow?"

Lothiriel shook her head. "No, I have not. This is the first time I have ever left Dol Amroth."

"Really?" Eomer asked, surprised. "Has your family not been to the court in Minas Tirith?"

"Oh, yes," Lothiriel replied. "But my father never invited me to go with him and my mother."

"Why?" Eomer asked.

Lothiriel shrugged. "I have never really been in my father's favor. It saddens me, but there is nothing I can do about it." Eomer stopped walking and pulled her down a side street. "What are you doing?"

"This," Eomer said, pushing her against a wall and kissing her soundly. "I should have done that a long time ago."

"But, w-why?" Lothiriel said, out of breath.

Eomer stood up straight. "Because I-I desire you. I always have, from the moment you came and warned me of that storm approaching in Dol Amroth."

"You mean the day you and I was stranded in the stable?" Lothiriel asked.

Eomer smiled. "Yes, that day." Eomer sighed. "Forgive me; I should not have acted so impulsively towards you. The seamstress is further down this street; you will be able to find it on your own."

With that, Eomer walked off, leaving Lothiriel behind.

"I-I, wait," Lothiriel said, but Eomer did not hear her. She was stunned and amazed at the same time. No man had ever acted that way towards her, and it made her feel excited. Yet Eomer had begun to confuse her. She was not certain if his kiss was of love or only of desire.

"Men," Lothiriel muttered. "They shall always confuse me."

* * *

Lothiriel returned to Laela's chamber half an hour later with a seamstress. "Laela, this woman is eager to help you design your dress."

"Ah," Laela said, standing up. "I am glad to make your acquaintance. Tell me, have you ever made a wedding dress before?"

"I have, my lady," the elderly woman replied. "I have made the wedding gowns of many women in my time."

"Excellent," Laela replied, sitting back down. "I shall require your services tomorrow morning."

The seamstress bowed and exited the chamber. Laela's attention snapped over to Lothiriel's awkward posture.

"Is something the matter?" Laela asked her.

Lothiriel sighed heavily and sat down across from her friend. "Eomer... well, I met Eomer in the hall and he accompanied me down to the seamstress."

"Yes," Laela said. "Continue."

"Well, he kissed me," Lothiriel said. "Though, it was not very romantic, though. It fact, he had me pushed up against a wall."

Laela covered her mouth and giggled. "Valar! He kissed you! Is this not what you have always wanted?"

"Of course!" Lothiriel replied. "I did not expect him to be so forceful, though. I imagined Eomer to be tender and kind."

"Did he say anything to you?" Laela asked.

"He said he had desired me from the day we were stuck in the stable."

Laela nodded. "Perhaps he was just overwhelmed to see you."

"Perhaps," Lothiriel said. "I am just confused by his actions."

"You have always said men are confusing," Laela said, smiling.

"Well, Eomer's actions today proved that theory," Lothiriel said.

"Oh, Lothiriel," Laela said. "If only you could experience the happiness I have with Theodred."

Lothiriel smiled faintly. "I am sure I will one day, when my time for love comes."


	30. A Gloomy New Year

**Aldburg, Rohan, 31st of December 3018 TA**

It was New Year's Eve, yet nobody was in a festive mood. Still, a splendid dinner was held in the hall of Aldburg, the court held a splendid dinner.

Laela sat in between Amrothos and Erchirion and across from Theodred. She did not take much pleasure in their conversation, as it consisted mostly of upcoming battles. For most of the evening, Laela concentrated on the business of the men and peered down the table to see if anything interesting was happening. She saw Lothiriel and Rosaline giggling with Lady Beryl. Laela grimaced, wishing she was a part of their enjoyment.

Sighing, Laela sat back in her chair and sipped her wine. She stared at Theodred for several moments, watching him talk to Elphir about the military structure in Dol Amroth. She noticed that Theodred appeared more sleep-deprived than ever – not that she blamed him for keeping long hours. Still, she wished he would relax for a few hours and appreciate other matters that did not concern war and violence.

"Laela," Erchirion said, leaning close to his sister's ears. "Why so gloomy?"

"This is not much of a celebration," Laela replied. "They could at least have some music playing."

Erchirion sighed. "What is there to celebrate?"

"The New Year that is about to come," Laela said. "The year of my wedding."

"There will be a better celebration for your wedding. Theodred has informed me so," Erchirion replied. "You have to remember that these are dire times, and people are finding it hard to celebrate."

Laela sipped her wine. "I hate this. I wish I was back home for Yule. Remember how we celebrated Yule on the beach? We used to tell stories around the large bonfire, and then sail out and celebrate at sea."

Erchirion chuckled. "Yule will never be like that here in Rohan. That is something you are going to have to accept."

"It's Theodred's birthday soon," Laela whispered. "It is the third of January."

"Really?" Erchirion said. "What do you plan on giving him?"

"That is my problem," Laela replied. "I have no idea what to give him. Men are so hard to buy gifts for."

Erchirion laughed. "I shall think of something on your behalf."

"Thank you," Laela replied.

Later that evening after Laela dressed into something more casual, she blew out the cinnamon-smelling candles in her room and opened the window.

"My lady," Íde said. "You will catch a cold from the breeze with that window open."

"I need to get some of this cinnamon smell out of my chamber," Laela replied. "I do not like it."

"You do not like the smell of cinnamon?"

"Yes, I do," Laela replied. "I just do not like it smelling up my chamber."

The chamber door opened and Lothiriel entered with Theodred behind her.

"Laela," Theodred said, gesturing for Íde and Lothiriel to leave.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Laela asked, closing the window.

"I did," Theodred replied, placing a chest on the table by the fire. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Laela asked.

"Your wedding gift."

"My wedding gift?" Laela asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Should I not receive it on my wedding day?"

Theodred smiled. "Yes, but I would like you to wear them on your wedding day." He opened the chest, revealing four items – a tiara, a necklace, a brooch, and earrings. All were made to match each other, plated with gold and embedded with ruby gems.

Theodred kissed Laela's hair. "I had them made especially for you. And when you are Queen, they will be added to the Queen's jewels."

"Theodred," Laela said quietly. "You did not have to go to so much trouble on my behalf."

"Yes, I did," Theodred replied, kissing her.

"You spoil me."

"I have every right to," Theodred replied, grinning. "Now come, do you like the jewels?"

"Of course I like them!" Laela said. "They are beautiful."

"Just like their owner."

Laela lowered her eyes. "Erchirion told me that you are both leaving for Helm's Deep in the morning."

Theodred nodded. "We leave at dawn. There is much work that needs to be done in the Westfold."

Laela sighed and moved away from Theodred. "How long will you be gone for?"

"I am not sure," Theodred replied, moving closer to Laela. He rested his hands on her shoulders, but she shifted away.

"It is hard," Laela said, walking over to the window. "Watching you ride off into danger and then waiting, wondering if you are still alive."

"Laela."

"I am afraid," Laela said, turning to face him. "The world is not the same anymore."

"I know," Theodred replied. "But I promise you that I will try to survive this war."

"Promises are easy," Laela said. "Everyone can make them, but how many of those promises actually come true?"

"Have any of my promises turned out to be false?"

"None," Laela replied. "Not yet at least."

Theodred walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Please, trust me."

"I do trust you," Laela replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Theodred said, stroking her hair. "But please, let us discuss happier things. Have you chosen two other Ladies for your household?"

"No," Laela replied. "Can I have Eowyn?"

"Sadly, no," Theodred said. "Eowyn is serving the King these days. He is her duty."

Laela nodded. "Then I know of no other Lady to choose."

"What about Lady Beryl?"

Laela felt her stomach fluster. She did not have any high interest in Lady Beryl after Eomer had informed her of Beryl's interest in Theodred. "I don't know about her."

"She comes from a respected family," Theodred said. "I admire her father. He is a wonderful Rider."

"But I don't know her personally," Laela replied, stepping out of his hold.

"Well, then appoint her as one of your Ladies so you can get to know her."

Laela sighed. "Very well. Could you ask her father on my behalf?"

"Of course," Theodred said.

Laela was not happy with the idea, though she hoped that with Beryl as one of her Ladies, she could keep a close watch on her. "How long have you known her family?"

"All my life," Theodred replied. "I grew up with Lady Beryl."

"Really?" Laela asked. "You used to be childhood friends?"

"Yes," Theodred replied. "In fact, Beryl's father wanted a betrothal between Beryl and me."

"And why did it not happen?"

"Because my father did not like the idea of putting me into an arranged marriage," Theodred said. "He wanted me to marry for love only." Theodred smiled, pulling Laela back into his arms. "And soon enough, I will be doing just that."

"I am glad you visited my father," Laela said, accepting Theodred's kiss.

"Mm, so am I."

* * *

**Aldburg, Rohan, 10th of January 3019 TA**

Even though Laela had decided to include Lady Beryl in her household a week ago, Beryl had still not arrived. Theodred had left for the Westfold, and Laela sat, waiting for the seamstress in her chamber.

"Lady Laela," Calla said, opening the chamber door. "Lady Beryl is here."

Laela observed Beryl as she came in and sunk into a deep curtsy. "My Lady Laela."

"Lady Beryl," Laela said, standing up. "I am... glad to have you part of my household. Your father is quite gracious to let you leave his house."

Beryl stood up straight. "My father is happy to see me fulfil my duty to this realm."

Laela nodded. "Welcome. I have all intentions on being your friend." It was true, as Laela wanted to be Beryl's friend, not her enemy. If Theodred trusted her family, then Laela could trust Beryl to not do anything foolish.

"Laela," Lothiriel said, entering with the seamstress.

"Ah," Laela said happily. "Is my wedding gown complete?"

"Yes, it is, my lady," the seamstress replied.

Laela stood on the spot as Lothiriel and Rosaline fitted the gown on Laela. "Are you going to have your hair up or down?" Rosaline asked.

"Hmm," Laela replied. "That I am not sure of."

"May I make a suggestion?" Beryl asked.

"Certainly," Laela replied.

"I believe you should wear your hair up. That way, it will not get in the way, and it will not be too knotty to brush that night."

Laela smiled. "A good suggestion. I also have a tiara to wear, so it will suit having my hair up."

Once the gown was laced at the back, Laela stared at herself in the full-length mirror. "It is so beautiful." She walked over to the chest and picked up the ruby brooch. "I will wear this brooch at the front of the waist."

Lothiriel helped her pin it on. "Are you going to wear a veil?"

Laela shook her head. "I do not want to overdress myself. I think a veil will be too much." Laela turned to the seamstress. "I thank you will all my heart for making this astonishing gown. You will be compensated for your work."

"Thank you, Princess," the seamstress said, bowing. Lady Beryl escorted the seamstress back into town.

"I have to tell you something," Laela said to Rosaline and Lothiriel. "When I was in Aldburg before Theodred and I were together, Eomer informed me that Lady Beryl had feelings for Theodred."

"Then why have you let her into your household?" Lothiriel asked. "Surely she could become a threat?"

"No," Laela replied. "No, Theodred does not love her. He loves me."

"We know," Rosaline said. "But you know what noble families are like. If Rohan is anything like Gondor, then Lady Beryl's family may use her for political gain."

Laela sat down. "Theodred would never take a mistress. Would he?"

Lothiriel sighed. "Men are strange creatures. Personally, I believe he will not. But there will always be that possibility."

Laela felt like crying, as she hated the idea of Theodred being intimate with another woman. "I want to be Beryl's friend. I believe if I befriend her, she would not do anything to upset me."

"Then befriend her," Lothiriel said. "I am sure she is quite innocent."

Laela nodded. "I do not know why I am thinking like this. I know Theodred loves me, and he promised me that he would not love another woman. But who knows what could happen?"

"You need to talk to him about this," Rosaline said. "You need to let him know that you will not tolerate it."

Laela surpassed her laugh. "One day he will be King. And when that day comes, he will be able to do whatever he pleases to do."

"Then threaten him," Lothiriel said sternly. "Threaten that you will leave him. Say that you will return to Dol Amroth to keep your pride and dignity. If you did such a thing, he would be left in shame."

Laela sat in thought. "Yes. Yes, that is a good plan. I shall 'threaten' him when I see him next."

Lothiriel smiled, standing up. "I am glad you brought Rosaline and me to be by your side. I do not think you could manage any other way."

Laela chuckled. "That is true. But for now, I have a list of guests to look through for the wedding."

"How many guests are there going to be?" Rosaline asked.

"Well," Laela said, picking up the parchment. "Both Theodred and Eomer's Eored are going to be present, plus my brothers and... half the court of Rohan. Of course, any villagers will be welcome to attend the celebration."

"A fair few hundred, then," Lothiriel said. "I am quite looking forward to it."

"Yes," Rosaline said. "These... Rohirrim are in need of a good celebration."

* * *

**Orthanc, Isengard, 18th of January 3019 TA**

Saruman dismissed the messengers from Moria. He was pleased to know that the Ring was out of Moria's mines. This way, he still had power to posses it.

"Ugluk," Saruman said. "You will lead your scouts across Rohan and to the Anduin River. The group you are looking for is heading south." Saruman grabbed Ugluk by the shoulder. "Do not let them out of your reach. You will bring the Halflings to me. Be sure that they are unspoiled. The rest that travel with them are to be killed. Enjoy the slaughter."

"Yes, Master," Ugluk replied.

* * *

**...Aldburg...**

"Oh, how I missed you," Theodred said, pulling Laela onto his lap. The couple were sitting in a common room, watching the sunset.

"I missed you more," Laela teased, kissing him.

"I don't think so," Theodred murmured.

"Happy Birthday," Laela said, smiling.

"Thank you," Theodred replied.

"Did you celebrate?"

"No, I was on patrol at the time," Theodred replied.

"Well, that is a shame," Laela said. "But I have something for you." Laela opened her hand, revealing a thin piece of green silk. "In Gondor, there is a tradition that a woman that is married, or betrothed, to a soldier must give something of good fortune to their man. When they go to battle, they have something to remind them of the ones they love." Laela picked up the piece of silk. "I made it while you were at Helm's Deep."

Theodred observed the gold stitching of a horse, a swan, and the sun. "I did not know you were talented in crafts."

Laela smiled. "I am a woman of Gondor. I like being creative."

Theodred wrapped the silk around his wrist. "Thank you." He kissed her. "I shall wear it with pride."

Laela tied it firmly around his wrist. "I swear if you lose it –"

"You will have to make me another one," Theodred said, smiling.

"Theodred," Laela said uneasily. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Laela hesitated. "I know that you promised me in Dol Amroth that you would not... love another. But I know it happens."

Theodred frowned. "Laela, why do you keep worrying about this?"

"Because it happens," Laela replied. "It happens all the time in Gondor."

"This is not Gondor," Theodred said sternly. "This is the Riddermark – a place where the people are not liars and are faithful."

"So you can say that all the husbands in your realm are faithful?"

Theodred sighed heavily. "No, I cannot speak on behalf of all the husbands. But I assure you, it will not happen in our marriage."

"Just as well," Laela said quietly. "For if you ever do become unfaithful, even for just one night, or one hour – I will leave you."

Theodred gaped at her. "Leave me?"

"Yes," Laela whispered. "I would never ever forgive you in this life. It is just a warning."

They were silent for several moments. "I understand why you are concerned," Theodred finally said. "I know Kings are not always faithful to their wives. My father was faithful to my mother, though, but my father has told me that my grandfather was not always faithful to my grandmother." Theodred sighed. "I intend to be my father's son when it comes to marriage. I will be loyal."

Laela nodded. "Then I believe you."

Theodred kissed her soundly. "Come, I believe it is almost time for dinner."

* * *

**A/N **_- Yes, we are getting very close to the wedding. But, my story does not end there - just to clarify that. We are also coming up to the part of the 'Two Towers.' Just so you are aware, I am mixing the movie and the book together, especially when it comes to the battle of Helm's Deep and the Fords of Isen. _

_Also, I am going to slow down the updates unless your readers would like faster updates. Review please!_

_Lady Demiya_


	31. Preparations

**Aldburg, Rohan, 31****st**** of January 3019 TA**

Laela gazed out her window and watched the snow fall heavily. She rested back on Theodred, who was standing behind her.

"How long does it snow for?" Laela asked.

"Until the beginning of February," Theodred replied. "This time of the year there is barely any enemy forces due to the heavy snow."

Laela smiled, turning around to face him. "Then it is my favorite time of the year."

"Your brother and his will be returning to Aldburg for our wedding," Theodred said.

"When will they arrive?"

"In a week or two," Theodred replied. "They have to pack all their gear because once the wedding celebrations are over, your brothers and their men will have to leave."

Laela sighed. "Once they are gone, how long will it be before I am able to see my family again?"

Theodred led Laela over to sit by the fireplace. "I am not sure," he said. "Under no circumstances will I ever disallow you to see your family. But since the journey to Dol Amroth is long and provisions are currently low, I believe you may have to visit only once a year."

Laela nodded. "I understand." Silence came over them for several moments as Laela watched the fire crackle. "Theodred, what will happen once we are married?"

Theodred frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Will it be the same as now? Will I have to stay in Aldburg?"

Theodred shook his head. "Wherever I go, you will come with me. There is no way I would leave you behind once we are married. Having said that, I wish I could take you to Helm's Deep now, but your brothers are very demanding men."

Laela chuckled. "Yes, they are. But they only want the best for me."

Theodred nodded. "I know. I want the best for you, too. Though when I have you at my side, I will be able to know firsthand whether you are safe or not."

Laela did not reply, but turned her gaze back toward the fireplace. Theodred watched her, sensing that she still felt uneasy. He did not blame her for feeling that way, but he had every intention on keeping her well protected.

* * *

**Aldburg, Rohan, 10****th**** of February 3019 TA**

Laela sat up in her bed, feeling unwell. Theodred had left Aldburg over a week ago, and Laela was starting to become more and more nervous now that the wedding was less than a month away.

"It is only nerves," Amrothos said, stroking his sister's hair.

Laela faintly smiled. "You are probably correct. I am nervous - I can feel it."

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Amrothos replied. "You are only getting married."

"It is not just the wedding," Laela replied. "Once I am married, I will be known as the future Queen of Rohan. That is a very large burden to bear."

"Theodred's burden as King is far larger than yours," Amrothos replied. "Remember, a Queen's main duty is to provide heirs. That is the only thing you have to worry about."

"What if I cannot conceive?"

Amrothos chuckled. "Now, why would you not be able to conceive?"

"Nature may decide otherwise," Laela whispered.

"You have done nothing to upset nature," Amrothos replied. "You are young, beautiful, and healthy. I have every confidence that you will."

"I do hope so," Laela said. "Though, I fear bringing a child into this world. It is a world full of darkness and evil. The thought of knowing that any sons I have will be bound to fight in this war frightens me."

"Theodred will raise his sons to be worthy warriors," Amrothos said. "Please, sister, do not worry. You still have plenty of time before a child will be conceived and born. Relay your worries to the time the child is born."

Laela nodded. "You know my wedding is in thirteen days."

"So it is," Amrothos replied. "It is less than two weeks away."

"It also means I have less than two weeks to spend time with you and Erchirion and Elphir."

"You will see us in good time," Amrothos said. "And when we are not together, we shall write."

"You must tell me all that happens in Father's land," Laela said. "And tell me the moment when you find a pretty woman to wed."

Amrothos laughed. "I do not know if that will happen any time soon. My main focus is war."

"So is Theodred's," Laela said. "Yet he found love with me."

"Theodred is a very lucky man," Amrothos replied. "That is all I can say."

* * *

**Eastemnet, Wold**

Eomer and Theodred led their company across the Eastemnet towards the Anduin River. They were pursuing of a large band of Uruk-hai that were attempting to cross the border. Unfortunately, the Uruk-hai reached the western side of Emyn Muil, effectively ending the pursuit.

"They are a lot faster than the average Orc," Theodred said, lowering his spear.

"Where do you suppose they are heading?" Eomer asked.

"Emyn Muil, I would presume," Theodred replied. "I see no other reason why they would cross the entire Riddermark.

Eomer nodded. "I shall make camp in the area with my Eored. If they attempt the cross the Riddermark again, I will be the first to know."

Theodred clasped hands with Eomer. "Very well. I shall see you in Helm's Deep." Theodred turned his horse around and signalled for his Eored to head towards the Westfold.

Eomer sighed as he watched his cousin's banner disappear over the horizon.

* * *

**Aldburg, Rohan, 20****th**** of February 3019 TA**

Laela welcomed her final lady-in-waiting. Her name was Lady Dilwen of Grimslade. Laela liked her kind spirit, though Dilwen was rather shy and quiet. However, it baffled Laela to see Erchirion admire Dilwen's shy nature.

"She is a sweet woman, is she not?" Laela asked Erchirion.

"She is," Erchirion replied. "But you have other matters to worry about. You need to help with the preparations for your wedding."

Laela took a deep breath. "Very well. What is required of me?"

"Well," Erchirion said, perusing a parchment. "You should make sure that chambers available for the lords and ladies who will be attending the wedding."

"Yes," Laela replied. "Lady Dilwen's parents are staying, and I have heard that Lady Beryl's father and sister shall make an appearance also."

"Is Lady Eowyn attending?"

Laela shook her head. "Sadly, no. The King... or Grima has advised her not to attend."

"That is a shame," Erchirion said. "Well, I must go. I shall see you at dinner."

Erchirion kissed Laela on the cheek, leaving her alone in the sitting room.

Later that evening, Theodred arrived at Aldburg, intending to stay until he was married. As he entered the hall, he marveled at the transformation it had undergone. The banners of his House hung from the roof, and a red runner was spread up the center of the hall, making the entire hall look royal and colorful. The banners of his House hung from the roof, and a red runner was spread up the centre of the hall.

"Theodred," Elphir said, walking over to him. "How is Helm's Deep?"

"Bad," Theodred replied. "The Westfold is falling. I am afraid that I must return there as soon as I am wed."

Elphir nodded. "I understand your duties. I have my own back in Dol Amroth."

Theodred nodded. "I hope to not keep you longer than intended. I would hate for war to march upon your lands while you are here."

Elphir shook his head. "War in Dol Amroth is hardly ever on foot. The Majority of our battles are fought out at sea."

"Well, I should go and see my beloved," Theodred replied.

"Of course," Elphir replied. "She is in her chamber."

Theodred held Laela for several moments in the privacy of her chamber. "Three days," he said.

"Three days," Laela repeated. "It has gone so fast."

"Mmm," Theodred replied. "It has been worth it."

Laela pulled Theodred closer for a kiss. "Are you ready to share your chamber?"

Theodred grinned, kissing his love again. "I have been ready for a long time now."

"Have you seen the hall?"

"I have," Theodred remarked. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Laela replied. "Though, do you suppose they have overdone it?"

Theodred shook his head. "No. Every royal wedding in the Mark is decorated wonderfully."

"How long does the celebration go for?"

"As long as the people wish to celebrate for," Theodred replied.

"How long do we have to celebrate?" Laela asked.

"When can retire whenever we wish to."

Laela grinned, kissing him. "I have a feeling you will want to retire early?"

"Naturally," Theodred replied, "every man wishes to retire early on their wedding night."

Laela smiled. "How about we retire when I want to retire?"

"We can do that," Theodred replied.

"Mmm, wonderful."

"Eomer will be returning on the morning of our wedding," Theodred said. "The Westfold is becoming worse."

"How could it be worse?" Laela asked.

"Saruman's forces are rallying up near the Fords of Isen," Theodred replied. "I have every intention of riding out there and meeting them."

"How big are the forces?" Laela asked.

"I am not certain," Theodred said. "More come every day."

Laela sighed.

"I must do this," Theodred said, holding both her hands. "For the benefit of my people, I cannot allow such a great force into the Riddermark."

Laela nodded. "I understand. I always do."

Theodred smiled, kissing her cheek. "You have nothing to fear."

"I know," she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Aldburg, Rohan, 22****nd**** of February 3019 TA**

Laela was hurrying around her chamber, gathering all that she wanted for her wedding day, which was tomorrow.

"Where is my wedding gown?" Laela asked.

"Hanging behind the mirror," Lothiriel replied. "Where it has been all this time."

"And the jewels Theodred gave me?"

"In the chest by your bed," Lothiriel replied, smiling. "Laela, calm down."

"What if I forget something?" Laela asked.

"How could you forget to wear something?" Lothiriel asked.

Laela laughed nervously. "I do not know. The thought of it is fresh in my mind."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Lothiriel replied. "We have everything here in this room. Lady Dilwen is going to be in charge of doing your hair, Lady Beryl is in charge of the food, and Rosaline and I are going to make sure you do not forget to wear anything."

Laela embraced her friend. "Thank you, Lothiriel."

"Not a problem," Lothiriel replied. "It is rather amusing watching you being so frantic over nothing."

Laela glared at her. "Tomorrow has to go without fault."

"It will," Lothiriel said reassuringly. "Now come, relax. Rosaline is making you a bath. If you do not relax soon, you will not feel well for your wedding."

"Very well," Laela replied, taking a deep breath. "I shall relax."

* * *

_**A/N** - The wedding is the next chapter! _


	32. A Royal Rohirric Wedding

**Aldburg, Rohan, 23rd of February 3018 TA **

**(Two Days before the Battle at the Fords of Isen)**

Laela opened her eyes and saw the sunlight seeping through the window. Sighing, she sat up and stretched. Her attention turned towards her wedding gown that hung on the other side of the room. Smiling, Laela laid back onto the pillows.

"Good morning," Rosaline said, entering the chamber. "And may I say, it is a beautiful morning."

"Yes, it is," Laela remarked, gazing out of the window. "What time is it?"

"It is almost the eighth hour," Rosaline replied. "Here, I have bought you some fruit juice."

Laela gladly accepted the juice, but remained in her bed. "Did you know that this time tomorrow morning I will be in Theodred's bed?"

Rosaline giggled. "That is true. Would you like me to give you tips for your wedding night now, or later?"

"Later," Laela replied, "before I retire to his chamber. If I hear them now, I may forget."

Rosaline nodded. "Very well. Lord Eomer is going to be conducting the ceremony, and Elphir is going to be leading you down the aisle."

Laela nodded. "Has a time been set?"

"You have to be ready by four o'clock in the afternoon," Rosaline replied. "So you have plenty of time to get ready."

"Well," Laela started. "I shall have breakfast and then continue rehearsing these vows I am required to say."

"You cannot say your own?" Rosaline asked.

Laela shook her head. "No. All royal marriages in Rohan have sacred vows that must be taken."

Rosaline slowly nodded. "I am sure you will do fine."

* * *

The previous night, Theodred found it hard to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, but no position gave him comfort. He knew it was because of the nerves he had of getting married. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it felt like only a short period before Eomer was leaning over him.

"Cousin," Eomer said, gently shaking him.

"What time is it?" Theodred asked sleepily.

"The tenth hour," Eomer replied.

Theodred sat up, alert. "How could I have slept this late?"

Eomer grinned. "What time did you manage to get to sleep last night?"

"I have no idea," Theodred replied. "I did not find it easy getting to sleep."

"Well, as long as you don't fall asleep at the altar, all shall be fine," Eomer replied.

"Laela would probably never forgive me if I did that," Theodred said, getting out of bed. "Thank you for agreeing to conduct the ceremony."

"There is nothing to thank," Eomer replied. "I am honored to conduct such an important event in your life."

Theodred pulled his tunic off. "It should be my father in your place."

Eomer sighed, as he watched the servant draw a bath. "I know that deep inside of him he is happy for you."

Theodred nodded. "I just wish he were himself, even if it were just for this day."

"My lord," the servant said. "Your bath is ready."

"I will leave you in privacy," Eomer said, exiting the chamber with the servant.

Sighing, Theodred finished undressing and got into the bath. He observed his chamber – it was like the other chambers he occupied. There were hardly any of his belongings spread out in the room, though; most of his belongings were in Meduseld. In conclusion, Theodred lived a warrior's life, but he hoped that with Laela's help, his chambers would not be as bare as they were now.

Laela sat still as Beryl washed her hair. "What scent are you using?" Laela asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Different scents of fruit, my lady," Beryl replied. "Would you prefer a more... floral scent?"

"No," Laela replied. "The scent you are using is fine."

After the bath, Laela sat on a rug in front of the chair, letting her hair dry. Dilwen sat behind her, brushing all the knots out. "Is it alright if I do your hair now?" Dilwen asked.

Laela nodded. "That is fine. Do you have the tiara?"

Lothiriel bought the chest over and gently took the tiara out. "It is so beautiful," Lothiriel remarked, watching the gems sparkle from the light.

Laela smiled. "I told Theodred that he spoils me."

"Yet he loves you," Lothiriel replied. "So I suppose he has every right to spoil you."

"Have you spoken to Eomer?" Laela asked.

Lothiriel shook her head. "I have been avoiding him."

"Why?" Laela asked.

"I keep thinking that our next acquaintance may be... awkward," Lothiriel replied.

"You will be seeing him this evening," Laela reminded her. "What if he asks you to dance?"

"I shall accept an offer to dance, but nothing more intimate than that," Lothiriel replied.

"I thought you wanted his affection?" Laela asked. "I remember back in Dol Amroth you used to talk to me about it."

Lothiriel sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. For now, I just want to focus on the task set out before me."

"Very well," Laela said. "But do not push him away. I fear you would eventually regret it."

"I probably would regret it if I pushed him away," Lothiriel said. "I would hate to see him with another woman."

"Then do not let it happen," Laela said.

"Hold still, my lady," Dilwen said. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Lothiriel and Laela shared a grin. "I am eager to see how you have done my hair."

"I confess I am not all the best at hair designs," Dilwen replied. "But I have done this style a fair few times."

"I am sure that you will do a good job," Laela replied. "If I had doubts with your skills, I would never have asked you to do my hair."

By four in the afternoon, Laela was waiting anxiously in her chamber. She was fully dressed and wearing the jewels Theodred had given her as a gift. She gazed out her window, watching the people flock into the hall of Aldburg. Behind her, she heard the chamber door open, and a male voice speaking softly to her ladies.

"Sister." Laela turned around to see Elphir standing before her, dressed elegantly in his armor. "It is time."

"Have you seen Theodred?" Laela asked.

Elphir nodded. "I have. He is waiting in the hall."

Lothiriel led Rosaline, Beryl, and Dilwen to the hall, while Laela sat on the edge of the bed. "This day has come so quickly."

"Sister," Elphir said, sitting next to her. "Please do not tell me you are having second thoughts."

Laela faintly smiled. "I honestly have no idea. I suppose it is only the nerves. I am about to be wed!"

"Yes, you are," Elphir said gently. "You are marrying a wonderful man. I assure you, everyone has second thoughts on their wedding day. Brisela told me the day after our son was born that she had a thought to cancel the wedding."

"Yes, I know," Laela smiled. "I remember she asked me to go and stall the wedding. Remember my face when I walked into the Great Ocean Hall?"

Elphir laughed. "Your face gave it away. Or, at least to me it did. I think majority of the guests were wondering why you were walking down the aisle and not Brisela."

Laela laughed also. "Good memories."

"It was a good memory," Elphir replied. "But now it is time for your own wedding."

Nodding, Laela stood up, straightening her gown. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Elphir replied, offering her his arm.

Theodred stood, waiting with Eomer as the hall of guests stood, waiting also.

"I do not think I have seen you this elegantly dressed since... well, forever!" Eomer remarked.

It was true; Theodred had no reason to dress this importantly before. He had his best clothes on and a green mantle trimmed with gold. Theodred's attention was drawn to the end of the hall once the people had stopped talking. He saw Laela enter with Elphir, and both made their way up the hall. Theodred smiled, seeing that she had worn the jewels he had given her. He also noticed her nervous expression. He did not blame her for feeling so nervous. Half of the Eastfold had shown up for the wedding, and everyone's eyes were on her. Theodred watched Laela walk up the corridor, stunned by how beautiful she was. He could hardly hide his enthusiasm – he was about to marry _her!_ This woman he had loved from afar.

Theodred held Laela's hand as Elphir gave her away. "Are you okay?" Theodred whispered.

Laela slowly turned to look at him. "I am not used to everyone looking at me."

Theodred squeezed her hand. "There is nothing to worry about. You look beautiful, as ever."

Smiling, Laela turned her attention towards Eomer, who stood before them.

"Eorlings, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Crowned Prince Theodred and Princess Laela of Dol Amroth, under the watch of Béma. If any man or woman has reason as to why they may not be officially joined together, let them now speak," Eomer said, reading from an old book.

For a few moments, the hall was silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Laela saw Lothiriel smiling happily. Laela wanted to laugh out of nerves, but managed to control herself.

Theodred turned to face her, still holding both her hands. "Laela, I pledge my love to you. I promise that you are the woman who I shall always love and cherish. I promise to honor you above all others and our love is and always will be never-ending, and we shall remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage."

Eomer handed Theodred a wedding ring, and the groom placed it on Laela's finger, above the engagement ring. Before Laela had a chance to observe it, she had to take her vows.

"Theodred, I give you my love, until my life is done. I give you everything that is mine to give,  
and I shall serve you in the ways that you require of me. From this day forth, I shall never speak a grievous word about you, for our marriage is sacred. Beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

Feeling relieved from getting her vows correct, Laela accepted the ring that Eomer handed her and placed it on Theodred's left hand.

Theodred picked up a banner from behind him and placed it around Laela's shoulders. "This is the banner of my House," Theodred said. "You have now joined my House."

Eomer turned the page from the book and then spoke:

"No evil shall befall you,

And you are the crown of each other's company.

May your mornings bring you both joy and your evenings bring peace and serenity,

May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.

May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest of your past,

May Béma's blessings rest upon you both and fill your coming days."

Eomer turned the page again.

"Do you, Theodred, take Laela to be your wife, your constant friend, your partner in life, and your true love? Do you promise to love her without reservation, to honor and respect her, to protect her from harm, to comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"I do," Theodred replied, smiling at Laela.

"Do you, Laela, take Theodred to be your wife, your constant friend, your partner in life, and your true love? Do you promise to love him without reservation, to honor and respect him, to protect him from harm, to comfort him in times of distress, and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

"I do," Laela replied.

Eomer picked up a piece of golden rope. Theodred continued to hold Laela's hand as Eomer performed the hand fasting ceremony of wrapping the golden rope around the couple's hands, signifying their union.

"Now, the bride and groom shall take their hand fasting vows," Eomer said.

"I, Crowned Prince Theodred of Rohan, in the name of Béma that resides in all of the Riddermark, by the life that sheds within my blood and the love that resides within my heart for only her, take Princess Laela of Dol Amroth to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my wife. I promise to desire and be desired by you, without failing or disgrace, for nothing can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you utterly and completely without restraint - in sickness and in health."

"I, Princess Laela of Dol Amroth, in the name of Béma that resides in all of the Riddermark, by the life that sheds within my blood and the love that resides within my heart for only her, take Crowned Prince Theodred of Rohan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my husband. I promise to desire and be desired by you, without failing or disgrace, for nothing can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you utterly and completely without restraint - in sickness and in health."

Eomer hovered his hand over the couple's.

"Bless this union with the gifts of the East:  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body,  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun,  
the knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West:  
Warmth of hearth and home,  
the heat of the heart's passion,  
the light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South:  
The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river,  
the refreshing cleansing of the rain,  
and the all-encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North:  
Firm foundation on which to build,  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives,  
a stable home to which you may always return."

Eomer untied the hand fasting rope, placing it behind him before speaking one last time.

"Now you are bound to the other  
with a tie not easy to break.  
Learn what you need to know  
To grow in wisdom and love.  
I hope that your marriage will be strong  
that your love will last  
in this life and beyond.

You are now husband and wife."

The crowd cheered as Theodred soundly kissed his new wife.

Celebration began immediately – music began to play and food was bought out on large platters. Theodred slipped the banner off of Laela and led her down to dance.

"Are you happy?" Theodred asked as they danced.

"Of course I am happy," Laela replied. "I just cannot believe that we are finally married!"

Theodred pulled her close, kissing her. "You are all mine now."

Laela grinned. "I am so happy to hear that."

After the dance, Theodred and Laela sat at one of the tables. Laela watched Eomer approach Lothiriel cautiously. Laela chuckled and then leaned close to Theodred.

"When do you suppose that Eomer will court Lothiriel?" she asked.

Theodred's gaze turned to Eomer, who had been able to persuade Lothiriel to dance. "He has been a hard man to please these past weeks."

"Well, he has already kissed Lothiriel," Laela replied, sipping her wine.

"Really?"

Laela smiled at Theodred. "Yes, did he not tell you?"

"No," Theodred replied, still stunned by the news. "When?"

"Just after I arrived in Aldburg," Laela said. "He was a bit... sudden with the gesture."

"Ah," Theodred replied. "How does Lothiriel feel?"

"Confused," Laela said. "I would be too if I were in her position."

"But you are not in her position, are you?" Theodred said softly, kissing his wife.

Laela gazed into his eyes for a few moments. "I love you."

With one last kiss, Theodred stood up. "I shall return."

"What is wrong?" Laela asked, sensing Theodred's change in attitude.

"One of Grima's men has just entered the hall."

Laela sighed, turning to look at the hall's main entrance.

Theodred walked briskly over to the grubby man who was of Dunland lineage. "You," Theodred said to him. "What is your business here?"

The man bowed, but glared at Theodred. "I am here to see if the rumors are true of your wedding to the Princess Laela," he replied. "Your King and Lord Grima are both displeased that they did not receive an invite."

Theodred put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I invited my father, but _not_ Grima. I also invited Lady Eowyn, yet I still do not see her here." The man hesitated, lost for words. "Leave," Theodred said sternly, "while you have the chance."

Theodred turned towards the guards. "Make sure no more uninvited guests enter this hall."

"Yes, my lord," the guards replied.

Taking a deep breath, Theodred walked back over to where Laela sat. "I am sorry about that," he said, sitting down.

"What did he want?"

"It does not matter," Theodred replied, kissing her hand. "You do not need to worry about Grima or his men."

Laela nodded. "Have you eaten today?"

"No," Theodred replied. "I am not hungry though."

"But you must eat," Laela replied. "If you won't feed yourself, I will have to do it."

Theodred laughed. "What is my beautiful wife suggesting?"

Laela picked up a piece of apple and moved so she was sitting in Theodred's lap. "Here," she said, feeding him the piece of apple. Laela kissed him, not caring that they had caught the eyes of a fair few people.

"How long has the celebration been going on for?" Theodred asked.

"About half an hour," Laela replied. "Why?"

"I want to retire," Theodred replied, "right now."

Laela giggled. "No. You're just going to have to wait until I am ready." Laela kissed him teasingly. "Remember, we have all night."

"And tomorrow," Theodred added.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Theodred repeated. "The day after the wedding, the couple is permitted to spend to entire day together, alone."

"Well, then," Laela said, standing up. "I am going to dance with one of my brothers."

Giggling at Theodred's disappointed face, Laela pulled Elphir onto the dance floor.

"I am so glad we had that talk earlier," Laela said to him. "I was so nervous."

"I am your brother," Elphir replied. "Your (well being is in my best interest."

"Elphir," Laela started. "Were you nervous on your wedding night?"

Elphir smiled. "I was, and so was Brisela. Everyone is nervous on their wedding night."

"When should I retire?" Laela asked.

"Do not leave it too late," Elphir replied. "The best thing for your wedding night is time. You need the time to take things slow. Do not rush it."

Laela nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Elphir replied. "Father needs his sons in Dol Amroth."

"I will miss you," Laela said. "Who knows when I will see you all again?"

"Do not fret," Elphir said. "We will not become strangers. Besides, your life will be far too busy for you to have time to think about your brothers."

"I will write."

"And I shall write in return," Elphir replied.

Laela danced with each of her brothers, and then with Eomer, and then finally with Theodred again.

"I am almost exhausted," Laela said, falling into Theodred's arms after the dance. "Husband."

"Yes?"

"I am going to have something to eat; do you wish to join me?" Laela asked.

"Of course," he replied, following her back to the table. Once they were seated, Lothiriel and Eomer came to join them.

"Congratulations!" Lothiriel beamed. "I have to say, I saw this wedding coming ever since Theodred's first arrival in Dol Amroth."

Everyone chuckled. "Are you happy?" Eomer asked Laela.

"I am," Laela replied, kissing Theodred. "I will always be happy."

"Well," Lothiriel said. "At least everyone is happy this evening."

Laela sat back in her seat. "I wish it would remain like this."

"Perhaps one day good fortune will return to the Riddermark," Theodred replied. "In the meantime, Eomer and I have every intention on driving out the enemy."

"Just be careful," Laela replied, placing her hand on Theodred's leg.

Theodred rested his hand on hers and squeezed it. "I cannot be careful on a battlefield."

"You could try?"

Theodred shook his head. "I am sorry, but war is a violent event. Where you cannot be careful and still maintain order."

Lothiriel looked from Eomer to Theodred. "I hope this conversation does not continue. This is a wedding! Not a council. Theodred, I understand what you are saying, but can you not see that Laela is worried about you?"

"Lothiriel," Eomer started, seeing Laela blush.

"It is _Lady_ Lothiriel to you, Lord Eomer," Lothiriel said coldly. She stood up. "Laela, I shall meet you in your chamber once you have decided to retire."

"Laela," Theodred said gently. "I did not mean to upset you."

Laela shook her head. "You did not upset me. Lothiriel is just very against battles."

Eomer stood up. "I believe I need another mug of ale."

"Come," Laela said, standing up. "I am ready to retire."

Theodred stood up, kissing her cheek. "Let us leave quickly before anyone wishes to speak to us." Theodred led Laela down to the end of the hall and into a corridor. It was dimly lit, but Theodred brought his wife at her chamber door. "I will wait for you in our chamber," he whispered, kissing her hand.

Blushing, Laela opened her chamber door and saw Lothiriel and Rosaline sitting by the fireplace. "Well, ladies, I am ready to change."

"Good," Lothiriel said. "I have your nightgown and chemise laid out for you."

"Rosaline," Laela said, taking Lothiriel's seat. "I need your advice for tonight."

Rosaline grinned. "The worst part about tonight is entering the chamber. There is this... awkward presence immediately, and the best thing to do is to break it."

"What do I do or say?" Laela asked, taking her jewels off.

"Walk over to him and embrace him, or kiss him. Something that will break any tension," Rosaline replied. "For the rest of the evening, just take your time and let Theodred do most of the work."

"So I just lay there?" Laela asked, standing up. Lothiriel started to unlace her gown.

"No," Rosaline said, chuckling. "Move around as you please. But let Theodred lead the way. Eventually, you will become more comfortable and nothing will worry you. When you are making love, the whole world seems to disappear."

Laela took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Rosaline. Your words are of great comfort to me."

Rosaline smiled. "It is my pleasure to help sooth your nerves."

"Well, now I am permitting you and Lothiriel to live in this chamber," Laela said, slipping out of her gown. "Theodred told me that it will still be mine, so I thought it would be of more comfort for you both."

"Thank you," Rosaline replied. "Did you want Lothiriel or I to see to you in the morning?"

Laela shook her head. "No. Theodred said that he and I are to spend the day together. So I presume we are to be left alone."

"Very well," Rosaline replied. "I looked forward to hearing all the news when I see you next."

"Yes," Lothiriel finally said. "I am eager to know how your first time went."

"I am only telling you two," Laela said, tying up the front laces of her nightgown. "Swear that you will speak of it to nobody else."

"I swear," Rosaline replied.

"And I swear, too," Lothiriel said. "Here, put this robe on and I shall brush your hair out."

The celebration could still be heard from within the chamber. "Do you think anyone has realized that Theodred and I have left?" Laela asked.

"Oh, somebody is sure to have noticed by now," Lothiriel replied. "Preferably your brothers would." Lothiriel placed the brush down. "There. You are all set."

Laela stood up, starting to feel far more nervous again. "Do I just leave?"

"Yes," Rosaline replied. "Here, we will walk you to his chamber."

"Just in case you get lost," Lothiriel teased.

Laela felt the walk very nerve-racking. When they reached Theodred's chamber door, Rosaline and Lothiriel embraced Laela tightly.

"Have fun," Rosaline said, smiling. "And do not be scared or nervous."

Lothiriel kissed Laela's cheek. "Go."

Laela took another deep breath before knocking softly on the door. She let herself in, closing the door quickly behind her. She turned around and observed her new chamber. It was much larger than her own chamber, and a large table stood in front of the fireplace.

"Laela."

Laela turned at Theodred's voice. "Well, I am here," she replied, watching him as he emerged from behind the dressing screen. He was dressed simply in a tunic and breeches.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Mmm," she said, thinking. "I just want you."

Theodred leaned down and kissed his new wife. They stood there in each other's arms for several moments. "I would hate to think that all of this has been a dream."

Laela stepped out of his arms, smiling. "What would you do if it was all a dream?" She took her robe off and placed it over a chair.

"I would travel to Dol Amroth and demand to see you at once," Theodred replied, moving over to where Laela stood.

Laela bit her bottom lip and tugged at his tunic. "What if I refused to see you?"

Theodred kissed her tenderly. "I would find some way to see that beautiful face of yours."

Laela pulled his tunic off and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Theodred," she whispered. "Take me to our bed."

Theodred picked her up and carried her over to the large bed. Laela felt the softness of the fur blankets on her back as Theodred leaned over her. He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth as he started to unlace her nightgown. In return, Laela moved her hands up his bare back, feeling his soft skin.

"Am I going too fast?" Theodred whispered, unlacing the last ribbon.

"No," Laela whispered back. "Let me up."

Theodred got off of her and sat back on the bed to watch Laela properly undress herself. "You said you would enjoy watching me take my stockings off, but you did not mention my nightgown during that conversation."

Theodred grinned. "I am more than content to watch you take off your nightgown."

His words made Laela feel more confident as she let the gown fall to the ground. Theodred instantly got up and put his hands around her waist. "Absolutely stunning," he breathed, kissing her neck.

Laela giggled, kissing him. "May I?" she asked, placing her hand at the top of his breeches.

"Yes," he whispered, continuing to kiss her.

Laela managed to untie the laces, pulling at the laces, by pulling at them to make them looser. Slowly, Theodred set her down onto the bed. She elevated herself on the pillows under her head as Theodred removed his breeches. Her nerves started to come back again as Theodred lay on top of her. She was expecting him to enter immediately, as they were both naked, but instead Theodred moved down, kissing, and touching her breasts. Laela faintly moaned as he moved his way up her chest to her neckline.

Laela hooked her arms under his, and pulled Theodred up for a kiss. They remained there in that position for several moments, and Laela began to feel his arousal between her legs. At first, she did not know what to do, but then curiosity got the best of her and she moved one of her hands down and gently clasped it. Theodred groaned into her mouth, so Laela continued to explore, and wondered how such a large thing could fit inside of her.

"Laela," Theodred breathed, drawing Laela away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

He moved his hand down and grabbed hers. "I don't want to hurt you."

Laela kissed him. "I know, and I assure you that I will be fine."

Still holding Laela's hand, Theodred positioned himself. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Laela whispered, moving her hand away so it rested on his back.

Theodred entered her with one slow thrust. Laela gasped softly as Theodred kissed her. She could not lie - it did hurt. But as he continued to slide in and out, Laela managed to relax a little bit.

Theodred burrowed his head into his wife's neck as he quietly moaned. They managed to kiss a few more times in the satisfaction of it all and Theodred started to go a little bit faster. Laela wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in deeper. She moaned and gasped, praying that the pain would ease. She could also feel Theodred starting to get sweaty and breathe fast. Laela rolled him over so she was on top and sat up to look at him. She put her hands on his chest, leaned in more, and watched as Theodred gave a look of pleasure. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes to catch her breath and to get used to having him inside of her.

Theodred moved his hands up her stomach to her breasts where he began to message them. Laela tilted her head back, sighing with pleasure. She felt Theodred pull her closer to him. Gladly, she leaned down and kissed him eagerly. She felt his hands move to her hips, and he pushed himself further in. Laela moaned again and Theodred rolled back over so he was on top. He went a bit slower and kissed her for what seemed like hours. She bent her knees more and Theodred sat up on his elbows, pausing.

"I am a very lucky man," Theodred said to her, leaning down to kiss her breast.

"I am a lucky woman," Laela replied, stroking his hair.

He kissed her on the neck a couple of times. "I don't want this night to end."

"We will always have tomorrow and the night following and the next night, and the next one," Laela said. "So it will please you to know that we can do this for the rest of our lives?"

Theodred moaned. "Oh, it does please me."

He started to thrust again, and the faster he went, the more Laela would moan in a mixture of please and pain – she honestly did not know what she was feeling. He lifted his head and kissed her firmly. Theodred was thrusting into her fast, and then he stiffened and gave her one last kiss. He let out one last moan as he climaxed.

After several moments of catching his breath, Theodred looked down at his wife. He pulled his weight off of her and moved onto his side next to her. He pushed the strands of her hair out of her face and smiled at her affectionately. Laela managed to catch her breath and caressed her husband's face.

"It's cold," Laela whispered.

Theodred helped her get under the blankets and pulled her into his arms. "I believe that you are far more beautiful without clothes on."

Laela giggled. "I cannot walk around naked."

"Of course not!" Theodred remarked. "I would not have it! Your soft breasts and bare skin are for my eyes only and no other man's."

Laela smiled, kissing him. "I am yours." They lay in each other's arms for several moments, taking in each other's warmth. "Theodred," Laela said sleepily.

"Mmm?" he replied.

"What will happen tomorrow?" she asked, running her fingers along his chest.

"Everyone is expecting us to spend the day together in our chamber," he replied, kissing her hair. "It is an old tradition of the Mark for newlyweds to seclude themselves."

"So I can sleep in?" Laela asked.

Theodred chuckled. "Yes, you can, for I have every intention of doing so."

Laela snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you," Theodred replied, "my beautiful wife."

They both fell into a deep sleep, content in each other's arms, away from the cold breeze and away from any threats of evil.

* * *

_**A/N **- The wedding and vows are from Celtic traditions. Though, I have changed the wording around and taken out lines and added words etc. It was quite a tiring thing to do, but I believe it has worked out well in the end. _

_Lady Demiya_


	33. The Start Of What May Be

**Edoras, Rohan, 24th of February 3019 TA**

Grima stared out across the plains of Rohan. In a fenced paddock below, he saw the white Meara, Shadowfax, trotting around restlessly. The Meara's appearance without Gandalf pleased Grima. It meant that there was a chance that the wizard was dead. Yet Grima could not be completely pleased. He had official word that Theodred and Laela were legally married. Grima hated this marriage, as he was jealous of Theodred for being able to wed the woman he loved. Grima was also worried because there was a strong chance that Theodred would father a child, and Grima would not have this. He would have to find a way to poison Laela to prevent a child from being conceived. Or he could just kill Theodred. Grima had heard of Saruman's plans to eliminate the Prince of Rohan. Large bands of Uruk-hai were marching on the Fords of Isen, waiting for the Prince and his cavalry to make an appearance. It was an ambush well planned.

* * *

**Aldburg**

In the morning, Laela woke first and found herself cuddled up to Theodred. His strong hand was resting on her stomach, so Laela placed her hand over his. She still felt sore from the previous night, and Laela hoped the pain would go away soon. She lifted her head to look at the fireplace, and noticed that the fire had burned out. She shivered under the blankets, feeling the coolness of winter.

From the window, she could hear the hooves of horses trotting along the stone path outside. Laela sat up, knowing that it were her brothers who were departing.

"Mmm," Theodred groaned as he rolled over.

Laela did not care if she had woken him. She grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and moved to the window. As she pushed the curtains away, the sun beamed into the chamber.

"Laela," Theodred said, lazily sitting himself up, "whatever are you doing?"

"My brothers are departing," Laela replied, leaning closer to the window. "I want to at least watch them leave."

"Come back to bed," Theodred replied. "It's cold."

Laela did not reply. She continued to her brothers' lead all the Knights of Dol Amroth out of Aldburg. She already missed them. Sighing, Laela turned around and saw that Theodred had fallen back to sleep. She closed the curtains, moved over to the fireplace, and started to get the fire burning once more. Finally, she slipped her robe off and got back into bed.

"Are you awake?" Laela whispered.

"Mhm," Theodred replied, rolling over to bring Laela into his arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Laela said. "You?"

Theodred smiled, kissing her forehead. "With you in my arms I slept wonderfully."

Laela giggled as Theodred shifted himself on top of her. "Are we to make love all day?"

Theodred grinned and leaned down to kiss her ear. "If it pleases you."

His response made Laela wonder. The wedding night, on her behalf, was not all that pleasurable. Though perhaps after a few times, the pain would cease. "It pleases me," she replied. Already, she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

Theodred planted kisses along her neckline as he rubbed himself against her. Laela felt a sudden surge of pleasure from his actions. Quietly, she gasped – it was far more pleasurable than the previous night. Slowly, he entered as he continued to kiss his beloved wife.

Theodred tried to keep a slow pace - for he had a feeling that he had hurt her the previous night. But in the morning, he noticed that she seemed far more relaxed and content. He watched as she tilted her head back, and moaned softly. He moved his hand down and gently hooked it into her knee, bringing her leg forward more. He sat back on his knees and kissed her inner thigh.

"I do not know how I am going to manage during my weeklong patrols," Theodred said, releasing her leg and leaning forward once more. "It is going to be such a shame leaving you alone during the nights."

Laela grinned, and kissed him teasingly. "I could come with you."

"I would not risk having such a beautiful woman among my Eored during patrols," Theodred murmured. "What if there was an ambush?"

"What if you had competition for me?" Laela asked, laughing at Theodred's expression.

"Competition?" Theodred repeated. He leaned down and kissed her breasts. "No man in my Eored would dare try to compete for your affection."

"Your men are so loyal to you," Laela replied.

Theodred moved back up to kiss her. "As I am loyal to you."

Laela wrapped her arms around his back tightly as he continued to make love to her. She kept her eyes closed, and she discovered that she was making more noise than the previous night. Once Theodred was finished, he collapsed onto her. Laela loosened her arms, stroking his back, feeling his warmth enter her. She wondered how long it would be before a child was conceived. But she did not want to hassle Theodred about it. All she wanted to do was spend this fortunate time alone with him.

"Are you hungry?" Laela asked, trying to gain his attention.

"Mmm," Theodred replied, rolling off of her. "A little."

"You barely ate last night," Laela replied, resting her head on his chest. "And it seems to be midmorning already."

Theodred stroked her hair. "I do not feel like getting out of this bed just yet."

"Fine," Laela said, sitting up. "I shall bring the food to you."

Theodred sat up, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I meant I have no plans leaving this bed as long as you are in it."

Laela laughed, trying to release herself from his grip. She turned around to face him, and then pushed him back onto the pillows and fell on top of him. She kissed him eagerly, allowing him to pull her closer. Once she was resting on him, she spoke. "After today, will you be leaving?"

"No," Theodred replied. "I have no intentions on leaving tomorrow. However, I have made plans with my Eored to do a patrol on the border to the Westfold. I shall be away all day tomorrow."

"But you will be here by the evening?" Laela asked.

"Oh, for certain," Theodred replied. "After I return, I shall then decide with Eomer what our next plan of action will be."

"You will eventually return to Helm's Deep, won't you?" Laela asked.

"Yes," Theodred replied, "I will have to, and you will be returning with me. Helm's Deep is a far better place to hold a siege than Aldburg."

"A siege?" Laela asked, sitting up on her elbows. "Who said anything about a siege?"

Theodred sighed. "There are rumors that Isengard will attack in with a large force. If so, Helm's Deep will most definitely be the place the battle is held."

Laela nodded. "Well, for now it is only a rumor."

"Yes," Theodred said, "but let us not talk of such events."

"I agree," Laela replied, kissing his neck. "I can think of far more appealing things to talk about."

"Like what?" Theodred asked, cupping her breasts.

"Like how wonderful our marriage is so far," Laela replied, sitting up. "Do you think... your father has been informed of our marriage yet?"

Theodred sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "Possibly. That worm of an adviser has probably said some harsh things about us. It wouldn't surprise me if Grima has removed me from the line of succession."

"Don't say that," Laela replied. "Do not exaggerate such things. You are still the Prince of Rohan."

"And you are now a Princess of Rohan," Theodred said, smiling. "_My_ princess."

"I've always been your princess," Laela replied, "and I always will be."

"No," Theodred said. "One day you will be my Queen."

Laela smiled. "I am not ready to be a Queen."

"It is not as hard as it may seem," Theodred said. "Being a King will be far harder."

Laela nodded. "Of course it will be. You will have to ride out and lead the armies on the battlefield and sort out treaties and other diplomatic issues. I, on the other hand, will only have to worry about the people's welfare and raising our children." She smiled at him. "You know what I just figured out?"

"What?" he asked, stroking her back.

"You told me once that your grandmother was a Gondorian, correct?" she started.

"That is correct," he replied, eyeing her curiously.

"Well, that means you have a bit of Gondorian Blood in you, and since I am full Gondorian, any children we may have will be more Gondorian than Rohirric." She smiled in satisfaction.

Theodred glared at her. "I wish you didn't tell me that," he said, starting to grin. "I suppose I can deal with that news."

Laela laughed. "Oh well, it's not so bad. I mean, if we have a son one day he will rule Rohan with more Gondorian in him. I hope the people won't mind."

Theodred glared at her again. "I don't think they would even know that. And what does this mean then? Are you trying to wipe out the Rohan Blood in the House of Eorl?"

"Don't give me any ideas now," she said teasingly. "But now that you mention it, that is a very good idea."

Theodred sat up and Laela met his gaze. "I better make a note to marry our children to people of Rohan or at least keep them away from the Gondorians," he teased back.

Laela giggled and kissed him. "Yes, we Gondorians appear irresistible to you Eorlings."

"You're just lucky I love you," he said between kisses.

"Will you ever be able to keep yourself off of me now that we are married?" Laela asked with a hint of humor.

"Not a chance," he murmured.

* * *

**Westfold**

"What news?" Erkenbrand called to the young scout.

"The enemy are gathering forces at the Fords of Isen," the scout replied. "It appears they are massing in numbers for an invasion."

"Béma help us," Erkenbrand replied. "Ride to Aldburg to raise the alarm! Tell Prince Theodred that he is needed in the Westfold at once!"

"Yes, my lord," the scout replied, turning his horse around and riding off into the distance.

"Prepare a camp five miles south of the Fords of Isen," Erkenbrand ordered his Riders. "And pray that Prince Theodred and Lord Eomer's Eored arrive in time."


	34. Unwanted Occurrences

**Aldburg, Rohan, 25****th**** of February 3019 TA**

Morning came and Laela woke to notice that Theodred was gone. She wrapped the bed's sheet around herself and walked over to the table.

"Good morning," Lothiriel said, walking into the chamber. "Why are you wearing a sheet?"

"I wasn't going to walk around with no clothes on," Laela replied, sitting down.

"Theodred wouldn't have minded," Lothiriel replied, closing the door. "So how was it?"

"It was perfect," Laela replied quietly. "Where is Theodred?"

Lothiriel looked confused. "Has nobody told you? Were you not awake when he left?"

"Left?" Laela repeated. "Left for where?"

"Helm's Deep," Lothiriel replied. "Well, that is his final destination, but first he is leaving for... I think... it was called the Fords of Isen."

"Is something happening?" Laela asked nervously.

"I honestly have no idea," Lothiriel replied. "All I know is that he and Eomer were called to the Westfold."

"Why didn't he wake me so that I could go with him?" Laela asked, standing up. "He told me that wherever he went, I went."

"Maybe it is too dangerous in the Westfold," Lothiriel said. "Perhaps he thinks that you are safer here."

"Maybe," Laela replied, walking over to fetch her robe. "H-he didn't even leave a letter."

Lothiriel stood up. "I shall go and talk to someone who may know more. Rosaline is preparing you a bath in your old chamber."

Laela walked despairingly to her old chamber. All she could think of was that something was not going according to plan.

* * *

"Laela," Lothiriel said, walking into the chamber. "I discovered from the guards that Theodred and Eomer left for the Westfold early in the morning before dawn."

Laela sat up in her bath. "What else?"

"The guards also mentioned that scouts had reported that Saruman's forces were marching for the Fords of Isen. That is why Theodred has gone there." Lothiriel sat down behind her friend and started to comb Laela's hair.

"Do you think Theodred has reached Helm's Deep yet?" Laela asked, hugging her knees.

"I assume not," Lothiriel replied. "It is still only midmorning. It would probably take a few more hours."

"I should go as well," Laela said. "He will need me when he returns from battle."

"Is that wise?" Lothiriel asked, "For you to ride into the Westfold?"

"I will not go alone," Laela replied. "Theodred said I have my own guard now. Wherever I go, my guard shall accompany me."

An hour later, Laela was prepared to leave Aldburg. She had instructed that her entire household remain in Aldburg for her return. However, Lothiriel and Rosaline insisted that they come. Laela mounted her horse and made her way toward the Westfold.

* * *

**Westfold**

Theodred rode swiftly into Helm's Deep at noon. He and his Eored had not stopped to rest since they had left Aldburg. Theodred dismounted Brego and immediately ran over to Erkenbrand.

"How many?" Theodred shouted.

"Scouts report that there is a force of three hundred heading towards the Fords of Isen," Erkenbrand replied.

Theodred mounted Brego again. "We have little time. We must ride to the Fords of Isen before the enemy reaches our land. Send word to Lord Elfhelm to send reinforcements!"

"Yes, my lord," Erkenbrand replied.

"Eomer," Theodred said, turning Brego to face Firefoot. "I need your help."

Eomer placed his helmet on. "I shall be by your side to the end, Cousin."

Theodred managed to smile. "I will lead eight companies of cavalry and a company of archers towards Isengard on the western bank of the river. I want you to command the three companies of Riders I will be stationing on the eastern bank. Lord Grimbold will accompany you to Isengard."

"Cousin," Eomer replied, "you cannot ride too close to Isengard. If you do so, your forces may meet a force of Saruman's that is far greater."

Theodred nodded. "I know the risk I am taking. But I cannot allow enemy legions into my homeland without a fight."

Just after midday, Theodred led the Riders of the Mark towards the Fords of Isen, not knowing the ill-fated doom that awaited him under Saruman's orders.

They managed to reach the Fords of Isen four hours later and with one last order. Theodred left both sides of the Fords guarded as he led his companies along the warpath.

"It's quiet," a Rider next the Theodred said. "A little too quiet."

"Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" another asked.

"I do," Theodred replied. "This feeling among the road is daunting."

Twenty miles north along the road, Theodred was halted by a front line of Saruman's forces. The fight was surprisingly quick with the Rohirrim slaughtering all the Orcs in their path. Theodred found this front line of enemy forces far too casual and easy to kill. In the distance, he saw thin lines erecting out of the ground. Slowly, he drew his sword, sensing enemy movement ahead.

"Ambush!" one Rider shouted as hundreds of Uruk-hai sprung out of the ground.

Theodred led his companies towards the Uruk-hai, noticing that they had emerged from trenches defended by thin pikes. Only minutes into the battle, more forces from Isengard bordered the Rohirrim from to the west. As Theodred and his men tried to keep both forces at bay, he noticed another battalion from Isengard running along the eastern side of the River, heading toward the Fords of Isen.

Being greatly outnumbered, Theodred could think of nothing else to do but retreat. He shouted the order and spun Brego around to lead the company back south. "Retreat to the Fords of Isen!"

As the Prince of Rohan led the companies back, Grimbold held the rear as he attempted to hold off all pursuing enemy legions. Theodred did not know what else to do. The numbers of enemy legions were far greater than what the scouts had reported.

By late afternoon, Theodred reached the Fords of Isen once more. He reorganized his troops to better defend the Fords and made sure that Eomer and the remainder companies were in suitable formation.

"Saruman's forces are far greater than we first thought," Theodred said, catching his breath. "I fear that we are outnumbered."

"Then we must retreat," Eomer replied. "It would be better off to defend our land at Helm's Deep."

Theodred shook his head. "I am determined to keep the Fords."

"Very well," Eomer replied, unsheathing his sword.

"Grimbold is taking command of our infantry on the western bank. Most are Riders who have lost their horses."

"How many does he command?" Eomer asked.

"Fifty strong at the most," Theodred replied. "My company and I will hold the small island in the middle of the Fords. The remainder of the forces shall join you."

Before Theodred and Eomer had arranged their defenses, Saruman's forces from the eastern side of the river attacked Eomer's companies.

"Hold the line!" Grimbold shouted.

Theodred turned his attention to the western bank and realized that another large force from Isengard was attacking at the same time. Both attacks caused great strain on Theodred and his company were circled on their small island and were being attacked from both sides of the river.

"Fall back!" Eomer shouted as he and his companies were pushed further down the riverbank.

Theodred felt a blow from behind and he fell off Brego, landing on the soft sand. Before he could shove his helmet back on, a large axe-man plunged at him. Theodred found himself in a desperate situation as his attempt to hold the Fords failed around him. The rest of the battle was a blur to him, for he was stuck in the lower left abdomen with an axe.

* * *

**Helm's Deep**

Laela rode into Helm's Deep just before the sun had set. She hurried into the Hornburg, only to find that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Laela asked the guard.

"Theodred ordered the men to ride to the Fords of Isen," the guard replied.

"How long have they been gone for?" Laela asked.

"Since midday, my lady."

Before Laela could respond, the doors burst open and Eomer appeared. "Get a healer!" he ordered the guard.

"Eomer," Laela said, holding his shoulders.

"Laela?" Eomer said, bewildered to see her. "How did you get here?"

"My guard accompanied me here," Laela replied. "I thought Theodred may need me after the battle."

"H-he... Theodred has been wounded," Eomer replied. "Severely wounded."

Laela felt her face pale. Eomer caught her as she fell to the ground. "How bad?"

Eomer helped her to a seat nearby. "He was struck with an axe in the abdomen."

Laela closed her eyes tightly, picturing the event. "This is not happening."

Men walked through the door, carrying a litter between them. Theodred lay there with both his hands on his chest. Laela stood up and quickly followed them to the chamber.

"Laela," Eomer said, holding her back. "I do not think you should be in there."

"I need to be," Laela replied, freeing herself from his grip. "He needs me."

When she entered the chamber, she watched as Grimbold removed Theodred's armor. "His pulse is steady," the healer said. "We need to clean the wound."

Laela stayed in the back of the room and watched as the healer carefully peeled the blood-soaked clothes away from the wound.

"I was going to take him to Edoras," Eomer said softly to Laela.

"Why didn't you?" Laela asked.

"Because he asked me to bring him here," Eomer replied. "He wanted to be brought back here, away from you."

"Away from me?" Laela repeated.

"Theodred's last words to me were 'shelter Laela from this pain I have caused her,'" Eomer said. "He did not want you to be here for this."

"I am his wife," Laela said sharply. "I have every right to be here. I will not leave his side."

Eomer nodded. "I understand. If I could, I would stay by his side also, but I need to return to Edoras to inform the King of this ill event."

"Good luck," Laela replied. "We will all need it."

Once Eomer and all the men had left the chamber, the healer made his way over to Laela. "He is weak, but his pulse still beats strong," he said. "I have done all that I can to clean the wound, though he has taken a hard blow. Whether he lives or dies is now in the hands of the Valar. But do not get your hopes up for a miraculous survival."

"May I tend to him?" Laela asked.

"If you think it may help," he replied. "Forgive me, but I have other patients that need my help."

Once the healer left, Laela made her way over to the bed. She sat down and held her husband's hand. "Theodred," she whispered, "please, I need you to live."

Theodred did not respond. Laela let go of his hand to wipe her tears. She could hardly believe that only the previous day they had both been exploring each other's bodies and feeling their warmth.

Laela turned to the door when she heard a small knock. Lothiriel entered, carrying a small basket. "How is he?" she asked, bringing a chair over to the bed.

"He is sleeping," Laela replied. "His wound is severe though."

Laela removed the thick pad from his stomach. "I do not understand why the healer did not mend it."

"That is why I am here," Lothiriel replied. "I have bought some supplies that will help heal him."

"Herbs?" Laela asked.

Lothiriel nodded. "And surgical supplies."

"You want to perform surgery on him?" Laela asked.

"You know I can," Lothiriel replied. "And so can you. We have both learned healing as part of our studies. Nearly every noble woman in Gondor knows the basics of healing methods. You and I have tended to many wounded men. We can do this."

Laela hesitated. "I-I do not know if I can do this."

"I can do it," Lothiriel replied. "I just need your assistance."

Laela nodded. "You can start when you are ready."

Lothiriel pulled out a thin needle and thread. "If we stitch the wound it may heal quicker, giving him a better chance of survival."

Laela swapped positions with Lothiriel and watched as she carefully started to tend to the wound. Laela stood up and went the fetch a bowl. She filled it with cold water and bought it over to the bed. "He has a cut on the side of his head," Laela said, dabbing a wet cloth onto the side of his head. "They did not bother to clean this cut."

"I am sure it will do little damage," Lothiriel replied. "I am surprised he has not woken yet."

Laela took a deep breath. "He has to wake up eventually. I cannot be left alone in this dark world."

Half an hour later, Lothiriel was finished stitching the wound. She applied an herbal powder on top of the wound to help it dry out.

Theodred winced but he did not open his eyes. "Theodred," Laela said, holding his head. He managed to squeeze her hand weakly, but he spoke no words.

"I shall leave," Lothiriel whispered. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Laela replied softly. Once the door had quietly shut, Laela started to cry. She burrowed her head into Theodred's shoulder and continued to hold his hand.


	35. The Horrible Waiting Game

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 26th of February 3019 TA**

Theodred winced as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning and the awful pain from his lower abdomen made him grunt with pain. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Laela sleeping next to him, her face resting on his chest.

Where was he? How did Laela get here? And what happened at the Fords of Isen?

No matter how much he tried, he had no strength to move his arms or sit up. He felt Laela shifting next to him, and felt relieved to see her grey eyes look at him sleepily.

"Theodred," she whispered.

He tried to speak, but he found no voice within him.

"Shhh," Laela said soothingly. "Rest. That is all you can do. You are safe here in the Hornburg."

Theodred desperately wanted to say something, but his thoughts were quite occupied with the severe pain from his wound.

Laela sat up and lifted the sheets off him. "You were wounded by an axe blade," she said. "The cut is very deep, but Lothiriel was able to tend to it with stitches." She felt her husband attempt to squeeze her hand. "We've managed to stop the bleeding," Laela continued, "but you are still nowhere near healed. In fact, your wound still needs plenty of work. The healer is preparing an herbal mixture to place over the wound – it will have to be administered every several hours."

Theodred managed to nod. Laela weakly smiled. "You had me so worried," she said, feeling tears starting to swell in her eyes. "You still have me worried. They tell me that you may yet catch a fever and... and die. Eomer has ridden to Edoras to inform the King. He is due back sometime tomorrow."

The chamber door opened and the healer entered, carrying his large bag. "Ah," he said, placing his bag next to the bed. "I see my lord is awake." Theodred tried to move again, but the healer told him not to try to move. "When Eomer brought you back to the Hornburg, you still had small pieces from the tip of the axe embedded in your flesh. Consider yourself lucky that you were unconscious during the removing of the pieces. After we cleaned your wound with water and vinegar, we applied some mint leaves to remove any venom the axe blade may have carried." The healer paused, looking troubled. "We will not know for certain if your blood has soaked up any possible poisons. If you start to experience a fever, then there is a great chance that you may die."

Laela lowered her eyes, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She could not lose him, not so soon.

"Lady Lothiriel did a remarkable job at stitching your wound," the healer continued. He lifted up the thick pad, which was used to absorb any fluids. "It seems that your wound has already started to dry. Nonetheless, I must apply this herbal paste."

Once the healer was finished, he gave Theodred a tonic to help him sleep.

"My lady, you must eat something," the healer said to Laela after Theodred had fallen asleep.

"I am not leaving his side," Laela replied.

The healer sighed. "Come." He helped her stand up. "You are no good to him here. If you want to help Theodred, help his men that were also wounded at the Fords. I will have another healer and two servants remain with the Prince while he recovers."

Laela sighed. "Very well." Before she left, she leaned down and gave Theodred a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

**Falls of Rauros**

Aragorn of the Dunedain stood at the river bank and watched the funeral boat of Boromir, son of Denethor, sail down the river and over the waterfall.

Aragorn sighed heavily as he turned to his two remaining companions. "Legolas," he said. "Gimli."

"The Fellowship is over," Gimli huffed. "It has failed. What hope do we have now?"

"There will always be hope," Aragorn replied. "As long as a breath draws in our bodies."

"And what of Frodo and Sam?" Legolas asked, staring over the river. "Do we not follow them?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, we do not. Frodo must continue the journey to Mordor with Sam alone."

"And Merry and Pippin?" Gimli asked. "Must they continue their captivity alone? Or do we rescue them?"

Aragorn forced a smile. "We shall not abandon Merry and Pippin to the cruel end of their captivity. Not if I can help it."

Aragorn moved over to the boats. "Come, we must hide these boats and leave as much as possible behind."

Once their preparations were complete, the three companions set off in search of Merry and Pippin.

* * *

**Edoras**

"Injured?" Grima repeated, staring at Eomer.

"Yes," Eomer replied quickly. He turned around at the sound of quick footsteps. Eowyn had appeared in her velvet green gown.

"Why was Prince Theodred in battle when his title of Second Marshal was removed?" Grima inquired.

Eomer glared at him. "Scouts had reported that enemy legions were marching towards the Fords of Isen... Theodred had to ride out. He had to protect our borders."

Grima remained silent for a few moments before replying. "So you are informing the King that his son and heir rode out to battle without his consent?"

"Does a man need consent to protect his own borders?" Eomer asked. "Orcs are crossing into our lands freely these days. Nobody is stopping them. Nobody dares to challenge them. Because of this, the enemy is killing our people. If we do not defend our borders, Saruman will take this realm by force."

"That is a lie," Grima replied coldly. "Why must you and that... Cousin of yours always speak ill of our greatest ally in this world?"

"He is not our ally!" Eomer almost shouted. "Saruman has led Theodred into an ambush. He controls the gap of Rohan and most of the Westfold."

"I am afraid this council is now over," Grima said, moving down from where the throne was. "For your welcome in this hall has expired."

"What?" Eomer asked. Two of Grima's men grabbed Eomer by the shoulders and dragged him back.

"You have been banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan," Grima said, handing up a parchment. "By order of Theoden King."

Eowyn watched in horror as her own brother was dragged from the hall of Meduseld. She hurried after him, down into the stables. "Eomer!" she called.

Eomer walked out of Firefoot's stall and embraced his sister.

"This cannot be!" Eowyn said. "The King cannot banish you!"

"Yes, he can," Eomer grumbled. "He is the King, remember?"

"But it is Grima's doing!" Eowyn continued.

"Eowyn, listen to me," Eomer said, grabbing his sister's shoulders. "I need you to stay strong. I know Meduseld is no longer a welcome place to be. But our uncle _needs_ you. You know that he is there, somewhere under Saruman's spells. While I am gone, I want you to try and help him break from it."

Eowyn slowly nodded. "I shall do all that I can do to help him."

Eomer stood up straight. "I do not know where I shall go. But just before I arrived here, I received word of a large band of Orcs crossing through the Wold, and I have every intention on slaughtering them, to the last one."

"Theodred," Eowyn said. "What of Theodred? Where is he?"

"He is safe at Helm's Deep," Eomer replied. "Laela is there also with Lady Lothiriel. They are looking after him."

"Will he be all right?" Eowyn asked hopefully.

Eomer sighed. "Honestly, I do not know. He was cut down by an axe. The wound was great."

Eowyn closed her eyes. "He must live. He _has_ too."

"I know," Eomer replied. "I believe that Theodred will try to live with every fiber in his being. He knows his people need him."

Eowyn faintly smiled and embraced her brother. "I love you, Brother."

"And I love you," Eomer replied, kissing her cheek. "Be safe."

* * *

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 27****th**** of February 3019 TA**

Laela woke with a throbbing headache. She had slept little the previous night, for she had worked tirelessly tending to the injured in the Hornburg.

"Good morning," Lothiriel said sleepily. She and Laela had shared a bed that night. "Did you sleep as badly as I did?"

Laela managed to chuckle. "Yes. At least we managed to help the misfortunate."

"Mmm," Lothiriel said, getting out of bed. "I suppose you are going to check on Theodred?"

"Of course," Laela replied, also getting out of bed. "But I do not know if I can stay by his side for long. Every time I see him in that state, I just want to cry."

Lothiriel walked over to her friend and embraced her. "He will be all right. He is strong and fearless."

"It was his strength and fearlessness that got him in this state," Laela replied stubbornly. "I cannot believe he thought he could hold off Saruman's forces!"

"What's done is done," Lothiriel replied. "We must put it behind us."

"Yes," Laela replied. After an hour, she made her way into Theodred's chamber. The room was dim but did not smell as deathly as it had the previous day. She walked over to Theodred's side and sat down on the bed. He was still sleeping, but Laela managed to pull the sheets down to get a look at his wound. It was still open, but there were signs of the skin starting to close slowly. After she lifted the sheets back up, she felt his forehead and was relieved to feel that he did not have a fever.

"Mmm," Theodred moaned, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled faintly and lifted his hand to Laela's cheek. "L-laela," his whispered, "I am... s-sorry."

Laela grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I-I... have made... you c-cry," he said softly.

Laela moved his hand down and rested it on her lap. "I cry because I am worried about your health. But I see you are recovering quite well."

Theodred nodded slowly. "I w-would not... leave you."

"Or your people," Laela added. "They need you too."

Theodred smiled. "P-promise me... something."

"What?" Laela asked.

Theodred took a deep breath. "If... If I die. D-do not cry."

Laela lowered her eyes. "I cannot promise you that, because I know in my heart that I would cry if I become a widow. I love you too much to see you die."

"I love... you too," he replied.

"Do you need anything?" Laela asked.

"Water," he said.

Laela walked over to the table and poured a mug of cold water. She had to hold the cup as Theodred drank, for his strength was still incredibly weak. "I am going to go and fetch the healer." She kissed him lightly on the lips before exiting the chamber.

Laela did not return to Theodred's side for several hours. She was kept far too occupied within the walls of Helm's Deep. The worst happened when a rider arrived and told everything that Eomer had been banished from Rohan under the King's orders.

With Eomer banished and Theodred incapacitated, the council turned to Laela for guidance.

"I do not know anything," Laela said, sitting down in the hall. "I am not a person of Rohan."

"But you are Prince Theodred's wife," a councilor replied. "The Future Queen of Rohan."

"If there was a time for your help and wisdom, now is the time," Erkenbrand added. "Besides, Lord Theodred has given orders for the people here to follow your command."

"He has?" Laela replied in awe. "I cannot... I do not... What must I do?"

"Well," Erkenbrand said. "Now that the gap of Rohan is in the hands of the enemy, I would like to summon every able rider in the Westfold to prepare for a counter attack."

Laela's eyes widened. "I have no experience with war and battles," she replied, "but I must ask, how large was the force that attacked Theodred's companies?"

"There numbers were in the thousands," Erkenbrand replied. "They retreated once Theodred was cut down."

"That may have been their goal," Laela said. "With Theodred out of the way, Rohan would be leaderless. Especially if Eomer has been banished."

"A well thought-out plan," Erkenbrand said.

Laela nodded. "So it would seem. From what I have learned from my brothers, we must not let the enemy think that we are weak. If that thought enters their mind, they will cross the Fords."

"I agree," Erkenbrand replied. "I shall make ready to leave."

Laela felt overwhelmed with being in charge. What was Theodred thinking? She had no experience whatsoever when it came to military decisions. She sighed and made her way out of the hall and over to the wall that overlooked the causeway. As she watched Erkenbrand lead his men out of Helm's Deep, Laela felt small and weak compared to the mighty horsemen of Rohan. She did not have the strength to command in Theodred's place. She had a mind to go and speak to Theodred about the matter, but at the same time she did not want to make him feel stressed and concerned.

All that was important was that Theodred continued to heal.


	36. A Grief Striken Laela

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 28****th**** of February, 3019 TA**

It was early in the morning when Theodred woke from several hours of rest. He breathed deeply and felt a stabbing pain, reminding him that his wound was still not healed.

"Be calm," Laela said, walking over to his side. "You are healing remarkably well for a stomach wound."

Theodred managed to smile faintly. "I would... never leave you."

Laela sighed and sat down on the bed. "A short while ago you thought you would."

Theodred grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I feel my strength returning."

Laela smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Do not expect to ride off to battle, though. You still have a long way to recovery."

Theodred shifted, trying to sit up, but his muscles would not allow him to do so.

"Stop," Laela said sternly. "Just lie still."

"I do not like lying around," Theodred replied. "Eomer..."

"Is banished," Laela finished.

Theodred closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. I was told yesterday. How can this be?"

Laela shrugged. "I do not know. The King signed his banishment. He must leave Rohan."

Slowly, Theodred shook his head. "I know Eomer. He will never leave his homeland when the enemy marches on it." Suddenly, Theodred's eyes widened. "The Fords of Isen..."

"There is nothing you can do," Laela replied, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "You and your men fought valiantly, but the enemy was too strong. I am sorry, Theodred, but you lost the Fords."

Theodred let out a groan of anger. "I failed..."

"Shhh," Laela soothed, stroking his forehead with a cloth. "The sooner you rest and recover, the quicker you will be able to do something about it."

"I thought you would object to me riding out again," Theodred said.

Laela lowered her eyes and sighed. "I would be lying if I said I did not mind, for I do. But I think what happened at the Fords of Isen was more of an ambush than a battle. You were greatly outnumbered."

"I know," Theodred replied. "I knew in the moment that I saw Saruman's forces marching towards us that I could not hold them. I tried, knowing I would fail."

"Do not speak like that," Laela said. "You have not failed."

"Who commands the Fords of Isen now?" Theodred asked. "Saruman does. I failed, Laela. There is no more to it."

Laela gave up. She did not feel like arguing and she knew well enough that it would do more harm than good for her husband. She had to remain positive. Gladly, she held his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. "I love you."

Theodred smiled as he looked at her affectionately. "I love you, too."

Laela leaned down and kissed him gently, but Theodred refused to let their kiss part. He managed to place his hand on the back of her head and deepen the kiss. "You need to rest," Laela whispered.

"I need you," Theodred whispered back.

"I need you, too," Laela replied. She shifted down and rested on his chest, feeling his heart beat softly. "Am I hurting you?"

Theodred shook his head. "No. Your presence is comforting."

Laela shut her eyes and tried to pretend that she and Theodred were back in Aldburg in their large bed after their wedding. The thought calmed her.

* * *

**Anduin River **

**(Sunset)**

Faramir stood on the riverbank of the Anduin River. His face was filled with concern as he held two pieces of the Horn of Gondor. The Horn had belonged to his brother, Boromir, who had set out for Rivendell by order of their father.

Faramir continued to search the riverbank for any more clues that could tell him where Boromir was. He had not seen his brother in many months, and Faramir's mind started to fill with worry that Boromir was not coming home.

Minutes later, he saw a small boat floating along the river, heading southward towards the sea. Faramir walked further into the river, trying to see if anything was inside the boat. His men stood on the riverbank, calling for their captain to return.

"Captain, be careful," Mablung called. "It may be a trap."

Faramir turned around. "I need to see."

"But my lord," Mablung continued.

Faramir did not listen. He continued to go further into the river. He was desperate to see what was inside the boat, for he did not find it coincidental that this Elven designed boat had appeared in the same location where Boromir's broken horn had washed up.

As the boat sailed past him, Faramir saw his lifeless brother lying in it peacefully. Faramir closed his eyes, for he could not believe what he had seen. If a mighty man like Boromir succumbed to death at this dark hour, then perhaps they all would follow suit.

* * *

**Helm's Deep**

Laela paced her chamber in worry. Earlier that evening, Theodred had caught a fever. Laela could not believe that it was happening. Her husband had been healing perfectly hours before. The healer had informed her that a fever could most definitely result in death.

"No, this is all wrong," Laela muttered to herself. "He is not supposed to be falling ill. His wound is clean and well stitched. How could he have caught a fever?"

When she was finally permitted to see Theodred, her heart sank when she saw how badly off he was. His face was covered with sweat, and he stirred uncomfortably while he slept.

"It will get worse before the fever begins to fade," the healer said to Laela. "I have given him something that may help, but it has also made him sleep. All you can do now is hope that he is strong enough to get through."

Laela nodded. "He will get through."

The healer smiled weakly. "I shall give you some privacy."

Laela slowly made her way over to Theodred's bedside. She honestly did not know what to do or say. Her instincts told her to pick up the wet cloth and clean the sweat from his face. The water in the bowl was cool, and Theodred seemed to relax more as the cold water touched his face. Laela noticed that the cut on the side of his head had already closed and was starting to leave a small scar.

"This world seems to be full of misfortune," Laela whispered. "Why is this happening to us and not the enemy?"

When she finished cleaning his face, she gave him a meaningful kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Fangorn Forest, Rohan, 30****th**** of February 3019 TA**

Eomer saw them in the distance - three figures standing in the fields of Rohan near Fangorn Forest. Eomer was not accustomed to riding in this part of the Riddermark, but he knew intruders when he saw them. He led his Eored briskly towards the three figures and surrounded them, allowing them no chance to escape.

"What brings you here?" Eomer asked them as he rode into the circle. "A man, an Elf, and a Dwarf? Such an odd company."

"We are tracking two of our friends," the man replied. "They were taken by the servants of Isengard."

Eomer lowered his spear. "Those Orcs were slaughtered during the night by my Eored. None were left alive. So unless your friends were Orcs..."

"They are not Orcs," the man answered. "They are hobbits."

"Hobbits," Eomer repeated.

"They are folk from the north," the man continued. "Only children size."

Eomer eyed them cautiously. "As I said, we left none alive." When he saw the grief in their eyes, it reminded him of Theodred's ill-fated battle at the Fords of Isen, and the fear he had of his cousin being dead. "They may have escaped."

"Where?" the Dwarf asked.

"Fangorn Forest," Eomer replied. "It would have been the only way of escape. My Eored encircled the enemy's camp late at night and waited until the time was right to attack. If your friends avoided our weapons, they would have fled before we saw them."

"Where did this battle take place?" the man asked.

"Where that smoke rises," Eomer answered, pointing out in the distance where smoke could be seen. "We piled and burned the carcasses of the enemy." Eomer paused, taking off his helmet. "I am Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the man replied. "And this is Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli son of Glóin."

"You have all come at a dark hour in the Riddermark," Eomer continued. "I shall let you all live, but be wary. There are spies of Saruman in these lands."

"I shall take your words into consideration," Aragorn said.

Eomer whistled and two horses came up. "Take these horses. They will make your journey quicker."

Aragorn bowed his head in gratitude. "I thank you for your kindness. I shall return them to your home before we part Rohan."

"Where are you heading?" Eomer asked curiously.

"To Fangorn it would seem," Aragorn replied. "When we have found our friends, we may travel to Gondor."

Eomer nodded and placed his helmet back on. "I bid you a good journey."

* * *

**Helm's Deep**

Laela sat in the chair next to Theodred's bed. His fever was growing worse, and he had not yet woken. "How long must he sleep for?" she asked the healer.

"As long as his body sees fit, my lady," the healer replied. "Rest is good for him. If he is awake, he will want to talk and move around."

Laela nodded. "You are right. But still, I wish this fever would go away."

"Such things do not happen," the healer replied.

"Well, then how long will it last?" she asked impatiently.

"No more than a few days," the healer answered. "I am sorry, but there is nothing more we can do for him."

Laela took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You are dismissed," she said to the healer. Once she heard the door close behind her, Laela held her husband's hand tightly. "Theodred," she said softly. "I need you to become well again. No good will come if you allow this fever to take your life." Laela bit her bottom lip to stop her emotions from flowing out of her. "You are a good man, Theodred. Many people here love you and need you. Who will lead your people against the enemy if you are no longer with us? Eomer cannot and neither can your father. Do not leave..."

Laela let go of his hand and stood up. She paced in front of the bed for a short while, hoping that Theodred would wake feeling well again. But every time she looked in his direction, he did not move an inch.

Laela wiped the tears from her face as she left the chamber. She almost collided with Lothiriel in the corridor.

"Come here," Lothiriel said, embracing her friend. "All shall be well."

"How can you say that?" Laela asked in distress. "He... he could be dying."

"No," Lothiriel said sternly. "He lived through the worst stages of his injury, so I am sure he will live through a fever."

"I don't know," Laela replied. "The healer seems to be in such high doubts of his survival. I am not ready to become a widow."

"Laela," Lothiriel said. "You will not become a widow. Theodred will not give up on life that easily. I am positive that he is fighting this illness with all the strength he has."

"He does not have a lot of strength within him," Laela said. "That injury took a lot of his strength away."

"But he is not weak," Lothiriel continued. "He is a soldier and a prince. If he will not live for anything else, he will live for you."

Laela wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks and smiled softly.

"Come," Lothiriel said, gently pulling Laela further down the corridor. "You are in need of some serious rest."


	37. A Small Glint of Hope

**Edoras, Rohan, 2nd of March 3019 TA **

**(The Day Theoden King is cured)**

Two days had passed and yet Theodred's fever showed no signs of fading. Laela spent as much time as she could by his side, keeping his face as cool as possible. She knew it would do little help, but she just could not sit and do nothing. The healer had bled Theodred twice now, which in Gondorian standards was a rather dangerous thing to do in such a short period of time. Every few hours, Theodred would wake and smile weakly at his worried wife.

"How do I look?" he asked croakily.

"Better," Laela lied. "You are doing well."

Theodred tried to chuckle, but was restrained by the sharp pain in his stomach. "Laela, the people of Rohan never lie. Please remember that for when you become Queen."

Laela blushed. "I am sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Theodred held her hand and squeezed it. "Just tell me the truth. I want you to always be truthful to me."

Laela nodded slowly. "I promise."

"How are other matters?" he asked before he began to cough.

Laela sighed and poured water into a goblet. "Your men are doing everything they can in your stead." She helped Theodred drink some water before continuing. "Lord Erkenbrand is being most active in the defences of the Westfold."

Theodred managed to smile. "Thank him on my behalf."

Laela leaned down and kissed him softly. "I shall."

"There is something else," Theodred said, gazing at his wife.

Laela lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his stare. "I am not exactly enjoying the meetings I must attend with your councillors."

Theodred frowned. "Why?"

Laela hesitated. "They... well... they keep asking me if I am showing any signs of being with-child."

Theodred smiled again. "Are you?"

"No," Laela said softly. She did not know why, but she felt rather embarrassed talking about it.

"It will happen," Theodred said gently.

"I doubt that it," Laela said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just a feeling," Laela replied.

Theodred started to cough again, but rejected Laela's offer of water. "We have plenty of time to worry about this."

"Yes, but your councillors seem to expect everything to happen at once," Laela said stubbornly.

"That is their job," Theodred replied, "to think like that."

Laela took a deep breath. "You need to rest."

"I think that is the most used sentence you have spoken this week," Theodred said.

Laela smiled. "Sleep. I shall return later."

* * *

**Edoras, Rohan**

Theoden sat on this throne, his head resting on his hand. He listened to his niece explain to him all the events that had happened the previous year.

"So my son is married?" Theoden asked in awe.

"Yes, Uncle," Eowyn replied. "Princess Laela is a kind young woman. Theodred once told me that she was everything that he had been looking for in a bride."

Theoden smiled. "I am glad he has found love in these dark days. But now you tell me that he has been seriously wounded at the Fords of Isen."

Eowyn sighed sadly. "Theodred was wounded defending our borders. Eomer was able to find him in time and take him to Helm's Deep. All I know now is that Theodred lays in the Hornburg."

Theoden sat in silence for several moments. His grave face seemed deep in thought. "How long has Theodred been married?"

""A little less than a week," Eowyn replied.

Theoden look stunned. "A week," he repeated. "Yet I have no memory of him telling me of his betrothal. Was I present?"

"No," Eowyn replied, shaking her head. "The betrothal and wedding took place in Aldburg."

Theoden nodded.

"There will be a time to discuss such matters," Gandalf said, interrupting them. "For now we must discuss more serious matters."

Theoden stared at Gandalf. "What could be more important than my son's well-being?"

"War," Gandalf replied. "The havoc Saruman has already caused is nothing but a taste of the terror he intends to unleash on your realm. Theodred was injured defending the Fords of Isen from Saruman's fighting Uruk-hai. Unfortunately, that battle turned out to be an ambush to eliminate the heir to the throne. It was by miracle that Eomer found Theodred among the fallen."

Theoden stood up and started to pace in front of his throne. "I know what I must do. Eomer cannot help us. He and his men would be over two hundred leagues from here by now. I dare not risk open war. I fear it would bring death and misery to my people."

"Then what is your decision?" Gandalf asked.

"The people of Edoras must evacuate to Helm's Deep," Theoden answered. "It is the only place in Rohan where a siege can take place."

Gandalf sighed. "Very well."

* * *

**Fords of Isen **

**(Midnight)**

Erkenbrand sat, mounted on his horse, in front of his companies. He and five hundred Riders of the Mark had been able to retake a part of the eastern bank of the Fords of Isen before Saruman's forces of fighting Uruk-hai and the wild men of Dunland had overwhelmed them.

Erkenbrand had never seen such a sight in his life, and he wish he never did. Had the Lord of the Westfold quickly retreated after being besieged by the Uruk-hai.

"What do we do now, my lord?" one Rider asked in haste.

"We ride for Helm's Deep," Erkenbrand replied. He knew it was the only place where a siege could be held.

* * *

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 3****rd**** of March 3019 TA**

Laela had to retain her joy as she saw Theodred sitting up in his bed. He still looked very weak and pale, but the fact that he was able to sit up meant that his strength was returning.

"You look so much better," Laela said as she sat on the bed.

Theodred smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. "I feel well."

"Still," Laela continued, "you look weak."

Theodred sighed and nodded. "I am still in pain. It is not as piercing as it was, but it still aches."

Laela moved her hand down and gently touched his stomach. "At least you are still alive."

"Come here," Theodred said, gently pulling her closer. "I have missed your company, your warmth."

Laela sighed softly and allowed him to kiss her soundly. "Do not get used to this," she whispered.

"Why?" Theodred asked.

Laela held his hand and kissed it. "The healer is due to arrive any minute, and after that, a servant will be placed by your side in case you are in need of any assistance."

"Perhaps you should replace the servant so I can have you all to myself," Theodred replied, stroking her hair.

Laela smiled. "No. I cannot stay. Your council is expecting me."

"Let Erkenbrand deal with them," Theodred replied. "I want you."

Laela kissed him. "Erkenbrand is not here."

"Where is he?" Theodred asked curiously.

Laela sighed. "I honestly do not know. He returned for a short while, but then a scout arrived in the Hornburg and Erkenbrand rode out with a large number of men."

Theodred seemed alarmed, but managed to stay calm. "Do you know what the scout had to report?"

Laela lowered her eyes. "The scout went directly to Lord Erkenbrand. I only overheard parts. It seemed that they were discussing problems at the Fords of Isen."

"The Fords of Isen," Theodred whispered. "That is probably where he has gone."

"We do not know that," Laela replied. "He may have ridden out to remote parts of the Westfold to summon more men."

"Perhaps," Theodred said. "I should attend the council."

"No," Laela said softly, but sternly. "You still do not have enough strength."

"I have been out of bed already," Theodred replied. "I have enough strength to walk out of this chamber."

Laela did not look convinced. "I-I, no. I cannot allow you to do that. What if your injury reopens because you have been walking?"

"You need to stop worrying," Theodred said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I will be fine."

"But you need to regain all your strength," Laela pressed.

"I _will_ regain all my strength," Theodred replied. "And when I do, I will be prepared to retake the Fords of Isen."

Laela looked at her husband in awe and stood up, moving away from the bed. "What! No, you cannot be..."

"Laela," Theodred said as he tried to sit up more. "it is my duty."

Laela could feel tears starting to swell, but she managed to stop them from falling. "I-I have to go to the council."

"Laela," Theodred called, but she had already left.

* * *

"Wonderful news, my lady," a councilor said happily as Laela entered the hall.

"What is it?" Laela asked, wiping her eyes.

"We have just received news from Edoras," he replied. "The great wizard Gandalf has cured Theoden King!"

"What!" Laela exclaimed in shock. "It cannot be!"

"The King is on his way here with reinforcements from Edoras," he continued. "If he makes reasonable time with the refugees, he should arrive sometime tomorrow."

"Refugees?," Laela repeated.

"Yes," the councilor said. "The King has ordered for a complete evacuation of Edoras. It is rumoured that Isengard will launch an attack on the city."

Laela nodded and took a seat. "Someone needs to go and inform Theodred."

"You do not wish to be that person, my lady?"

Laela sighed heavily. "No. I have... other matters to attend to."

The councilor nodded. "Very well. I shall go and inform my lord."


	38. Proudness Blinds Reason

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 4th of March 3019 TA**

Despite Laela's concern, Theodred managed to walk out to the hall once he heard that his father was well again. The young prince saw his father's recovery as hope to his people.

"When is he due to arrive?" Theodred asked his councillors.

"Sometime late this afternoon, my lord," a councilor replied.

Theodred nodded. "Start making preparations for the arrival of the refugees and reinforcements."

"Yes, my lord."

Theodred sat down, feeling quite exhausted. His wound continued to cause him immense pain, yet he was determined to do his part as the Prince of Rohan. Looking about him, Theodred wondered where Laela was. He had not seen her since the day before, and her absence made him worry. He assumed she was still upset with his decision to try to reclaim the Fords of Isen, but she was a princess who had been given an easy life. He, on the other hand, was duty bound to protect his borders at whatever cost possible. He loved his beautiful wife with all his heart, but sometimes she just needed to accept his role.

"Oh, hello," Lothiriel said as she entered the hall. "I am glad to see you up and about!"

Theodred smiled faintly. "It is good to see you too. I believe I am indebted to your clever hands for stitching my wound."

Lothiriel blushed. "Yes, that was I. There is nothing to thank me for."

"Have you seen Laela?" Theodred asked.

Lothiriel nodded. "She is in the stables."

Wincing, Theodred stood up and made his way out of the Hornburg and down to the stables. He really had no idea what he was going to say to her. It was the first time that she had given him the silent treatment."

Theodred found his wife stroking Brego's nose. He stood afar for a few moments, taking in what was in front of him. Laela was wearing a dark maroon dress and her dark hair fell down her back. Even though she was dressed rather plainly for a princess, Theodred found her to be the most beautiful woman that he could ever imagine. He still could not believe that such kindness and beauty was his wife - a woman that he could call his own.

"Theodred," Laela said, startled to see her husband out of the Hornburg. "What are you doing down here? If you plan on going out for a ride, I think you should reschedule your arrangements."

"No, I am not planning on going of a ride," Theodred answered. "However, the thought of a nice long ride is quite appealing."

Laela nodded. "Brego has missed your company. He has been quite lonely down here this past week."

Theodred walked over to his Meara and patted his nose. "I have missed my best friend's company also."

Laela stepped back. "I should go. I must see Lothiriel."

"Why?" Theodred asked, gently grabbing her arm.

Laela lowered her eyes. She was lying and Theodred had caught her.

"What did I say about lying to me?" Theodred asked quietly but sternly.

Laela took a deep breath. "I am not Rohirric, Theodred. I am a woman of Gondor."

"And do the women of Gondor lie constantly?" Theodred inquired.

Laela pulled her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "I do not lie constantly. Do not dare make that accusation against me. I must go."

"Laela," Theodred called out. She did not answer his call and left the stable.

Theodred leaned over the stall and Brego rested his head on his master's shoulder. Theodred did not know what to do. Why was Laela acting this way? He had never intended on causing her emotional pain - he would never do that intentionally. However, the week that had passed seemed to have put a lot of strain on her.

Slowly, Theodred made his way back up to the Hornburg. He could feel his energy quickly diminishing. He needed to lie down and sleep.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when King Theoden and his forces arrived at Helm's Deep. Theodred was still sleeping, so Laela was given the task of welcoming the King. This made Laela very nervous. Thoughts kept swirling in her mind. What if the King still did not approve of her marriage to his son and heir? What if he did not see her worthy?

Laela stood in the hall with the councillors, waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for the King to appear.

The two large doors opened, and a man younger that he originally appeared walked briskly into the hall, taking in everything around him.

"Where is Theodred?" the King immediately asked.

Laela turned to the councillors, feeling very worried. Had no one informed the King of his son's current state?

The King stopped in front of Laela and gazed at her. "Are you Princess Laela?" he asked softly.

"Yes, my lord," Laela replied sheepishly. "I am your son's wife."

Theoden smiled softly and held her hands. "I must ask your forgiveness. During my recent state, I must never have been a warm and welcoming King."

Laela felt rather embarrassed. Here a man of great nobility stood before her, asking for forgiveness. "You have nothing to forgive, my lord. Your recent actions were not of your doing."

Theoden grimaced. "Yes, but a man in my position cannot help but feel responsible for being played as so."

"Your son never gave up hope," Laela said softly. "He was devastated when you stripped him of his title as Second Marshal. But he never gave up hope."

Theoden frowned. "I did such a thing?"

"Yes," Laela replied. "It happened right before he and I were wed."

"Well then, where is my son?" Theoden asked, looking around. "I must reinstate his title."

"Has nobody told you?" Laela asked.

"I know of Theodred's battle at the Fords of Isen," Theoden said sadly. "They tell me he is still alive."

Laela nodded. "His injury is still serious, but he has been up and walking today."

Theoden smiled. "I am glad. He is a strong man."

Laela smiled also, thinking of Theodred's decision to try to retake the Fords of Isen. "That he is."

While Theoden left to be reacquainted with his son, Laela walked out of the hall and found Eowyn.

"Oh, Eowyn," Laela said, rushing into her arms. "I have missed you so much."

Eowyn embraced her in return. "I have missed you also. Tell me, how is Theodred?"

"He is recovering," Laela said quietly. "It is slow, but he is on the way to regaining his full strength."

Eowyn grinned. "I am so relieved!"

Laela nodded. "He would be be doing much better if he would not get out of bed and walk around."

"You sound like a healer," Eowyn remarked.

Laela shook her head. "He will not rest! Yes, he has done so this past week, but now that his body allows him to get out of bed, he thinks he has fully recovered." Laela put her hands over her eyes in frustration. "Eowyn, I cannot do it anymore. I have been at his side, constantly worrying for him. I have been told on numerous occasions that he is going to die and that I should prepare myself for my mourning stages. He caught a severe fever a few days ago, which subdued him to long hours of sleep. And now, now he has just told me that when he recovers, he plans on retaking the Fords of Isen!" Laela shut her eyes to restrain herself from crying. "I cannot cope anymore. He has no idea what he is now putting me through. He is so... stubborn! I-I do not know what to do anymore."

Eowyn put her hands on Laela's arms. "Stay calm. Theodred is doing what he deems best for not only himself, but for you and for his people."

Laela shook her head. "What he wants is not best for him at his current stage. He needs medication and rest. If he does not do this, I fear he may not fully recover... ever."

"Do not say such things," Eowyn said. "Theodred is a strong man. I know you love him, but you need to let him make his own decisions."

Laela looked over Eowyn's shoulder and saw men handing out weapons. "Is something I do not know about going on?"

"Uncle is preparing for a siege," Eowyn said. "Saruman's army is marching into the Westfold as we speak. We must make ready."

Laela looked at Eowyn in awe. "How large an army?"

"I do not know," Eowyn answered. "But you should make ready. All the women and children will be sent to the caves."

Laela walked back into the hall towards her chamber and was met by Theoden outside of Theodred's door.

"How is he?" Laela asked softly.

"He wishes to defend his people during the siege," Theoden answered.

Laela frowned. "And have you given him permission to?"

Theoden shook his head. "As much as I need every able man, Theodred is not ready to fight in a battle. His wound is still great. He will be sent to the caves."

"I am sure he did not like your decision," Laela said, smiling.

Theoden chuckled. "He is quite stubborn, as am I. Yet he understands why I have made this decision. If our defences fail, it will be his duty to lead the women and children through the mountains to safety."

Laela nodded.

"He wishes to see you," Theoden said, before walking off.

Reluctantly, Laela entered the chamber and found Theodred sitting up in the bed.

"I did not think you would come," Theodred said quietly.

Laela sighed. "You should start getting ready to go down to the caves."

Theodred shook his head. "I am not going."

"But your father says you are unfit for battle," Laela said stoutly.

"It is my fault Saruman's forces are marching on my lands," Theodred said. "If I had not been defeated at the Fords of Isen..."

"Stop it!" Laela said loudly. "What happened at the Fords of Isen was not your fault or your error. You were tricked by the enemy and were ambushed. How is that your fault?"

"I should have been more cautious," Theodred said.

"Theodred, you need to stop blaming yourself," Laela said. "What has happened is now in the past. You need to leave it there and move on." Laela managed to calm down. "Now, nobody blames you for what happened. Therefore, tonight you will go down to the caves with Eowyn and me. It is the King's order."

Laela left the chamber, closing the door a little too loudly. She was not upset anymore. No. She was angry with Theodred for not having any commonsense! Honestly, if she knew he was going to be like this, would she have married him?

* * *

The sun started to set and a large mass of black clouds drew closer. Laela was one of the last to arrive in the caves. She found Eowyn sitting next to Theodred. For some reason, Laela did not feel welcome among them. She hesitated on whether she should go and sit with them, and in the end, she made her way to the other side of the cave. She found a spot among the lesser women and she leaned against the wall of the cave, taking in the beauty of the crystal display on the roof. Laela was rather surprised that the Rohirrim took little to no interest in the jewels of this cave.

Despite the soft noise of several women sobbing, there was not a sound to be heard. Fear was greatly drowning everyone, and Laela felt so lonely being on her own. If her father knew of this situation, he would have had her sent back to Dol Amroth long before she became trapped in a cave while a siege was being held outside. She hugged her knees, trying not to think of the worst possible outcome. Still, thoughts of Orcs and other dark creatures entering the caves at any moment kept Laela quite alert. She constantly kept looking over at the entrance, wondering if they would get any warning if such an event occurred.

Outside, the sounds of heavy thumping could be heard. Laela could not exactly make out what was causing such a heavy beat. Perhaps the enemy had bought battle drums with them to torment the men of Rohan. They heavy beating ended, and all was silent outside. Laela closed her eyes and tried to sleep through the whole ordeal. She kept imagining that she had been sleeping the entire time and would wake to discover that she was still in Aldburg, cuddled up to Theodred. Such a fantasy did not give Laela any relief. The thought of being so close to Theodred made her want to cry. She started to feel guilty about being angry at him when such terror was happening around them. What if the Rohirrim were not able to hold their defense? What if this was the last night of their lives? Would she die before she got the chance to reconcile with her husband? Would Theodred die thinking she was angry with him?

"Laela," Eowyn said, kneeling down in front of the princess. "What are you doing over here?"

Laela lifted her head, feeling quite hazy. "I-I could not find you or Theodred," she lied. Lying to Eowyn made her relive the moment between her and Theodred in the stable. Still, Laela did not want to say that she did not feel welcome between Eowyn and Theodred. Laela did not want to offend Eowyn.

"Theodred is resting over there, behind that pillar," Eowyn said, pointing to Laela's left. "I need to go and make sure everyone here is okay."

"I think I might just stay here," Laela said. "I am comfortable."

Eowyn sighed. "Theodred told me about your disagreement earlier today," she said gently. "He regrets it, and I can tell you do also. He needs you Laela. More than ever."

Laela nodded and stood up. "I will see you soon."

"Actually, I plan on standing guard at the entrance to the caves," Eowyn said proudly. "You and Theodred need some time alone."

"Laela smiled. "Thank you, Eowyn. And good luck."

As Laela made her way over to Theodred, she could feel her heart starting to beat fast. She was nervous about seeing him – talking to him. What would she say? How should she apologise? When she saw him sitting up against the wall of the cave, she slowly walked over to him. Theodred tried to sit up more as she came over. Laela sat down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She felt rather safe when she felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulder. She could feel his heart beating peacefully, as if neither of them were stuck in the middle of a siege.

Theodred placed his cheek on his wife's hair, taking in her fragrance. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I do not know what I would do if I pushed you away."

Laela's bottom lip started to quiver. "I am not used to your stubbornness," she managed to say.

Theodred smiled. "It is a habit I must break. Perhaps you should be the one to help me with that."

Laela nuzzled closer to him. "I wish we could go back to the way things were before you became injured. Ever since that day at the Fords of Isen, nothing has gone right."

"True, except my father healing miraculously," Theodred added. "Laela, things will go back to the way they were. You... you should return to my bed during the nights. I have missed you."

Laela did not exactly know what he was suggesting. Surely he was still too injured to make love to her. "I do not think you should even be thinking of doing... that while you are still injured."

Theodred chuckled. "As much as I would love to, I know I could not bear it right now. I just want you in my arms during the night. I want to keep you close to me."

"Does that mean you are no longer mad at me?" Laela asked, looking up at him.

"I was never mad at you," Theodred answered. "I am sorry I accused you of lying, but I was never mad at you."

"I have not liked your... decisions as of late," Laela admitted. "Did you really think you would last out there tonight?"

"I know I would have died," Theodred said. "But for some time now I have believed that I had failed my people. I suppose I only saw a way of fixing that by fighting tonight. My father told me not to do anything foolish." Theodred chuckled. "He has always known me so well. He told me to come here and lead the people in case our defences fail."

A large explosion could be heard outside, and it rattled the entire cave. "What was that?" Laela asked nervously.

"I am not sure," Theodred replied, looking at the caves' ceiling. He looked down to see Laela looking quite frightened. "It will be all right," he said, bringing her closer. "I will not let anything bad happen to you."

"I know," Laela whispered. "I just want this battle to be over."

Theodred continued to hold her close, trying not to think of what could have caused such a large effect.


	39. Making Difficult Decisions

**Helm's Deep, Rohan, 5th of March 3019 TA**

The siege at Helm's Deep continued long into the night. Laela rested her head on Theodred's lap as she tried to block out the sound of battle from above.

Further away, Lothiriel sat up straight, hugging her knees. "They have been fighting for ages," she whispered to Eowyn. "How long must this go on for?"

Eowyn looked up at the cave's ceiling. "I cannot tell, but I do know that my uncle's men will not give up."

"Where do you think Eomer is?" Lothiriel said softly. "Do you think he is still in Rohan?"

Eowyn nodded. "I know my brother very well. Eomer would not leave the Riddermark, even though he was banished."

Lothiriel began to cry softly. "I never got to tell him how much I cared for him, even if I did not show it."

Eowyn gazed at Lothiriel in awe. "There is still hope of you being reunited with him."

Lothiriel shook her head and looked over to where Laela and Theodred were. "Laela is unhappy," Lothiriel said quietly. "I can see it in her eyes. I have a feeling she is going to request to leave Rohan for Dol Amroth very soon, and when that day arrives, I shall accompany her back there, for I too have missed the sea."

Eowyn shook her head in disbelief. "Laela would never leave Theodred."

Lothiriel gave a look of sorrow. "She is not a Princess of Rohan, Eowyn, nor is she suited to become Queen of Rohan. Laela knows this, and she fears it. The only reason why she agreed to Theodred's proposal is because she is in love with him." Lothiriel sighed heavily. "You have to understand, Gondor is far more... higher in standards than Rohan is. Our politics are far superior and our buildings are not as simple as... as... well anything that I have seen in Rohan."

"Lothiriel, what are you trying to say?" Eowyn asked.

"I am trying to say that Laela is eventually going to realize that she misses Dol Amroth and the ways of her people, and when that day comes, she is going to want to return home," Lothiriel said.

"Rohan is now her home," Eowyn hissed. "It became her home when she wedded my cousin!"

"I know, I know," Lothiriel dimly. "She wants to fit in here, but... it is going to take a long time for that to happen. Back in Aldburg, the two Rohirric Ladies who were waiting upon her did not entirely approve of all the Gondorian customs, and when Laela becomes Queen, I can guarantee you that she will enforce as many Gondorian customs as she can."

Eowyn shook her head. "The only reason why those ladies did not approve of Laela's standards was because everyone in Rohan believed that Theodred should have taken a Rohirric bride. It was rather a shock to the court when word came to Edoras that Theodred was legally betrothed to a Princess of Gondor."

"Either way," Lothiriel said, "when Laela wishes to depart Rohan for Gondor, I will accompany her. Having said that, I doubt I will ever see Eomer again."

"Do you love him?" Eowyn asked.

Lothiriel chuckled nervously. "I thought I did, but now I do not know what I feel. After seeing Laela find such wonderful happiness with Theodred, it made me envy her. My only regret with my feelings for Eomer is that I have never been able to spend time alone with him."

"My brother is a worthy man of your love," Eowyn said, smiling. "He deserves love in his life more than anything else. I do believe you will see him again."

Lothiriel nodded. "I do hope that you are right."

* * *

Laela opened her eyes to the sound of loud banging close by. Some of the women were screaming and talking in panicked tones.

"What's going on?" Laela asked Theodred.

Theodred gazed at the entrance to the cave. "They are breaking in."

Laela turned to face the entrance. "How is that possible?"

Theodred shook his head slowly. "My father did not have enough men." He grabbed Laela by the arm. "You need to listen to me," he said sternly. "There is another way out of this cave."

"Where does it lead to?" Laela asked.

"Through the mountains," Theodred continued. "I need you and Eowyn to lead the people through the mountains until you find shelter far enough away from Saruman's forces."

"No," Laela said in shock. "No, I will not leave you here."

"I'm not leaving my father," Theodred said stubbornly.

Laela shook her head. "I cannot believe I am hearing this. I thought you were past this... this heroicness."

"No," Theodred said sternly but quietly. "This is to do with my father and his fate. I will not leave him here to die."

Laela stood up and walked over to where Eowyn and Lothiriel were sitting. "Eowyn," she said, kneeling. "Theodred wants us to evacuate the women and children. He is staying behind."

"What," Eowyn said, alarmed. "No!"

"That is exactly how I reacted," Laela said grimly. "Eowyn, I cannot allow him to do this, but he will not listen to me!"

Shouts and cries could be heard from the entrance to the caves. Eowyn grabbed her sword. "I will defend this cave."

"No, Eowyn!" Laela said, moving to stand in front of her. "It is too risky." Laela heard the horn and the caves vibrated. "What is that?"

"The signal for the final charge or attack," Eowyn answered. More shouting could be heard and the hooves of horses ran across the stone ground outside.

Then next several moments went rather quickly for Laela. First, she was standing in front of Eowyn, trying to restrain her from making her way to the entrance of the caves. Then everything seemed to happen at once. The entrance to the caves did not get battered down and all noise outside ceased. Everyone waited in silence, wondering what was happening. Finally, the cave's great doors could be heard opening. Several women started to sob, thinking that it were the enemy who had found their way down the long, rocky path. Instead, a guard of Theoden King stumbled into the caves, seeming very exhausted.

"Victory is ours!" he cried, raising his fist in the air.

Everyone in the caves cheered and cried with happiness.

* * *

In the Hornburg, Theoden stood with Eomer, both overwhelmed with exhaustion. Laela decided not to stay for the talk of victory and what may come next. Instead, she and Lothiriel ventured down the dark corridor to her chamber.

"I cannot handle this anymore," Laela said after she closed her chamber door. "This war and terror that is filling the world we live in is just too much."

Laela sat down on the edge of her bed and started to cry. Lothiriel knelt down and placed her hands on Laela's lap. "Nothing can last forever," she said gently.

Laela shook her head. "This is not how I imagined my life here in Rohan."

"How did you see it?" Lothiriel asked.

Laela smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was a fool's vision now. I imagined a life in Aldburg or Edoras with Theodred." Laela started to laugh and stood up. "I wanted a life of peace and serenity. I did not think a war would really come, even if Theodred kept predicting it. I refused to believe him. I was too caught up in my love for Theodred to see past it." Laela stood up. "I want my father."

Lothiriel blinked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want to go back to Dol Amroth," Laela whispered. "I miss my family. I need them."

"I do not see how that's a possibility now," Lothiriel said. "You're married to the Prince of Rohan. Your home is here now. Theodred is your family."

"But I have always been able to run to my father when I am afraid," Laela replied.

There was a knock on the door, startling both women. The door slowly opened and Theodred entered. "Lothiriel, could you excuse us?"

Lothiriel bowed her head. "I shall be in the hall if you need me," she said to Laela before departing.

Theodred closed the door and walked slowly over to his wife. Laela did not move, but let Theodred embrace her.

"The siege is over," Theodred said, kissing her hair.

"But the war is not," Laela whispered.

"No, Theodred said. "Gandalf believes the battle for Middle-earth is about to begin."

"How is your father?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Considering everything that he has been through, he is quite well," Theodred replied.

"What about you?" Laela asked, stepping out of his embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Theodred answered. "I admit that I am a little sore, but I have felt worse." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. "My father and Gandalf have just left for Isengard. Eomer has gone in my place."

Laela sat down. "I am surprised you did not go."

Theodred started to untie his long tunic. "I wanted to go – more than anything – but I know that such a journey would not help me heal. The sooner I am fully recovered, the better it will be for all for everyone."

"Why are they going to Isengard?" Laela asked, confused. "Surely it will be far too dangerous."

Theodred shrugged. "Apparently it is not so. Gandalf believes Saruman unleashed his entire army on Rohan. Now that it is destroyed, he is willing to risk the journey."

"How many men are wounded?" Laela asked.

"I honestly do not know," Theodred replied. "My father bought plenty of healers from Edoras with him, so do not worry."

"Are we to remain in Helm's Deep?" she asked, thinking about how she could possibly bring up the subject of her wanting to return to Dol Amroth.

"No," Theodred answered. "Tomorrow morning, we make for Edoras with the people."

"Will you be able to ride?" she asked.

"Certainly." Theodred grinned. "I am a horse lord still."

Laela remained silent. The great urge to see the ocean again was becoming more and more intense. It felt like a knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter as every day went by. Perhaps her father was right. Maybe she was too much like her late Aunt Finduilas.

"I don't want to become like her," Laela said aloud.

Theodred finished placing his fresh tunic on and frowned at his wife. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I had an Aunt," Laela started. "Her name was Finduilas. She married Lord Denethor and moved to Minas Tirith. Over time, she began to miss the sea, and the shadow of Mordor began to frighten her. Eventually, she died. Nobody knows how. It remains a mystery." Laela took a deep breath. "I feel a shadow over Rohan and it frightens me. I also miss the sea so much."

Theodred did not know what to do. He never, ever in his wildest thoughts imagined that Laela would say that she did not want to be in Rohan. "D-do you want to go back to Dol Amroth?"

Laela looked up at Theodred. He could see her eyes were filled with guilt. "I would be lying if I said no, and I know how much you dislike me lying."

The pain from Theodred's wound began to pinch. The healer had told him it was a side effect from the healing process. Still, he had to sit down. "I am sorry that you do not feel... happy here in my homeland," he said quietly. "But let me assure you that this shadow over the Mark will not last. It has already started to dissipate now that Saruman's army has been defeated. As for your sorrow for missing the sea, well, you know that I would never keep you from your home in Dol Amroth. Therefore, if you so desire to go there now, then I shall have your guards escort you to your father's palace and you can remain there until you wish to return to Edoras."

"You are allowing this?" Laela asked, shocked.

Theodred slowly stood up. "You are my wife, and I have every intention of keeping you happy." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Theodred left the chamber, leaving Laela stunned by his allowance for her to travel to Dol Amroth. It was not like him to be so... so calm with something so important. Usually his stubbornness got the better of him. The fact that he had said he wished to keep her happy made Laela smile, but at the same time, she wondered if the thought of her leaving was crushing him inside. Was he not willing to show his true feelings?

Now that Laela had permission to leave for Dol Amroth, she wondered how she could do it in such a dark time. Suddenly, she felt like she was running to her father in fear of the shadow of evil.


	40. Thoughts of a Princess

**Continued...**

That evening, arrangements were being made to return to Edoras. The only survivors of Saruman's army were the Dunlandings. Laela watched from a narrow window in the Hornburg as King Theoden dismissed their cruel actions. But in punishment, they were to rebuild the wall that was destroyed by Saruman's devilry. Laela admired this act of mercy. She knew her uncle - Lord Denethor would never show such compassion for the men of Harad or Rhun. She peered to the right and saw Eowyn standing with the Lord Aragorn. Laela narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at this man. He instantly reminded her of her brothers back in Dol Amroth. There was something Lordly about him. Laela had only been briefly acquainted with him earlier, but now she wished to speak to him more.

Sighing, Laela moved away from the window. She was standing in a small, cold room that was being used as a temporary armory. She sat down on a small stool and placed her head in her hands. She had just survived the first siege she had ever been in, and it was something she wished to forget. Ever since she had wed, nothing had gone right. Theodred was still badly wounded, yet his stubbornness had him out of bed, taking little rest. A large army had threatened to destroy Rohan and its people, and now there was rumors that another large battle was only weeks away. Growing up, Laela had never imagined her married life being as chaotic as it turned out to be. Theodred had given her permission to leave Rohan for Dol Amroth. The thought of seeing her family and the sea again really did appeal to her. But leaving Theodred's side made her heart sink. She honestly did not know how long she could stand being away from him.

Laela sat up straight and wiped her tears away from her face. "If I am to be the Queen of Rohan one day, then I have to stop acting like this," she said quietly to herself. "I cannot just hide from everyone and weep." She stood up and walked over to one of the many helmets. She picked one up and tried to see the image of her face. Her cheeks were pinkish, but her eyes were not too swollen from crying. After she smoothed her skirt, Laela walked out of the armory.

She found Theodred asleep in his chamber. The room had been cleaned, leaving behind not traces of bandages or other medical utensils. This lightened Laela's heart. It was a sign that her beloved husband was healing miraculously.

She walked over to where her belongings had been placed, and quietly, she started to unlace her gown. The air was cold against her skin as she pulled her gown and stockings off. She opened her trunk and pulled out a comb. She wished her had one of her ladies with her, for she was in no mood to comb her own hair. She had not tended to her long hair since the previous morning, and it was now incredibly knotty from being loosely tied up. Combing out each knot took her far longer than she intended. When she was finally finished, she threw the comb back into her trunk and sat on the stone floor, wishing she had better experience with taking care of herself without the help of a maid. That thought brought tears to her eyes. One of the most basic things of brushing one's hair and she could not quite do it without getting frustrated. Had her life in Dol Amroth been a little bit too luxurious?

With a sigh, she wiped her tears away and stood up. Theodred was still sleeping, so she softly got into bed beside him. She carefully moved over to him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating soundly. It soothed her. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Where have you been all day, min lufian?" Theodred asked sleepily.

"I've been thinking," she replied as she moved her hand across his chest.

"Mmm... about what?" he asked sleepily.

"A little bit of everything," Laela answered. "I don't know if I want to return to Dol Amroth now."

"Why?" Theodred felt his hopes rising. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to leave him. Especially at this hour.

"I don't think I could leave without you," she said softly. "I'll miss you."

Theodred smiled to himself. "I would miss you too. But remember, I want only what is best for you. If going to Dol Amroth will make you feel better, then I want you to go."

"What would make me feel better is if this war ended," Laela said, "and our marriage was not as complicated as it is."

"How is our marriage complicated?" Theodred asked.

"On the third day of us being wed, you were severely wounded and it was deemed a mortal blow. I had to watch you suffer day and night. Then, once you started to heal, you were stricken with a terrible fever, and once that had healed, an army of Uruk-hai and Dunlandings marched here to slaughter us." Laela lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "Tell me, are all marriages in Rohan meant to be like this?"

Theodred sighed and pulled her down for a kiss. "I am so sorry. After hearing you say all of that, I had no idea it was affecting you so harshly. Forgive me."

Laela remained silent, so Theodred rolled over, keeping her in his arms.

"You're in pain," Laela said as she watched Theodred wince.

"I'm healing," he breathed. "This wound is not going to stop me from loving you."

Laela smiled shortly. "I'm sorry for being so... so hard to deal with."

Theodred chuckled. "I understand. It has been a difficult time, and I realize now that I have not exactly made it any easier for you."

"Harder actually," Laela added, smiling.

Theodred leaned down and kissed her. "I am a lucky man," he murmured.

Laela giggled as she continued to kiss him. "I love you."

Theodred rested his head next to her neck. "I love you too. For as long as I live, I shall do my best to avoid letting my stubbornness upset you again."

Laela smiled. "Thank you."

Theodred lifted his head and kissed her cheek. "I must rest."

Laela nodded and cuddled up to him once he was lying on his back once more.

Theodred stroked her hair and felt complete again with Laela in his arms. It had been rough, and he wished that he had not cause so much grief. He was blinded by the war and terror swallowing his land and people. He was still newly married, and he had not yet settled into his new role as being a husband. But now Saruman was defeated, and it meant that Theodred had plenty more time to spend with his beautiful wife. He no longer had to worry about the Westfold falling, nor have constant thoughts about whether a village was being raided and burned to the ground. Grima was no longer apart of his father's household. His father, the King had been released from Saruman's hold.

Theodred smiled to himself. All these bad tiding had now passed. The only thing stopping him from celebrating was the fact that he was still badly injured. Yes, he could walk, but riding fast on horseback, or making love to his wife was still not on the agenda. Still, the thought of riding Brego through the plains, and making love to Laela was very, very appealing to him.

* * *

**Edoras, Rohan 7th of March 3019 TA**

The journey to Edoras was long and tiring. Before they had left Helm's Deep, the wizard, Gandalf, had counseled Theoden King to ride out to Isengard. Both Eomer and Theodred insisted on going, and reluctantly, Theoden agreed to it. Laela was frustrated by Theodred's choice. Her husband was in no good strength to be taking long rides out to dangerous lands. Nevertheless, Laela decided to remain a dutiful wife and wished him a safe journey.

"Have you seen Eomer?" Laela asked Lothiriel as they departed Helm's Deep with Eowyn.

Lothiriel shook her head sadly. "He is battle weary."

Laela raised her eyebrow. "Is that a solid reason to remain hidden from him?"

Lothiriel sighed. "I'm nervous."

Laela smiled, but said nothing. Even though she had only just told Theodred that she had changed her mind about leaving for Gondor, the thought of seeing the sea made her heart ache. She missed the breeze and watching the busy ports from her balcony. Within Meduseld, there were no large windows or balconies. The terrace was not private and the only windows within Meduseld were skylights. Perhaps that is why she favoured Aldburg so dearly. There, the windows were large and some rooms had private balconies. However, Lady Beryl had informed Laela that Aldburg and the surrounding buildings were remnants of an older civilisation, lost over time.

"What do you suppose will happen when we return to Edoras?" Lothiriel wondered aloud.

"My uncle plans on holding a feast in honor of the fallen," Eowyn replied.

"Are there enough supplies?" Laela asked curiously. "Last I heard, the previous winter had caused trouble with food stocks."

"The farmlands surrounding Edoras were not so badly affected," Eowyn said. "I think that is only because Grima resided there at the time and he wished for a good source of food."

"What do you think has happened to him?" Laela asked.

Eowyn shrugged. "I do not know. My uncle had him thrown from Meduseld. He would have killed Grima if it were not for the Lord Aragorn."

Laela nodded. "Perhaps he has gone back to Isengard."

Eowyn nodded in agreement. "Perhaps."

Edoras came within sight and many women cried out with relief. Laela took in her surroundings and found it difficult to remember the place. It seemed that Edoras had changed. Not in a bad way, but the air smelled cleaner and there were more people wandering about. Everything was in high spirits.

* * *

When Laela entered Meduseld, the servants led her straight to Theodred's chamber. She had almost forgotten that she now shared a chamber with him. Now that it would no longer house a warrior alone, the chamber had been made more livable by being aired out and Mistress Calla had placed a vase of fresh flowers on the table.

"It is good to see you again, my lady," Calla said, curtsying low. "I hope all is well?"

Laela smiled. "Yes, all is well."

"Lady Beryl and the rest of your household are still in Aldburg," Calla said as she busied herself with Laela's bags. "We were not certain if you were returning to Aldburg, or coming here."

"It is all right," Laela replied. "Lothiriel and Rosaline have arrived from Helm's Deep with me."

"And how is Lord Theodred?" Call inquired. "Is he healing well?"

"Yes," Laela said, collapsing onto the large bed. "He and all the men are riding out to Isengard to see Saruman."

"Is that not dangerous, my lady?" Calla asked.

"Possibly," Laela answered. "However, the wizard Gandalf believes that Saruman is defenceless nowadays." She sat up and placed her hand on the side of her head. "Calla, could you fetch me something to ease my headache?"

"Certainly." Calla curtsied again and left.

Laela's headache did not cease until late that night. She knew it was because she was worrying senseless for Theodred's wellbeing. She should have done more to stop him from going to Isengard, but still, Theodred's stubbornness and eagerness outshone hers.

For Laela, it did not feel right resting under the covers in Theodred's bed. Yes, they were married, but being in his bed all by herself made her feel lonely. She stayed on her side – the farthest from the chamber door, and hugged a pillow for comfort. For the first time in her life, she felt so alone.


	41. The Healing Process

**Edoras, Rohan, March 7 3019 TA**

Theodred and Eomer returned in the morning to Edoras with their king and fellow companions. Laela was anxious to see that her husband's health was still well. She stood in the Golden Hall and fidgeted her hands while Eowyn stood beside her.

The two entrance doors slowly opened and Theoden entered with Gandalf following close behind. Laela frowned when she saw Theodred and Eomer's faces looking like thunder. "Whatever is the matter?" Laela asked Theodred as he kissed both her hands.

He sighed heavily and moved aside. There, hovering behind the crowd of men was Grima. Laela grabbed Theodred's hand. "What is _he_ doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"My father has pardoned him," Theodred said grimly, "without a good reason."

"That does not make sense," Laela said, continuing to speak softly. "Is Grima to stay here?"

Theodred shook his head. "No. Father has ordered the tavern to take him in until he finds accommodation of his own. He is also not to work for my father anymore."

Laela wanted to ask more questions, but her gaze fell on Eowyn, who was looking extremely pale. "Poor Eowyn," Laela muttered under her breath.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the men were in deep counsel with the king, and the servants of Meduseld prepared an honorary celebration for their fallen.

"Here," Eowyn said, holding up a white gown that shimmered silver in the candlelight as she stood in her chamber. "This is my wedding gift for you."

Laela raised her eyebrows. "Eowyn! It is beautiful!" She felt the gown's texture. "I was not expecting such a gift." Laela choked back a laugh. "In fact, sometimes I forget that I am married!"

Eowyn smiled. "I was hoping that you would wear it tonight."

"Certainly," Laela said. Calla helped her unlace her current gown and slip on a new chemise as Eowyn browsed through her own gowns. "How many people will be attending this evening?"

"Several dozen," Eowyn answered. "Most will be men who fought at Helm's Deep."

Laela nodded. Her new gown was tight fitting and had a higher neckline than she was used to. However, it was a cultural difference between Gondor and Rohan for the women to have gowns designed in a different manner.

With her new gown on and her hair loosely tied back, Laela made her way to her chamber. She opened the door without knocking and found Theodred dressing. She smiled shyly and quickly closed the door. "I thought you would be in the Hall already," she said to him.

Theodred finished lacing up his breeches. "I have been very busy today. I have only just been dismissed from the council."

"What is so important that it needs a whole day of council?" Laela asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"War," he replied simply.

Laela stiffened at the word 'war'. Not again! No, she could not go through another battle. "War in Rohan?" she asked mildly.

"War in all of Middle-earth," he corrected her. "Gandalf believes that a great battle is about to happen, though he does not know where yet."

Laela did not need a wizard's council to know that such a battle would most likely take place in Gondor. Where else would such a battle occur? Gondor was Mordor's neighbor and greatest threat. It would make sense to attack Gondor first. "Perhaps we should forget such matters. At least for this one night," she finally said.

Theodred finished buckling his belt around his tunic and walked over to her. "I agree," he said. He gently held both her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Besides," he said, trailing kisses across her cheek to her ear, "such a beautiful woman does not need to hear such dire talk."

Laela closed her eyes, feeling herself become dizzy from his scent - leather and pinewood. "Do I have any other choice but to hear talk of war during these days?" she asked.

Theodred held her firmly by the shoulders. "I want you to seclude yourself from talk of war. I do not want to you become involved. I am your husband and it is my duty to shelter you from grief and sorrow. I do not want you concerned for me, or for Rohan, or even Gondor. I love you, Laela. I don't want to see you get hurt or be upset again."

Laela lowered her eyes and nodded. "I will do as you say," she said obediently.

Theodred pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair. "It is not an order, Laela. You are all the good in my life, and the last thing I want is to see you become affected by something that I know I can shelter you from. I am not saying you are weak."

"Then what are you saying?" Laela asked.

"I am saying that as my wife and as the woman whom I have loved from the first time I saw you, I can provide a much better life for you." Theodred let go of her and kissed her deeply. "After the celebrations, I want you to go back to Aldburg." He smiled. "You like it there and it is the place in Rohan that has been least affected by the war."

"No," Laela said quickly. "No, I want to stay with you."

Theodred sighed heavily. "I also do not want you in Edoras, because of Grima. I still do not trust him."

Laela shook her head. "He can do no more harm here in Meduseld. Besides, I am sure he knows better than to come near me. That is, if he fears you."

Theodred chuckled and kissed her soundly. "If only I could have you right now."

"What is stopping you?" she breathed. He placed her hand over his covered wound and Laela knew. "I wish you never went." Suddenly, Laela remembered that morning. "I cannot believe you just left me!" She stepped away from him and folded her arms, standing in a teasing mood. "The second night after we were wed and you left me in the early hours of the morning without saying goodbye!"

Theodred pulled her back to him. "I did not want to wake you." He kissed her again and moved down to her neckline. "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping."

Laela could not resist his touch and pulled him up for another kiss. "Well, I suppose I could forgive you," she said teasingly.

"Do not make me beg," Theodred said, smiling.

"Very well, I forgive you... once," she said, lowering her hand to hold his.

"Come, my father will be making his speech soon," he said.

* * *

After the celebrations had started, Laela looked about her, and was amazed by what she saw. This was definitely not how they would hold an honorary celebration in Gondor! Laela was shocked. Men were laughing and drinking while they pulled women onto their laps. Children ran around excitedly, trying to find other children to play with. Everyone was having a good time, but Laela felt rather out of place. After Theoden had given his speech, Eomer and Theodred had walked off with some of their friends, leaving Laela standing awkwardly at the front of the Hall. Eowyn had quickly walked off to talk to Lord Aragorn, and Laela found herself staring at the man. She wanted to speak to him, but could not find the courage to do so.

"Lady Laela."

Fearing she had been caught doing something out of the ordinary, Laela spun around, preparing an excuse in her mind. Instead, she found the king, smiling down at her. "I have been meaning to talk to you," he said, gesturing for her to sit with him at a table.

Still feeling awkward, Laela sat down and remained very still. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, as someone handed him a large mug of ale.

"No thank you," she replied courtly. She was going to say 'I am not fond of ale', but she really did not desire anything to eat or drink.

"My son has told me that your wedding was in Aldburg," Theoden said. "I am disappointed I was not able to attend. He told me it was a rather splendid event!"

Laela smiled, thinking of her and Theodred at the altar, and then images of consummating their love flooded into her mind, causing her to blush. "It was more than I could have hoped for," she managed to say. "I do not blame you for not attending."

Theoden nodded. "I am glad and relieved that my son has married. I have always been concerned for my House." Theoden paused and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "When my wife died, my council wanted me to remarry in hope of another son being produced. But I loved Theodred's mother dearly, and I could not see myself with another woman, or see another woman being a mother to Theodred."

The conversation was making Laela grow even more nervous. A lot of people, including her brothers, had already told her the importance of a male child being born. "Well, I hope that days of peace will be restored to Rohan and Gondor," Laela said earnestly. "I think it would do us all good if all this fighting ended."

Theoden stood up and kissed her cheek before walking off towards Eowyn. Laela sat alone for several minutes, trying to shut out the voices around her. She looked around and saw Theodred drinking with Eomer and a few other men. She wanted to go and be with him, but she also did not want to intrude. In the end, she decided to go and get some fresh air. It was rather chilly as she stepped out onto the terrace. To her dismay, she had no cloak to keep herself warm. She sat down, leaning on the thick-wooden wall of Meduseld. She spun her wedding band around her finger. It fitted perfectly above her betrothal ring. She began to feel worried when she started having thoughts of regrets. She loved Theodred; she really did! But after everything that had happened after their marriage, Laela thought that she and Theodred had rushed into it.

Laela turned her head when she heard footsteps approaching. From around the corner, Lothiriel and Eomer appeared – both startled at seeing her.

"Oh... hello," Lothiriel said shyly. "We didn't think anybody was out here."

"Theodred is looking for you," Eomer said in a level tone. Laela smiled – she got the hint that they both wanted to be alone. She stood up and walked past Lothiriel giving her a wink.

The celebrating in the Hall had not died down. In fact, it seemed to have grown louder. Laela pushed her way through, trying to find some water, but all she could find was ale and an occasional barrel of wine. She had thoughts of going down to the kitchens, but someone grabbed her by the waist.

"I've been looking for you," Theodred murmured into her ear as he pulled her closer. "Where have you been?"

"Outside," Laela answered. He was not drunk, but was definitely on the way there. "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine," he answered, kissing her in front of everyone. Several of the men cheered their captain, causing Laela to blush deeply. "Why were you outside?"

"I do not like crowds very much," she said. "I like my own space."

Theodred chuckled. "Come. We shall go to our chamber, unless you wish to be alone?"

Laela smiled. "No, I always want your company."

They quietly slipped out of the Hall and down the dimly lit corridor. "Was Grima here tonight?" Laela asked.

"No. Father has banned him from Meduseld," Theodred replied as he opened the chamber door for her.

Their chamber was far more welcoming to Laela. It was quiet, and the servants had left a jug of water! She made her way over to the table, sat down and poured herself a mug of water. "This is so much better," she remarked, sitting back in the chair.

Theodred walked over and stood behind her. "I agree. We have hardly spent any time together, alone." He placed his hands on her shoulders softly and bent down to kiss her hair.

"Are you sure you do not want to be out in the Hall?" Laela asked seriously.

"I am sure," Theodred replied. He walked over to the other end of the table and started undressing. "I have done my rounds of the Hall, and spoken to all the men I could. By now, half of them will be too drunk to even realize who I am!"

Laela chuckled at his remark, stood up and walked over into his arms. "It will be so good having you in our bed tonight. Last night I was so lonely."

Theodred kissed her eagerly. "I desire nothing more than to hold you tonight and every other night to come."

Laela sighed contently. "Will you help me undress?"

He grinned. "Gladly." Laela turned around and Theodred unlaced her gown. "Is this new?"

Laela nodded. "Eowyn gave it to me as a wedding gift."

"As beautiful as it is, I believe you are more beautiful without it on," Theodred remarked.

Laela slipped the gown off and placed it over a chair. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the coolness through her chemise. Theodred pulled her close. "I thought you were to be the only man to see me without my gowns on?"

"And I still am!" he said proudly. "I feel so blessed that you are my wife."

Laela smiled to herself, wondering if it was the ale talking. "Come, I am cold. Let us go to bed." As she got under the covers, Theodred pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up against his broad chest and sighed happily. "Are you sure you are not in any pain?"

Theodred chuckled. "My love, I am perfectly fine. There is no need to fret."

Laela felt like scowling at him for his unnecessary comment. Of course she had every right to fret! He was her husband - the love of her life! "What are your duties for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I have another council," he replied, "though it shall not endure for an entire day. In the afternoon, I plan on spending my time with you."

Laela bit her bottom lip. "I would like that." She felt him lightly kissing her neck, making her ache for him. "Don't stop," she breathed. His hand moved slowly up her stomach and cupped her breast. Giving in, Laela rolled over and kissed him intensely. She had missed this – spending time in his arms while they lay in bed. She dared not move too close in fear of hurting him, but being able rest comfortably in his arms satisfied her enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! Grima is alive! From movie-verse, and in one of Peter Jackson's talks, he mentions that Grima stabs Saruman because his Master announces to Theoden that he had Theodred poisoned - or something along the lines of that. So I have followed along that line and Grima went down to what he hoped to be salvation.

In the future of this story, Grima and another character will be vital villains to Laela and Theodred's happiness.


	42. An Emotional Ride

Edoras, Rohan, March 8 3019 TA

The day was still. There was no breeze or gust of wind, which was common in Edoras. Laela walked towards the stables, hoping to meet Theodred there. While she walked, the air seemed thinner and more alert. This sudden dread of stillness made her feel very uneasy. She found Theodred grooming Brego in the royal stables and embraced him with relief.

"Is everything all right, my love?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she breathed. "Your council took far longer than you first thought."

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "I know, but I have the rest of the afternoon to spend with you."

Laela smiled. "What do you suggest?"

Theodred looked up and down her, before gently pulling her into Brego's stall. "Do you remember all those months ago when we would meet in this stall?"

"Yes," she replied suspiciously. "That was before we were married."

He kissed her softly. "But they were good memoires."

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yes, they were. But now the king is better and we no longer need to keep our love a secret."

He kissed her more deeply, but a shiver of uneasiness went down Laela's back. She stepped out of her husband's arms and looked around. "May we return to Meduseld?"

Theodred eyed her curiously, but nodded. "If that is what you wish."

They walked up the winding dirt road quickly, but stopped dead in their tracks just before reaching the stairs of Meduseld. A loud screech caused the guards to unsheathe their swords and raise the shields. A Nazgul straddling a fell beast appeared, hovering above the roof of Meduseld. Theodred grabbed Laela around the waist and quickly drew her back, away from Meduseld. The townspeople were running amuck, trying to find their friends and family to hide. The Nazgul gave another loud screech and hovered lower, almost touching the thatched roof of Meduseld. Theodred pulled Laela behind a worker's hut and drew out his sword.

As quickly as the Nazgul came, it left, heading back South. Theodred lowered his sword, breathing heavily.

"What is going on?" Laela asked nervously. "What have your people done to the Dark Lord to make him send a Nazgul here?"

Theodred faced her. "My people have done nothing, and you be sure to remember that they are _our_ people."

Laela closed her eyes. "_Our _people."

"My Lord Theodred! Prince Theodred!" the guards yelled.

"I must go," Theodred said, placing his sword back in its sheath. "You must come with me into Meduseld."

Reluctantly, Laela reluctantly agreed to go for she was not too thrilled about going inside a building that a Nazgul had just taken an interest in. When they entered Meduseld, everyone was talking wildly.

"Theodred," the king said with relief, "we must take council."

Laela sighed heavily - an action that did not go unnoticed by Theodred.

"Laela," he said gently. "I will see you this evening." He kissed her hand before walking to the other end of the Golden Hall.

Laela felt greatly annoyed that her afternoon plans with Theodred were now ruined. She walked into her chamber and found Lothiriel sitting at the table, dangling what seemed to be a gold necklace in front of her.

"What is that?" Laela asked, walking over to join her friend.

Lothiriel was startled and cleared her throat. "A necklace... it is a gift from Eomer."

"Really?" Laela asked happily. "So he _is_ courting you?"

Lothiriel hesitated. "I-I do not know."

Laela frowned. "Well, if he has given you a very beautiful piece of jewelry, then I presume he has intentions of courting you."

"Yes, I know that," Lothiriel said briskly. "But in order for him to court me, he has to write to my father, and you know very well how deeply my father despises the Rohirrim."

"Perhaps I could write to your father and explain how good a man Lord Eomer is," Laela replied. "Surely he will see reason."

Lothiriel sighed and sat back in the chair. "You may try, and I do hope you succeed." She placed the necklace back into its velvet pouch. "Until then, I shall return this necklace to Eomer. It is the honorable thing to do in this current situation."

Laela nodded. "I thought you did not like him?"

Lothiriel smiled and shrugged. "I do and I don't. He can be ruthless and hotheaded, but then I see him in a soft and gentle manner. Most of the time he is focused only on his men and his loyalty to King Theoden. Sometimes he scans the crowd and looks right past me as if I were not there. He blows hot and then blows cold."

"These are difficult times," Laela said sadly. "Even Theodred, who is wounded and should be resting most of the day finds little time for me."

"You both seem troubled lately," Lothiriel said.

Laela sighed softly. "It's his injury. It prevents him from... from doing... he cannot make love to me without causing himself pain, and it bothers him, and makes me long for him."

Lothiriel looked troubled. "Are you saying that it is temporary, or he will not be able to perform the act for the rest of his life?"

"Temporary," Laela answered quickly, blushing. "He has not fully healed yet."

Lothiriel nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you have consummated your marriage. Did you enjoy it?"

Laela blushed again. "Yes, you know I did."

Lothiriel smiled. "Perhaps you could be with-child. Such a thing would bring great joy to Theodred and his family."

"No," Laela said grimly. "My course started last week. There is no child."

"Oh," Lothiriel almost whispered. "I am sorry."

"Theodred is not concerned," Laela replied simply, "but I believe the king may be."

Lothiriel shrugged. "All kings want heirs. It is the only way their line will continue."

There was a knock on the door, which startled both women. "Princess Laela," the pageboy said sheepishly. "Prince Theodred and King Theoden wish to see you."

"Very well," Laela said, standing up. "Take care, Lothiriel." She walked out into the Golden Hall and stood by Theodred.

"Now that everyone is here," Theoden started, "I would like to inform the court that due to the recent incident, my son, nephew, and I have decided to muster the Eohere at Dunharrow."

Laela lowered her eyes, trying to remember the geography lessons from her childhood, but she could not exactly remember where Dunharrow was. The name did sound very familiar, though.

"We shall make ready to leave for Dunharrow as of immediately to avoid detection," Theoden continued.

The short meeting ended, and Theodred whisked Laela out of the hall. "Are we to leave now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Is something bothering you?" she asked as they entered their chamber. Lothiriel stood up and curtsied before leaving the room.

Theodred sighed heavily and held both her hands. "Our marriage... it is troubled."

Laela winced and lowered her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Laela, look at me," he said gently.

She obliged and slowly lifted her gaze from the floor. "Do you doubt my love?"

"No, of course not," he said, feeling slightly alert by her words. "I could never doubt your love for me, as you should never doubt my love for you." Laela remained quiet, so Theodred continued. "Gandalf the White and a hobbit by the name of Pippin are leaving for Gondor this afternoon. If you wish to go with them to see your family – I will not persuade you otherwise."

Laela shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

Her words made Theodred's spirit lift. "Are you certain? I thought that if you saw your family, they would make you happy again."

"But you make me happy," Laela insisted. "It's the war that makes me feel miserable – not you."

Theodred embraced her caringly. "I love you more than life itself." He kissed her forehead.

His words did not make her feel any better. There was still a war waging, and now Theoden King intended to muster his army at Dunharrow. "Are... are you going to war? Is something happening that I do not know about?"

Theodred sighed. "There are rumours that the Dark Lord intends to march his army on Minas Tirith. If these rumours prove to be true, then Rohan must aid Gondor."

Laela frowned. "Are _you_ going to be riding to war?"

Theodred shook his head slowly. "No. My father wishes for me to remain at Dunharrow. He plans to leave a few thousand men at arms to defend the encampment. I will be put in charge of Dunharrow and any other remaining forces after my father has ridden off to war."

Laela nodded, absorbing all the information. "Am I to remain at Dunharrow with you then?"

Theodred nodded. "Yes. Eowyn shall remain behind also."

Laela softly smiled. "Very well. I shall make ready now." She left their chamber and headed down the corridor to her separate chamber, where some of her belongings were being stored. There, she found Rosaline and Lothiriel sitting at the small table together.

"Make ready," Laela said, closing the chamber door behind her. "We are to leave for Dunharrow early in the morning."

Rosaline raised her eyebrows. "Under what circumstances?"

"War," Laela replied briskly. "Theoden King plans to muster his forces at Dunharrow in preparation of impending attacks."

"Who is attacking Rohan now?" Lothiriel asked, confused.

"No one to my knowledge," Laela answered, "but there are rumors going around that the Dark Lord plans to attack Minas Tirith. If that be that case, then Theoden King must fulfil the Oath of Eorl."

Late in the afternoon, Laela started to feel dizzy and tired. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed and held her head in her hands. She could feel her head starting to throb and her muscles ache.

"Calla," she called, and only had to wait seconds before her maid came over to her side.

"What is it my lady?" Calla asked, feeling her Lady's forehead.

"I do not feel well," Laela replied. "My muscles are starting to ache."

Calla frowned, feeling quit worried for her Lady's health. "Shall I fetch a physician?"

Laela nodded. "Please do."

Several long minutes later, Calla returned to the chamber with an older man, dressed in all black garbs.

"Princess, this is Sir Taranis," Calla introduced. "He is the King's personal physician."

"My Lady," Taranis said, bowing deeply. "Forgive your mistress, but she needed to seek out the king in search of a healer."

Laela smiled weakly. "There is nothing to forgive."

Taranis spent a while observing Laela; asking her questions on her symptoms, and feeling her stomach and head. "It appears you have a megrim coming along," he concluded. "The best cure I can give you is this tonic." He pulled out a small, black flask. "I suggest you take a bath, dim the lights, and take this tonic. It will help you sleep also."

"Thank you," Laela said gratefully. "I have not had a megrim in such a long time!"

Taranis nodded. "There has been a lot of stress lately concerning the welfare of a lot of people. Perhaps you should try and take it easy from now on."

After he had left, Laela sat in a bath and pondered on the healer's words of advice. _'take it easy'_ – had she done nothing but take it easy? She did not have to fight battles or lead people. In fact, the Lady Eowyn had been through more dire circumstances than she had. Later in the evening, feeling much refreshed from her bath, she lay in her bed with Calla sitting by her side. She had excused herself from dinner, and decided it best to spend the night on her own. The king sent a message of good health, as did the Lord Aragorn, but the only visitor she received was Theodred. She smiled weakly as he entered the chamber.

"Mistress Calla, would you excuse us," he said, keeping the door open for her.

Calla placed her stitching aside and left the warm chamber for the cold, dark corridor. Once the door had gently closed, Theodred stood at the foot of the bed for a brief moment. "I did not know that you were unwell today."

"I did not feel ill until late in the afternoon," Laela replied softly, turning her head to face the wall. Not only was she feeling the soreness of her megrim, but also the affect of war was making her feel sad and depressed. No longer did she feel like smiling or laughing. She felt lifeless.

She felt Theodred sit down on the bed next to her, and gently, he placed his finger on her face and turned her towards him. He said nothing, but only stared into her eyes; searching for answers to questions he was too afraid to ask. He leaned down and kissed her. He still felt the warmth and tenderness that they shared for each other.

"Poor wife," he whispered, kissing her again. "If only we could be happy."

Laela felt tears tickling down her cheeks. "I do not like this situation we are in," she said, sniffing. "What if we cannot win? What if the Dark Lord takes a hold of us?"

"Hush," Theodred said, wrapping his arms around her. "Do not think of it."

"I am afraid," she continued. "Nothing seems to be going well in this world." She buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry.

Theodred kissed her hair, feeling deep sympathy for his beloved wife. He found her sorrow to be his fault. Perhaps he should never have asked her hand in marriage. If he had not done so, then she would still be living happily in Dol Amroth with her family. Dol Amroth, it seemed, had little to worry about when it came to the Dark Lord. Their only enemy seemed to be the Corsairs of Umbar. He felt selfish - marrying her, and then riding straight out to battle only two days after, only to be greatly injured. This was entirely his fault.

"I love you," he said meaningfully. "Valar, I love you, Laela. Please, do not be saddened by my rash decisions."

Laela lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "I do not blame you for defending your people. I have already told you that."

He sighed heavily. "I know, and I appreciate your understanding of my quick decisions." He paused, trying to think of the best way he could word what he really felt. "You are the first woman I have ever loved. Because of Grima's domain over my father and Saruman's domain over my lands, I have never had the chance to... become better acquainted with women." He felt himself blushing, feel quite the fool as he reflected his past. "When I met you in the stables of Dol Amroth, I could not even comprehend how beautiful you were. I was immediately attracted to you. I did not care that you were a Princess of Gondor, or that I was heir to the throne of Rohan. I just wanted you." He heard Laela sigh softly as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Do you remember the day we went riding together along the beach?"

"Yes," Laela answered softly.

"After you had rescued that little girl from the rocks, you were drenched in seawater." Theodred smiled, remembering seeing Laela's gown sticking to her thin body. That day, he could feel her warmth through that soaking gown. "When I had you wrapped in my riding cloak with my arms around you, it was at that moment that I fell in love with you. I still love you, Laela. You have bought me such joy in these past months. When I was struck down at the Fords of Isen, I do not think I would have survived if it were not for the love that I bare for you. You saved me."

Laela smiled, feeling tears of joy now swelling in her eyes. "I did not know all of that," she said, lifting her head to kiss him soundly. "Lately you have been so... distant."

Theodred sighed and kissed her deeply. "That is entirely my fault and none of yours," he said meaningfully. "You could never do something to make me want to be distant from you. My thoughts of recent have been on the welfare of our people and the oncoming war."

Laela nodded. "I understand. I-I miss you from time to time."

"I have missed you too," he replied, kissing her again.

Laela winced as her head started to throb once more. "I think I need rest. I do not feel well still."

Theodred nodded and felt her head. "I hope you do not come down with a fever."

She smiled weakly. "I am sure I will be fit to travel in the morning."

Theodred seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "I honestly do not know if you should travel in your state. Perhaps it is better for you to stay here until you have fully recovered."

Laela contemplated the offer. It did appeal to her to stay in bed for a day or so. "Will you not need me at Dunharrow?"

"I will miss you," he admitted. "But I will entrust your royal guard to stay with you, and escort you to Dunharrow when you feel better. Your ladies shall remain with you."

Laela felt relief flood through her. "Thank you."

He kissed her once more. "I must go and rest. I shall visit you in the morning before I leave."

"Do you not wish to stay?" she asked, not wanting to be parted from her husband.

"If you wish for my presence tonight, then I shall stay," he said, smiling.

"I wish for it," she said, smiling. "I want nothing else."

"Very well," he said, kissing her. "I shall return shortly."

Laela lay back on the pillows feeling more light-hearted than before. Theodred's words of comfort did indeed make her feel better than she originally had been feeling. If only the war could end, then her life would be far better.

She would pray for it.


	43. Suspicions

**Dunharrow, Rohan, March 13 3019 TA**

It had taken Laela four days to recover from her illness, and a full day to prepare to leave for Dunharrow. When she arrived at the encampment, she saw an endless mass of white tents. She was utterly amazed at how many men had turned out to support their king in a foreign battle.

Her guard, who rode with grim faces, led her up the crooked path to the head camp. She wanted to ask what was bothering them, but she assumed it had something to do with the thought of riding out to meet the Dark Lord's vast army. It would frighten her too if she were in their position. The Captain of the guard helped her dismount Beorht, and showed her to the tent she would be using. Inside, she found Lady Dilwen and Íde setting up the tent. Both women curtsied low.

"Princess Laela," Dilwen said, "it is such a pleasure to see you again."

Laela smiled. "It is wonderful to see both of you. I have missed you and Íde's company." Laela scanned the tent and noticed Lady Beryl was nowhere to be seen. "Is Lady Beryl here?" she asked.

"Yes," Íde replied, seeming agitated. "She has decided upon herself to see to Prince Theodred's needs."

Laela raised her eyebrows. "Attend to his needs," she repeated. "Does my husband not have his own servants to do that?"

"Yes, my lady," Dilwen said shyly.

Laela nodded. "Rosaline and Lothiriel will bring in my belongings and help you unpack them. Could you show me to Theodred's tent?"

Dilwen led the way over to Theodred's tent. It was two tents down from her own. As she walked, she became increasingly suspicious of Beryl's intentions. She knew that the woman came from a highly ambitious family – a family who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Was Beryl apart of a conspiracy? Laela shook her head, how could she think of such ridiculous ideas! Theodred was loyal to her and no one else.

The two guards standing at the doorway to Theodred's tent, came to attention at Laela's presence, and opened the flap for her to enter. She walked in while Dilwen departed back to her tent. The first thing she saw when entering was the table in the centre of the room. It was covered with maps and other pieces of parchment. There were quills, ink bottles, and candles. She walked over to the table and looked through the parchments. Majority of them were letters of service from Lords of the Mark. Others were messages from scouts, giving updates on the roads to Gondor. She found most of the information rather confusing, for she had no idea how battles were planned, or how to encrypt messages from scouts. She turned her attention to the rest of the room. The floor was covered with animal skins, and a large open fire was burning, keeping the cool air out. A few chairs covered spaces, and three banners hung around the tents. The red banner was Theodred's and the two green banners belonged to Eomer and the King. There was also a large map of Rohan and Gondor hanging as if it were a tapestry. In fact, it was a tapestry. Laela walked over to it and felt the fabric. It had been carefully made, and she wanted to praise whoever made it. She had never seen a map made like that before - it completely amazed her. She assumed by the fading of the corners and edges that the map was very old. It also seemed to be very fragile.

"Laela."

She turned around and saw Theodred emerge from a connecting room to the tent. He seemed exhausted, but she was glad to see that he was not wearing his armor.

"Theodred," she said, running into his arms. It had only been a few days, but she had missed him immensely. "How are you?"

"Tired," he replied honestly. "What of you? You were the one who has been ill of late."

"I am fine," she answered. "My guard looked after me very well. You should reward them."

He kissed her, holding her for several moments. "Oh, I shall."

The moment they shared together was beautiful. They stayed in each other's arms, trying not to think about why they were at Dunharrow. Theodred would kiss and whisper to her that everything would be all right. Even though he was not permitted to ride out to battle with his father and cousin, Theodred still had a strong feeling that Dunharrow could be attacked. It was highly probable.

"I saw all the tents on my way here," Laela finally said. "How many men have come?"

"Ten thousand," Theodred answered. "However, four thousand will be remaining behind to defend Dunharrow from any possible attack. Lord Aragorn does not believe that six thousand men will be enough, though."

Laela frowned. "But six thousand is plenty... is it not?"

"I truthfully do not know," he said, sighing. "Nobody knows the exact force of the Dark Lord."

"I am so relieved that you will not be going," Laela said.

Theodred stroked her face. "Sweet wife."

She smiled.

"Come," he said, holding her hand and leading her to the second room. "We shall be staying in here during our stay at Dunharrow."

They entered the room, and Laela saw that it was a chamber. It was far more richly decorated, with the walls of the tent draped in red velvet curtains. The bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor, covered with green velvet blankets and animal skins. "I was informed that I was to stay in my own tent," she said.

Theodred frowned and shook his head. "No, I want you to stay with me," he said, pulling her to him. "I need you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I've missed you."

She smiled, and looked over to the bed. It looked so welcoming that she pulled both of them gently onto the mattress. "I couldn't help it," she said, giggling. "It was so inviting."

He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her neck. "I agree."

Oh, how she had missed this. She pulled him closer and kissed him. It became passionate straight away. "We have had so little time together," she said, resting up on her elbows. "Ever since we have met."

Theodred kissed her again. "I know. It pains me that we have been separated so often. Believe me when I say that if I had a choice, I would spend all my time with you. You are my light in this dark, dark world."

Laela smiled and laid back on the bed, feeling very relaxed.

"I wish we could stay like this," he said remorsefully. "But I have council with my father."

She felt saddened by his words, but understood. "How long will you be?"

"I honestly do not know," he said, helping her up from the bed. "My father plans on leaving for Gondor tomorrow at dawn, so there is much to plan."

Laela did not know that the king's progress had gone so quickly. "So soon," she said softly.

"Yes," Theodred replied. "The sooner this battle is over, the better for all involved, and no matter what you hear around the camp, be assured that I believe we will come out victorious."

She nodded. "I believe you."

He smiled and kissed her soundly. "When I am finished with council, I shall find you."

With one last kiss, he was gone. Laela made her way back to her own tent, where she found all her Ladies, including Beryl. All of them curtsied before going back to their chores. Laela stood for a moment, watching Beryl, who seemed a little flustered.

"Are you ill, Lady Beryl?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

Beryl seemed a little alarmed by the attention. "N-no, my lady," she stuttered.

Laela grimaced at her before walking over to Calla and Íde. "It is getting late; I believe I shall have a bath." Both women nodded and left to do Laela's bidding. "Lady Lothiriel, you are dismissed for the evening," Laela said, giving her best friend a wink. "Try and not have too much fun."

Lothiriel glared at her before exiting the tent. "Dilwen, you are also dismissed."

"Thank you, my lady," Dilwen said gratefully. "My husband is eager to see me."

"He is riding to battle at dawn?" Laela inquired.

Dilwen seemed worried. "Yes, my lady. I have much concern for him. Especially since... since I am with-child."

Laela grinned and gently embraced her. "That is wonderful news! I congratulate you!"

Dilwen smiled nervously. "T-thank you, my lady. Your kindness is greatly appreciated."

"Now go," Laela said, gesturing to the tent's exit. "I do not wish to keep you from your anxious husband."

After Dilwen had left, Laela finally dismissed Rosaline, before turning to Beryl. "I have been informed that you have taken it upon yourself to serve my husband," Laela said, eyeing Beryl carefully.

Beryl lowered her eyes. "The Lord Theodred was in need of assistance two days ago, my lady. He left a few of his servants behind to care for you."

Laela found her answer very clever. "Well now that I am here, _and _I have brought Theodred's remaining servants, you need no longer worry about serving him."

"Only Prince Theodred can dismiss me from his duties," Beryl said curtly.

Laela glared at her. "I am his wife and you are one of _my_ Ladies in Waiting! You decided yourself to serve him, without my consent to leave my service. Did you not even consider that?"

"With all respect I have, madam," Beryl said, crossing her arms. "You left me, Dilwen and Íde in Aldburg while you took your _Gondorian_ Ladies with you to Helm's Deep. Forgive me if I feel neglected from the one I am supposed to serve."

"You have no right to speak to me in that tone," Laela said boldly. "Do you wish to be removed from my service?"

Beryl seemed surprised by that question. "No, I do not."

"Then you best start treating me with more respect," Laela replied firmly. "And I am officially removing you from Theodred's service."

"Yes, madam," Beryl said, giving her a small curtsy.

"You are dismissed," Laela said, pointing to the exit. "You are to resume your duties tomorrow morning."

* * *

That night, Theodred had his arms wrapped around his dark haired wife in the warmth of his bed. He felt so content with having her with him finally. He also enjoyed smelling the flowery scent of her hair.

"Is something bothering you?" he murmured into her hair.

Laela thought about whether or not she should tell him. "The Lady Beryl does not treat me with respect," she said. "I want her removed from court."

Removed from court, Theodred wondered. What on Earth had Lady Beryl done to make Laela request that? "What has she done?" he asked curiously.

"I do not believe she likes me," Laela said, grabbing his hand that rested on her stomach. "She does not speak to me in a nice tone, and she does not ask my permission to leave my service when she wants to do something."

"You can remove her from your household, but you cannot remove her from court," he answered, kissing her neck.

"You can," Laela said simply. "I do not wish to see her anymore."

"I would have to ask my father's permission first, but that I cannot do, since we have more important matters to worry about. Perhaps after the war we can consider it."

Laela sighed and nodded. He did have a point. "Very well."

"She may settle down after the war," he continued. "There is tension in the air. Perhaps that is what has affected her best judgement."

"Perhaps," Laela agreed. "I hope you are right."

"Am I not always," he asked, kissing her cheek.

Laela giggled. "Do not think too highly of yourself. It may get the better of you."

He laughed softly. "You are very wise, my sweet wife."

She smiled, feeling sleepy. "I wish not to go to sleep in fear of what tomorrow will bring."

"It is not tomorrow that you need to fear, my love," he said. "It is the days to come, for I am not certain whether Dunharrow will be attacked or not."

Laela rolled over to face him. "Do not concern yourself with that. I always feel safe with you."

Theodred smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

She nestled her head next to his neck and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N - **For those who are wanting more Lothiriel/Eomer, there will be far more in the next chapter and the ones to follow. I decided to only follow Theodred and Laela in these past chapters, due to Theodred's injury etc... _

_Lady Demiya_


	44. A Missing Lady

**Dunharrow, Rohan, March 13 3019 TA**

It was not something Lothiriel was accustomed too. All her life, she was influenced under the hard life of her father. She knew the difference between right and wrong, and she knew her duties as a Lady of Gondor, but still... there was something about him... something about Eomer that caused some sort of fire in her heart. Sometimes she found it a wonderful thing – enticing and daring. But majority of the time, she hated it. She was disobeying her father by sneaking behind his back to see a man who did not have his permission to court his daughter. She was confused by Eomer. He was loyal to his cousin, uncle, and men. She understood that – she admired it! But his loyalty to those closer to him made her feel left out in the cold. He would come to her occasionally, sometimes his face showed uncertainty about being around her.

What did he truly want?

Lothiriel woke an hour before dawn, dressed quickly, and made her way out of the tent. She wanted to see him before he rode out to battle – a battle Lothiriel was certain they would lose.

She found Eomer saddling his horse – his armor already on. "L-lord Eomer," she stuttered, feeling quite the fool.

He turned around, seemingly surprised by her appearance. "Lady Lothiriel," he said, "what brings you here?"

"I have come to say goodbye," she answered. "However, I hope this goodbye is only temporary."

Eomer grimaced. "Nothing is certain."

She nodded, clasping her hands together. "I wish for us to depart on good terms. I fear you are displeased with me after I sent your gift back. Surely you understand my actions for doing so."

Eomer shifted on the spot, feeling quite uncomfortable. He never enjoyed talking openly about his feelings. "I understand. I do apologise, my decision at the time was too quick."

Lothiriel sighed. Conversations like these made her too feel uncomfortable. Maybe they were pursuing something that was not meant to be. "I hope the battle goes well for your part," she said, feeling like she wanted to cry. "Believe it or not, I shall miss you."

Eomer hesitated, and ended up placing his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "I... will see you again, I assure you." He hesitated once more. "If this is to be our last acquaintance, I want to say thank you for saving my cousin's life. Theodred is like a brother to me. Words will never be able to express my gratitude."

Lothiriel smiled. "He is also my best friend's husband. He means a lot to all of us."

Eomer nodded and mounted his horse. "Stay safe."

* * *

Theoden King had his army of six thousand men mustered on the outskirt of the valley. The sun had risen and the horns of the Mark were blowing clearly. The time had come.

Laela stood, watching the Riders of the Mark depart the valley of Dunharrow. It was a bitterly cold morning, and she was still not used it. She shivered under her fur cloak, wondering how many of those Riders would never return to their families. The thought made her heart ache. All those poor woman and children. She remembered Lady Dilwen and her condition. Laela wished that at least Dilwen's husband would be spared in order to see the birth of his child.

When Laela returned to Theodred's tent, she found him talking to one of his guards.

"Laela," he said, walking over to her, "have you seen Eowyn?"

"No," she answered, thinking about how she had not seen Eowyn the entire time she had been at Dunharrow. "I did not even realize she was here."

Theodred sighed, seeming very concerned. "She is missing."

"Missing," Laela repeated, trying to grasp sense of the whole situation. "When?"

"The last time anyone saw her was after the king spoke to her," he replied. "That was early this morning."

"Maybe she has gone for a walk to clear her mind of these events," Laela suggested. "It has not been easy on her."

Theodred sat down, grasping his side. Laela frowned and knelt beside him. "Are you in pain?"

He winced. "Only a little. I have been walking around too much this morning."

Laela nodded. "Then rest." She placed her finger on his lips to silence him. "I will find Eowyn for you. Do not worry."

Theodred kissed her finger. "Very well."

Before she left the tent, Laela made sure her husband was lying down on the bed. "Make sure he does not leave this tent," she told the guards. "He is still very unwell." She left and made her Ladies help her search the main encampment for signs of Eowyn. Laela was directed to Eowyn's tent, which was much smaller than her own was. It seemed that Eowyn had not brought many items with her. Laela only found a small trunk with a few garments and shoes. The bed had not been slept in, making Laela wonder if Eowyn had gotten any sleep at all last night. Maybe she had fallen asleep elsewhere.

The search for Eowyn became so desperate, that Laela asked the remaining guards to help with the search. She allocated them different sections of the encampment to search, and after four long hours, the search concluded that Eowyn was nowhere within the encampment. This result alarmed Laela. Where had Eowyn gone? One of the guards had returned, informing her that Eowyn's horse was also missing, suggesting she left the encampment on horseback.

"Go and muster fifty men," Laela told the guard. "Do a sweep outside the encampment. Look for any tracks that may lead us to the whereabouts of Eowyn."

Laela was becoming desperate. A thought kept coming into her mind that Eowyn had ridden off with the army. Surely, Eowyn was not foolish enough to do such a thing! The thought was dangerous alone. Maybe she had gone with them by mistake.

Finally, Laela decided to go and tell Theodred. Maybe he could help. She found him lying on the bed still, but he was awake. She sat down on the bed and crawled over to him.

"Have you found Eowyn yet?" he asked.

Laela sighed, wishing she had better news to bring him. "I am afraid not."

He sat up, his face full of concern. "But where could she be?"

Laela shrugged. "I honestly do not know. The entire encampment has been searched. Almost all the men are out looking for her. I have even sent a small patrol to search the surrounding areas."

Theodred nodded. "Thank you for doing that." He sat in deep thought for several moments, his face grave. "I would never forgive myself is something happened to her. Now that my father has ridden out to war, she is now under my care."

"It is not your fault," Laela said, holding his hand. "I am sure Eowyn would not do something that would risk her life."

Theodred chuckled. "Oh, she has done some interesting things in the past, but I suppose you are right. She has never just ridden off without telling anyone. It is not like her."

"What if..." Laela said, trailing off.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her.

"No, do not worry," Laela said, shaking the thought from her mind.

"Tell me," he insisted, caressing her cheek.

"What if... she left with the army?" Laela took a deep breath. It sounded a lot worse when she heard the words aloud.

Theodred frowned and then groaned. "That is very possible. Last night she and Eomer had a quarrel over her part in the war. She may have been acting out of anger."

"Well I hope she has not left with them," Laela said. "Surely she knows the risks that will await her."

"She would," Theodred agreed. "But she is the type of person who believes she can overcome all those risks."

"That is foolish," Laela said, shaking her head. "How could she risk her life?"

"It is her nature," he replied. "It is something we must all accept."

Laela rested her head on his chest. "I do hope she is alright... wherever she is."

Hours went by, and the patrol returned with no evidence as to where Eowyn could be. In the end, everyone concluded that Eowyn must have ridden off with the army. Such a tale caused many conversations around the fire.

* * *

"I spoke to Eomer before he left," Lothiriel said to Laela that evening.

"Is all well between you two?" Laela asked.

Lothiriel shrugged. "I think he likes me, but he pretends not too. He is very fickle with what he says around me."

Laela nodded. "Hopefully once this war is over, we can all live in peace. By then, I am sure Eomer's mind will be made up."

"I hope you are right," Lothiriel said. "Right now, I feel as if I am pursuing a pointless romance."

"That is how I felt when I first met Theodred," Laela said. "I thought it would be impossible for us to be together, because of Grima, Saruman, and the tension being caused. Look at us now! We are married and happy."

Lothiriel chuckled. "I do not wish to marry Eomer! At least not any time soon!"

Laela grinned. "All will be certain soon enough."

Lothiriel sat down and sighed. "I do hope you are right."

That night, Laela lay in Theodred's arms once more. Her mind was occupied by Lothiriel's problem. "Is Eomer such a hard man to approach?" she asked Theodred.

Theodred was not expecting that question. He wondered what had made her ask that. "It depends. Why do you ask?"

"Lothiriel is having trouble deciding what he wants," Laela continued. "Has he spoken to you about her?"

"Yes," Theodred answered. "Only once. He told me if anything were to happen to him, to take care of Lothiriel. I promised I would, though he did not mention any sort of feelings he had towards her."

Laela rolled her eyes. Now she was beginning to understand Lothiriel's frustration. "If he returns and does not better pursue Lothiriel, she will distance herself from him."

"They will work it out," he said, kissing his wife. "Do not worry."

"You seem to be telling me not to worry a lot lately," Laela said, smiling.

"You do it with good intentions, sweet wife," Theodred said. "Now sleep."


	45. A First Fight

**Dunharrow, Rohan: March 14 3019 TA**

By mid morning the next day, the search for Eowyn had concluded that she had indeed departed with the army. Laela wanted to send men to retrieve her, but Theodred calmed her, saying that the army was too far away by now for any steed to catch up to them.

"What if she gets seriously injured... or dies," Laela said frantically to Theodred in his tent. "What if the Harad capture her and make her a prisoner of war?"

"Laela," Theodred said, bringing her into his arms. "Hush... do not fret. All will be well."

Laela pushed herself away from him and crossed her arms. "How can you say that? She is your cousin! How do you know that all shall be well?" She let her arms drop to her side. "What if it were I who left?"

Theodred grabbed her hands and held them to his lips. "If you left with the army I would be absolutely devastated. Do not misunderstand me, Laela. I am as fearful for Eowyn as you are, but I have learned to hide my fear from years on the battlefield." He sighed. "But, if you had gone in her place... I would not know what to do. You would be far out of reach for me to grab you back into my arms, and it would pain me. The worry and fear of your wellbeing would be my undoing."

Laela felt tears swelling in her eyes. "You know I would never do such a thing. There is no way that I would be able to fight to save my own life. I am not strong in that way."

Theodred kissed her hands, and then pulled her into his arms. "My sweet wife. I do admire you for who you are. When I am well once more and am able to patrol my lands, I will much look forward returning home to your pretty face."

Laela blushed as she rested her head on his chest. "As long as you do not return severely injured once more, for I do not believe I could go through all that again. I was so confused and scared."

"I know," he replied gently. "I vow on my life that I never intend to put you through that again." Theodred kissed the top of her head. "You are my light in this dark, dark world. I never want to see you sad again."

Laela kissed him soundly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Later in the evening when Laela and Theodred were dinning together, a loud horn was heard in the distance. Laela immediately froze, looking nervously at her husband.

"That is the Horn of the Guard," Theodred said, standing up. The horn was blown once again, and was answered by another horn close by.

"What is going on?" Laela asked nervously, also standing up.

"Boy!" Theodred called, and his pageboy hurried into the tent. "Prepare my horse."

"Yes, my prince," he answered.

"Theodred," Laela almost shouted. "What is happening?"

"Those horns are to sound if there is an attack on the camp," Theodred replied as he walked over to where his armor hung. "I must prepare the men."

"B-but..." Laela said, trying to find the right words, "you are not yet fully healed! What if you become injured once more?"

Theodred stopped what he was doing and eyed his wife curiously. "Do you think I am not capable?"

Laela let out an exasperated sigh. "It has nothing to do with that! I am concerned for your health! Your people need you –"

"Yes!" Theodred said loudly. "My people need me, and that is why I am riding out to defend my people tonight."

"Let someone else go in your place!" Laela continued, feeling desperate. "You have been fighting your entire life so far! Please, let somebody else fight in your place this time!"

"I will never stop fighting," Theodred said, feeling his temper rise. He was half dressed and in no mood to argue. "I swore an oath, Laela. An oath to serve and protect the lands I was born too. Nothing in this world can change that."

"Not even your own health?" Laela retorted.

Theodred buckled the last of his armor before placing his sword belt on. "Yes. I do not expect you to understand, Laela. You and I are two very different people." He finished and stood staring at his wife. "I am the soldier and leader in this relationship, and you are peacemaker – all the goodness in this world."

"Do not try to flatter me!" Laela said, walking over to the tent's entrance. "It will not benefit you!"

Theodred walked over to where she stood. "I must go."

Laela crossed her arms. "No!"

"Let me pass," he replied assertively. "I have no time for this!"

Laela glared at him. "Stay." Theodred impatiently sighed and grabbed her. "What are you doing!" she cried as he carried her over to the other side of the tent. He gently dropped her on the bed.

"Stay here," he said warningly. With that, he turned and exited the tent.

Laela sat up. "Theodred!" He did not answer her shouts and was out of sight in an instant. Laela picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. In the distance, she could hear the heavy beats of hooves galloping by, and the shouts and calls of men preparing to ride out to meet whoever was attacking. Part of her wanted to defy Theodred and walk out into the heat of the battle, yet her better half knew not to do that. She slouched down onto the bed and started to weep. It was not for her current situation, but for Theodred's. He was so stubborn! She found him to be too rash in defending Dunharrow.

Eventually, all was silent outside. The men had ridden far out into the distance where the shouts and cries of battle were not heard from where she was. Laela sat herself up and wiped her face. The candles in the other section of the tent were burning low and the food placed out on the table was now cold and unappetizing. She saw a servant enter and start cleaning up the table and blowing out a few candles. Even though the tent was quite large, it was unsafe to leave naked flames unattended in case a fire would start.

Moments later, Mistress Íde entered and found her Lady sitting grimly on the edge of the bed. "Is all well, my lady?" she asked, bringing in a small basin of cold water.

Laela sighed sadly. "He is gone."

Íde frowned in confusion, but came to understand her words. "The battle is south on the outer skirts of the camp. It has been spread across the camp that Goblins from the mountains have come down to inspect us."

"How many?" Laela asked, tracing the pattern of the blanket with her finger.

"I am not sure, my lady," Íde replied. "I am certain Prince Theodred will be fine. He is a skilled warrior and quite strong."

Laela shrugged. "Even if he were nothing more than a scholar of Gondor, still I would worry for him."

Íde knelt down and kissed Laela's hair. "Be in good cheer that he has not ridden off to face the Dark Lord's forces."

Laela considered her words. "You have a good point, Íde."

Íde grinned. "Come. I have bought some fresh water so you can clean up. Let me help you undress."

The water was freezing against her bare skin, but Laela endured it. It heightened her senses and made her far more aware of the current situation she was facing. If Goblins were indeed coming down from the mountains, then there could be thousands waiting in the mists of shadow. She had never seen a goblin, nor a troll or any other foul creature told in stories to scare young children. Orcs, on the other hand, she had seen, and she did not find them a pretty sight. Perhaps goblins were similar to orcs and trolls. But trolls were larger than life, though. It all confused her greatly. Theodred had been right. She was not the warrior or leader in their relationship. She had not even seen a troll!

After she had washed, Íde helped her into a fresh chemise and pulled back to blankets of the bed. "Come now," Íde said soothingly. "A good night's rest will make you feel much better."

Laela gratefully slipped under the blankets, flopping back onto the fluffy pillows. "Thank you, Íde."

Íde curtsied. "I bid you a good night and pleasant dreams."

All but one of the candles was blown out. In the front section of the tent, a single fire pit was lowly lit, giving the distance a deep orange glow. It made her feel quite uneasy. Everything outside was very still – she could not even hear the wind brushing against the tent. Laela pulled the blankets up to her neck. She felt safer being covered by a blanket, for the thought of a goblin sneaking past Theodred's defences was fresh in her mind. It was very possible, and Laela began to wonder if Theodred had left the guards at the front of the tent, or had taken them with him. She prayed to the Valar that he had the right mind to leave some sort of protection for her.

She began to wonder about where Lothiriel was and if she were safe or not. Laela wanted her best friend with her, so she slowly got out of bed and placed her robe on. She tiptoed to the front of the tent and peered out. Her heart fluttered when she saw two guards staring at her.

"Could one of you please go and fetch Lady Lothiriel for me?" she asked with relief.

Both men bowed and one walked off into the distance. Laela turned to the remaining guard. "Has there been any news concerning the battle?"

The guard shook his head. "No, my lady. Lord Theodred led a company of a thousand men south of the encampment. All we know is that the threat is a herd of goblins from the mountains."

Laela nodded. "Thank you." She walked back into the tent and got under the blankets once more. Lothiriel appeared in her nightgown several minutes later.

"Is everything all right?" Lothiriel asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Laela embraced her friend. "I am just fearful for Theodred."

Lothiriel tightly squeezed her. "Do not worry. He is a remarkable man and can defend himself."

Laela nodded. "Everyone has been saying that."

"Then believe it!" Lothiriel insisted. "I am sure he will return to you in no time."

"We... we had a fight right before he left," Laela confessed sadly. "I did not want him to leave... and he was very upset with me."

Lothiriel kissed Laela's cheek. "All married couples have their fights. My parents fight all the time!"

Both women chuckled. "Yes, that is true," Laela replied. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Lothiriel answered, getting under the blankets. "This reminds me of old times. Remember back when we lived in Dol Amroth?"

Laela smiled and turned to face her friend. "You used to sleep with me every weekend! Remember how much we would laugh when we discussed courtly gossip?"

Lothiriel laughed aloud. "Oh, I do! I must say, I rather miss those days."

Laela sighed. "So do I."

"I miss your brothers," Lothiriel said dreamily. "They treated me as if I were their sister."

"My brothers and I considered you our sister," Laela replied. "They always told us that we looked alike."

Lothiriel frowned in thought. "Do you think it's possible that we are related?"

"My father never remarried after my mother died," Laela answered. "So unless you are a... illegitimate child of my father, then you could be distantly related from my mother's side."

Lothiriel giggled. "It would be rather interesting if I were illegitimate. It would also mean that my father would actually not be my father by blood." Lothiriel sat up and looked down at Laela. "You know, I have always dreamed that I was not his daughter by blood and that my mother had been unfaithful to him. I mean, he is not appealing in any way. He is losing his hair and he never laughs! What woman would find that attractive?"

Laela laughed. "Perhaps he was handsome in his younger years?"

"I doubt that," Lothiriel said stubbornly as she sunk back onto the pillows. "I miss my mother, yet I do not miss him."

"Maybe you are adopted?" Laela suggested.

Lothiriel shook her head. "No. I highly doubt my father would adopt a child he does not want. Besides, I have my mother's laugh and wavy hair."

"I have wavy hair," Laela reminded her. "Though, mine is darker than yours."

"We have the same nose," Lothiriel said, leaning closer to Laela, "and mouth."

Laela smiled. "It is possible..."

"It probably is not true, though," Lothiriel ended sadly. "We wish something that is probably never thought of."

"My brothers thought of it," Laela said. "Maybe they know something that we do not."

"Perhaps," Lothiriel said. "If that were so, they are very good at keeping secrets."

"I wonder whose secrets they are," Laela wondered out loud. "My father's?"

"Your father is too good a man to have such secrets as an illegitimate child," Lothiriel said.

"But he adores you," Laela said. "Maybe you are."

Lothiriel felt a wave of sadness go through her. "I... as much as I wish Lord Earnand was not my father, I would hate to be a bastard child."

"Maybe that is why it's a secret," Laela said. "A secret to protect you from such names."

"I hope not," Lothiriel whispered. "I would never find a decent husband if I was a bastard."

"Eomer," Laela said, smiling.

"Eomer is a man of royal blood," Lothiriel said. "Do you think he would wed a woman who is nothing more than a Gondorian bastard?"

"Do not call yourself that!" Laela said sternly. "We do not know that you are one for sure."

Lothiriel sighed. "Well, when this war is over, I wish to return to Dol Amroth and discover the truth."

Laela nodded. "I understand, and I will accompany you so you will have some support."

Lothiriel smiled. "Thank you, Laela. You are a true friend."

Their talk ceased and both women fell into a deep slumber.


	46. A New Beginning

**Dunharrow, Rohan: March 15, 3019 TA**

The sun trickled into the encampment. It was dawn, and Theodred sat, mounted on Brego. He and his company of men had successfully fought off the goblins from the mountains. It was a bloody battle, but his side had come out with few casualties, but a large handful of serious injuries. He was glad his father had left two surgeons behind.

The goblins forces exceeded five hundred strong. All were tightly armored with razor swords and thick shields. Theodred had never fought against such creatures before. The mountain goblins had never dared to enter the Riddermark in his time. His father, the King, however, had fought against them on several occasions when he was young. Theodred assumed that the rise of the Dark Lord had caused such foul beasts to become more daring.

Theodred sighed deeply as he made his way up to the mountainside. He remembered the previous day and how Laela had reacted to his departure. This was their first argument, and despite Theodred feeling of guilt, he was not going to fault his actions. He had no desire to argue with his beloved wife – he knew her intentions were only for the best.

He dismounted Brego and handed the reigns over to the stableboy. A bell rang in the distance to sound the seventh hour. The camp was starting to waken. People were moving about, starting morning fires to cook their breakfasts. The mood in the camp was stiff. Everyone was anxious and on alert for another attack from enemy foes.

Theodred opened the flap of his own tent and found Laela sitting at the table with Lothiriel.

"Ladies," Theodred said, moving over to his armor stand.

Laela closed her eyes with relief that he was safe and appeared uninjured from battle. After having a restful night, Laela had awoken feeling rather foolish from her actions towards Theodred before he had left. She opened her eyes and signalled for Lothiriel to leave.

"My lady," Lothiriel said, standing and curtsying. "My lord."

Theodred bowed his head in her direction and continued to take off his armor. Laela stood and walked over to his side, to help him remove his chest plate.

"I am glad you are well," she finally said, softly. She turned back towards him and noticed the token she had given him before their wedding. He had it tied around his wrist, slightly sticking out from under his glove. "You wore it."

Theodred followed her gaze to his wrist and noticed ribbon she had made him. "Of course I wear it," he replied, taking his gloves off. "I hardly ever take it off."

Laela smiled at his comment. "Do you still have that necklace I gave you?"

"I have kept everything you have given me," he replied.

Laela nodded and lowered her head. She still felt shameful.

"Laela, look at me," Theodred said, tilting her chin up with his finger. "I am not angry with you."

"How can you not be?" she asked. "After how I acted last night... what I said..."

"You care for me, as a wife should care for his husband," Theodred replied rather gently. "But you have to remember that I am duty bound."

Laela nodded.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. "As I have said, I am not angry."

Laela soothed herself so she would not cry. Instead, she kissed her husband soundly, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

Theodred deepened the kiss. "As I love you, my sweet wife."

Laela pulled back and sighed. "What are the plans for today?"

Theodred pulled off his chainmail. "Well, for now, my plan is to rest."

"May I join you?" Laela asked.

Theodred grinned and kissed her softly. "Of course."

* * *

That evening, Calla brushed Laela's hair as the young princess sat still, thinking of the previous events. All evening through dinner, Theodred had a constant gaze of longing for her. She needed him, and by Valar, she knew he needed her.

Moments later, Theodred entered the tent and took in his surroundings. Calla curtsied deeply and was dismissed by the princess. When she was gone, Theodred quickly undressed, leaving only his breeches on. Laela stood and took her robe off, feeling the passion rising in the air. "Is everything all right?" she asked sweetly.

Theodred gently held her by the waist and stared into her eyes. All she saw was desire. "I want you," he whispered, kissing her nose. "My beautiful wife let me have you."

Laela felt her cheeks flush. "I want nothing else," she whispered back.

Reluctantly, she stepped out of his grip and turned to the table, taking her necklace off. She felt Theodred wrap his arms tightly around her from behind, burrowing his head into her neck. Laela felt dizzy with desire. She knew he was still recovering, as it had almost been a month since the battle at the Fords of Isen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the tickling sensation of her husband's hands moving up her stomach to where her nightdress's front laces were. Slowly, he untied each one until her breasts were exposed to the warmth of the night. He cupped them both, causing her to sigh softly. "Theodred."

He moved his head and kissed her behind the ear. "Yes?"

"Why now?" she breathed.

He pressed her against his body and she felt him aroused. "I want this night to be perfect."

She smiled. "How have you perfected it?"

He gently turned her around in his arms and kissed her fully on the mouth. "I feel that we were robbed of our days after our marriage. I want you to relive our wedding night. To me, that night was perfect beyond anything I can comprehend, but what came after seemed to trouble our marriage greatly. I watched you suffer, and now I want to watch you endure a night I will make sure you will never forget."

Laela was lost for words. She rubbed her face against his cheek. "My love," she said softly, "you have nothing to mend in our marriage."

"I should not have been so foolish as to ride out to the Fords of Isen right after our wedding," he said gently. "And for my actions, I have not been able to show you how much I love you. You are my greatest treasure."

He was so close to her that she could feel his lips brushing against her forehead. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his. He kissed her softly and could feel her trembling in his arms. He knew it had been a while since he had had her. He regretted it immensely.

"Sweet wife," he said, gently moving her nightdress's sleeves off her shoulders. He kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulder, taking in her sweet, flowery scent.

Laela closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his back. She did not want to let go of him. She felt her nightdress slipping further down her body until it fell to her feet. She stepped away and shook her hair back, and heard Theodred groan with desire.

"Laela," he whispered, kissing her with a longing desire. "My own love."

She kissed him, moved her hands down his bare chest, down to his stomach, and felt the roughness of his scar. She knew he was starting to tremble at her touch, but she dared not stop kissing him. Her fingers lingered down to his waist, where his breeches were covering him. She let her fingers loiter for a while, softly teasing her husband, making his longing for her grow and grow.

Ever so gently, Theodred scooped her up and carried her to their soft bed. He placed her down and started to remove his breeches. He felt his heart starting to beat at a rapid pace as he pulled his breeches off and lay down on top of her. Laela accepted his slow, gentle kisses as she moved her hands up his back. She felt him moving down to explore her neck and breasts. Her body was aching, wanting his touch more than ever, but he was determined to go slow. He kissed her neck while caressing her stomach and breasts.

He kissed her near the ear. "I love you, my princess," he whispered, looking back at her.

Laela smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you too." She moved her other hand down his side, to his waist and grasped him firmly. She felt him quiver at her touch as he breathed into her ear. His knees were pushing her legs further apart as he moved to hold her in his arms. She let go of him and wrapped both her arms around his back. He lingered for a while, only kissing her soundly on the lips, gently messaging her tongue with his. He took pleasure in exploring her mouth and rubbing his hardness against her. She would gasp and moan at his touch, holding him tighter. It started as a sudden surge of desire that began to build up. She tried to stifle her moans of pleasure by kissing him. Eventually, she could not control it. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried aloud until the pleasure died down.

Theodred kissed her cheek, smiling in self-satisfaction. She was still catching her breath, but she turned and faced him, still longing for him to be inside of her. "Theodred –"

"Shhh," he said, kissing her. "Let me make love to you."

She smiled.

He looked her in the eyes as he slowly entered her, taking care not to hurt her. She showed no signs of discomfort as she ran her fingers through his hair. He did not move, though his body ached for him to. He continued to gaze into her eyes as if wanting to make love to them instead.

"You are a man of great patience," she finally said, caressing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I want to make sure you receive as much pleasure as possible."

Laela chuckled and pulled him closer for a kiss. "You just gave me pleasure beyond my comprehension."

Theodred grinned and kissed her once more. "I am glad." He slowly began to thrust in and out, feeling great relief. The faster he went, the more satisfaction he received with each deep penetration. He began to concentrate more on what he was doing, and even the moans of pleasure from Laela seemed to disappear when he finally climaxed, slowly riding it out. He collapsed on her, breathing heavily. He could feel sweat running down his face and back and the softness of Laela's legs as she wrapped them around his waist, keeping him inside of her. She had not felt so relieved in a long time.

Theodred lifted his head and roughly kissed her on the lips. He was exhausted and felt he had been on horseback for an entire day without rest. He rolled over onto his back and turned to look at his wife. She too was breathing heavily, her body shining with sweat. She returned his gaze with a smile and rolled over into his arms.

"That was... incredible," she breathed, resting her head on his chest.

Theodred grinned. "Yes. I must admit that I was worried I would hurt you like I did on our wedding night."

Laela sighed heavily. "I was in pain that night because I was a maiden still."

"I know," he said, stroking her hair. "You are a maiden no more!"

Laela laughed. "Yes, very true." She gently moved so she was resting on him. "Now I definitely feel like a wife."

Theodred smiled affectionately. "We needed this."

She nodded in agreement and kissed him softly. "Is this to become a nightly ritual?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "Definitely not! I intend on making love to you as often as possible."

Laela laughed. "May I ask how often that is?"

Theodred groaned and kissed her passionately. "Every night, morning, and whenever we go out riding and stop to rest. Between my councils..."

"Between your councils," Laela repeated. "You have several councils a day!"

Theodred laughed. "Exactly!"

She kissed him. "Mmm... it does sound wonderful, though."

"You are my wife," he said, "and I am duty bound to show you my love."

Laela sighed with content.


	47. Bad Tidings from Minas Tirith

**Dunharrow, Rohan: March 20, 3019 TA**

The rider approached Dunharrow early midmorning. He was breathing heavily as he slid off his horse and bowed before Theodred.

"Do you come with news from my father," Theodred inquired. "What news of the army?"

"There has been a great victory," the messenger answered. "The siege for Minas Tirith is over. We have won. However..." The young rider looked at the prince nervously, "our army sustained heavy losses and... and..."

"Tell me," Theodred demanded, feeling anxious.

"The king has perished on the battlefield."

The men around Theodred let our sighs of grief and despair. "How can this be?" he asked softly, hardly believing his ears.

"Our great king was slain by the-the With-king," the messenger continued, cringing at the word.

Theodred felt a lump in his throat. He grasped his sword for comfort and closed his eyes to stop himself from weeping in front of his men. He had to remain strong. He could not lose himself - not when they had so much hope now. His father, Béma rest him, would want him to continue in his path.

"Inform the herald," Theodred said, opening his eyes. "Tell him to spread the word through the encampment, and all the way through the Riddermark. The people must know that they have not lost a king in vain, but in hope. My father, their king has sacrificed himself for a cause he believed strongly in. Tell them to keep their faith strong, and one day, we shall all live in peace."

The messenger bowed deeply. "Yes, my lord." He opened his saddlebag and lifted out the Scepter of the Kings of Rohan. He knelt, offering it to Theodred. "May you prosper, my lord. Long may you rein, my king."

Theodred stepped closer and grasped it. "Rise." He gestured for the man to leave before making his way back into his tent. When he entered, he found Laela sitting by the warmth of an open fire, embroidering. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. Theodred wished he could return such an affectionate smile, but his mind was filled with grief of the news of his father's death.

"What is the matter?" she asked, placing her embroidery aside. She noticed the scepter in his right hand and frowned. "Whatever is that?"

Theodred lifted it up. "The Scepter of the Kings of Rohan," he answered grimly. "I-I..."

Laela's eyes widened as she stood up. "That messenger, he came with news from Gondor?"

Theodred closed his eyes and nodded. "The enemy has been defeated, but not without a great loss."

"Oh my..." Laela whispered, frozen where she stood. "Y-your father?"

"Dead," Theodred said simply. He walked over and placed the scepter on the table. "I am king now."

Laela slowly nodded, taking it all in. "I am so sorry."

He sighed deeply and walked over to her. "I should have been there."

Laela embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Your presence may not have changed anything. You too could have perished, leaving no heir for Rohan."

Theodred buried his head into her hair, taking in her sweet, flowery scent. "My love..." he whispered. "My queen."

Laela bit her bottom lip. "I'm not ready to be queen."

Theodred lifted his head and kissed her. "You will be a fine. The people will love you, as I love you."

Still, Laela could not help but feel nervous about her new position and responsibilities.

"We must prepare to leave for Minas Tirith," Theodred said moments later. "We will be needed there." He stepped out of the embrace and started gathering his things. "What remains of the army will need to see their new king and queen. Our presence will lift their hearts."

Laela nodded obediently. "When do we leave?"

"At once," Theodred answered. "Pack all that you can, and be ready to leave within the hour."

Laela raised her eyebrows. "Such short notice."

Theodred turned to face her. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we shall arrive in Minas Tirith. Remember, it is a three day ride there."

Laela nodded again. "Very well, then."

As Theodred had ordered, they were ready to leave when the next hour approached. Theodred led a company of two hundred men south, towards Gondor. Laela had herself wrapped in furs, feeling the cold aftermath of winter sweeping over the plains. She knew it was going to be a long journey, and the crisp weather would make it go no faster. Theodred seemed so determined to get there, that she had trouble keeping up his pace. In the end, she found herself riding towards the back of the company with her ladies.

They found no resistance during the three-day journey. The enemy seemed to have vanished. By the second day, the men were more relaxed and started jesting amongst each other and making plans for what they would do now that the war seemed to be over. Hearing the people around her speaking of the future, made her wonder if the Dark Lord would just raise another army and make war on Gondor once more. It seemed logical, for she could not see why He would just lay down defeat after one battle. It just did not seem right to her. She mentioned this to Lothiriel, but her friend merely shrugged and told her that she knew very little about the aspect of war and the enemy. Lothiriel was right, she did know very little on the topic. Perhaps Theodred would be willing to teach her.

They arrived in Minas Tirith on March twenty-third. Laela frowned and covered her mouth as they approached the Pelennor fields. The sight was horrific. She had to close her eyes and imagined being elsewhere to prevent herself from being sick. Entering into the first level did not soothe her stomach. The first level was so badly damaged that Laela no longer recognised it. The air was thick with the scent of death and ash. In a few places, fires still burned, causing a thick black cloud of smoke to rise up in the air. There were no people about. Every now and then, Laela would see a few people peeking out of doors or windows. She did not blame them for hiding, for she would have done the exact same thing.

They dismounted on the sixth level and were greeted by two guards of the citadel. They spoke to Theodred for several moments – Laela presumed they were updating her husband on the events that had passed. Eventually, Theodred gestured for her to accompany him to the Houses of Healing. Theodred had been informed that his father's body was being honoured in a private room before being moved to the Silent Street. Theodred had not thought of funeral arrangements. He knew his father's body would have to be moved back to Edoras to be buried.

The first thing Theodred did was pay his respects to his late father. Theodred entered the small, dark room. The windows were closed with the curtains drawn. He walked up to his father's body and sat beside the small cot. "Father," he whispered, "I am not yet ready to rule. I am far too young. Why did you have to leave this world when you had just so recently returned from the darkness?" He buried his head into his father's arm and mourned silently.

Outside, Laela and Lothiriel were walking around, making small talk with the wounded soldiers. Many of the Rohirrim bowed their heads at Laela. She smiled at their gesture. There were so many of them! So many wounded heroes. The sight was ghastly. Majority of the men lying on the stretchers had some part of their body bandaged up, or their arms in slings. It made her heart ache.

Laela examined the crowed more closely. She could not see any of her family members, or Eowyn and Eomer. She also noticed that Lothiriel was fidgeting her hands while standing on her toes to get a better look of the crowd.

"Are you searching for Eomer?" Laela asked her.

Lothiriel frowned and nodded. "I should take it as a good sign that he is not among the wounded."

"Perhaps he is in the citadel?" Laela suggested.

Lothiriel nodded. "Perhaps. Would you like me to go up there and make arrangements for a chamber to be prepared for you and Theodred?"

Laela nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Theodred wiped his tears and looked back down at his father. He never said it, but he had wished that after the war was over, he and his father would make up for the time stolen from them. This now would never happen. He had good memories of his father, but they seemed liked dreams now. Nothing was certain. Theodred stood up and headed for the door, not looking back. As he left the room, he stepped out into the corridor and inhaled the fresh air.

"Theodred," Laela said, walking over to him. She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "Please tell me you are not suffering too badly."

Theodred lifted her hand and kissed it. "It is hard to accept that I have lost my father after I he had only just returned to me."

"Life is never fair," Laela replied, stroking his cheek. "Your father would not want you to mourn for him during a time when your people need you the most."

Theodred bowed down and kissed her gently. "If I did not have you at my side, I would not be able to cope."

Laela embraced him. "You need rest."

Theodred shook his head. "I cannot. I must speak with the Steward."

"Yes, I know," Laela said, remembering the current situation they were in. "I wonder where my uncle is?"

Theodred hesitated and sighed deeply. "My love," he said, stroking her cheek, "we need to talk."

Laela frowned, feeling nerves beginning to swell within her stomach. Had something happened to one of her family members? "What is it?"

Theodred looked about himself. "This is not the place to discuss what I have to say. Come; let us go up to the citadel to the private of our chamber."

His words did not offer any comfort to her. Something bad had happened, Laela knew for sure. Those guards had told Theodred something.

They reached their chamber, and Theodred closed the door and led his wife over to the two chairs in front of the fireplace. "A lot has happened in these past months," Theodred started carefully. He did not know how he was going to tell his beloved that her cousin and uncle had perished, and that her entire family had marched to the Black Gates.

"Please, Theodred," Laela said, "tell me."

Theodred closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed both her hands and gently caressed them. "Do you remember your cousin, Boromir was sent to Imladris?"

Laela nodded. "Of course."

"In Imladris, it was discovered that the Ring of the enemy had been found. A council was gathered and all agreed that the best thing to be done was to destroy the Ring."

Laela raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Boromir was one of nine companions sent to destroy the Ring," Theodred continued. "However, when they reached the Falls of Rauros, he perished in battle against the Uruk-hai who were hunting them."

Laela swallowed hard. Boromir dead? Impossible. Her cousin was a man of great strength. He had been fighting his entire life! She had not seen her dear cousin in many years, but nothing seemed to soothe the pain she was feeling. "Tell me what happened next," she insisted, tightening her grip on Theodred's hands.

"The Ring is in the hands of a Hobbit by the name of Frodo," Theodred continued. "He and another of his kin are currently making their way to Mordor to destroy the Ring."

"What of Faramir?" Laela asked, not particularly caring about the Ring. "Do you have news of him?"

"Faramir has been wounded during an attempt to retake Osgiliath from the enemy. He was shot by an arrow. Your father managed to rescue him. He lives and is recuperating in the Houses of Healing."

"My father is here?" Laela said, feeling her spirits lift.

Theodred shook his head. "Let me continue. When Faramir was brought back to the citadel, your Uncle, the Steward... well I am told he lost his sense and attempted to burn himself and Faramir alive."

"W-what..." Laela stumbled for words. "N-no... he could not have."

"Faramir was rescued by Gandalf, but the Steward perished in the fire," Theodred said.

Laela's mouth opened. She was speechless. "Say my father is well."

Theodred nodded. "From the last reports, your father and all your brothers are in good health. However, a company of seven thousand soldiers from both Gondor and Rohan have decided to march upon the Black Gates to face Sauron for the last time. Your family has accompanied them."

Laela blinked, stopping her tears from falling down her face. "They have already left?"

Theodred nodded. "They should be beyond Ithilien by now."

"What about Eowyn and Eomer?" she asked, thinking of his own family.

Theodred sighed. "Eomer has gone with the Host of the West to the Black Gates. Eowyn however, did ride with the army, as we had feared. She slew the With-King."

Laela frowned. "How is that possible?"

"She is a great warrior," Theodred admitted. "She was badly injured after the battle, but she lives and is recovering."

Laela nodded. "This is so much to take in all at once." She stood up and folded her arms, keeping herself warm. "What about you? What are you going to do now that we are here?"

Theodred stood also. "I am riding down to the Pelennor field tomorrow at dawn to help search for any last survivors. The field is vast and there are few people left to search."

Laela turned around to face him. "Must you leave?"

Theodred walked over and held her. "It is my duty to help those in need. You know that."

Laela sighed deeply. "Have you forgotten that you are also wounded?"

Theodred tilted her head and kissed her soundly. "I have not, but I am healing rather quickly. I will be able to manage."

"I wish you did not have to go," she whispered. "Can I not have you all to myself, just once?"

Theodred smiled. "You may have me all to yourself tonight," he murmured, kissing her once more. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	48. Preparations for a New King

**Minas Tirith, Gondor: March 24 3019 TA**

Sunlight trickled through the narrow windows into the chamber. Laela stirred, feeling the heat of the sun's rays on her face. She rolled over and sighed – she did not feel like rising out of bed. She felt Theodred move next to her and wrap his arm around her waist.

"I must leave soon," he murmured.

Laela frowned and opened her eyes. "Why so early?"

"The fields of Pelennor are vast," he replied, sitting up, "and the longer I delay my departure to search for survivors, the less chance they will endure out there."

Laela nodded. "Just be careful."

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I shall, and in any case, I have a task for you."

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up also.

"If everything goes according to plan, the Lord Aragorn will be crowned King of Gondor after they have defeated the Dark Lord," he said, hoping out of bed and placing his breeches on. "Your father was left in charge of Minas Tirith; his banner has been raised above the Tower of Ecthelion. He left you a note, asking for your assistance in readying the citadel for the king's coronation."

Laela frowned. "But what if we lose the war?"

Theodred walked over to the basin and splashed fresh water over his face. "It matters not, sweetheart. It will give the people of Minas Tirith some hope to see the citadel being transformed. It will distract them from the events in the east."

Laela placed her robe on and walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will miss you," she whispered, kissing him. "Do not spend too much time out on the fields."

Theodred kissed her nose. "My sweet wife." He gently picked her up and placed her on the daybed by the window. "If I could, I would have you right now, but I must not delay any further."

Laela sighed heavily, but nodded. "I understand."

He smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later in the evening. I will dine with you."

Laela sat back on the daybed, wondering how she would be able to prepare the entire citadel for a coronation. Never before had she been asked to do such a thing. The door opened; Lothiriel and Dilwen entered carrying trays.

"Good morning, my lady," Dilwen said, setting her tray on the table. "We have bought breakfast and fresh linen."

Laela stiffened a smile. "Thank you, ladies. I will need both your help today."

"What for?" Lothiriel asked, taking a seat by the fireplace while Dilwen lit it.

"I have been asked to prepare the citadel for the possible coronation of Lord Aragorn," she replied, walking over to the table.

Lothiriel frowned. "Lord Aragorn," she repeated. "Was he not that man who was at Dunharrow?"

Laela nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"But he wore poor cloth," Lothiriel continued. "How could he be the lost king?"

Laela lifted the lid off the platter, revealing multiple sliced fruits. "I do not know, but there must be some evidence that he is."

"Gondor having a king once more," Lothiriel said dreamily. "I never thought it would actually happen. It was something you could only dream about."

"I know."

* * *

Laela walked through the white corridors of the palace with her ladies following behind. She walked into the King's apartments and opened the great curtains to air out the rooms.

"Has nobody been in here for hundreds of years?" Lothiriel asked, pulling a white sheet off a sofa.

"Would they have any reason too?" Dilwen asked, looking around.

The rooms had a musty scent, and all the furniture was covered with white sheets. "We will need new linen for the chambers and privy rooms," Laela said as she opened the two great doors leading into the king's chamber. "Lady Beryl, go and organize with the servants for fresh linen and cloth to be sent here."

Lady Beryl curtsied and left.

Dilwen walked up to Laela's side, her mouth partly open. "This chamber is enormous!"

Laela nodded, amazed as well. "I know. You could fit two regular chambers in this room."

"We will need to have the fireplace cleaned," Dilwen said. "It is so black!"

"Lothiriel," Laela called, "would you and Calla start airing out the queen's chamber, and then move on to the solar." She turned to Dilwen. "You and I have the king's chamber."

"This is going to be a huge task," Dilwen replied. "Everything needs dusting; those curtains need to be hand washed."

"I have sent Íde to fetch servants to sweep the floors and clean the walls. Once the walls are clean, we will have to find the coffer that holds all the tapestries."

Laela walked over to the window that looked west. Down below, she could see the edge of the Pelennor fields. It was scattered with immobile black blotches - men, horses, weaponry, and beasts from the East. She squinted, trying to see if she could spot any movement, but nothing caught her gaze. She turned her attention to the great mirror in the room. After uncovering it, she grabbed a bucket of warm water, and began scrubbing it clean.

"My lady," Dilwen said, walking over to her. "May I advise that you wear an apron to avoid your garments from becoming too filthy?"

Laela nodded. "You are a clever woman, Dilwen." She tied the apron around her waist. "I had not thought of it, though I have never worn an apron before." She turned back to the mirror and continued with her work. After, she and Dilwen hung the carpets over the windows' edges to air them out, before making their way to the adjoining room that held all the coffers. It took the two of them to drag each coffer out, a total of six of them.

"These could easily be used as coffins," Dilwen remarked; Laela laughed.

The first coffer they opened had ornaments, table-sized statues and candlestick holders. "Some of these items must be spread out to the antechamber and solar," Laela said, unpacking the candle-holders. "You," she said, pointing at a servant who was dusting furniture. "Go and fetch some oil for the lamps."

"Look at these!" Dilwen exclaimed, after opening the second coffer. Laela walked over to her side and saw the coffer full of tapestries.

"Well, at least we found them," she remarked, picking one up.

"It's so big," Dilwen said, assisting her mistress. The tapestry was three meters long, and was held up by a large wooden rod.

"This must be for the antechamber," Laela said, shifting it out of the king's chamber with Dilwen's assistance. With the help of several servants, they managed to hang it up over the cold, white stone wall. Laela stepped back and admired it. It showed a coastline with a large, white fortress; so tall that it seemed to touch the sky. It was the Elven Haven, Edhellond, which was situated just north of Dol Amroth.

"Do you think it was a gift from the elves?" a servant asked.

Laela doubted that. "I do not know. Whoever made it was quite talented, though."

"Quite," Dilwen said.

"I am going to take a break," Laela said, stretching her back. "You ladies may also have a rest, but do not tarry too long."

"Yes, my lady," they chorused.

Laela wanted a break purely to go and visit Eowyn. She did not get the chance the previous evening, and she knew her old friend would be in need of some sort of soothing company.

When she reached the Houses of Healing, she saw many wounded men sitting up in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves. It was not joyous conversation, but merely something to keep their minds straying to darker thoughts. Laela found Eowyn walking in the gardens. Her friend had a bandaged arm, and her face seemed paler than she remembered.

"Eowyn," she said softly.

Eowyn turned around and her eyes widened. "Laela... oh, Laela." Tears threatened to spill, so Laela ran up and embraced her tightly.

"Hush," Laela said. "Why do I make you weep?"

"Oh," Eowyn said, wiping her eyes. "It is not you. I... well, my uncle..."

Laela's heart clenched. "I am so sorry, Eowyn."

"When I saw you, I realised that you are queen now," she said.

"Oh," Laela replied; she had completely forgotten! "Theodred is down on the Pelennor field helping in the last search for survivors."

Eowyn nodded. "So many lost their lives... I-I... it was nothing I ever imagined it to be."

"Come," Laela said, gesturing for them to sit on the stone bench. "It is all over now. You must look towards the future."

Eowyn faintly smiled. "What if the future is not what we want it to be?"

"You must not think negatively," she answered. "You have many people who love and care for you. Theodred will be eager to visit you today when he has returned."

"He will not be happy with me," Eowyn replied. "Eomer was not either."

"Theodred will not be angry," Laela said. "I will make sure of that. Just remember, he lost his father too, he is also struggling."

Eowyn smiled. "I know; I want to be there for him."

"He will be here for you this evening." Laela looked around. "Are you able to leave this place yet?"

Eowyn sadly shook her head. "No."

"Would you like me to keep you company tonight?" she asked, holding Eowyn's hand. "I can stay all night if you wish."

"What about Theodred?" Eowyn asked.

"Theodred gets me every night," Laela said, waving her hand. "It will not hurt him to be parted from me for just one night."

Eowyn smiled. "I would like some company through the night."

"Well then," Laela said, standing up, "with that settled, I shall see you later this evening. I promised Theodred I would dine with him, so after I am done, I shall come to your room."

"Thank you," Eowyn replied.

Laela gave Eowyn a last embrace before heading back up to the citadel. She did not really feel like cleaning out the king's apartments anymore, but she promised Theodred and her father that she would see it done.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, just as the sun was setting, Laela sat at a small round table in her chamber, waiting for Theodred. He was late, and Laela was growing impatient. Perhaps something had happened to him, she thought. No, she should not keep thinking of such negative thoughts. Everything was fine; the enemy was defeated so far – everything was fine.

The chamber door swiftly opened, and Theodred walked in, taking off his riding gloves. "Forgive me," he said, throwing his gloves on the table next to the door. "It has been a long and hectic day."

Laela smiled and nodded. "Sit down, and you can tell me all about it."

The idea of sitting down to a nice warm meal appealed to him. "We found forty-eight more survivors," he said, sitting on the chair across from Laela. "Thirty-seven of them were Rohirrim, the rest were... Easterlings."

Laela frowned. "Easterlings," she repeated. "Where are they now?"

"They have been taken to the Houses of Healing," he replied after taking a swig of his ale. "However, they will be treated last."

"I cannot believe they have been brought up to the city!" she exclaimed, feeling her anger rising. "They are the enemy! Our enemy!"

"Lord Aragorn strongly wished for his people to take care of any wounded Easterlings," he replied. "It is not a favourable task among the Gondorians, even the healers. Still, it is the king's wish."

Laela grimaced. "I still do not like it."

Theodred smiled at her. "Be of good cheer, my sweet wife."

Laela managed a smile. "I saw Eowyn today."

"How is she?" he asked; his voice full of concern.

"She appears miserable in her current state," Laela replied. "I have offered to spend the night by her side to give her some welcomed comfort."

Theodred frowned at that. "But... I-I... we..."

Laela narrowed her eyes. "Yes, dearest husband?"

"Never mind," he said, smiling to himself. "It was very kind of you to offer your comfort to her."

"She wishes to see you as well," Laela continued. "Will you not go and visit her?"

"I will escort you down to the Houses of Healing tonight," he replied. "There, I shall be able to see her."

"Wonderful," she said quietly. "Eowyn will enjoy seeing you again. She thinks you will be angry at her."

Theodred finished chewing his bread. "I am not angry at her; disappointed rather. Nevertheless, I will not raise my voice at her. She does not need such a thing at this time."

"We should start heading down soon," Laela said, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"First," he started, standing up from his chair, "I wish to know how much you missed me today." He knelt down next to her and ran his hand up her gown. Laela shivered and closed her eyes, feeling her body becoming much warmer. She slid off her chair, into his arms as he rested back on the carpet. She unbuckled his belt, seeing his aroused state pressing against his breeches. She lay atop of him as he ran his hands up her back to where her gowns laces were tied.

"Is this not improper?" she asked, breathing heavily as her dress became loose from Theodred untying the laces.

"Why?" he asked, kissing her fully on the lips, savoring the moment.

"You are a king now," she murmured between their kisses, "and I am your queen."

Theodred grinned and rolled her gently onto her back. "I shall make this moment _very _improper." He pulled her gown down from her shoulders, down to her waist. He kissed her breasts while running his free hand up her smooth leg. Laela moaned with pleasure. She felt Theodred fiddling with his breeches, before she felt him enter her completely in one swift movement. She gasped and clutched the carpet with her hand as he took her passionately on the floor of their chamber. He moved and leaned on his knees, pulling himself deeper into her. He came quickly; falling onto his hands as Laela pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck, and gently bit his ear to grab his attention.

He moaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Forgive me."

"What for?" she asked hazily, caressing his face.

"I should not have taken you on the floor," he replied, grinning.

Laela laughed. "I do not mind. It was... different."

"Mmm," he replied, kissing her. "I wish we had more time."

"You will need to help me lace up my dress," she said as Theodred helped her stand up. "It would not be proper for me to arrive at Eowyn's room looking like this."

Theodred laughed, kissing her on the neck. "My sweet wife, I will miss you tonight."

Laela wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will have me tomorrow night."

"Still," he said, "our bed will be cold tonight."

She kissed his cheek. "It is only one night."

"Come," he turned her around and started lacing her gown. "Let me make you look presentable before leaving."


	49. The End of a War

**Minas Tirith, Gondor: March 25 3019 TA**

Laela quietly slipped out of Eowyn's quarters, hoping not to waken her dear friend. The previous night, Eowyn had opened up to her cousin's wife, explaining why she had left Dunharrow disguised as a rider, and how she felt when she faced the Nazgul and saw her uncle's body lying there among the fallen. It was heartbreaking, hearing Eowyn retell her tale. Laela could not believe how heroic she had acted – Laela could never do the things Eowyn had done. Still, after all the words that were exchanged, Laela believed there was something else, something more Eowyn was not telling her. She did not press the matter further, for she did not want to risk upsetting Eowyn; she had enough to deal with already.

Spring was coming into season; the cool air of winter was still causing the men to huddle themselves in their cloaks and blankets as they healed. The smell of death was also in the air – it made Laela's stomach churn. The Houses of Healing was not a place to be if you were weak in the stomach.

It was still early in the morning, but Laela wanted to see her cousin, Faramir. She knew he would be awake by now, even if he were still injured. Faramir was always an early morning person. Eowyn had spoken of how he was spending time with her in the gardens, walking, and on occasion, talking. Laela found that very kind of Faramir, even though he was gentle at heart, Faramir never truly did something without a purpose. He was much like his brother in that way. Laela frowned, thinking of Boromir. It still eluded her that Boromir, her strong, brave, and courageous cousin was no longer part of this life; no longer defending the city and people, that he loved most. She knew Faramir would be in mourning for him, for no brothers were closer than they were.

She made her way up to the seventh level through the back laneway. She knocked on Faramir's chamber door, hoping that she was not too early, for an injured man would sleep later than usual. Faramir opened the door, fully dressed. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Cousin," he said, sweeping her up in his arms. "Laela, my dear cousin. I had heard you and Th... King Theodred had arrived. How are you?" He set her back on the ground and gestured her into his chamber.

"I am very well, thank you," she replied, taking a seat by the large fireplace. "Theodred is well also; he is healing miraculously."

Faramir nodded and took a seat across from her. "Is everything well between you?"

Laela blushed. "Of course! Our marriage is wonderful!"

Faramir chuckled. "Then I am glad to hear it."

"I spent last night with the Lady Eowyn," she said. "She has told me that you spend time with her in the Houses of Healing?"

It was now Faramir's turn to blush. "Aye, I walk and talk with her in the gardens there. She is a lovely woman, full of sorrow. At first, I pitied her."

"There is no need for pity," Laela said. "She is a strong woman, but the death of her uncle has deeply grieved her. He was everything to her."

Faramir nodded. "She has not spoken of her uncle to me."

"For now, I believe his death to be a very painful subject for her," Laela replied. "Theodred, too, is also grieving, though he hides it from me."

"He is King now, Laela," Faramir replied. "He has no time for grief and weakness."

Laela nodded. "I know. So tell me, how have you been? It has been a shock and sadness to hear of the deaths of your father and... and Boromir."

Faramir's eyes closed in pain. "Their deaths have deeply saddened me. To me, Boromir seemed invincible, yet in the end, the bitter taste of mortality awoke me to my senses."

Laela looked at him with sympathy. "I must be so hard."

He took a deep breath. "I shall manage; it is what they would have wanted."

Laela stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "It was wonderful to see you again, Faramir. But now, I must go and freshen up. Theodred will also want to see me before he must carry out his daily duties."

Faramir smiled, standing up. "Will you dine with me this evening?"

Laela nodded. "Of course! I would love to!" She embraced her cousin tightly.

The morning sun was rising in the sky; the bell rang to signal the seventh hour. Laela opened her chamber door and saw Theodred sleeping soundly in their bed. She smiled to herself and closed the door gently. She did not want to wake him, for he needed all the sleep he could get in order to heal properly. She walked over to the basin and washed her hands, the cold water making her hands feel numb. She blew hot air on them and rubbed them together quickly. She walked over to the dressing screen and unlaced her gown, pulling it off and hanging it over the screen. She untied her corset, feeling relief overwhelm her body. She never truly enjoyed wearing corsets, and her maids had a way of tightening them so hard that she found it difficult to breathe. Lothiriel or one of her other ladies would always have to loosen it for her during the day.

She stood in her chemise, wondering if she should slide into bed next to her husband or freshen up. She peered over the screen and saw Theodred sleeping in his back, the blankets drawn up to his chest. The view looked inviting, so she walked quickly over to the bed and got under the blankets, drawing herself near Theodred to feel the warmth of his body. Theodred frowned in his sleep and lazily opened his eyes. "You're back," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "What time is it?"

"Early morning," Laela whispered, still feeling the coolness of the morning air. "Eowyn is fine; she was still sleeping when I left." Theodred moaned in response and rolled on to his side, pulling her close. "Did you manage without me?" she asked teasingly.

"Barely," he replied, keeping his eyes closed. "I was a very lonely man last night."

Laela giggled. "There are some things in this life that we must endure."

"I married you for many reasons, my sweet wife, and one of those reasons was to have you in my bed," he replied, holding her ever closer. Laela had her head resting below his chin. She kissed his neck, causing him to groan with desire. "Must you tease me?"

Laela giggled again. "It is one of my many talents."

He kissed the top of her head. "I have to rise soon. I am meeting with Faramir this morning to talk of the preparations for the coronation of King Elessar."

"The palace is nowhere near ready to house a king," Laela replied.

Theodred gently pushed her aside as he sat up. "If we are victorious, it will still take many, many days for the army to return. We still have time."

"Have you any news of the army?" she asked, hoping to hear of her father and brothers, and even Eomer.

Theodred shook his head. "None; nor do we expect any." He rose out of the bed and stretched. "I plan on spending the afternoon with Eowyn today; you are welcome to join us."

Laela smiled. "That is kind of you, but I feel like staying in bed a little longer."

Theodred looked over at her and frowned. "Are you ill?"

Laela shook her head. "No, just tired. Eowyn and I spent most of the night talking."

He nodded and bent over the bed and kissed her. "Then sleep, my sweet wife."

She nodded in obedience and let her eyes close. She did not hear him leave. Her sleep was deep, fitful and not an image of evil came into her mind. She did not even hear the trumpets sounding in the distance, signalling a new beginning.

"My lady!" Lady Dilwen shouted, banging the door open.

Laela woke up with a start, sitting up in the bed. "Lady Dilwen, what is it!"

"Come to the window quickly!" Dilwen shouted, opening the curtains of the window that faced south. "You must see this to believe it!"

Laela pushed the covers away from her body and jumped out of bed. She hurried over to Dilwen's side. "What am I looking at?"

"Look!" Dilwen shouted, pointing towards Mordor. Laela saw it – the fall of Mordor. There was a loud rumble, as if there was thunder in the distance. The city vibrated. The clouds hovering over the mountains and into the distance began to disperse; the darkness of the sharp mountains began to fade, showing a more clear and pristine image.

"It's over," Laela said, more to herself. "It's over."

"Yes, my lady," Dilwen said with joy, "it is over!" Laela felt weak at the knees; she held onto Dilwen for support. "My lady, are you all right?"

"I need to sit down," she said, feeling lightheaded. "This is all too good to be true."

Dilwen helped her over to the daybed. "Rest." She went over to the table and filled a goblet full of water. "Drink this."

Laela accepted the goblet and sipped the water. "Where is Theodred?"

"With my Lord Faramir, my lady," Dilwen replied. "Shall I send for him?"

Laela nodded. "Please." She started fanning herself, feeling the room becoming warm. Had it happened? Had the Dark Lord finally been conquered?

Dilwen came back moments later with a joyous-looking Theodred. She curtsied them both before closing the door, allowing them privacy.

"Laela," he said, a frown covering his face. "What is the matter? Should you not be rejoicing? Have you not heard?" He walked over and knelt beside the daybed, gently holding her hands. "Sweet wife."

Laela smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "I have heard! It is wonderful news. I am finding it hard to believe that we have been so fortunate." She laughed in disbelief. "He is gone! A king will now return to Gondor and claim the throne!" She fell into his lap and embraced him. "Everything is going to be all right now."

Theodred held her, kissing her hair. "Yes, my love, everything is going to be well now. We have a bright future ahead of us."

Laela looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I am so happy! Finally you and I can live in peace."

He kissed her tenderly. "Yes, we can. We shall return to Rohan and govern the lands; make peace with the Dunlandings, rebuild the Westfold."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, coming back to reality. "Do you think they are all right?"

"Who?" he asked, kissing her nose.

"King Elessar, Eomer, and my family," she replied, her brow creasing in a frown.

"He is not King yet, my love," Theodred answered. "I assume the army he led has been victorious. We shall hear word soon enough."

"My brothers... my father," she mumbled. "What if one of them did not... I may have reason to be sad."

"Hush," Theodred replied, holding her closer. "The Dark Lord has just been conquered; our lands and people are saved. Finally we can live in peace. Do not think such negative thoughts. Your father and brothers are strong. I am sure they have all survived."

Laela nodded, deep in thought. "I do hope you are right. I could not bear it if one of them died."

"Be of good cheer," Theodred said, smiling, "for the dark days are over."


	50. Hazy Pleasures

**Minas Tirith, Gondor: April 30 3019 TA**

So much had to be done in the month that had just passed. The Dark Lord was defeated and all were rejoicing in the streets, celebrating a new life, new prospects, and a brighter future. Laela felt happy for the people; it must have been hard for them to live in constant fear. Unlike her, the common people never received news concerning the army - how things fared in the east. Better yet, their lives had changed for the best. A king had returned to claim the throne of Gondor and the Northern Kingdom of Arnor. Everything was happening in Gondor.

Laela now stood out on the Pelennor fields, viewing the mass of tents. The Host of the West had returned, and with them, her family also. She was most eager to see them again, for it felt a lifetime since she had been in her father's arms. Theodred was beside her, having dismounted Brego. The stable hands led their horses away, while Theodred came up to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Laela nodded. "Yes; do you know which tent belongs to my father?"

Theodred shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. I do, however know where King Elessar's tent is. Come; I am sure he will know where your father and brothers are."

True indeed, Laela found her father in the king's tent. Forgetting protocol, she ran into his arms, embracing him tightly; Imrahil embraced his daughter just as tightly. He had missed her so much, and even fretted over whether she was being kept safe in Rohan. True to his word, Theodred had kept his precious daughter out of harm's way. He gave Theodred a look of thanks, before letting go of Laela. He cupped her face in his hands, assessing her. "You look wonderful, Daughter," he said, kissing her brow. "How are you?"

"I am well," Laela replied, smiling. "Better now that I have finally seen you."

Imrahil nodded. "Your brothers are currently resting; Erchirion received a wound to his thigh. He will not be riding again anytime soon. Other than that, Elphir and Amrothos are in good health, as could be expected."

"It must have been frightening," Laela said, thinking of how her family had just stood in front of the Black Gates.

"It was," Imrahil confessed. "Who would not be? Standing before the Dark Lord's lair is not something any man desires to do. In any case, He is gone now; never to return."

Laela grinned. "I am so glad."

Theodred walked up to his wife's side, placing an arm around her waist. Imrahil smiled at the contact. "I had almost forgotten; you are a queen now, Daughter."

Laela blushed. "That I am."

"She will make a beautiful queen," Theodred said, smiling at Laela, causing her to blush even more. "It was a sad day when my father... perished. But he would not want us to live in vain. I now have my people's future to be concerned with."

Imrahil nodded. "A truer word has not been spoken. You must inform me of the funeral arrangements so I may attend his burial. You father was a good and trustworthy friend to me, even in his darker days. I will always remember him for who he was, not what he became."

Theodred tilted his head with respect. "So will I."

**...**

Lothiriel was waiting patiently outside the king's tent. It was there, where she saw him – Eomer. At first, she did not recognise him. He looked so... dirty. Lothiriel frowned as she assessed him. Even covered in dirt and grime, Eomer appealed to her. She smiled as he spotted her. She felt herself walking towards him, no hesitation coming to her. As she stood a few feet away from him, she smiled once more. "You look... well," she said, not mentioning his un-brushed hair, or dirt covered armour. She had to remind herself, he had just been in a war, even though it was a month ago. They probably did not have bathing tubs with them on the journey home.

Eomer just stared at her, making his own assessment of her; hair plaited back loosely, a simple, sky-blue gown. Nothing spectacular, but he had to remember, this was not the king's coronation. Still, Lothiriel made him grow aroused, standing there looking at him with a smile on her lips. "You look well yourself," he managed to say, filling the gap between them with one swift step.

Lothiriel felt her heart beating faster as he came closer. "Why do you look at me in that manner?" she asked, feeling her cheeks burn with desire. "I-I... you do not know me well enough."

"Do I need to know you _well_?" he asked. "Is this why you have been acting so cold towards me?"

Lothiriel let her mouth fall open. "It was never my intention to act cold towards you. You were the one who so abruptly kissed me like I was some common harlot." She pointed her finger at his face. "And let me tell you – I am _no_ common harlot."

Eomer frowned, amused by her actions. "I never thought you to be one. I like you, Lothiriel. You are not like most women I know. I think you to be better than Laela - more beautiful, stronger, with a quick temper. I admire that about you."

He admired that about her. Who was this man to say such words? she thought to herself. "I am not better than _Queen_ Laela. She is of higher birth than I."

"So that automatically makes her better than everyone else?" Eomer asked, folding her arms.

Lothiriel placed her hands on her hips. "Do you not like her? Does Theodred know of this dislike?"

Eomer laughed aloud. "I do not hate her; I like her as my cousin's wife. They suit each other." He unfolded his arms and carefully grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her hips. "What I have been trying to say _all_ this time is that I find you more appealing than Laela, or any other woman I know. Can't you see that?"

Lothiriel sighed heavily. "Please let go of my arms." He did so. "I have some sort of feeling for you, but you always act differently every time I see you. One minute you are in a good mood, then the next you have a face of thunder. I honestly do not know what to make of you. In some ways, that trait of yours attracts me to you and I don't know why, because it is so frustrating!" Béma love this woman! Eomer thought, feeling very high in spirits. She was not afraid to speak her true feelings. This, he loved most about her. He gently grabbed her hand and led her away from the king's tent. "Where are we going?"

"Privacy." That was all he said, but Lothiriel felt emotions of excitement and fear. He led her into a tent that was smaller than the king's, but well furnished with an open fire pit. "This is my tent," he said from reading the confused look on her face. "Nobody will disturb us here."

Lothiriel looked up at him with suspicious eyes. "You are not going to force yourself on me, are you?"

Eomer laughed. "No, no, my lady." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I do want you, however."

Lothiriel cuffed his hand away. "Is this what you want then? Do you think that because you have been away from civilisation for over a month that I would tend to your carnal needs?"

Eomer sighed, exasperated. "Woman! Will you stop thinking of me as some hot-headed boar; I don't want to dishonour you."

"Then why am I here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips once more.

"Oh, for the love of Béma!" he said to himself. In one swift movement, he cupped her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. Lothiriel gasped at his actions, placing her hands on his chest. She intended on pushing him away, but part of her rather enjoyed this. Instead, she slid her hands up, and around his neck, pulling him closer. Eomer had her tightly around the waist, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss, slightly releasing her from his grip.

Lothiriel looked up at him, her eyes fixed on his. "Is this all you want to do?" she asked, hope in her voice. Eomer nodded. "Nothing more?" Eomer shook his head. "Good." She leaned up and kissed him again, moaning with satisfaction. If he could he would have picked her up and carried her to his cot, for better comfort and so he could relax more. But, knowing this beautiful woman in his arms, she would take that as a gesture for something much more. Why did she have to be so hard? he asked himself mentally. Forget all that, in the meantime, he was going to focus on having his lips connected to those of a very, _very_ beautiful woman.

...

Laela stretched, having fallen asleep in Theodred's arms. They had retired to a tent, which had been put up just for them. Before they had left, she had been reacquainted with her brothers. They all looked well, even Erchirion who seemed pale from his leg wound. It was so wonderful to see them all again. But for some reason, she felt exhausted. She did not know why, for she had only travelled on horseback down the circles of Minas Tirith. Other than that, she had done nothing to tire herself. Theodred had seen her exhaustion and excused them both from her family. It was considerate of him to do that, but she still wanted to spend time with her family. Her body got the best of her, and Theodred needed to support her for the last several metres to their tent.

She woke a few hours later; Theodred was sleeping, his head resting against a stack of pillows. She snuggled up to him, enjoying the warmth his body was giving her. "How are you feeling?" she heard Theodred mumble.

"Fine," she answered, blinking a few times. "I do not know what overcame me before. I have never felt so exhausted for no apparent reason."

Theodred moaned and rolled onto his side, opening his eyes. "Perhaps being so overwhelmed with seeing your family again exhausted you more than you thought."

Laela placed her arms around his neck. "Perhaps." She kissed him. "I feel good now; refreshed."

Theodred deepened their second kiss. "Sweet wife," he murmured. "I must find Eomer soon before the day ends."

Laela shifted to sit up. "Do you want to go now?"

Theodred shook his head, pulling her back down. "No; I am quite content having you in my arms for now. Eomer can wait. If he was not in the king's tent, then perhaps he was tending to other business." Laela looked around the tent, noticing the flaps to the tent were partially opened. She got up, rejecting Theodred's protests. "Where are you going?"

Laela closed the tent's flaps, tying the knots down to the floor. "This is how it was, remember," she replied, unlacing her gown. Theodred frowned, not comprehending her words; he was not complaining either. "Back in your tent at Dunharrow." She finished unlacing her gown, put kept it pulled up. Slowly, she walked over to the bundle of cushions and pillows Theodred was lying on; she had no idea why she had a sudden surge of desire swell up within her, but she needed him. She knelt beside him, and he sat up, gently pulling her gown down to her waist. He admired the view of her bosom for several seconds before pulling her atop of him, caressing her back. She smiled, kissing him, pressing her body harder against him. She heard him moan, tugging at her gown to move further down her body. Sooner enough, her gown was tossed carelessly to the side. He ran his hands up her back, gently turning her over so he could remove his clothes.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, moving his hand down to caress her thigh. She sat up on her elbows, claiming passionate kisses. She moved her legs further apart, feeling his arousal pressed against her. He entered; she tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, moving further, deeper inside of her. She stifled a moan; not wanting any passerby to hear their marital activity. She fell back, resting on the pillows, pulling Theodred closer. He moved faster, making her come close to climax. She had to bite her lip to refrain herself from screaming, instead, letting out a long, rasping breath. He rode out his own climax and fell on her, breathing heavily. She kissed his cheek, rubbing her legs against his hips. There was no noise, save for the distant voices outside the tent. Laela wondered if anyone knew what they had been doing. She felt her husband move, positioning himself up on his elbows. He kissed her before falling onto the heap of pillows beside her. Laela sat up, tossed his clothes over to him, and then stood up to place her gown back on. Theodred helped her lace up her gown and then pulled her back onto the cushions with him. Laela sighed contently. "That was nice."

Theodred moaned in agreement. "Indeed it was. But now, my sweet wife, you have exhausted me."

"I think I could do with a few more hours of sleep," Laela said, agreeing. She rolled over and faced him. "I love you."

Theodred smiled, running a finger down her cheek. "I love you too."


	51. Unwanted News

**Minas Tirith, Gondor: May 8 3019 TA**

It should not have been so; Laela should not have felt so intimidated when she laid eyes on her once more. Lady Heida or now better known as Mistress Heida – the woman back in Dol Amroth who had given birth to that stillborn child who had been conceived with her father. Incest. Laela winced at the word.

So there she stood, Mistress Heida; her arms crossed with an eerie glare at her former princess. Laela took a deep breath, not allowing her nerves reach the surface. She wanted to know why Heida was in Minas Tirith and not in Lossarnach as she should be. The woman was in disgrace! She should not be showing her face in the king's city.

To Laela's dread, Heida walked up to her and dipped the shortest of curtsies. "My princess... or should I now address you as _my queen_?"

Laela wished her heart would stop pounding. "You may call me 'my lady' as you have always done."

Heida bit her bottom lip, refraining herself from snapping at the woman who had ruined her life.

Laela lowered her eyes, wishing she could be in another place. Theodred was with his cousins, as Faramir had proposed to Eowyn. It was a proposal out of nowhere. Neither Eowyn's family, nor Laela knew that they had feelings for each other. It was because of this that Eomer was having a hard time accepting it.

"My lady," Heida said, dragging her out of her train of thought. "How long have you been married for?"

"Three months," Laela answered happily.

"And I can see that you are still not with-child," Heida said, looking at her stomach.

Laela frowned. "It takes longer than three months for a woman to show."

Heida raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that you are with-child?"

"I... no, not to my knowledge," she replied.

Heida shrugged carelessly. "Well, it has only been three months, and not to mention all the war and fighting that has happened. You could have picked a better time to be wed... _my lady_."

"You cannot talk on such matters, _Mistress_ Heida," Laela shot back.

"That matter is long past us now," Heida replied. "What is done, is done, my lady."

"Do you not feel any remorse, Heida?" Laela asked.

"No!" Heida said, glaring at Laela with all hatred. "And if you think that I will ever forget that you betrayed me."

"I did nothing of the sort," Laela said quickly. "You broke the law; consequences had to be done."

Heida shook her head. "I have thought ill of you every day I have been in exile. I will never forget; I will never forgive. You will have your comeuppance."

Laela frowned. "What are you implying?"

Heida smiled mischievously. "I have thought long and hard, and I have learned never to give away a woman's secrets." She gave Laela a curtsy. "Good day, madam."

Oh, dear Valar, Laela thought warily. Why did _that_ woman have to reappear in her life? Not now when everything had turned for the brighter. Everything had changed for the better. Lord Aragorn had been crowned King Elessar, Eowyn, and her cousin, Faramir were deeply in love, and Lothiriel seemed to have finally opened up to Eomer. Everyone was happy. Not now. Not now.

Laela made her way into the back courtyard of the palace. She heard bickering.

"I can't," Lothiriel said, passion in her voice. "I am only going to Rohan to serve Laela as my queen, nothing more and nothing less."

"And how does visiting me in Aldburg affect your duties?" Eomer asked, his angered voice ringing through the connecting hallway Laela was standing in.

"Laela will be in Edoras," Lothiriel answered.

"I am sure my cousin's wife will allow you some time for yourself," Eomer retorted.

"She will need me more than you need me," Lothiriel shot back. "Being a queen is new to her, and she will need my support."

Eomer let out an angry sigh. Laela was startled when Eomer appeared in the hallway. He gaped at her for a moment before turning back to look at Lothiriel in the courtyard. "I think Lothiriel needs _you_ now."

Laela frowned. "I do not wish to be the cause of your quarrels."

"There would be no quarrel if Lothiriel would come to her senses," Eomer said haughtily.

"She is in a difficult position," Laela said, walking over to him. "Remember, her father is not fond of Rohan, or Lothiriel serving under me."

Eomer remained silent. "It does not matter." He smiled. "I have given Faramir permission to wed my sister."

Laela raised her eyebrows with delight. "Oh, Eomer, that is wonderful! I am so glad and happy for them!"

Eomer chuckled. "I knew my consent would make her happy. Besides, your cousin seems to brighten her mood all the time. I enjoy seeing her happy; _I _am happy to see her loved by another."

Laela smiled warmly. "Will she be returning to Edoras with us today?"

Eomer nodded. "She needs to. The people will want to look upon their White Lady one last time before she permanently moves to Gondor."

Laela nodded. "After everything she has been through these past months, she deserves this happiness. And may I say, she could not have chosen a better man to fall in love with. Faramir is such a gentle soul. I can assure you he will never lose his temper at her, or hurt her in any other way. He will truly spoil her and make everyday feel as blissful as the last."

Eomer stood in thought for a moment. "Thank you, Laela for saying that. Nobody has ever praised Faramir in that way before. Your father did a good job of it, but not as... fulfilling as you just did."

Laela chuckled. "Thank you for the praise, Eomer. But I must be heading to my chamber. I must make sure I have everything packed for the journey... home."

Eomer smiled. "Home; I could think of no better place."

**...**

It was hard for Laela to say farewell to her family so soon after they had been reunited. She knew she would be able to see them again in the months to follow; King Elessar's wedding was in two months, and Laela was to return to Minas Tirith with Theodred and his cousins. The sadder event to follow was of the late Theoden King's funeral procession to Edoras, which was to take place a month later. Laela knew that August was going to be a hard time for Theodred; seeing his father finally laid to rest would bring him closure, but not before he could have one last chance to mourn his sudden death and all the lost time that was stolen from them in the months leading up to his death.

Laela embraced her father. "I will miss you."

Imrahil kissed his daughter's cheek. "Farewell, my daughter, my queen."

Laela softly groaned. "You need not call me by that title. I am always going to be your little princess."

Imrahil chuckled. "That you will be. But remember, my daughter, that you now carry a large burden; be good to Theodred. Serve him well and be an obedient wife. Look after the people and take pity on those who are misfortunate. The war has left a lot of people grieved and broken hearted; you must be there for them and help rebuild their lives; that is your duty."

Laela smiled. "I will not fail you, Father."

"It is Theodred who you must not fail," Imrahil replied, giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Father." Laela quickly turned to her brothers, embracing them all tightly.

"Send Alphros my love," she said to Elphir, "and tell Brisela she must write to me often, for I have missed her company dearly."

Laela sniffed, trying to stop herself from letting her tears fall. She wiped her eyes, and then turned and walked towards the stables where Theodred was waiting for her.

Theodred helped her mount Beorht, before mounting Brego. Laela was very quiet, feeling saddened for leaving her family again. Part of her wanted to return to Dol Amroth and live with her family by the sea again. Perhaps she should have ended up marrying a Gondorian Lord instead. But no, most of her wanted to follow Theodred wherever he went. And right now he was heading back to his homeland; Edoras.

Theodred barely stayed by her side through the whole journey; he preferred to ride ahead with Eomer and their captains. Laela stayed with Lothiriel and her other ladies further behind in the company. Lothiriel was also acting unusually quiet, and Laela knew it had something to do with the argument she had overheard.

"Do you love him?" Laela asked Lothiriel.

Lothiriel frowned, startled by the open question. "Who?"

"Oh, come now. Do not act naive. I was referring to Eomer."

Lothiriel sighed, exasperated. "Why should I be with a man who knows what he wants, and always gets what he wants? At this moment, he wants me, and he believes with all his being that he will have me. But I don't want it to be like that. I want him to have me out of love, not because he thinks he can have me."

Laela frowned, rethinking her friend's words over in her mind. "Perhaps he does love you and shows it in a different manner to that you are used to. Men of the Mark behave very differently to the men back in Dol Amroth."

"I know," Lothiriel said solemnly. "Not to mention my father would never ever consent to the match. I shall be forever burdened with is disapproval."

"Is that why you keep pushing Eomer away?" Laela asked gently.

Lothiriel shrugged. "Yes, part of the reason is because of that. But like I said, I want Eomer to love me, not just want me because he thinks I am beautiful."

"I highly doubt he only wants you because you are beautiful," Laela said matter-of-factly.

Lothiriel grinned at her friend. "Perhaps you are right, perhaps you are wrong." She looked ahead to where Eomer was riding next to Theodred. "Do you think he has talked to your husband about me?"

Laela shrugged. "If he has, Theodred has not mentioned it to me. Would you like me to find out if he has?"

Lothiriel nodded. "Please. I would like to know if he has had an actual heart-to-heart to another about me."

"Eomer and Theodred are very close," Laela said, smiling. "I am sure Eomer will end up telling Theodred something about his feelings towards you."

The two women were quiet for several moments.

"I must tell you something," Laela said, frowning. "I made acquaintance with an old friend of ours."

"Oh?" was all Lothiriel said.

"Heida."

Lothiriel's eyes widened. "She should be in Lossarnach!"

Laela shook her head. "She was in Minas Tirith. I saw her the day we left. She was not very pleased with me, and in some ways, she threatened me."

"What did she say?" Lothiriel asked seriously.

"She told me that in her exile, she had thought long and hard about what had happened, and should not give away her secrets and that I would have my comeuppance," Laela answered. "I interpreted that in a sense that she is planning something.

Lothiriel shrugged. "Well, she is still residing back in Gondor. What harm could she do to you now?"

Laela hesitated. "After everything that she did... with... her father... I would never underestimate that woman's abilities."

"Do you think she will do something to you in Edoras from afar?"

Laela looked at her friend, fright in her eyes. "Do you think me foolish to believe so?"

"It was not your fault what happened that day," Lothiriel said. "You did the right thing. Everybody agrees on that."

Laela sighed. "I should not wallow in these thoughts."

"No, you should not," Lothiriel said, smiling. "Besides, you have me, and all your other ladies to care and protect you. Not to mention Theodred; I highly doubt your husband – who happens to be a king – will allow any harm or distress come to you."

Laela smiled. "Thank you, Lothiriel. Thank you for your wise words." Still, Laela could not help but wonder what Heida was planning.

**...**

By the time they reached Edoras, Laela was exhausted by all means. She had never in all her life felt so drained. When she dismounted Beorht, her head went light, causing her to almost faint from dizziness. She managed to keep herself standing by holding onto Beorht's reins. She leaned the mare's neck, taking deep breaths. She regained her posture when Theodred came over to her, giving her a kiss.

"We are home," he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Are you all right?"

Laela nodded, forcing a smile. "Just tired from the constant travelling. A good night's rest appeals to me."

Theodred moaned in agreement and kissed her again. "Come, our chambers have been made ready; you can rest until this evening."

So it was from then on that Laela began to feel her body change. Her head would became light for no apparent reason, she could barely keep her eyes open in the afternoons; she would always end up taking a nap in the solar until the evening meal. Then, the sickness in the morning started. Oh, how she hated it. She would wake after dawn, feeling her stomach swirl in disfavour. The sickness went on for days, and it was in the second week, after she had missed her monthly course, that Laela finally came to her senses. After talking to a midwife, her suspicions were confirmed. A child was growing within her. She was with-child.

Laela could barely contain her excitement. After the confirmation, she practically ran into Theodred's study during his council sessions.

"Laela, what is it?" Theodred asked after dismissing his council.

"I am with-child!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "Theodred, we are going to have a baby!"

Theodred stood there, dumbstruck for several moments, trying to comprehend the news. "A baby."

Laela let go of him, still smiling. "Are you not pleased? Is this not what we have wanted all this time?"

Theodred smiled. "Of course I am pleased." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "I love you."

Laela laughed with delight. "I am so happy!"

Theodred held her tighter. "So am I." He stood back and placed his hand on her stomach. "You are carrying my heir."

Laela nodded and placed her hand over his. "Indeed I am." She frowned. She had expected her husband to be a little more enthusiastic. "Is something the matter?"

Theodred sighed. "I am pleased, honestly I am. But... our mothers... they did not survive childbirth."

Laela felt a pain strike her heart. She had not even thought of what their late mothers had gone through. "I-I... I do not know what to say, Theodred. You... you lie with me often. This was bound to happen. Were you hoping that we would never have children?"

Theodred grabbed both her hands. "No, I did expect us to have children eventually. Just not so soon. I am afraid of losing you. I cannot lose you, Laela. I could not bear it."

Laela lowered her head. "I cannot give you any positive words to comfort you, for I do not know how this all shall end. If the worst were to happen, if I were to die then I would hope that you would still love and care for our child despite my death. Your father did exactly that with you after your mother died. But the chances are I will survive."

Theodred nodded, but did not look convinced. "Let us not dwell on that." He embraced her. "You must ignore my concern. I truly am happy that Béma has blessed us."

Laela held onto Theodred tightly, not wanting to let go. Now her mind was in a swirl on how her pregnancy would end.


	52. A Secret Unfolded

**Gondor, Minas Tirith: June 20 3019 TA**

A month later, Laela found herself back in the City of Kings. The journey from Edoras had been twice as long, since Theodred had insisted that she travel in a carriage. Her current state did not leave her incapacitated; she had argued her defence for many days, before finally giving in to his demands. She had even threatened not to attend the wedding, and Theodred had believed her with a worried look on his face.

Laela's family was ecstatic with her condition. Everyone touched her stomach and she received several gifts from her father and brothers. One of their many gifts had been different shades and patterns of damask that were to be sewn together into a warm quilt. She began her sewing with Lothiriel one afternoon in the shades of trees in a back courtyard.

"I am most eager to meet the future queen," Lothiriel said, threading her needle through the fabric.

"I have been told that she is very beautiful," Laela remarked. "And I am sure the rumours are true."

Lothiriel nodded in agreement. "Do you think the king finds it... strange that his future wife is an elf, being several hundred or more years old than he?"

Laela frowned in thought. "Perhaps; I am not quite sure."

"I would find it strange," Lothiriel murmured. "I do not believe I could wed someone so much older than me."

"The celebrations are going to be grand, however," Laela said. "Two weeks of festivities."

"I am surprised there are resources for such a long duration of celebrations."

Laela shrugged. "I am sure the lands have been recovering marvellously now that everyone is at peace," Laela replied.

Footsteps approached and Theodred appeared, smiling. "Wife, Lothiriel," he said, acknowledging both women. "I have heard the most peculiar thing just now." He took a seat beside his wife and kissed her hand.

"What?" Laela asked curiously.

"You, of course remember how I banished Grima after we returned," Theodred began. "Well, it appears he is now here, in Gondor."

Laela shared a frown with Lothiriel. "The... the king has allowed this?"

Theodred nodded. "Indeed. He knows I am not quite impressed on the matter, but I must remember that Gondor is not my realm to rule."

"After everything he has done," Laela said harshly. "How could King Elessar grant him safe passage?"

"I would have presumed he went to live with the wizard Saruman," Lothiriel said, confusion strewn over her face. "Was he not Grima's master?"

"Not anymore," Theodred answered. He turned to Laela and placed his hand on her abdomen. "I wanted to inform you in case you crossed paths with him. He is living in one of the lower circles of the city."

Laela placed her hand over his. "I will make sure I stay away from there, then."

Theodred nodded. "How are you feeling? Nothing is troubling you I hope."

Laela smiled reassuringly. "I am fine, honestly." She inhaled deeply. "Our child desires me to sleep most of the hours away, but I have too many things to do to be lazy."

"Do not push yourself," he said sternly. "And do not exhaust yourself. The last thing I want is for you to be bedridden because you made yourself unwell."

"Yes, Husband," Laela answered. She kissed him. "Go now and worry about other matters."

Theodred smiled and kiss her once more. "I shall see you both at dinner."

Once he was gone, Lothiriel turned to Laela, smiling. "He loves and adores you so very much!"

Laela smiled warmly. "That he does, and I am grateful for his love. Without it, I would not be carrying this little life within me."

Lothiriel lowered her eyes. "I envy you."

"Have you been spending any time with Eomer?" Laela asked inquisitively.

Lothiriel nodded. "Whenever he visits Edoras, I spend a day or two with him. Right before we left he took me for a ride through the plains."

Laela smiled. "He is trying to show you how much he cares for you."

Lothiriel shrugged. "Have you spoken to Theodred?"

Laela nodded. "I tried to bring it up without it sounding like an inquiry. He mentioned that Eomer had in his mind to propose marriage, but decided to delay his proposal to you until he knew you would accept."

Lothiriel's eyes widened. "When did your husband tell you this?"

Laela smiled, enjoying her friend's reaction. "Right after we arrived in Edoras. I did not tell you because I was hoping Eomer would be the first to approach you on the mater. But it seems you are doing a very good job at keeping him at bay."

Lothiriel slumped back into her chair. "Maybe I should stop."

Laela's face brightened. "Yes! Please do! I would do anything to see you happy."

"I am happy," Lothiriel assured. "But I know my father will make it impossible for me to marry a Rohirric."

"Petition to _my_ father on the matter, then," Laela insisted. "Your father listens to mine, and must obey and serve his every decision."

Lothiriel contemplated the thought. It did sound appealing to her. "If Eomer proposes, then perhaps I will."

Laela shook her head. "No, I think you should confront Eomer on the matter first. You need to explain to him why you have been pushing him away. I am sure he is hurt in some way because of it. Stop shutting yourself away; be open to him, he will understand."

Lothiriel smiled faintly. "I suppose I could do that."

"Do you have to suppose?" Laela asked teasingly.

Lothiriel laughed. "No... I know I should do it, and I will. Right now."

Laela smiled triumphantly. "Good."

**...**

Lothiriel walked nervously to the door leading to Eomer's temporary chambers in Minas Tirith. She knocked loudly, hoping he would be there. Several moments passed; it made her agonize. She was about to leave, believing he was not in his rooms when the door opened, revealing a half-dressed man.

"Eomer!" Lothiriel said, gasping, "Why are you not dressed?"

"Would you prefer me to have no clothing on, my lady?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Lothiriel blushed. "I-I was not expecting you to answer your door in that manner."

"Well, I cannot always live up to your expectations, my lady," he shot back.

Lothiriel lowered her eyes, feeling quite nervous, and a tad scared. "I have come to... apologise and explain my... my ill actions towards you."

She peeked up and saw Eomer's expression had somewhat softened. He stepped aside to allow her to enter. After he closed the door, he made his way over to the table, picked up the loose tunic, and placed it on. "You do not have any reason to apologise," he started. "I presumed it was how you were in nature."

Lothiriel sat down on a stool by the fireplace. "You have to understand my position. My father does not... appreciate your people. He would never allow me to be with you." She sighed deeply. "I am... frightened of starting a quarrel with him, for I know how he reacts when his temper flares. He will not be pleasant to be around."

Eomer pulled up another stool and sat in front of her. "What are you saying, Lothiriel? That you will not be with me because of your father's temper?"

Lothiriel closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Eomer laughed. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well sometimes you confuse me," she replied, looking up at him. "Your mood changes so swiftly that I do not know how to handle it."

"I have a swift mood, I know," Eomer replied. "It was something I inherited from my own father."

Lothiriel smiled. "Well at least you acknowledge it. Most men would never do such a thing. They like to approach women thinking they have no flaws."

"Every man has his flaws, just as women do themselves," he replied gently. "You're not perfect either. I can think of a dozen things about you that annoy me. But I overlook them because you – overall – are a good person; someone I can easily love."

Lothiriel frowned. "What do I do that annoys you?"

Eomer chuckled. "Your strong devotion to Laela bothers me from time to time. You need not always be at her side. She can manage without you. You, yourself have quick changing moods. Sometimes I cannot even comprehend how you feel."

Lothiriel grimaced. "You make me sound as if we are two alike."

"In some ways we are," he replied, leaning over to caress her cheek. "I believe once you overcome your resentment, you and I could live relatively happy together."

"By living with you, you mean marry me?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"If that is what you want," Eomer answered.

Lothiriel laughed, relieved. "Really? Could you put up with me for the rest of your life?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you," Eomer replied, laughing also.

Lothiriel moved from her stool onto his lap, kissing him. "I had truly thought I had pushed you away for good."

Eomer held her tightly, not wanting to move. "You almost had, but I was right to give you one last chance."

Lothiriel kissed him. "Say you want to marry me."

"Lothiriel, will you marry me?" he asked, moving her hair behind her ears.

Lothiriel nodded happily. "I shall... but on one condition."

"What is that?" he asked, hoping it was not something drastically strange.

"You must inform my father," she said, entwining her fingers in his. "I could not bear fighting with him. You may need Prince Imrahil's assistance in the matter."

Eomer sighed heavily, but nodded. "I shall talk with the prince this evening."

So evening came and Eomer found himself standing before Prince Imrahil in the elderly man's antechamber.

"What can I be of assistance?" Imrahil asked, pouring them both some brandy.

Eomer hesitated. "I need you help persuading Lord Earnand to allow me to marry his daughter, Lothiriel."

Imrahil paused, staring at Eomer. "You want to marry Lothiriel?"

"I do," Eomer replied. "I love her, and she returns my feelings."

Imrahil frowned. "I thought she hated you."

Eomer laughed. "She tried to hide her feelings as best as possible in fear of her father's wrath."

Imrahil considered that. "Lord Earnand is a man with a short fuse."

"He does not respect my people," Eomer continued. "But I do not see that as a valid reason to not allow his daughter the happiness she deserves."

Imrahil handed Eomer his glass, before taking a sip from his own. "Are you positive this is what Lothiriel wants?"

"Yes," Eomer answered. "You may speak with her yourself on the matter. She is with Laela in the dining hall."

Imrahil shook his head. "No need, my friend. I trust your word. It is just this sudden proposal opens some old doors that should have forever remained closed."

Eomer frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

Imrahil took a seat. "Lord Earnand has no say in who Lothiriel can wed. He never had a say in her life choices from the day she was born."

Eomer frowned, completely unsure on what Imrahil was saying. "If not he, then who has been looking after Lothiriel's wellbeing."

"It has been I," Imrahil answered. "Lord Earnand would send me letters, documents, and tutoring costs when Lothiriel was growing up. I had Lothiriel stay with me as Laela's companion for several years. I kept the child under my wing while the public saw Lord Earnand paying and looking after Lothiriel's affairs."

Eomer took a seat also, quite intrigued. "Why would Lord Earnand not look after his own daughter's affairs?"

"Because Lothiriel is my... she is my illegitimate daughter," Imrahil announced.

The room remained silent for several moments, but it felt like a lifetime. "Your illegitimate daughter," Eomer repeated. "Does she know this?"

Imrahil shook his head sadly. "I have wanted to tell her, I have wanted to tell all my children that they had a fifth sibling. But, alas! I could not. I had to protect Lothiriel's station. An illegitimate child, especially a girl is not highly seen respectively by the people. It is not the child's fault; I know that. It is the parents who do the wrong. I met Lothiriel's mother many, many years ago. It was after my wife's death. Laela was a babe in the nursery. I was returning from a patrol along the coastline. Before I entered the city, I decided to stay at a tavern with my men. I met Lothiriel's mother there; she looked so much like my late wife." Imrahil sighed heavily. "I could not help myself; I had to have her. So I did. That one night changed everything. She came to me months later, informing me of her condition. I could have easily have rejected her claim, saying it was another man's. But I knew that night I had claimed her maidenhead. She acted so innocent, so... clean, and inexperienced. She was a good woman. I immediately decided to marry her off to one of my council members. It was the least I could do for her after what I had done. Lord Earnand reluctantly agreed to be her husband; he was not too thrilled with the prospect of raising a bastard child. But he did in the end. When Lothiriel was born, I went and visited mother and child and held Lothiriel for the first and last time. I have never held Lothiriel since. I have kept a distance, only appearing as a doting father on Laela."

"She has a right to know," Eomer said, shocked by what Imrahil had just confessed. "Lothiriel has a right to know you are her father and not this... this unworthy man of your council."

"It would ruin her prospects," Imrahil said, standing up. "It is too late now. She is happy, and I have you to thank for that. But you must not tell anyone of this. Lothiriel still needs protecting."

Eomer stood also. "I will protect her in Rohan. Nobody will care; my people are forgiving."

Imrahil shook his head. "No, Eomer. This is how it must be. I will write to Earnand and inform him of Lothiriel's plans for marriage. He will accept, for he has no choice in the matter. Please Eomer; be pleased that I can do this for you, for Lothiriel."

Eomer sighed heavily. "Very well. But I want you at our wedding."

Imrahil faintly smiled. "I shall see if I can make arrangements."

Eomer clapped Imrahil on the back. "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful woman for a wife. The Valar must have foreseen this on that night."

Imrahil laughed. "I shall start telling myself that, Eomer."


	53. Fear

**Gondor, Minas Tirith: July 5 3019 TA**

It was during the two-week festivities after King Elessar's marvellous wedding that Laela felt as if her life was starting to crumble around her. She was physically sick every morning, and could not leave the privacy of her bedchamber until well past midmorning. To make matters worse, Theodred constantly got on her nerves; they quarrelled daily. In the end Laela would reduce to tears, not knowing why she started an argument with her husband over the clothes he was wearing, or why he decided to spend the day with Eomer and his captains over her. She was a mess, and she knew it had to do with her being pregnant. The woman's body change; she knew this. But certain knowledge did not always make one feel any better about their current situation.

The festivities continued joyously, and when they were not arguing, Theodred would invite her down to watch a masquerade, attend a garden party, or watch other entertainment. On the occasions that she went, the heat of the sun made her feel dizzy, and the background noise of people talking amongst themselves drove her crazy. It made her mood worsen, and she ended up retreating to her chambers.

Laela was resting rather comfortable of the daybed by the large window, enjoying the summer breeze flow over her; it was the one thing that could calm her. She placed her hand on her stomach and willed the child to be a boy. It has to be a boy, she thought to herself. It has to be. She did want children, but right now, the whole process of carrying one was not very appealing. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, sighing contently. Her ladies were in the antechamber, sewing and stitching; she had the whole afternoon to herself. Or so she thought.

A loud bang caused Laela to gasp in fright and sit up, clutching at her stomach. Her eyes were wide as Theodred stood before her, rage strewn across his face. "Must you!" she hissed, making herself comfortable once more; she closed her eyes.

"Do you know who is here?" he demanded.

Laela opened her eyes again; sighing she sat up, folding her arms. "No, Theodred I do not know who is here. However, it would not surprise me if even the strangest person were here; a great celebration is taking place all over Gondor!"

"Could you feign a pleasant mood, just this once," he said, unbuckling his sword belt and throwing it on the bed. "Please."

Laela sighed deeply and unfolded her arms. "Who is here?"

"Grima."

Grima? Laela was not expecting to hear that name ever again. "Your father's old councillor?"

"Yes!" Theodred replied loudly. "He is here, in Minas Tirith, enjoying the celebration. The most intriguing part is who he is celebrating with."

Laela frowned, not sure what to expect next. "Go on."

"He has a wife!" Theodred shouted. "Who, on this plain of existence would want to marry him?"

"Do you know her name?" Laela asked, quite amazed. "Perhaps he has changed."

Theodred laughed disbelievingly. "Do you truly believe that?"

"Anything is possible," Laela answered. "How many people do you think did not believe that the Dark Lord could not be defeated? Now look where we are!"

"Even with the Dark Lord destroyed, Grima is still bad news."

"Do you know who his wife is?" Laela asked curiously. "Is she a woman of Rohan?"

Theodred shook his head. "A woman of Gondor; Mistress Heida."

The blood in Laela's face dropped. No! It could not be!

Theodred frowned. "Dearest, you are very pale; what is it?"

Laela shook her head. "N-nothing, I am fine; only tired."

Theodred knelt beside her, kissing her on the cheek. "Forgive me for my sudden intrusion. You must understand how this angers me."

Laela automatically nodded. "Grima was never good to you."

"No," Theodred agreed. "I have banished him from Rohan; he can never return."

"What about his wife?" Laela asked, more to herself.

Theodred shrugged, sighing. "I have no quarrel with her. She is not banished from the Mark."

Should she tell her husband what Heida had done all that time ago when she was still living in Dol Amroth?

Theodred placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss. "I will leave you in peace."

"Dine with me tonight," Laela ordered.

Theodred grinned. "Yes, my queen."

Once Theodred had left, Laela stormed into the antechamber. "Rosaline, fetch Mistress Heida to me... now!" Laela had a feeling Heida did not marry Grima for love, devotion, or any other good emotion one could feel. This was payback. It was too much of a coincidence for Grima and Heida be married; Grima despised Theodred, and Heida felt no better towards Laela. She did not care if she was becoming paranoid; she had every right to feel so after what Heida had said to her during their last acquaintance. In any case, what would any woman see in Grima! Laela closed her eyes in disgust, not enjoying the idea of Grima possible having sexual intercourse on a regular basis.

"Mistress Heida, my lady," Rosaline said, entering the antechamber once more. She curtsied and left with the other ladies, leaving behind a rather nicely dressed woman.

"My lady," Heida said, curtsying. "You wished to see me."

Laela folded her arms, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "My husband informs me that you are newly married."

Heida smiled. "Yes, my lady; he name is Grima. I am sure you would remember him."

Laela let out a frustrating breath. "Why did you marry him?"

"He fancied me."

"Oh, do not give me that nonsense!" Laela shouted. "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth; you love the truth," Heida shot back. "It was the truth that you could not keep to yourself that ended up having me exiled!"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone; I am a queen!"

"_Not_ my queen," Heida replied. "You are Rohan's queen. I live in Gondor."

"You will never under any circumstance venture to Rohan, do you understand?" Laela threatened.

"You cannot keep me out," Heida said ironically. "Your husband has banished _my_ husband, but not me."

"I will have you banished," Laela warned.

Heida laughed. "It will never happen. What grounds do you have to keep me out of Rohan?"

Laela was stumped on the matter. "You do not even have a reason to go."

As a matter of fact I do," Heida replied smoothly. "Grima has left some of his personal belongings in his father's old house. He could not retrieve them before your husband... exiled him."

"Theodred had every good reason to banish Grima from Rohan; he did terrible things!" Laela insisted. "You marrying him will do nothing to benefit you in this world. You have made a terrible mistake."

"No, I am getting justice through this marriage," Heida replied. "He did not force me to do anything I did not want to do."

"Just like your father."

"He did what was necessary!" Heida retorted. "Being a princess I assume life was all the easier for you; you would not understand."

"The relationship I have with my father would never, under any circumstance allow me to commit... do to incest with him. It is unthinkable," Laela replied in a disgusting manner. "I will never understand your mind."

"As I will never understand yours," Heida said softly.

"I will have Grima's belongings sent to you," Laela decided. "You will not come to Rohan."

"Not good enough," Heida replied, folding her arms. "I _want_ to go to Rohan. Besides, some of Grima's belongings were especially hidden, and he has only told me where they are."

"Must you complicate matters even further?" Laela asked. "I have enough to deal with right now."

"That is not my problem," Heida said, smiling. "You made me a problem all that time ago. This is all your fault."

"Then how can I mend this hate between us?" Laela asked desperately.

Heida shook her head. "It is too late to fix all of this. If you so desperately wanted to heal our relationship, then you would have done so many, many months ago. But now, as you have finally seen me again, and also see me as a potential threat to your happy royal life, you want to make things all better for your _own_ sake. I will not let that happen."

Laela bit her bottom lip, refraining herself from crying. "Please, just leave me alone."

Heida lowered her eyes in thought. She looked up at her rival and smiled. "If that is what you so desire."

That was too easy; Laela knew this. "Stay away from Rohan."

"That I cannot guarantee."

"Then stay away from Edoras," Laela persisted.

Heida shook her head. "The house I must collect Grima's belongings from is in Edoras."

Laela groaned with annoyance. "Heida, I am warning you: stay away from me! Stay away from my ladies, from my friends, my family, _and_ my husband."

"I am not your subject to command, Laela," Heida said smartly. "But I will see what I can do with your demands."

"Leave." Laela waved her hand at Heida, turning away and heading back into her bedchamber. The whole argument had exhausted her both mentally and physically. She sat down on a stool by the bed and rubbed her face. Why could nothing go right for her? She though warily. Nothing ever seemed to be perfect. "Be my perfection," she whispered to her stomach. She wished her child were big enough to move, hoping to feel some sort of response to her plea. "Boy or girl, I will love you. Be strong like your father." She crawled onto the bed and collapsed in a heap, not caring how undignified she may appear. Her main concern was Heida, and even Grima; her mind was in a whirl about them. They were planning something, or at least Heida was. But what? Heida would end up hurting her on some way, just as she had – unintentionally – hurt her. But Heida's pain was her own fault, her own foolish actions. Laela had done nothing foolish or at least as foolish and disgusting as incest.

Only time would tell.


	54. The New War

**Whoa - it has been yonks since I have updated this story... and anything on this site for a fact. Why? New job+wedding+overseas family visit+life in general=not actually having a life. **

**Here's hoping I still have readers and my hugest apologies in existence. This story has only a few chapters left, so it'll be quite a huge wrap up, as in the final plot in this story will be one of the biggest. So here we go!**

* * *

**Edoras, Rohan: August 17 3019 TA**

The funeral of late Theoden King came and went through a depressing seven day mourning period. In Rohan, it was traditional to mourn for seven days after the funeral, and continue to wear black garments for another seven days. It was expected. Laela had been by Theodred's side through the whole ordeal, but her husband proved to be ill company, pushing her away from him, not speaking. She understood his need for grief, but shutting her out was not helping her help him. She was relieved when the first week of mourning was over. The first matter of business Laela's young husband attended to after being crown King of the Mark was order the rebuilding of the towns in the Westfold.

"How many towns and villages were destroyed?" Laela asked Theodred one evening. Both were sitting by the fire in the great hall.

"Many," he replied, watching the flames. "Seven were completely flattened, while another five have been sacked and had the buildings vandalised. It does not look good. It will take months for the Westfold to be fully reconstructed, and another year before the land itself is healed."

"What about the people. Where are they living?" she asked quietly.

"Anywhere. Most have stayed in Helm's Deep, while other have come here or ventured to the Eastfold where they have family and friends offering shelter."

Laela sighed deeply, rubbing her belly. The midwife had estimated she was around four months along, and she already beginning to show slightly.

"Are you ill?" Theodred asked, frowning with concern as he watched her.

Laela smiled. "Not at all. In fact, I feel wonderful. I cannot wait to meet our child."

Theodred softly smiled, looking away. "I worry about you. Childbirth is a dangerous act of nature."

"It is also necessary," Laela reminded him. "Even more necessary for me as I am your queen. I have to give you an heir."

Theodred nodded. "That does not mean I cannot worry for my wife's wellbeing."

Laela stood up and walked over and sat next to him, allowing his arms to hold her close. "Husband, you have had every healer and midwife watching over me for the slightest hint of discomfort; making sure nothing goes wrong. I must be the best looked after pregnant woman in Middle-earth!"

Theodred chuckled, kissing her hair. "I love you. I could not bear it if I lost you."

Laela for silent for several moments. "Even if something were to happen, you will still have our child."

Theodred did not want to express his doubts about raising a child on his own. He knew his father had enough trouble doing it with him. "Let us retire for the night; you must rest."

Laela felt agitation rising within her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Theodred silenced her by placed his finger to her mouth. "You are my wife and I respect you. However, for this one time I am going to use my authority as king to silence you. I do not wish to speak any further on the matter."

She closed her eyes, resisting herself from talking; she nodded and allowed Theodred to lead her to their chamber. Once there, Mistress Íde prepared her for bed. Her evening gown was unlaced and a fresh chemise was placed over her head, falling neatly around her body. She shivered, even though it was summer; she tended to shiver a lot lately. Laela assumed it was another symptom of being pregnant. Íde curtsied and left the chamber, while Laela slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. She sighed heavily.

"We must think of names," she said dreamily to Theodred, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We have plenty of time for that," he replied sleepily.

"What about Maehel for a girl?"

"Maehel," Theodred repeated. "Mae-hel." He sounded the name out. "It is of Sindarin origin."

"That it is," Laela replied, rolling over to face him. "I think it is rather pretty."

"Quite a pretty name, however, I do not believe our people will appreciate their princess being named in the Gondorian fashion."

Laela moaned with frustration. "Honestly, must we worry about what the people will think? It is only a name."

"If it is only a name, dearest, then why are you becoming upset?" Theodred asked.

"I like that name!" Laela replied. "It will be my child and I can name it what I like."

"It will also be my child too, Laela," Theodred replied, sitting up. "Do I need to remind you that we are royalty? I am king now and you are my queen."

Laela looked away from him, tears brimming. Even the smallest things were upsetting her these days. "Sometimes I do not like it here."

Theodred frowned. "Why?"

"There are so many rules that I must follow."

"That is because you are the Queen of the Riddermark – you have a duty," he reminded her. "Come here." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her back down into his arms, stroking her hair. "My sweet wife, I love you."

Laela smiled, blinking back her tears. "I love you too."

"Sleep now. We can fret over names another day. You need to rest; restore your strength for the sake of our child."

Laela nodded, closing her eyes. "Theodred."

"Mmm?"

"I would like to have the baby in the House of Aldburg. I like it there, and Lothiriel will be wedded to Eomer by then, so I will have her company as you will have Eomer's."

"It shall be done," Theodred replied. "Now sleep."

**...**

Everything went downhill the very next day. Not that it did not start out good.

Eowyn had arrived in Meduseld early in the morning after returning from Gondor, visiting Eomer in Aldburg on the way. The White Lady was glowing with love and happiness, and Laela was excited to see her.

"You look more beautiful than ever!" Laela exclaimed, embracing her friend in the hall. "Look at you!" Laela touched Eowyn's cheek, feeling warmth.

"And look at you," Eowyn replied, eyeing her cousin's wife up and down. "I believe you are already showing."

Laela giggled. "Only a little, yes." She grabbed Eowyn's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I swear I grow bigger as each day passes."

"Amazing," Eowyn said softly. "Do you hope it to be a boy?"

Laela nodded. "I do hope so. Not to say that I would not like a girl – I would love to have a daughter. But Theodred needs an heir, as does this realm. I must put my duties as queen first and my desires second to it."

Eowyn smiled. "Unfortunately we have no say in the gender of our children. You may end up with a daughter first."

Laela grinned. "It is possible, but I have a feeling it's a boy."

"Truly?" Eowyn replied enthusiastically. "Can you sense him?"

"Oh, I do not know if that is the right word," Laela answered. "I just... I know in my heart that I am carrying a boy. I have felt him stir ever so slightly lately. It is an odd, small feeling, but strong at the same time. Far stronger than that of a girl. That and I am willing it to be a boy. I have gone so far down that track that I have even asked the midwives what sort of foods I should eat to enable a boy."

Eowyn laughed aloud. "Truly you do not believe in those old wives tales."

Laela merely shrugged. "I will do anything to put my first duty as queen aside. I also wish to please my husband, the king. He does not say it, but I know he wants a son more than anything else. More, so that his people will have hope, and will see that his House will continue."

Eowyn nodded, understanding. "When I marry, I too must do the exact same thing. Faramir is still the Steward of Gondor, and King Aragorn has been kind enough to allow Faramir's House to rule as Stewards instead of electing one for each term. It was a very generous act on the King's behalf."

"I am so excited that you will be joining my side of the family. I always wondered who Faramir would end up marrying." Laela led Eowyn over to a small alcove on the side of the hall. They both sat down on chairs with richly embroidered cushions.

"He is so good to me," Eowyn confessed. "He has bought me so many gifts. I have countless gowns being sewn in the Gondorian fashion... and... and hoods! I have never worn a hood in all my life!"

Laela laughed. "Oh, they are not so bad. Trust me; they keep your hair out of your face, so it never annoys you. But you do not always have to wear them. Most noble women wear small tiaras during formals occasions. That is if they can afford it of course."

"I have no doubt Faramir will purchase a dozen of them for me," Eowyn remarked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I am sure once you have a child of your own, Faramir will convert all his money and attention to the child instead."

"As long as the child does not end up being spoilt and hoity." Eowyn inhaled contently. "It is so good to be home. I have missed Rohan, and my family. I am glad I will be staying here until a month before my wedding. It will give me time to say goodbye to it all."

Laela smiled. "You are lucky to be given such a luxury. Which reminds me, we are yet to design your wedding gown!"

"I do not want anything too special," Eowyn remarked.

"Oh, do not be ridiculous!" Laela replied. "It will be your wedding day. It is going to be a day focused on you. You have to look your best. Have you thought of colours?"

"Gold and white trimming," Eowyn answered.

"I believe we can summon a seamstress to the Hall. I have some cold cloth in my wardrobe that you can look at. I have decided to make a babe wrap of gold and dark sapphire blue cloth for my child. So I have plenty for you to take a look at."

"Thank you," Eowyn replied.

The day consisted on Eowyn being measured, wrapped in cloth, and having the sleeves of her gown sewn to her liking. Laela found it wonderful having another female companion, as Lothiriel was away visiting her family in Dol Amroth.

Then there was a knock on the door that changed everything. "My lady," the guard said, bowing. "There is someone here to see you."

Eowyn stood down from the dressing block and covered herself with her gown. Laela stood up, waiting to see who it was.

"My lady." The woman curtsied low and rose smiling innocently.

"Mistress Heida," Laela said coolly, offering her had to be kissed. "What a surprise."

"I came as expected, my lady," Heida replied.

"To collect your... your husband's belonging."

"Indeed... my lady."

Laela pursed her lips. "Your husband has no belonging in Meduseld. There is no need for you to be here."

"Oh, that I know of, my lady. I have already collected his belonging and have had them sent back to Gondor beforehand." Heida smiled. "I am here to inform your ladyship that King Theodred has granted me a position in Meduseld."

The room was silent for several moments. "Thank you for your visit, Mistress Heida." Laela could not say anything else. She dared not. Heida curtsied and left.

"Who was that woman?" Eowyn asked, "and who is her husband."

Laela felt her head swirled, and before she knew it, she had collapsed to her knees.

"Fetch a healer," Eowyn demanded of the seamstress as she hurried to Laela's side. "Are you ill? Come and sit over here."

"She cannot stay here," Laela blurted out. "Not here. Not here."

"Who is she?"

"Mistress Heida was a woman I knew in Dol Amroth. She despises me and I fear she... she is going to cause trouble for me. Why did Theodred do this? He knows who she is married to!"

"Who is her husband?" Eowyn asked.

Laela looked into Eowyn's eyes with sorrow. "Grima."

Eowyn let go of Laela's hands and stood up. "Grima! She is married to that snake! How... why?"

"Revenge, hate, despair for all that is good... take your pick!"

"My cousin must be out of his senses!"

The door opened and a healer came rushing in with Theodred close behind.

"I am all right," Laela insisted and the healer examined her.

"What happened?" Theodred asked Eowyn.

"Nothing serious. Just a dizzy spell."

"We should move her to the chamber for her comfort. I would not advise her walking around for the rest of the day," the healer said to his king.

Theodred nodded and walked over to help his wife. "I said I am fine," Laela insisted.

"Perhaps you are, but I am not willing to take any risks. You will do as you are told," he replied softly, yet firmly. "Come to our chamber. Eowyn will sit with you."

Once in bed, Laela sat up with her arms folded. "Theodred, why did you admit Mistress Heida into our house?"

"She informed me that she had become estranged from Grima, and having no way of making a living and no husband to look after, she came here seeking a job."

Laela looked away from him. "Was that really necessary? I do not like having anyone associated with Grima in my house."

"She informed me in strict confidence that she was estranged from Grima. She is no longer acquainted with him," Theodred replied. "You have nothing to worry about. Now I must return to council." He kissed her soundly before exiting the room.

"Fool," Laela muttered as the door closed. "Eowyn you must help me get rid of her. She will cause trouble."

"I find it odd that Theodred is being so charitable towards her. It is not in his nature to be lenient to those friendly towards his enemy," Eowyn replied. "It does sound like she is up to something."

"I will not find peace here in Meduseld knowing that that... woman is here," Laela continued harshly. "She has to go. I will do whatever it takes to have her gone. No matter what it costs me."

* * *

**A/N - Due to the fact that I plan on re-editing this entire story so good that it'll be like bleach on a dirty sink, I haven't exactly edited this chapter very good. I'm not going to re-write the story, just majorly grammar/spell edit it.**

**Lady Demiya**


	55. Falling into Place

**Edoras, Rohan: September 17 3019 TA**

Mistress Heida had been in Meduseld's household for an entire month. So far, nothing had gone wrong; the woman had behaved wondrously. Therefore, Laela could not complain. What annoyed Laela the most was Theodred's dismissive ways towards Heida. He did not seem to even care that there was a woman married to the man he most despised in all the world in his own house. He had no reason to believe that Heida was 'estranged' from Grima. Laela definitely did not believe her. What made her mood worse was her pregnancy. Her child was growing quickly, causing her stomach to expand, making her skin itch. The midwives gave her ointments to rub into her skin, but nothing diluted the urge to scratch her skin completely. She was also nauseas all the time and wanted to do nothing more than sleep day and night, that is if her child permitted it. Most evenings the child would move around, kicking in every place that caused her discomfit.

"Your son is going to be a very active child," Laela remarked one evening as she sat up in bed, rubbing her curved stomach. "He moves and kicks constantly, giving me little to no rest."

Theodred tilted his head at her, smiling. "If there was something I could do to help..."

Laela laughed. "No, dearest. I am afraid I am alone in carrying this child. Not that I would ever call him a burden."

Theodred slipped into bed next to her, giving his wife a kiss. "Then I hope he behaves himself a bit more." He placed his hand over his wife's and kissed her stomach. "But be strong, Theoron."

"Theoron," Laela repeated, a puzzled look on her face.

Theodred sat up. "Yes, Theoron. It is what I have decided to call our son."

Laela lowered her eyes, thinking about the name. "It is very traditional... but nice. I like it. Theoron he shall be."

"Well I am glad that is settled." Theodred sighed deeply in content. "I was worried you would not like it."

"As you did not like Maehel."

"If we have a girl you may name her Maehel," Theodred said, caving. "I do not wish to quarrel over our child's name."

Laela grinned. "As happy as I am about it, I am still deeply convinced it is a boy."

"He will have to be blessed in Meduseld." Theodred lay down on the pillows, closing his eyes. "All Crowned Princes of the Mark are blessed in Meduseld, despite their place of birth. My grandfather had to bring my father back to Rohan in order to be blessed after his birth."

"I am sure the tiny journey between Aldburg and Edoras shall not be a problem then," Laela remarked. "He is due in January – the middle of winter. I do hope the snow will fall short this winter."

Theodred sighed heavily. "I doubt your wish will come to be. It always snows heavily in the Mark. But do not fret. If we must, we will wait until spring to travel back to Edoras. It will be no hassle. The people will understand."

"I am so happy right now," Laela said hazily. "Once our child is born my life will be complete."

"And I shall be the luckiest king in all the world," Theodred replied.

Morning came and Laela woke with a smile on her face. She turned her head and noticed Theodred had already left – not that it surprised her. She never ate breakfast with her husband anymore. He always rose at dawn, ate, and goes on a morning ride to clear his thoughts. The rest of his days are spent in council or going out on day trips, visiting nearby villages to show the people his care in them.

"Good morning, my lady," Heida said, walking into the chamber.

"What are you doing in here?" Laela hissed, sitting up. "Where are my ladies?"

"Off doing other household duties on your behalf, my lady," Heida replied, placing freshly washed linen on the table. "Mistress Íde was going to come and wait upon you, but your husband insisted that I take her place."

"My husband..." Laela said flatly. "How did he reach such a conclusion? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, my lady," Heida answered in sweet innocence. "Surely my lady does not suspect her own dear husband on causing you discomfort. He trusts me enough to care for you."

"I do not need you to care for me," Laela shot back. "I am fine with my own ladies. I chose _them _not _you_ to wait upon me. Now go and fetch Mistress Íde!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that, my lady," Heida replied, smiling. "Mistress Íde is currently doing your laundry with one of the serving girls. She is very busy. Now what gown would you like to wear today?"

Laela glared at her old friend. "My velvet green one."

Heida moved over to the wardrobe and rustled around in it. "What beautiful materials. Most queenly."

"Well I must look the part." Laela stood up, clutching her stomach. The child was moving again, pushing against her ribs.

"Pregnancy can be such a nuisance," Heida remarked, observing her queen. "I remember I could barely walk during the last stages of mine."

"Your pregnancy was incestuous."

Heida placed the gown on the dresser. "There is no point on my defending my case anymore, is there?"

Laela raised her eyebrows. "No."

"In any case, I hope to have a child of my own again soon."

Laela frowned. "I thought you were estranged from your so called husband."

Heida smiled. "I am, but I am hoping to have my marriage annulled so I can wed again. Then I may pray for a child."

"If any man will have you. You may have your good looks, but your past does not do you suffice."

"My life is no longer your concern," Heida commented as she held out a bowl of fresh water for her queen to wash with.

"I am your queen, and you live in my house. What goes on in your life is definitely my concern. I will not have my ladies causing any scandals."

Heida dressed Laela in silence, brooding over her queen's words. She had a plan – a great plan that would ruin Laela's marriage... and hopefully, it would fulfil her husband's plans on finally crushing Theodred. It would not be long now. She was so close to achieving her goal.

**...**

Theodred was grooming Brego down in the royal stables, enjoying the late afternoon ride he took. He was looking forward to dinner with his beloved wife and cousin, Eowyn. Eomer would be joining them in due time when Faramir arrives with Lothiriel. Both his cousins were getting married, and he was thrilled for both of them. After the war and what they went through - at the hands of Grima - his cousins deserved happiness, love, and freedom.

"My lord king."

Theodred turned around and saw Mistress Heida standing outside the stall with a mug in her hands.

"My lord I have bought you refreshments from your long ride," Heida said, offering him the mug.

"Thank you, Mistress Heida," he replied, taking the mug. "There was no need for you to do this. My own servants can wait upon me."

Heida lowered her eyes, seemingly nervous. "After my marriage to... to you know who... well I feel I have ruined any prospects in my life, and I want to make up for my dreadful mistakes. It is why I came to Rohan. I knew he would not be able to follow me."

Theodred nodded. "There is no need to explain yourself." He did not know why he was saying such words to her. Part of him screamed to hear an explanation, but something was suppressing it. "Thank you for the drink."

Theodred drank the water, noticing a slight tang to it. "Is this just water?"

"Oh, there is some lemon and other citrus in the water, my lord," Heida lied. "The queen finds it refreshing during her pregnancy, and I know how water is scarce these days..."

"It is fine, thank you."

"Is there anything else you wish of me?" Heida asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

Theodred stood there a moment, taking the young woman in. "Perhaps... but not yet... not now."

Heida curtsied and turned to leave, a smirk on her face.

**Edoras, Rohan: October 8 3019 TA**

Theodred and Laela – King and Queen of the Mark stood at the foot of the dais in the Golden Hall as Faramir, Lord Steward of Gondor, and Lothiriel, Lady of Dol Amroth entered the hall. There was an eruption of applause from the court as they proceeded up the hall.

"Cousin," Eomer said, clasping hands with Theodred. "My lady." Eomer kissed his queen's hand. Eomer then turned to his sister, kissing her on the cheek. "I am glad to see that you are looking well." Eowyn's brother handed her hand to Faramir's.

Eowyn smiled at her betrothed as he kissed her hand. Faramir placed Lothiriel's hand in his and guided it to Eomer's large hand.

"My lord," Lothiriel said, curtsying. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, my lady," Eomer replied, kissing her hand.

"Two betrothals," Theodred said, sitting on the throne. "Two realms united through two marriages."

"Do not forget your own marriage, cousin," Eomer reminded him.

Laela took a seat beside her husband. "Your cousin and I were wedded during the war, when people had other matters to worry about. Now everyone will celebrate both your marriages. Two weddings honoured by two kingdoms. No happy couple could ask for less."

Lothiriel grinned and then turned serious as she saw Heida standing near a pillar with the other ladies of the royal household. Heida bowed her head in acknowledgement. Lothiriel snubbed her. Laela noticed the exchange. She clutched her stomach.

"Husband, I am in need of rest; I must lie down. Would you mind...?"

"Go."

"I would like it if Lothiriel accompanied me. I have been away from her presence far too long. We have much to speak of."

Theodred nodded. "I could not refuse you anything." He kissed her hand. "Call if you need anything."

Laela nodded obediently and rose. The crowd before her bowed as she left the hall with Lothiriel. Once inside her bedchamber she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know what you are thinking of, Lothiriel."

"What is she doing here?" Lothiriel said in a demanding tone. "How could you let that... that incestuous, whore of a woman into your own house?"

Laela raised her eyebrows. "Such hash words coming from you!"

Lothiriel raised her arms in frustration. "Do not even get me started. I have had to defend myself – for the first time – against my father's wrath. Miraculously, your father stood in on my behalf and granted my marriage to Eomer. But my spirit had hardened. So tell me Laela, why are you allowing Heida in your house?"

"I have no choice."

"No choice! You are the Queen of Rohan!"

"Keep your voice down," Laela hissed. "Theodred granted her rights into Meduseld. I have tried to persuade him otherwise, but... well he likes her. He pities her."

"She is married to Grima!" Lothiriel said, stating the very obvious. "She is married under the laws of nature to the most hated man in the court of Rohan, and yet the court allows her to walk freely among them. How can they tolerate her?"

"Heida claims she is estranged from Grima," Laela answered.

"I would not be surprised if that were a lie, Laela. Heida _hates you_. You were the one who dobbed her in for her actions with her father. You were the one main cause for his execution back in Dol Amroth. If you had not told anyone about what happened in that birthing room, she would not have lost her father or her status as a noblewoman of Gondor. She has nothing now because of you."

"You are making me sound like I am the bad one here," Laela stated. "I did the right thing."

"I know that. You did do the right thing; everyone agrees on that. But Heida does not. She is dangerous," Lothiriel insisted. "You have to get rid of her."

"I can't," Laela replied. "She is perfect in every way. She watches what she does, and she knows I am watching her carefully. She is here to destroy me, I know that. And somehow she has Theodred on her side. I have no idea how she is doing it."

"She is playing on his sympathy," Lothiriel replied. "Don't let her. Have her letters intercepted, her rooms searched. Find some evidence that she is still in contact with Grima, and then Theodred will be rid of her."

Laela's eyes narrowed. "I want to know her game," she said softly. "I want to know what she is up to."

Lothiriel nodded. "I will spy on her for you. I will not allow her to hurt you, your child, nor Theodred. And with your permission, I would like to tell Eomer everything about her. I want him on our side. Perhaps he will convince Theodred to see reason."

Laela's face brightened. "An excellent idea. Having Eomer on our side will be a great blow against her." She stood up and embraced her friend. "Thank you so much for being in my life."

**...**

That evening Mistress Íde prepared her ladyship's evening tea in the kitchens, adding the necessary herbs to help the babe within her. There was a loud crash outside. Íde opened the kitchens back door and left to investigate. It was then when Heida slipped into the kitchens and pulled out a flask of clear liquid from her cloak's pocket. She tipped the liquid into the tea, watching its murky presence spread out through the water.

"Lousy boys," Íde murmured, going back towards the kitchen.

Heida silently ran back out of the kitchens knowing her plans were underway...


	56. Fevers and Hallucinations

**Aldburg, Rohan: November 13 3019 TA**

_Laela awoke in the dead of the night sweating, her heart pounding. She tried to look around the room; all the windows were shut. She threw all the blankets off and made it to the nearest window, opening the shutters. The cold breeze of winter tore through the room with white flakes of snows hitting her face. She shouted aloud for help, but no one came. She managed to get the shutters closed once more, clutching her stomach. _

"_My baby... where is it?" she shouted aloud, yet still no one answered. She was not carrying her child anymore. The door to the nursery creaked open. She turned to it and ran into the room. The cradle was empty, the room still in darkness. "Help! My baby!"_

_The door to the nursery slammed shut, engulfing the room in darkness. "Theodred, Lothiriel... anyone!"_

_She heard footsteps in the chamber approaching the door. There was a click at the door. Laela grabbed the handle in an attempt to open the door, but it had been locked. "Let me out! Let me out!"_

_She turned around, but found she was no longer in the nursery, but in the great hall at the dais. "Theodred... Theodred!"_

_Movement caused Laela to turn to her right; a small child was running away from her. "Wait! Help me... what is going on?" She chased the child down the hall and out into the front terrace. It was daytime, and there stood Heida holding a bundle in her arms. Laela saw the small face of a babe peeking out amongst the furs. _

"_My baby," Laela said, moving closer. "Give me my baby!"_

_Heida stepped back and turned away, walking down the slope. "Give me my baby!" Two large men stopped her. "Let go! She is taking my baby!"_

_The little child she chased approached her. A little boy with golden hair, smiling. "All shall be well. What's done is done."_

_Laela frowned at the boy's words. "Help me!"_

_The boy shook his head. "It's too late; it's done."_

"_I do not understand. Please, she has my baby!" Laela was frantic. _

"_Goodbye, mother."_

"No!" Laela sat up in her warm bed, screaming as Eowyn and Lothiriel tried to soothe her.

"Hush, it was just a dream," Lothiriel said, wiping her sweating face. "It is all over now."

"She has my baby," Laela said, trying to get out of bed. "She is going to take my baby."

"No one is going to take your baby," Eowyn said, trying every bit to sound reassuring. "You are safe here."

Laela closed her eyes, her head spinning. "I think I am ill."

"You are," Lothiriel confirmed. "You have a fever, Laela. You need to rest and be calm."

"How long... when did this start?" she asked, lying back on the pillows.

"Three days ago," Eowyn answered, assisting her to drink some water. "Theodred has had every healer he can find tending to you."

"It was so real... my dream. I saw her... the babe... my son," Laela muttered. "It's done."

Lothiriel and Eowyn shared a concerned look. "What is done, Laela?" Lothiriel asked.

"Her plan, I believe."

"Heida is not even here in Aldburg," Eowyn said. "She remained back in Edoras when you left for my brother's house two weeks ago. Remember you are here to give birth to your child in two months."

Laela shook her head. "I do not know what to do... don't let her take my baby."

"We won't," Lothiriel said firmly. "It was only a dream, Laela. You have a fever – you are very ill. Please, sleep some more in order to recover quicker."

Lothiriel quietly closed the chamber door while Eowyn remained in the room. Her head was throbbing. It was difficult to see her childhood friend acting in such a frantic way. Slowly, Lothiriel walked out of the antechamber and found Theodred sitting by the door.

"What news?" he asked, standing up immediately.

"She still has a fever," Lothiriel answered. "And... she is convinced that something is going to happen to the baby."

Theodred ran his fingers through his hair. "I will not allow any bad to come to either of them. I heard her screams; has she settled?"

Lothiriel nodded. "For now. However, she may have more dreams – bad dreams. Eowyn is staying with her, and then I shall take her place until daybreak. We will not leave her alone. It would not be unwise."

Theodred nodded. "Please, Lothiriel, keep her safe."

"I will do my best."

Theodred returned to his own chamber, his mind in a complete whirl. He could not focus on matters of the realm while his own beloved wife was bedridden with a terrible fever. She had been like that for four days now, and the illness showed no signs of weakening. He splashed water over his face, pulling off his shirt. As he turned towards his wardrobe, he noticed a tray at the table with a jug and mug. It was nothing out of the usual. His servants always left him trays of beverages and foods whilst he was busy. He was parched; he had sat at Laela's chamber for over two hours until he received news from Lothiriel. He lifted the jug and poured the contents into the mug. A soothing aroma of herbs and flowers rose from the liquid making him feel very relaxed. He drank the liquid without hesitation. What was there to be worried about?

At first, everything continued normally. He changed his breeches and tied his hair back. Then the door leading into his antechamber opened. "Who..." He could not believe his eyes. It was Laela, dressed in her nightgown with her hair tumbling over her shoulders. She appeared as she had on their wedding night – untouched and maidenly.

"I... I don't understand," was all Theodred could muster. "Am I dreaming?"

The image of Laela smiled. "Most definitely. You were so exhausted from caring for me, that you fell asleep atop of your bed."

"This is a dream... a very real one."

"I am the centre of your thoughts right now," Laela's image replied, walking over to him. "Let me be of comfort... let me show you that everything is going to be all right." She gently pushed Theodred onto the bed, slipping her nightgown off her body. She straddled him, bending down to meet his lips. Theodred rolled over, pinning her to the bed, kissing her mouth, neck, breasts. He removed his breeches, positioning himself between her legs.

"It has been so long," he murmured into her ear.

"It will be as before," she replied, kissing him passionately. "Have me."

Morning came and the light trickling into the room woke the young king of Rohan. Theodred groaned, sitting up. His head hurt in a way that should only hurt after a severe night of drinking. The light of the morning sun burned in his eyes. He flopped back on the pillows trying to remember what had happened the night before. He frowned – Laela's illness, her screams... then Lothiriel giving him news... then nothing. How did he end up in his bed, and why was he naked? He never slept naked unless he had spent an intimate night with his wife. But she was bedridden carrying his child. He could not recollect how his situation came to be.

After Theodred had dressed, his head still pounding, the young king made his way into the dining hall where Eomer and Lothiriel were already eating.

"You look awful, cousin," Eomer commented. "Do not tell me you have come down with the fever also."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Theodred replied, taking a seat at the head of the table. "I have no memory of last night."

"No memory?" Lothiriel repeated.

"I remember speaking to you and then... nothing." Theodred drank deeply from his mug of fresh water.

Lothiriel and Eomer exchanged a puzzled look. "Laela's symptoms did not start out like that. Remember she fainted? Then she would not wake for over a day."

"I feel as if I have a hangover."

Eomer chuckled. "Perhaps you drank your sorrows away last night so deeply that you have completely forgotten you drank at all!"

"Perhaps..." Theodred replied thoughtfully. "Do any of you remember seeing me at some point last night?"

Eomer and Lothiriel shook their heads in unison. "Nothing unusual has happened... oh, except for one small thing."

"What?"

"Well, Mistress Heida rode into Aldburg this morning claiming that she was leaving Rohan and heading north. She said she has friends up there willing to take her in."

Theodred nodded slowly. "Eomer, I would do it myself, but could you make the changes to the household roster for me? It would have been nice if she told me in advance."

"I find it odd timing too," Lothiriel remarked. "You would assume that if she cared for Laela she would have stayed until her queen's health improved."

"It does not matter," Theodred said. "What's done is done."

**...**

Laela snapped her eyes open, taking in the early morning feel. She slowly sat up and noticed Mistress Íde sitting by her side.

"My lady!" Íde said, standing from her chair. "You no longer look pale!"

"Where am I?" Laela asked.

"You are in the House of Aldburg, my lady," Íde answered.

"Of course. How foolish of me to forget. What has happened... why do I feel so parched?"

Íde fetched a mug of water. "Drink. It has been hard getting you to consume any form of food or water these past days. You have been severely ill."

"My baby," Laela said, clutching her very swollen stomach. "Is my baby well?"

"The midwife has checked you daily. She says as long as you remain strong, the babe will be strong also."

Laela nodded, gulping down the water. "I am so hungry. How long have I gone without food?"

Íde hesitated. "We could only feed you soup; and that was during the times when you were not frantic."

"Frantic," Laela repeated. "What happened to me?"

"Honestly we do not know," Íde confessed. "You awoke one morning, dressed as usual. Then after breakfast, you fainted in the dining hall. Eomer carried you to your bed, and here you have remained in a feverish state. You complained of bad dreams, and malicious acts. But you have nothing to worry about. The Vala be praised you are finally recovering."

"I still feel weak, but I am sure that can be healed with some food."

"Of course, my lady," Íde replied, smiling. "I will inform the house that you are on the road to recovery.

Several moments later, Theodred burst into the chamber, falling to his knees at Laela's bedside. "Thank Béma you are well." He kissed both her hands, then her mouth. "I was so worried for you." He felt her head, and then gently placed his hand on her stomach. "How is the child?"

Laela placed her hand over his. "Fine. I have felt him kicking already. I think he was becoming anxious about me."

"Brave boy," Theodred whispered. He kissed her again. "Do not ever put me through that again."

Laela smiled weakly. "I am fine, Theodred. I feel fine. Everything is fine now."

Once Theodred had left, Lothiriel and Eowyn helped her out of bed and into a hot bath. She sighed deeply, rubbing her stomach. "I remember everything."

"What do you speak of?" Lothiriel asked, combing her wet hair.

"My dreams," Laela said softly. "I dreamt of her... Heida. She had my baby. She was leaving with him. I could not stop her."

Lothiriel kissed her cheek. "It was only a dream. Fevers bring out the worst of our fears. Besides, you have nothing to worry about now. Heida left Rohan this morning."

Laela's eyebrows shot up. "What? She is gone? For good?"

Lothiriel smiled. "Indeed. She left for the north, claiming to have friends up there."

"A probable lie," Laela murmured. "At least she is gone now. Thank the Valar she is gone."

"Everything is going to be fine now," Lothiriel said confidently. "Heida has left these lands, your fever has broken, and in only a couple of months you are going to have a beautiful little child to dote upon. Laela, the stars are in your favour! Feel lucky."

Laela twitched her mouth. "I will try. But I feel it is not all over yet. I will pray to be left in peace."

Lothiriel stood up and walked over to the window, facing north. "Stay out there," she whispered very quietly. "If you ever come back, you will regret it."

**...**

The horse trotted at a steady pace through the snow-covered grasslands of the horse lords. Heida tilted her head back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Her task in Rohan was done now. All she need to was wait for it all to fall into place. Then, she could move her pawn onto the board, and then nothing will be the same again.


	57. This is Only the Beginning

**Aldburg, Rohan: January 17 3020 TA**

It had begun.

The entire house of Aldburg was alive with excitement. The queen was in labour! Heralds were sent out into Aldburg, Edoras, and Helm's Deep to deliver the news of an impending royal birth. Dozens and dozens of peasants flocked to the steps of the House of Aldburg, waiting for news. Children were placing flowers and herbs at the front door and were treated with sugared fruit, courtesy to Lothiriel. The soon to be Lady of Aldburg could not be there to see their excited faces. She was in the birthing room.

"You are doing very well... so well," Lothiriel said, holding Laela's hand. The queen's contractions had started over two and a half hours ago – and they were getting worse. Every four minutes they would come and Laela had to hold onto someone, clutch their hands, and scream aloud. Screaming made her think the pain was easing. It was all she could do to manage it. She would breathe heavily and moan into the pillows that surrounded her head. Íde propped another, larger pillow behind her back so her queen could sit up more for the birth.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Theodred could not keep still. He kept pacing and swinging his arms around. "How long does this take?" he asked Eomer, and all the other men in the hall.

"My wife was in labour for nearly a day with our first child," Eothain said. That did not help Theodred at all.

"A day?" he exclaimed. "I have to wait around for a day?" Theodred was more worried due to the fact that both their mothers had died in childbirth, and losing Laela was not an option to him.

Laela was starting to sweat a lot, as she was nearly ready to start pushing. She felt dizziness come over her and she had had enough already. "How much longer must I endure?" she asked.

"Still a little while longer, my lady," the second midwife replied, who was sitting next to her, stroking her forehead.

Laela's next contraction was unbearable and she cried out quite loudly, causing Theodred to hear from the hall. He turned with an anxious look. "You need to relax, my king," Grimbold said.

"This is getting too much, I need to see her," Theodred demanded.

"My lord, you cannot go in there. Childbirth is for the women," Eothain replied.

Theodred put his hands over his head and sat down.

Laela was starting to get urges to push during each new contraction. She held onto her maid's hand and squeezed hard. Lothiriel was on the opposite side, wiping her face with a washcloth, trying to cool Laela's temperature down.

"How much longer?" Laela asked again.

"Since this is your first birth, maybe a few more hours," the head midwife replied.

Laela started to cry when she heard that. Her contractions were much more painful and pushing at the same time did not help her at all. All she could do was hold onto Íde's and Lothiriel's hands and scream in pain and exhaustion.

"It's harder, knowing that Theodred is out there and can hear me," Laela said. She rested down on her pillow and enjoyed the couple of minutes of no pain.

Six, long, painful hours passed. "I am never doing this again!" Laela screamed. "I hope he heard me."

Lothiriel laughed. "At least you have some humour left."

"Oh, when is this going to end!" Laela was trying to push as best she could. She felt dizzy and found it hard to breathe. "I don't feel so good," she said to Lothiriel in a whisper.

"Someone help her!" Lothiriel said frantically. "She doesn't look good."

A midwife came up and dampened her forehead with a wet cloth. "The birth is too much for her. She needs to hold on for a little bit longer."

"I don't know if I can," Laela said weakly. She opened her eyes again and saw little lights everywhere and her head felt faint. "I can't see properly."

"Just hold on, try, and push Laela, you need to push," Lothiriel replied, squeezing Laela's hand.

"We can see the head," the midwife said with hope. "Hold on your majesty - it's almost over!"

Laela sat up again and pushed two more times. Suddenly she felt no more pain. She lay back down and prompted up on her elbows. "What happened?" she asked Lothiriel. She heard a small cry of a child, but it was only whimpering. "What is it?" she called as she watched the midwives clean the baby and wrap it up. Suddenly, Laela felt her head swirl; she fell back on the pillows and everything went dark.

"Laela, Laela wake up!" Lothiriel said in a shaky voice. "What's wrong?"

The head midwife went over and observed her. "She is unconscious she needs air!" She went and got some pieces of paper and fanned her face. Lothiriel went and opened the windows. The midwives and Íde were dealing with the small child over by the basin. Lothiriel looked over and wondered why it was not crying.

Laela opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked very softly.

"You were unconscious," Lothiriel answered. "You are very unwell, close your eyes and go back to sleep and a wet nurse will tend to your new son."

"I have a son?" she asked, relief flooding her system.

"Yes, my queen."

"Theoron," she said, before going back to sleep.

"Is that his name?" the head midwife asked Lothiriel, who nodded in response. She went over to the basin and saw the little infant.

"He is adorable," she admired, smiling. He had fair hair and brown eyes - the image of his father.

The wet nurse fed Theoron, while Lothiriel made Laela more comfortable and helped clean up. She walked out to the hall to Theodred and Eomer. They were the only ones left. Theodred stood up, looking worried.

"It is all done," Lothiriel began. "Theodred, you have a very healthy son."

Relief flooded Theodred's face. "I have a son." Eomer clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good work," Eomer said, grinning. "An heir for the Mark."

"What of Laela?" Theodred asked, concerned.

Lothiriel lowered her eyes. "She is alive, though in poor health. It was too much for her."

"I must see her," Theodred replied instantly. Nobody stopped their king as he tore down the corridor and into his wife's chamber. There, he saw Laela sleeping peacefully and heard the cries of a babe.

"My king," the wet nurse said, curtsying low, still holding the child. "May I present your son."

Theodred walked slow steps over to the woman. He held out his arms, receiving a light bundle. The babe squirmed in his father's arms, frowning and letting out a wail.

"He has just been fed, my lord," the wet nurse continued. "Perfectly healthy in every way. He will do you proud."

"Yes," Theodred replied, not paying much attention. "Theoron... my son."

A moan came from the bed. Laela had awoken. "Theodred, is that you?"

Theodred turned towards her smiling. "We have a son."

Laela smiled dreamily. "Our son. Our little prince." She sat up, wincing in pain. "May I hold him?"

Theodred nodded and sat down next to her, handing their small bundle of joy over to her. Laela quietly gasped. "He is so small and precious." Tears loomed in her eyes as Theoron tightened his tiny fingers around her finger. "Have I not done well?"

Theodred laughed. "You have done very well, sweet wife."

Laela smiled at him. "Kiss me." He willingly obeyed. "I love you."

Theodred caressed her cheek. "And I love you." He stroked Theoron's fair hair. "However it seems our love has to be shared now."

Laela chuckled. "I will most willingly share my love with Theoron. My sweet, little prince."

**...**

Weeks went by and everything was perfect. Laela was confined to her chamber, still suffering pains in her stomach. Other than that, plans were being made for the royal blessing in Meduseld, while outside, the people celebrated the birth of their prince by building large bonfires and eating food supplied by the nobles. Laela sat by the window in her chamber, watching the celebrations take place down below. She had furs wrapped around her tiny body, and the roaring of a large fire, enlightening the whole room. Lothiriel was sitting by the bed, sewing a small outfit for Theoron. Laela sighed, still feeling very weak.

"I want to join the celebrations," Laela said to her friend. "I want to be out there, dancing in the snow, eating and drinking, and spreading the love of a new mother who is so in love with her child." She turned to Lothiriel. "I should feel invincible. I have completed my ultimate duty as a queen. I have given Theodred's throne an heir. His line will continue, of that, I am certain. But why does my face remain pale? Why is my stomach hurting and the bleeding coming out heavier and heavier as each day passes? Why do I have no energy?" Laela sighed, resting her head on the window. "They all say it is natural, but they are lying to me. I have witnessed births, and those women have exited their chambers only days after, ready to dance and socialise. I have neither the will nor strength to walk across the room. Lothiriel, what is wrong with me?"

"You are just taking longer to recover, nothing else," Lothiriel replied. However, Lothiriel knew it in her heart that something was indeed wrong.

Laela cried silently by the window, not bothering to wipe her tears. Her son was thriving in the nursery, keeping all his attendants on their toes. But she had not seen him in two days. She wanted to, but she did not have the energy to spend time with him. All she wanted to do was sleep for eternity.

It was the end - Laela knew that. Another week had passed and her condition had worsened. She could not rise from bed without crying aloud in pain, and now, as this one day progressed, she could barely open her eyes. Theodred stood at the foot of the bed, his face aged in deep sorrow.

"She is dying," the healer whispered to him. "We have tried everything we know of."

"There has to be more," the king said softly. "How can this be happening?"

"The only thing that can save her now is a miracle."

Theodred closed his eyes, swallowing hard to prevent himself from crying. He was not sure if Laela knew of his presence. He walked over to her side and knelt by the bed, holding one of her cold hands.

"Sweet wife," he whispered. "Laela, listen to me. Hear my voice. I love you, and our precious son loves you. He needs you far more than I need you. Please, stay alive for his sake. Return from the shadows. I could not bear losing you after such a glorious event. Do not leave us. Please."

Laela frowned, moaning. "Can you hear me?" he asked, stroking her hair. "My love, my dear wife. Please, not now."

**Five Days Later**

The hall of Aldburg was lined with black banners to symbolise the death of a royal person. The Queen of the Mark had died, leaving behind a small infant who would one day take his father's place as King of the Mark. The situation was all too familiar. This was their second queen in a row to have died in childbed. Theodred's fears had come true. He had lost the love of his life, but gained a token of that love. His son and heir. Every time he looked at Theoron, he saw Laela. In ways, Theodred found comfort in his son. His similarities to Laela kept him close to his late wife. He did not hate Theoron; it was not his fault that his mother died, nor did he ask to be conceived. What happened was an act of nature.

"I am not attending the funeral," Theodred said to Eomer. "Make sure Lothiriel and Eowyn know that so they can make the proper arrangements for the funeral service.

Eomer nodded. "The people have worked tirelessly to have her tomb erected. She will be buried alongside your mother."

"Is that supposed to bring me some sort of comfort?" Theodred asked, turning to Eomer. "My wife and love is dead. My son has no mother, and I must carry the burden of raising him all alone. Yes, you and Lothiriel will be there to assist, but it will not be the same!" He banged his fist on the table between them. "It is not fair, cousin. Why did she have to be taken from me?" Theodred slumped down into the chair and wept for the first time since her death.

Eomer walked over to his side and placed a comforting hand on his king's shoulder. "My heart is heavy with sorrow for your pain, cousin. I am so sorry."

Theodred wiped his face. "Now I know how my father must have felt after my birth. He did not even have the chance to say goodbye to my mother. She died instantly, before I opened my eyes. He remained strong for me, raised me in all the right ways." Theodred stood up, regaining his posture. "If my father could be a single parent, then why can I not be?"

Eomer smiled. "Exactly. You will be a wonderful father to Theoron, and Laela will be so proud of you. I am sure she and your mother are watching, listening, and approving right now. You have to live for Laela now, for Theoron's sake. I am positive Lothiriel will keep Laela's memory green in Theoron's mind. She will make sure of it. We all will. Laela will never be forgotten."

"Yes, we will make sure of it."

Theodred walked into the nursery, where Theoron lay in his cradle observing his father with curious eyes. He picked his son up and walked out of the nursery and down the hall. The great doors opened and a gathering of people came to see a glimpse of their new prince. Theodred held his son up right in his arms, making sure the fur-lined blanket was kept firmly wrapped around him. The people clapped, cheering, shouting blessings of long life.

"These will be your people one day, Theoron," Theodred said quietly to his infant son. "This is not the end, it is only the beginning."

The clouds in the sky broke apart, causing the sun to shine down on the town of Aldburg. A new beginning indeed.

* * *

**NOTE: **This is not the end of the story - there is an epilogue which will definitely need to be read to finalise the story.


	58. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**...  
**

**Dunland July 3 3021 TA**

Heida stood in her chamber, Grima at her side. "You know I never loved you," she said to him. "I only married you because we shared a common goal."

"I know," Grima replied. "So far you have exceeded my wildest of dreams."

Heida smiled wickedly at her husband. "She is dead. That bitch is dead. I killed her... I poisoned her, just as I used your potions to seduce that idiot of a husband of hers."

"Theodred is next," Grima noted. "He must die... I hate him."

Heida half shrugged. "He was quite a lover. I envy Laela for that. But nevertheless, we are rid of my enemy, and now we must be rid of yours."

Grima nodded at the scene before him. "They will make it happen."

"No," Heida replied. "Only one. The result of two of them is just pure luck. The other will destroy that brat of a prince. I will not stand to have any of Laela's spawn in my sight. He has to go."

Grima smiled. "I could not agree more."

"Then it shall be done."

Heida walked over to the large cradle. Within it slept two babes – twins. "Brennus." She nodded at the blonde boy. "And Moreth." She touched the cheek of her dark, curly haired daughter. "Bastard children of a king. They who will be the downfall of their father and half brother."

Heida turned to Grima, smiling triumphantly. "It has begun."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** - I cannot believe this story has actually finished! I am drinking beer tonight to celebrate! I guess you didn't think it would end like this. Well there is going to be a sequel. It will be called 'Never meant to be.' So keep a look out for it. The sequel will not be as long as What If? And it will be a lot darker and dramatic. Also, for all you Lothiriel/Eomer fans - there is going to be a lot of them in the story as Lothiriel assumes the role as Theoron's mother.

Here is the summary of the sequel:

Set 18 yrs after What If – The Queen is dead, a King mourns for life, an Aunt rises to the challenge, and a son will claim his birthright. Theoron, son of Theodred is a son of loyalty and a true prince of Rohan. But buried deep in the past of his parents, another has claim to the throne. One who was not meant to be. One who was conceived in hate. A half-sibling born and raised to destroy him, Theoron must do all he can to protect those he loves, and most of all – hold his birthright.

HUGE forewarning about this sequel – it is going to be adulterous. Not in a sexual way, but in other adult scenarios. It is going to be a unique plotline – one that I believe that has not been written in a LOTR fanfic.

Lady Demiya


End file.
